The Light in the Dark
by Superherotiger
Summary: Real life AU. Kanan and Hera are known for bringing the light out of dark pasts, but that may not be the case with their new foster child, Ezra Bridger. With a shadowed history, Ezra has a lot to learn from his new family. Through mistakes and forgiveness, family always prevails.
1. Mistakes of the Past

Kanan's POV

* * *

I drove up to my humble house, 'The Ghost'. The name was Hera's idea. It was a two story building with red brick walls, brown tiles and a white mail box. It had a reasonable yard and took years of me and Hera scraping our wallets bare to buy it. We weren't a couple, but in my opinion, it wasn't a bad idea either. No, we were both in this for one goal: Find the lost.

That's why we worked together to help orphaned children with troubled pasts. We had taken in many children, most becoming adoptable within a year. At the moment, we only had two in our care. Sabine, a teenage girl with amazing art skills, and Zeb, an 18 year old slob who is now a permanent resident of the Ghost. They were good people, and if you met them today, you wouldn't believe the hardships they've endured in their past. But Hera and I can sympathise. After all, it was our own experiences that made us start this project in the first place.

I got out of my car and walked up to the door, a mug of coffee in my hand. Before I could open the door, it swung inwards, revealing an excited and nervous Hera. Her black, shoulder length hair swayed and her crystal green eyes blazed as she exclaimed "Where have you been? The new foster child is coming soon!"

"Another one?" I asked, sipping my coffee and walking in. "So, what's it this time? Abusive parents? Abandoned infant?"

Hera closed the door behind me and flicked through a folder in her arms. "It says he's a 14 year old boy that ran away from the orphanage, lived on the streets for almost 8 years and has dealt with both unsupportive and abusive foster parents. The agency says, and I quote: 'Hates people with a passion. Pretty much a lost cause.'"

"Yeesh, sounds pretty bad," I sighed, taking off my police hat. "What's the kid's name?"

She scanned through the page before replying "Ezra."

I froze, my eyes widening. "Ezra… _Bridger_?" I stuttered nervously, my voice hitching.

"Yeah," Hera nodded, still reading through the file. "How'd you know?"

Everything became hazy as my legs wavered. The mug slipped out grasp and shattered on the floor, sending porcelain shards and coffee in all directions. "Kanan! Are you okay?!" Hera shouted frantically. "Kanan!?"

* * *

 ** _Fourteen years ago…_**

* * *

I sat on my chair, stuffing cereal into my mouth and yelling at the footy game on the TV when the lights flickered and went out, the TV along with it. Thunder and lightning sounded its victorious cry as rain pummelled the roof. " _Great_ ," I muttered sarcastically to myself. "Stupid storm." I continued to eat my 'dinner' for a while longer when there was a knock at the door. _Who would be coming around at this time of night in weather like this?_

 _KNOCK!_

 _KNOCK!_

 _KNOCK!_

I got up and walked to the door. Cautiously, I gripped onto the baseball bat that I kept by the side of the door. Ever so slowly, I opened the door. I was surprised to find no one there, so I opened it wider. "Hello?" I called into the soggy darkness.

"Waa!" someone cried.

I jumped, a little startled, before looking down. There, a small baby lay huddled in layers of blankets. "Waa!" it called out pitifully. I didn't hesitate in scooping the child up and going back inside, out of the cold, storming night. I cradled the baby in my arms. He had small tufts of blue hair and big, innocent blue eyes. There was a small note slipped into the blankets. "Ezra," I read out. At saying this, the child gave a toothless smile and reached out small tan hands towards me.

He obviously wasn't very old, and for whatever reason, he didn't have any parents to care for him. He definitely couldn't stay out in that storm though. Slowly, I sat down on the couch, the small infant still curled up in my grasp. I didn't have a very big house, and it hardly had any of the essentials. But I figured the bachelor life never needed a lot, so I stuck to the basics. A microwave, a portable gas heater, a couch, TV and lastly, a bed.

After Depa Billaba died in that hostage case three years ago, I didn't know what to do. A lost 18 year old with no foster parent to turn to, nowhere to run. And now I sat here, a 21 year old adult who still was floundering through the journey called 'life' and faced with an impossible choice. I couldn't care for the child. I could hardly support myself, let alone look after a baby! I would have to hand him over to an adoption agency. I'm sure they would find someone that could care for him much better than I could…

As if reading my thoughts, Ezra cried out, tears streaming down his small face. "Hey, hey, it's okay," I hushed soothingly. "What's wrong? Are you hungry? Thirsty?... need a diaper change?" His small fingers grasped onto my shirt as he curled closer to my chest.

I sighed deeply. "I'm sorry, but you deserve better," I whispered while rocking him gently in my arms. "Tomorrow, after the storm passes, I'll find you a good family. You'll have a good life. I promise."

He glanced up at me with sad, electric eyes. "Dadda," he mumbled.

I shook my head. "I'm not your Dad, but I'll find you a good one. Maybe we'll meet again someday," I smiled weakly. "You probably won't even remember me."

He dribbled and clung onto my shirt tighter. The wind was still howling and lightning flashed outside, followed by a deafening crack. Ezra screamed in fear and burrowed further into the blankets. "It's okay," I cooed. "It's just a little storm. But you're safe… I'll make sure you're safe."

He slowly calmed down and looked around with droopy eyes. "Get some rest," I whispered while laying him on the pillow next to me. When I let go, he started to cry and clawed at my shirt with desperate hands. "It's okay, it's okay. Shh. I'm right here, you're okay," I soothed repetitively.

He stopped crying out, but tears still streamed down his face. "How about this," I said while picking up my guitar. "My foster parent used to sing this to me. And despite my protests, it helped me a lot," I smiled, remembering curling up to Depa Billaba in front of the fire and falling asleep to her singing. I tuned the strings, before playing the tune. (Plays 'Safe and Sound' by Taylor Swift.)

 _"_ _I remember tears streaming down your face when I said I'll never let you go. When all those shadows almost killed your light,"_ I sung, trying to mimic the serenity that flowed with the lyrics. _"I remember you said 'Don't leave me here alone', but all that's dead and gone and past, tonight…"_

 _"_ _Just close your eyes, the sun is going down. You'll be alright, no one can hurt you now. Come morning light, you and I'll be safe and sound…"_

I looked up to see Ezra starting to drift. He wasn't crying anymore, which was an improvement. _"Hold on to this lullaby, even when music's gone… gone… Just close your eyes, the sun is going down. You'll be alright, no one can hurt you now. Come morning light, you and I'll be safe and sound…"_

The boy's breathing began to even out, even as thunder rumbled on in the background. He closed his eyes and curled up into a little ball. I lent down and sung quietly in his ear _"Just close your eyes… you'll be alright… Come morning light, you and I'll be safe and sound… ooo-ooo… ooo-ooo-oo… ooo-oooo-ooo-oo…"_ And just like that, he was out, sleeping peacefully in his cacoon of blankets. I stroked his head gently. "Don't worry. Tomorrow is a new day."

* * *

"Next," the lady at the desk called.

I stepped forward, a sleepy Ezra in my arms. I had taken him to the adoption agency pretty soon after he woke up, so it might be easier when I depart. I hadn't slept well that night, mentally warring over my options, but in the end I decided it was better for everyone if he found a new home. One that could hopefully give him what he needs. "Hey. I found this baby on my doorstep last night," I explained, gesturing to the blue haired baby.

She glanced up at the boy, then started typing on the computer. "Does he have a name?" she asked.

I nodded. "Ezra."

She scanned through the computer, before flicking through different files on her desk. After a few minutes, she pulled out a newspaper and handed it to me. "There's his parents," she said, pointing to the top article.

"Two adults killed in house shooting. A female stabbed to death with a knife and a male shot five times in the stomach. Names: Mira and Ephraim Bridger. Reasons for attack still unknown," I read out, my stomach queasy the whole time. I looked sadly at the boy in my arms. "That's horrible," I whispered to myself.

"Now," the lady said, scanning through something on her computer. "Would you like to adopt or to hand the child over?"

"Uh…" I looked down at Ezra and reconsidered my choice, but finally pushed against it. "To hand over."

She nodded. "We will do a medical exam on him, then get him ready for adoption. We'll give you five minutes to say goodbye." With a wave of her hand, a man in a doctor's uniform stepped forward. I nodded and pulled Ezra back to arm's length. "Well, I guess this is where I say goodbye."

He grasped onto my sleeves and gave me a pitiful look. "It's okay," I smiled. "These people will look after you. You're going to find a great home, I'm sure of it."

He didn't looked convinced. He kicked his feet as tears threatened to rise again. "It's okay, it's okay," I hummed caringly, touching our foreheads together. "Maybe we'll meet each other again. Then you can tell me what a great life you had." He placed his small hands on the side of my face, his eyes begging me not to let go. I sighed and pulled him back. "Be a good boy," I said while handing him over to the doctor.

Ezra started to cry again and reached out for me desperately as the man nodded and walked away towards the 'staff only' doors. I waved a little and turned my back. It was too hard to watch. As I walked out the doors of the adoption agency, my phone started ringing. "Hello?" I asked, taking the call.

"Hello, is this Kanan Jarrus?" a male voice asked on the other side.

"Yes. Who is this?" I asked.

"This is the police force. Your records check out and you're free to take the job if you're still interested," he explained.

I smiled and glowed inside. I had been needing a job for a while now. Anything is better than the local garbage man. That position was _always_ open. "Great, yes! I'll take the job."

"Okay. Come for your training on Monday 12pm, at the police station," he finished. I ended the call and looked back at the building behind me. _Next time, I'll be ready. I won't let anyone else go, and maybe I'll find you again someday Ezra…_

* * *

 **Hey guys! I've been really into the whole 'Real Life' star wars rebels thing and have fallen in love with stories like 'Ghosts of our Past' and 'Silent yet heard'. So, I thought I'd give it a shot, see how things go. Tell me what you thought of the chapter! I love to read your reviews! May the force be with you, always!**

 **-Superherotiger**


	2. The New Foster Child

**Hey guys! This chapter is a bit long, because I started writing and just couldn't stop! XD Anyways, I hope you enjoy it! I think you will!**

 **Q/A's and Reactions:**

 **Ichichi05- Yeah. They're pretty cool!**

 **PsychJediPirate- I'm glad you're liking it!**

 **DeviLau Hills- Awesome! Enjoy the chapter!**

 **EzraSWrebels- Wait no longer! XD**

 **Valkyrie Sythe- XD Enjoy the chapter!**

 **PrincessSilverAngel- I hope you like the chapter then! :D**

 **Azulablue92 Lama- I'm glad you're liking it! Thanks for the support! :D**

 **Mikey Magee- Aw, thanks! I'm glad you're liking it so far!**

 **EmpressRulerofallthisisWierd- :D I have a few ideas in store!**

 **Fangirl7636- Yeah! I love real life AU's! :D**

 **Rebels Lover- Yeah, Kanan would be feeling pretty terrible. And I'm glad I could make your day! :D**

 **Jessie KI- I hope this chapter meets up to your expectations then! :D**

 **Swgirl- Aw, thanks! :D**

 **Gracie- Yeah! I have something really special planned! :D**

 **Guest- Enjoy the chapter!**

 **Guest- If you like modern AU's you might like these stories: 'I just want you to know who I am' (by Hadesgirl015), 'Silent yet heard' (by Pentopapergal18), 'Ghosts of our Past' (by hey-diddle-diddle25) etc. They're what inspired me to write this! :D**

 **The cat charmer- Kanan didn't have enough money back then to support him, so he figured the adoption agency would give him a better chance at life. But I guess he was wrong :(**

 **Midnight Luna- Yeah! I got hooked on both the song and AU's! XD**

 **Guest- Yeah! It's an awesome story!**

 **Coral Iturbe-** **¡Espero que disfrutes!**

* * *

Ezra's POV

* * *

I begrudgingly climbed out of the car to be faced with a red brick, two story house. The grass was green, the night breeze making the trees sway. "Another day, another foster parent," I sighed. I think I was going to break the record for 'Most places lived at in one lifetime'. What number was this? 20? 30? I don't know anymore. I lost count a long time ago.

"Come on, they'll be waiting for us," the woman, Audrey, urged frantically.

"What's the point?" I muttered while walking up the drive way.

"The _point_ is you better behave," she scowled. "I've seen these two work miracles. And if they can't fix you, then the next time you screw up the cops won't go easy on you anymore."

I flicked a lock of blue hair out of my face. "You have to catch something first to cage it," I spat.

"Just shh!" she hushed as we approached the door. She knocked loudly, until sounds of footsteps could be heard from within. The door swung open, light blinding me momentarily. I looked up to see a woman with black hair and crystal green eyes. Concern and excitement were visible in her posture as she smiled warmly at me. "You must be Ezra," she said with a voice like honey.

I hugged my chest tightly and looked down, rewarded with an elbow in the ribs from Audrey. I glared at her, spitting on her shoe. "Yeah, that's me," I replied before Audrey could react.

"Well, my name is Hera," the woman explained. "Come in, come in."

I stepped in cautiously, my muscles tense and eyes on alert. "Are you sure you want to take this one in Hera?" Audrey scowled while wiping her boot against the step. I hid my face behind a veil of blue hair. I didn't need to be reminded how unwanted I was.

"Of course! I can't wait to get to know him more," Hera smiled. I smirked. _Are you sure about that lady?_

"Well, if there's any trouble, just contact me and we'll take him off your hands. Goodbye Hera," she waved before walking out of view.

Hera closed the door and turned back to me. "So, let me give you a tour," she smiled weakly, until her expression became confused. "Where are you things?"

"My _things_?" I inquired, equally as confused.

"You know like… clothes, property, possessions," she explained.

"Oh, I get it," I nodded jokingly. "Nope, don't have any."

She looked slightly surprised. "W-What?"

"I. Don't. Have. Anything," I said like I was speaking to a 5 year old. "As you've probably read from my file, I've lived on the streets. I don't _have_ any clothes, property or possessions."

She frowned. "Well, we'll sort that out tomorrow. For now, let me give you a tour."

I looked around. There was a set of stairs to my right and an open wall leading into what I assumed was the lounge room to my left. The hall led into another room, as well as a few closed doors on the sides. "Hey Hera, can you help me with my homework?" a voice called. A moment later, a teenage girl with blue hair and orange dyed tips walked down the stairs. Her amber eyes were focused on the papers in her hands until she looked up. "Oh, you must be the new foster child," she said. "I'm Sabine."

I nodded before looking down again. "Hmm, not much of a talker, is he?" she pointed out.

"Sabine!" Hera defended. "You didn't feel like talking much either when you first came here, did you?"

She shrugged. "Anyway, when you have a spare moment, can you please help me out with this?"

Hera nodded. "Of course. Let me just show Ezra to his room."

She led me up the stairs and walked to the second door, which had a sign saying 'STAY OUT!' on it. She knocked and called "Zeb, I'm coming in." Twisting the handle, she opened the door and showed me in. It was quite a large room, a spare bed in one corner and a messy teenage den on the other. On the bed surrounded by piles of clothes and junk lay a teenage male with short brown hair. He shot up, staring at us with light green eyes. "Who's the runt?" he asked bluntly, quickly looking over me.

Before I could reply with a witty comeback, Hera explained "Zeb, this is Ezra, the new foster child. You better be nice to him because he's your new roommate."

"WHAT?!" this so called 'Zeb' exclaimed. "You gotta be kiddin' me Hera! There's not _one_ spare room in this mammoth of a house?!"

Hera frowned. "No, because all the other rooms are getting renovated. Until then, you will be respectful to our new resident, understand?" she sung with a tone that demanded respect.

He grumbled for a moment, before sticking a pair of ear plugs in his ears. "Whatever," he grumbled.

"I'll let you get comfortable. If you need anything, just ask," Hera smiled as she walked for the door. "And get to bed early, it's a school night!" she added sweetly.

I rolled my eyes once she'd left. _'Great. School,'_ I thought sarcastically to myself before collapsing on the spare bed. It was definitely an improvement from a gritty alley, but sure didn't hold the comfort of my worn hammock. _'Don't worry. I'll be out of here soon enough,'_ I smirked to myself, indulging in the fluffy pillow. _'Well, maybe after_ _one_ _night's rest in this amazing bed!'_

* * *

Kanan's POV

* * *

It was midnight. Everyone should have been asleep, which left me to my own thoughts. I was sitting at the kitchen table, Ezra's foster file and criminal records in one hand and a stiff shot of alcohol in the other. My hands were shaking, guilt weighing down heavily on my chest. The more I read the worse it became, but I just couldn't stop!

 _'_ _In an abusive home for the first 7 years of his life,'_ the foster papers started. _'Lived on the streets for eight years, being caught multiple times and placed back into foster homes. Were either rejected by guardians or ran away back to the streets…'_

I felt like I was going to throw up. Sweat trailed down my face as I glanced at his criminal record, which I had copied from the police files after waking up from fainting earlier.

 _'_ _Has stolen over $10,000 dollars' worth of food and clothes over the past 8 years,'_ it read. _'Items include: Blankets, canned food, cardboard, knives, fruits, bread, medicine, peanut butter (a_ _ **lot**_ _of peanut butter!) etc. Common street rat. Not much of worth.'_

I sighed as tears began to sting my eyes. _All of this could have been prevented! I could have saved him from all the pain if I'd just kept him all those years ago! This is all_ _ **my**_ _fault!_

"Rough day?" a voice asked.

I gasped and looked up, knowing it wasn't a voice I'd heard before. There, in the doorway, stood none other than the teen in the photos. His blue, almost black hair swayed slightly as he leaned casually against the doorframe. I hadn't seen him when he first came. I had woken up an hour ago and immediately went out to get Ezra's files. I _needed_ to know what had happened to him in the last fourteen years. But now I knew, I wish I didn't…

"Wow, must be a stronger shot than I thought," he smirked.

I shook my head, forgetting he was there for a second. "No, no," I stuttered. "I'm f-fine."

He raised a brow, glancing at my shaking hands. " _Yeah_ , you keep telling yourself that bud," he said sarcastically while walking over to the bench. "But I'll give you some advice," he added. "Don't be taking any more shots after 1, cause you're practically _begging_ for a hangover."

"And how would _you_ know that?" I asked jokingly, the humour receding when he frowned.

My eyes grew wide. _Don't tell me he's also an under-age drinker to add to his list of crimes!_

At my reaction, he smirked. "Don't worry. It's not a personal experience. It had been a long day one time and a fellow street rat decided to drink his worries away. You can guess how that went," he laughed sadly.

"Oh," I nodded. "I see."

He turned on the tap and drenched his hands, before scrubbing his grimy face with as equally dirty hands. I didn't say anything. My muscles were tense as I just watched him with wide eyes. What was I supposed to say? _'Hey, sorry for ditching you all those years ago so you could live such a horrible life on the streets. No hard feelings?'_

Ezra glanced over his shoulder. "You a cop?" he asked, breaking the awkward silence.

I shifted for a moment, before answering "Yeah, how'd you know?"

He turned and leaned against the bench. "Only cops can access _those_ files," he said, gesturing to the file marked 'Criminal Records: Ezra Bridger'.

I immediately pushed them out of view, trying not to draw any attention to them, but he'd already seen. He sighed, before snagging an apple from the fruit bowl. "You know, I don't hate people. You don't need to be so jumpy around me."

I frowned. "I never said you did."

He raised a brow while wiping the apple against his orange shirt. "You didn't have to," he pointed out.

I wiped my hands down my knees, trying to wipe off the sweat. Instead, a different question hit my mind. "What do you mean 'you don't hate people'?"

He was about to take a bite of the fruit in his hand, but hesitated. "I mean," he started, cautiously walking over. "There are _some_ people I like… but not many."

I pulled a chair out, gesturing for him to sit. He flinched at first, before taking my offer. He sat down, legs apart like he was riding a horse and his chest leaning against the back of the chair. His arms were folded and lain over the backrest, his head resting on top. "So who _do_ you like?" I finally asked.

He thought for a moment. "There's that pub owner near the centre of town. Sometimes he used to spare a few scraps on Friday nights. Then there's that nice librarian lady… and my mate, Max," he smiled, chuckling a little. "He's like the brother I never had. You should have seen the first time he was put in a foster home. It was _priceless_."

I looked down, quickly glancing at the papers under my hand. "You really did live on the streets, didn't you?" I asked, my voice hitching slightly.

He took a bite of the apple and replied "Yah. What's it to you?"

I sighed and shook my head. "Nothing…" I mumbled. "It's… _nothing_."

"Well… in that case, I'll be off," he said after a moment of silence, standing up and continuing to eat his midnight snack. "Talk to ya tomorrow, Sergeant."

I frowned. "I have a name you know," I stated.

"I know, Hera told me," he said, walking for the door. "Yet _you're_ the one who knows _my_ name and hasn't used it once in this entire conversation… Not that'll mean much. I'll probably be back on the streets before you know it," he said, a hint of despair lingering in his ocean blue eyes.

"I… _we_ won't let you go," I corrected with a small smile. "You're stuck with us, whether you like it or not… _Ezra_."

The teen stiffened, before laughing. "That's a big call Officer, even for a cop," he chuckled.

I raised a brow. "I'm not kidding. We _won't_ abandon you."

He was still smiling, but I could see a mental war raging on in his eyes. He looked down and shook his head. "I don't think you know what you're getting into," he sighed.

I stood up. "Maybe I don't, but I know it's not _these_ ," I said, gesturing to the papers. "It's not you… the _real_ you."

He hugged his chest and glanced up at me behind a cover of hair. A small silence descended upon us as he looked over me, searching for how trustworthy I was. Finally, he replied quietly "Pass me that pen, will ya?"

I gave him a confused look, but offered him the pen sitting on the table. He walked over and took it from my hand, pulling the foster papers closer to him. He scribble on the report for a moment, before sliding both the pen and paper back to me. "I'll see you tomorrow…" he smiled, walking for the door once again. "You know," he hesitated. "I don't usually like cops… but maybe I'll make an exception for you… _Kanan_."

My heart glowed for once as he slipped into the hall, silently climbing the stairs. I looked down at the papers. Along the sides of the page, he had scribbled some extra notes:

 _'_ _Loves peanut butter, and those ice cream cones with chocolate on the inside. Can't_ _stand_ _being called 'street rat' and hates belts. Likes walks in the parks, friendly dogs, and hot meals (and could probably use a hug every blue moon)._

 _Maybe we'll get to know each other a little more, Corporal._

 _-Ezra Bridger'_

I smirked, folding the page and slipping it into my pocket. Maybe I'd keep it, just for my own sake…

* * *

 **Hey guys! I hope you liked the chapter! Tell me what you thought about it, I love to read your reviews! :D I posted this earlier than I planned to because I've been under a lot of stress lately, and writing just chills me out. I hope you liked the chapter and may the force be with you, always!**

 **-Superherotiger**


	3. Back to School

**Hey everyone! I hope you've been excited for this chapter! I'm pretty happy with how it came out. Hopefully you enjoy it! :D'**

 **Q/A's and Reactions:**

 **Ezraismybae- That's actually a really good idea. ;D You're so clever!**

 **Silver shines in moonlight- I'm glad you like it! :D**

 **Ichichi05- Awesome! :D**

 **Razini- Thanks! I hope you enjoy the chapter!**

 **Empressrulerofallthatisweird- I'm glad you still liked it! ;D**

 **EzravstheEmpire- Aw, thanks! I hope you like the chapter Phoenix!**

 **Futuristic Laser- A little bit of fluff here and there makes there world go round. ;D**

 **DeviLau Hills- _Very_ guilty indeed.**

 **EzraSWrebels- Thanks! I'm glad you liked it!**

 **PsychJediPirate- Yeah. Peanut butter is rad.**

 **Coral Iturbe-** **Me alegro de que te haya gustado !**

 **Spectre14- Yeah! Chocolate is awesome! :D**

 **KariGirl- Probably not this chapter, but I'm planning one soon. ;D**

 **Guest- I know what you mean.**

 **Paint the Wolf- Aw, thanks! I appreciate the support! :D**

 **Guest- *Blushes* Aw, you're sweet.**

 **Azulablue92, disguised as a llama- I'm glad you liked it Azula, or are you a llama?... I don't know what's real or not anymore! XD**

 **Rebels Lover- I had a great day and the stress has been lifted a little. I'm still under a bit of pressure, but it's definitely not as bad as it was. Thanks for your love and support! Have a great day too!**

 **Fangirl7636- I'm glad! :D**

 **Midnight Luna- Don't worry, I asked Bullseye and he said it was okay. :D**

 **Jessie KI- I'm glad you liked it! Hopefully you enjoy this chapter too!**

 **Rewired105- But does Ezra have a purpose for this? I mean, after all, Ezra is a really smart kid and he knows whose best to keep on the good side. It's also not a bad idea for a troublemaker like him to have a friend behind the law to help him out if needed.**

 **Azilia James- … footy? I don't understand.**

 **Taylor Fireheart- I'm glad you liked it and I'm happy it inspired you! Enjoy the chapter! :D**

* * *

Ezra's POV

* * *

"Ow!" I yelped. "I understand the shower, but is this really necessar- AH!"

"Sorry," Hera sighed while brushing my hair. "I know it hurts. But you can't go to school with matted hair."

I groaned as she combed furiously at a tight knot. "School is stupid," I muttered.

After a few more tugs and pulls, she stopped and walked to in front of me. She smiled as I shifted uncomfortably in my itchy uniform. "There, that's better," she soothed, placing the brush on the table.

" _Better_?" I gasped sarcastically, trying to loosen the tie strangling my neck.

She giggled for a moment, pushing my fumbling hands out of the way and fiddling with the knot until I could breathe again. "Better?" she asked, smiling warmly. I sighed, my shoulders slumping. "Yeah, thanks," I mumbled quietly.

She smiled sympathetically, making me look down sheepishly. Hera was so kind to me. She was unlike anyone else I'd ever met. She genuinely _cared_ about me! With a heart as warm and caring as her face, she was like the mother I never had…

I quickly shook the thought out of my head. _Don't get too attached Ezra. It'll only make it more difficult when they kick you out._

I took a deep breath. It's true, I couldn't get too attached. Even to someone as loving as Hera.

"Hey," Hera cooed calmingly. "It's gonna be okay. It's only school."

I blew a stand of hair out of my eye and folded my arms. She just smiled, combing a hand through my now clean and brushed hair. I frowned, flinching at the contact. She hesitated for a moment, before grinning and suddenly pulling me into a hug. I gasped, my lungs constricting and muscles tensing.

 _The warmth of her body heat radiating off mine…_

 **The triggers of trauma as her fingers dipped into the grooves on my back…**

 _The steady heartbeat pounding against my cheek…_

 **The feeling of restraint,** ** _helplessness_** **…**

 _The undying love for an unwanted street rat…_

 **The memories of everything you once had and never wanted filling your vision…**

I quickly pushed her away and stumbled backwards. My heart was racing, adrenaline pumping. I had to restrain myself from lashing out at the figure who'd made me feel all these conflicting emotions at once. My trembling hands reached backwards and gripped onto a chair, my fingernails digging into the wood. It took a second for my vision to focus again as I tried to steady my ragged breathing.

Hera was standing there, frozen and slightly shocked. When she snapped back into reality, she said "I'm sorry. I didn't mean to-"

"I-It's fine," I muttered hurriedly, cutting her off. "It's… n-not your fault."

She opened her mouth to speak but was cut off when Sabine entered the room. I looked up at the girl whose gaze flickered between me and Hera. "Did I interrupt something?" she asked nervously.

"No," I replied quickly, picking up my backpack and slinging it over my shoulder. "Just getting ready for… _school_."

"Um," Sabine shifted nervously, the tension thick in the air. She looked to Hera for guidance, but the older woman simply nodded in reply. "Have a good day at school you two," Hera waved, mustering a weak smile. I nodded, hurriedly walking for the door. Sabine was quick to follow, grabbing her own backpack and galloping up to beside me. We walked outside into the sweet sunshine and blue skies. I closed my eyes and inhaled the fresh air, basking in the sun's rays.

"I assume you're not that fond of school?" Sabine asked.

I opened my eyes and shrugged. "That's one way to put it," I smirked, strolling down the steps next to her.

She shot me a small smile, positioning her bag on her back. "Well, if you have any trouble, just come to me, okay?"

I nodded once, hiding my face behind my blue locks. "I'll keep that in mind," I mumbled.

We continued to walk down the road, my brain buzzing as we travelled. While Hera was loving and motherly, Sabine was energetic and playful. She loved painting and drawing from what the walls of the house indicated. She had really tried to get to know me better, but I was pretty exclusive yesterday. Zeb on the other hand, well, he was something different. Though he begrudgingly shared his room with me, there seemed to be a slight hint of care behind his aggravated grunts or annoyed groans. Colonel, who I'd met last night, was still a bit of a mystery. It was obvious he wasn't in his best state of mind when we were acquainted last night, but hey, easier for me. Who knows, maybe it wasn't such a bad idea to have a cop on your good side. _Ha._ Certainly wasn't good if you were on their bad side.

Sabine and I did a few turns until we finally made it to a large brick building. Children of all ages ran about the playground, many flooding in and out of the glass double doors. I could feel my skin heating up as I read the plaque at the front. I may not be the most educated kid here, but I certainly knew those words.

 _Lothal Public Primary and High School_

I gulped. "Why here of all places?!" I hissed under my breath.

"What was that?" Sabine asked as she confidently strolled up to the gate.

I ducked my head, crossing my arms defensively. "Nothing," I muttered as I scurried past her and into the noisy grounds. Dozens of eyes stared at me as I walked up the gravel path. I was well known around here. And _not_ for good reasons.

A chill ran up my spine as a cocky voice said "Well, if it isn't little Bridger?"

I stopped, Sabine standing beside me. She looked confused, but I knew exactly who it was. "What'cha want Oleg?" I snapped.

The teen chuckled, jumping off a nearby table and strolling up to me casually. "I thought I told you to stay away, _street rat_ ," he snarled.

I straightened, balling my hands into fists. My blood boiled at the words. "I'll go where I want," I growled through gritted teeth.

"Well then," he smirked, cracking his knuckles. "Maybe you need to be taught another lesson."

"Bring it, scum," I spat, stepping forward until we were only inches away. Every fibre of my body screamed at me to lunge, let the adrenaline rush and blood flow, but Sabine pushed us away from each other. "You two, stop it!" she barked.

Oleg laughed. "This your girlfriend Bridger? Gonna let a little girl fight your fights from now on?" he taunted.

I bared my teeth and raised my fist, prepared to strike. But Sabine grasped my wrist and sighed. "Don't Ezra, it's not worth it," she coaxed. "Come on, let's just go."

Oleg continued to laugh. "Aw, that's it. Go hide behind a girl, wimp!" he called as Sabine attempted to drag me away.

"Come on Ezra," she urged gently.

A growl rumbled in my throat as I begrudgingly stormed off, Sabine guiding me. "Why'd you stop me?!" I scowled quietly once we were far away enough. "I could have taken him!"

She squeezed my hand gently and inhaled sharply. "It's about doing what's _right_ ," she replied sadly. She sighed and shook her head. "Ezra, there's more to you than this. We know that. _I_ know that."

I frowned, shrugging from her gentle grasp. "You don't know _anything_ about me," I snarled. "None of you do!"

"We would if you just talk to us," she replied, trying to reason with me.

I twisted on my heel so my back was turned. "None of you know about who I am… or what I can become," I seethed. "And I intend to keep it that way. So make it easier on everyone and _give. Up._ "

"I wasn't taught to _give up_ ," she snapped, amber eyes narrowing. "I'm surprised you _were_."

I glanced over my shoulder as she walked away, my gut twisting. As she disappeared around the corner, my blood turned cold and still. _I'm sorry._

* * *

I sat at a table in the cafeteria, a tray of food in front of me. Surprisingly, I wasn't in the mood for food. The emptiness lingering in my mind overpowered my instinct for survival. It was lunch period at the moment, the first few lessons not being that easy since I was almost 2 or 3 years behind. But I couldn't shake the feeling that it was something… _different_ , which was bothering me.

 _Why am I feeling like this?_ With a spoon, I nudged some of the peas around unexcitedly. No one else was on the same table, which was fine by me. It just gave me more time for my mind to roam.

 _This family actually cares about me… maybe I should stay a little longer…_

 **Don't get your hopes up, they're just like everyone else. If they knew who you really were, you'd be abandoned in a heartbeat…**

 _Then they don't have to find out! They'll never know!_

 **Ha ha kid. Haven't you realised already? You're not wanted.**

 _But they seem like they do. Maybe I should-_

 **Don't you get it! No one wanted you for** ** _14 years_** **, you honestly think these ones are different?! You're nothing! You're just a street rat, a pest,** ** _a mistake!_**

"Hey," I calm voice cooed, dragging me out of my mental warfare.

"W-What?" I mumbled, looking up in alert.

I was relieved, and slightly surprised to see it was Sabine. She smiled sadly, standing behind the seat across from me. "May I sit?" she asked.

I nodded slowly, wondering why she wasn't still mad at me. I searched warily for some kind of catch, a trick or trap, but she simply placed her tray on the table and sat down. She frowned when she saw my tray. "You haven't eaten anything," she pointed out.

I looked down at my food and continued to play with it. "For some reason, I'm not really hungry," I mumbled.

It was silent for a moment, until Sabine said "Ezra, I just wanted to say… sorry."

I perked up. "Sorry?" I asked, confused. She was saying sorry to _me_ when I should be the one saying sorry to _her_. This family really _was_ weird.

"Yeah," she continued sheepishly. "I shouldn't have said that, and you're right. I hardly know anything about you. So…" she hesitated at first, before finishing "Tell me about yourself. How was your lessons?"

My eyes widened. _She actually wants to know about me?_ "Um… w-well… I don't really understand much," I confessed, hiding my face again. "There are some words I don't understand, and my writing is pretty sloppy."

She giggled for a moment, taking a sip of her juice. "Well, we don't expect you to just slip right into it. Hera has planned for a tutor to come on the weekends, to help you get caught up."

"On weekends?" I groaned jokingly.

She smiled warmly. "If you really need help," she said, placing her hand on top of mine. "I'd be willing to give you some guidance."

"R-Really?" I stuttered.

She nodded. "That's what I'm here for."

For once in a long time, I smiled. A genuine, happy smile. "Thanks Sabine, I really appreciate it."

"Hey Bridger!" someone called from behind. I retracted my hand and snarled, realising the cold voice. I didn't say anything though as Oleg came up behind me, slamming a hand down on the table. "Tell me Bridger, when will I see you scavenging Capital City on the filthy streets again?" he smirked obnoxiously.

"Hey, back off!" Sabine spat.

This just made Oleg laugh. "Oh yeah? What are you gonna do about it?" he replied. "This street rat here is who I'm after, so stay out of this."

I sprung up, pounding my hands on the table. Everyone in the hall went silent, adverting their lunch time attention towards us. I spun on my heel and scowled " _Don't_ call me street rat."

"Oh yeah? Gonna get princess over there to save you?" he chuckled.

Suddenly, I lunged out my hand and grabbed his collar, pulling him close enough to hear me hiss " _Don't_ call me street rat. And _don't_ call her princess."

"Or what?" he snapped.

I pushed him backwards, grabbing my tray in two hands and cracking it over my knee. It snapped into two pieces and clatter to the floor. "This will be your _head_ the next to you say anything bad about us," I sneered. "Now, _scram_."

For once, I saw an emotion not often found in those jade green eyes. _Fear_.

He scowled, turning his back and walking away. I grinned behind my navy blue locks. "Ezra," Sabine said while walking up to beside me. I nervously ran a hand through my hair. "Sorry, I know you told me to do the right thing and all but-"

"No, Ezra," she cut me off, smiling. "Thank you. For standing up for me."

I nodded once. "Just returning the favour," I smirked.

She smiled, then looked off to where Oleg had exited. "What's that guy's deal?" she growled.

I shrugged. "Some people are just jerks."

"Hm, agreed," she said, before looking down at the broken tray and scattered food. Despite everything, she chuckled. "Sorry about your lunch."

I grinned, bending down and picking up my sandwich. "What is it again? Five day rule or something?" I smirked, taking a bite.

Sabine punched my shoulder and laughed. "It's five _second_ rule kid."

I smirked, nudging her gently with my elbow. "Not on the streets it's not," I winked.

She smiled, causing my heart to glow. Why did these people make me feel so…. Strange? Whatever they were doing… I kind of liked it…

* * *

 **Hey guys! How was the chapter? Did you enjoy that brother sister moment? What happened to Ezra on the streets that has him so paranoid? Will Ezra ever call Kanan by his real name?! XD I hope you enjoyed the chapter everyone. Tell me what you thought about it, I love to read your reviews! But until then, may the force be with you, always!**

 **-Superherotiger**


	4. An Interesting Day

**Hey guys! I made this one longer, so I hope you like it! I won't keep you waiting! Enjoy the chapter! :D**

 **Q/A's and Reactions:**

 **Chiibe the Rebel- I hope you enjoy! ;D**

 **Taylor Fireheart- I'm so glad you liked it! :D**

 **Starwarsrebels- :D I'm so glad to hear that!**

 **Paint the Fangirling Wolf- I hope you're healed, because they may be more feels up ahead!**

 **DevilSPR- Enjoy! :D**

 **Azulablue92- I know what you mean. My brother and I tease each other all the time, but we're always there for each other when we need to be. Family rules! :D**

 **Zombie Pirate- He is pretty bad ass. XD**

 **Fangirl7636- No, Ezra wouldn't recognise Kanan. He was only a baby when they met, and probably never even knew that he was passed onto someone else before the adoption agency. Kanan is the only one that knows at the moment. But it'll be interesting to see how Ezra reacts when/if Kanan ever tells him.**

 **Spectre14- Slowly, _very_ slowly. ;D**

 **Idreamstuff- Aw, thank you! :D**

 **Guest- Yeah, I love my brother heaps (even when he annoys me), so I thought it was important to show some family bonding. ;D**

 **Guest- Hopefully you survived the wait! I think it'll be worth it! :D**

 **Ezraismybae- Oleg is just a jerk and a bully, but the name comes from episode 'Breaking Ranks' on star wars rebels. The cadet that's rude to both Ezra and Jai is who the bully was in my story.**

 **Coral Iturbe-** **Disfrute del capítulo entonces!**

 **Rebels lover- Yeah, I love bonding too! And you're answers are pretty spot on. XD I hope you enjoy the chapter! :D**

 **Midnight Luna- XD lol**

 **Kari girl- Don't worry, he wouldn't get in trouble. It was just a warning, but I'm sure if he _really_ wanted to, Ezra could do some damage. ;D**

 **AnimeAngel- Aw, thanks! I appreciate the kind message. :D Enjoy the chapter!**

 **ezraSWrebels- Thanks! I'm glad you enjoyed! :D**

* * *

Zeb's POV

* * *

I twisted the accelerator, revving the engine and speeding down the road. Drivers honked their horns at me as my two wheeled beauty sped past them. It wasn't my fault they decided to drive a car and get caught up in traffic. It was just one of the many advantages of a motorcycle. I drove up to the school and slowed down, aware of all the kids pouring out of the gates.

Hera had told me to pick the newbie up because Sabine had an art class to attend after school. I scanned the hordes of faces for the blue haired teen and saw him walking out the school doors, Sabine by his side. They were chatting with each other, even smiling every once and a while. Hera would be glad to hear that. She said he was very guarded yesterday, and that he hardly spoke to anyone at dinner. But that was understandable. I wasn't very social when they first took me in either.

A chant broke the air as Sabine and Ezra froze. Their faces twisted in anger as a group of boys leaning against the gate sung to the song 'ring a ring o' Rosie'. Though the words were much more twisted and dark than usual.

 _"_ _Poor little Bridger,_

 _Don't you get the picture?_

 _Shoo-Shoo, Shoo-Shoo,_

 _No one wants you!"_

The trio laughed as I snarled. I turned off my bike and stormed over to them. I could see Sabine trying to restrain Ezra from lashing out at the three jerks, but luckily, he didn't have to. I stepped in front of Sabine and Ezra and growled at the boys. "Is there a problem here?" I snarled, puffing out my chest intimidatingly. Their faces drained of all joy as the middle one stuttered nervously "N-No, no. No problems here."

I cracked my knuckles. "Good. Now don't you have somewhere to be?"

They nodded and scrambled away quickly. I grunted. _And stay away runts._

I turned back to the two teens. Sabine nodded in gratitude while Ezra folded his arms and looked down, shielding his face behind his blue locks. "Care to explain?" I asked Sabine curiously. She sighed and shook her head. "Maybe later. I have to get to art class though. I assume you're taking Ezra home?"

I nodded. "After I pick up my pay," I pointed.

She turned to Ezra and smiled. "Okay, I'll see you later!" Ezra glanced up at her and returned the gesture just before Sabine walked away with a wave. I turned around and walked back to my bike, the teen trailing close behind. Once we got there, I threw him a spare helmet. "So how was school kid?" I asked casually while picking up my own helmet.

"Like any other school day," he replied, rolling his eyes dramatically.

I chuckled. "That bad huh?"

He smirked and glanced down at his helmet in confusion. "What?" I asked.

"I-I… um…." He stuttered nervously, fiddling with the headwear. I raised a brow as he tried to tie it to his arm. "I-Is that right?" he mumbled.

I snorted in a half-hearted laugh. "Seriously?" I grinned.

He frowned and shook it in his hands in frustration. The smile faded from my face as realisation hit me. _This kid's seriously never used a helmet before?_ I pulled the helmet from his hands and placed it over his head. "Like that," I said gently.

"Uh, I knew that," he shrugged smugly.

I rolled my eyes. "Come on then," I smiled, not wanting to dwell on the embarrassing subject. I sat on the seat as Ezra clambered on behind me. "Okay. One rule," I smirked. "Don't fall off!" I revved the engine as we sped off, Ezra clutching onto me tightly. His hands clawed my waist desperately as I swerved around a corner. "You doing okay kid?" I chuckled, glancing over my shoulder quickly to see him hugging onto me tightly.

"Y-Yes!" he called over the speeding wind.

After about a 10 minute drive, we entered the busy streets of Lothal. Buildings towered above, cars roared down the streets and orphans scattered throughout the alleys. As we stopped at a traffic light, Ezra took the moment to look around. He sighed and mumbled "Home again." I frowned. Hera hadn't told us too much, but she had said he'd lived on the streets for almost 8 years. _Poor kid. All alone on the streets. No one deserves that._

"Wait," the teen suddenly yelped. "Pull over."

"Why?" I asked curiously.

"Just for a moment?" he pleaded, raising the visor of his helmet and revealing large, electric blue eyes. We locked gazes for a moment, until I sighed in defeat and swerved off the road, parking carefully beside the sidewalk. Ezra wasted no time in jumping off and taking off his helmet. "Where are you going?" I asked while he handed it to me. He didn't answer, and simply walked to in front of a small bakery. That's when I realised the two small children staring at the fresh bread through the window, the younger boy practically drooling. They were pretty dirty and had ragged, muddy clothes on, but their eyes shone with haunted innocence.

Ezra approached them, making the older girl push what I assumed was her brother behind her. "It's okay, it's okay," Ezra smiled warmly, bending down to their level. "I know what you're going through. I bet you're hungry, right?"

The little girl hesitantly nodded while the boy peered around his sister's legs curiously. Ezra swung his backpack to in front of him and rummaged through the contents quickly. He pulled out a plastic bag containing a few gold coins, which was probably his leftover lunch money. "What would you like?" he asked, gesturing to the bakery.

The girl glanced over him suspiciously while the boy pointed excitedly at a fresh loaf of bread on a shelf, still steaming. Ezra nodded and walked in, and when he came out he was holding a wrapped-up brown parcel. He handed it to the girl gently and smiled. "Now you take care of yourself," he said, hoisting his bag onto his shoulders again.

The girl quickly ripped open the paper and stared at the bread with wide eyes. "Thank you mister," she croaked, breaking some off and handing it to her brother. I thought Ezra was going to come back now, but he kneeled next to the girl and whispered something into her ear. Her mouth opened in awe as the two conversed quietly. Finally, they both nodded, Ezra turning back to me and the two children running into an alley with their prize.

"What was all that about?" I asked, passing him his helmet.

He put it on (correctly, should I point out) and mounted the bike. "Nothing," he mumbled. I turned on the motorcycle, but glanced over my shoulder for a moment. This kid was more than he made out to be. More than the foster papers would honour, and more than he would ever tell us. And I respected that. Maybe in time, he'd open up to us a bit more.

* * *

Kanan's POV

* * *

"Hello?" I called while walking into the Ghost.

"Hey hun," a voice replied sweetly from the kitchen.

I walked down the hall and into the kitchen to see Hera sitting down at the table and reading the newspaper. She seemed to be the only one home at the moment. "Where're the others?"

"Sabine is at art class and I sent Zeb to pick up Ezra," she explained. I stiffened at the mention of our new foster son. I hadn't slept well, reading the boy's files and his own personal note over and over again until I could say them off by heart. I knew Hera was still worried about me though.

"So, how was your day?" she asked, glancing up from her papers. I sighed and sat down next to her. "Like usual," I groaned, taking off my police hat and slumping back. "That stupid street rat gang is still on the loose."

She raised a brow. " _'The Spirits'_?" she clarified.

I nodded. "We almost got The Phantom a few weeks ago, but he got away again," I explained, massaging circles into my temples.

"Well, you're home now," she smiled, placing her hand on my knee encouragingly. I returned the gesture and took off my belt, sitting it on the table. "And you have to take Ezra to his doctors exam today," she said, returning to the paper.

My eyes widened. "M-me?" I stuttered, muscles tensing.

"Yes… Kanan, what's wrong?" she asked with concern. "I've never seen you so… _rattled_. And what happened yesterday when you fainted?"

I sighed and held my head in my hands. "Hera," I started nervously. "Do you remember why I got into the foster industry?"

She nodded and replied "You told me it was because of an infant you met when you were younger, right?"

I frowned and looked up at her. "It was just a baby," I choked out. "And I gave him up to the adoption agency because I couldn't fund both of us. Once I'd settled into my police job, I met up with you and agreed to become a foster parent."

She nodded thoughtful and placed her hand on my shoulder. "Okay, but what does this have to do with the new foster child?" she asked curiously.

I stared deep into her emerald green eyes. A moment of silence passed, until I mumbled "Hera… Ezra… h-he was-"

Before I could finish, the front door opened and a familiar deep voice called "We're home."

A pair of heavy footsteps and lighter ones echoed down the hall as Zeb and Ezra walked into the kitchen. Ezra jumped when he first saw me, until he took a deep breath and sighed. "Sergeant, you scared me," he exhaled dramatically.

I shrugged away from Hera and raised a brow at the teen. "Again, I have a name," I smirked.

He rolled his eyes and replied "But where's the fun in that?"

Hera looked at me curiously while Zeb folded his arms and watched the scene with amusement. Suddenly, Ezra stiffened and his eyes grew wide and alert. Hera, who noticed immediately, was the first to speak up. "Ezra, are you okay?" she asked worriedly.

The teen didn't reply. All attention shifted to him as he remained completely frozen. Hera stood up and walked around the table, approaching Ezra cautiously. "Hun, is something wrong?" she asked again.

Blue, electric eyes remained fixed in my direction. I was about to follow Hera's lead, but as soon I stood up and placed my hands on the table, a new emotion flashed through his eyes. _Fear_. His bottom lip trembled and his hands shook slightly. Seeing this, Hera took a step back nervously. "Zeb," I mumbled, gaze focused on the paralysed boy. After working on the Lothal police force for almost 15 years, I knew what happened to cornered orphans. _They ran._

Zeb got the memo just as Ezra attempted to bolt. He was already behind the teen and caught his arms, restraining him from moving. Ezra frantically kicked and squirmed, trying to get released from Zeb's firm grip. "I'm sorry, I'm sorry!" Ezra howled desperately. "I didn't mean it, I swear! I'm sorry!"

"What's wrong with 'im?!" Zeb yelled nervously.

"I don't know!" Hera replied, trying to approach the distressed orphan.

I followed Ezra's petrified gaze and realised he was staring at the table. I looked around at the surroundings and frowned. Why was he freaking out? All that was on the table was a newspaper, an empty mug and my belt…

 _Wait, belts…_

 _'…_ _Can't stand being called 'street rat' and hates_ _ **belts**_ _…'_

That's when it hit me. It wasn't that Ezra hated _wearing_ belts, it was that they had caused some kind of trauma to his mind. A memory that would scar him for the rest of his life.

… _Like an abusive foster parent whipping him with it?!_

I placed my hand on the belt, causing Ezra to flip out even more. He struggled to squirm out of Zeb's grasp as he watched me with mortified eyes. I gasped and quickly threaded the belt back around my waist. Once I'd buckled it securely, I raised my hands in a gesture of surrender. "It's okay, it's okay," I cooed reassuringly. "It's not gonna hurt you. You're safe. It's okay. Calm down."

Slowly, the boy stopped struggling. He took deep breaths, blue eyes haunted. Hera glanced at me and gave me a look of concern and confusion. Everyone remained still, all that was heard being Ezra's shaky panting. Once certain, Zeb released Ezra's arms and stood by cautiously. I let my hands fall to my side as Hera twigged on, turning back to Ezra with a horrified expression. "You're first foster family used to hit you with that… didn't they?" she asked nervously, stepping closer to the frozen teen.

He didn't reply, tears welling in his vacant, hollow eyes. Hera instinctively pulled him into her embrace, Ezra gasping in surprise. Hera froze when she realised her mistake, her eyes wide and alert. A tense moment passed as we waited for Ezra's response. Surprisingly, the teen leaned into her touch and closed his eyes. Hera let out a sigh of relief and stroked his head. "It's okay now, they can't hurt you anymore," she soothed quietly.

They stayed like that for a while, until Ezra finally pulled away and scrubbed at his eyes. He hid his face and picked up his bag as Hera led him out of the kitchen and up the stairs. Once they were gone, I let out a tense sigh I hadn't realised I was holding.

"Well," Zeb said awkwardly, breaking the silence. "That was… _interesting_." He rubbed the back of his neck and shifted his green gaze around the room.

"That's one way to put it," I groaned sarcastically, sitting down in my chair again.

Zeb simply smirked and turned to walk for the door. "Good luck at the doctors then," he snickered. "You're gonna need it!" And with that the muscular teenager left the room, leaving me to slump back in my seat with a moan.

 _Great. A doctor's appointment. I can image how_ _ **that's**_ _going to go…_

* * *

 **Hey everyone! I hope you enjoyed the chapter! What did Ezra tell that little girl? Who are the mysterious** ** _'Spirits'_** **? When will Kanan reveal to Ezra their past and how will he react!? All interesting questions to keep you thinking. ;D Hopefully you enjoyed the chapter though. Tell me what you thought about it, I love to read your reviews! But until next time, may the force be with you, always!**

 **-Superherotiger**


	5. To the Doctors

**Hey everyone! A huge thanks to 'Magicadoremi' for tips in this chapter. It's much appreciated! I hope you all enjoy the chapter. I also made it a little longer than usual so I hope you like it! ;D**

 **Q/A's and Reactions:**

 **Ddani121212- I'm so glad to hear that! :D**

 **Ezraismybae- Aw thanks. I'm glad you're enjoying it so far! :D**

 **Chiibe the Rebel- Yeah. I've never personally been belted, but I have gotten spanked with the wooden spoon so… I can (kinda) relate. ;D**

 **Ichichi05- It will be very interesting. Especially next chapter! :D**

 **Hadesgirl015- I think everyone will like it. ;D**

 **Zombie Pirate- Wait until next chapter! It'll be awesome!**

 **DevilSPR- I'm totally cool with that! Let the feels out! :D**

 **Azulablue92- No, Hera and Kanan are not married, but they're sharing the foster work. At some point you'll find out what Ezra said to the girl. ;D**

 **NerdwithaBook- Just wait until the needles come out! XD I hate needles.**

 **Weirdness47- He's gonna need it! XD**

 **Paint the Fangirling WolfDog- You could see the Spirits as Imperials, or maybe they're something else?! :O You'll find out more about them later in the story though.**

 **EzraSWrebels- Poor, poor Ezra. :( He'll get through it though with the help of the others. :D**

 **EmpressRulerofallthatisweird- Yeah, it took me a while to come up with it. At first it was going to be hot water, like he'd been burnt as punishment from his abusive foster parents, but then I came up with the belt idea and I liked that one a lot better. Enjoy the chapter! :D**

 **Rebels Lover- You must have a very keen eye to pick up on all of that. ;D I'm glad you liked it though! I hope you have a great day too! :D**

 **Spectre14- You don't have to imagine for much longer now! :D**

 **Taylor Fireheart- I'm glad you liked it!**

 **KariGirl- Thanks for the support! Enjoy the chapter!**

 **Midnight Luna- XD You always make me laugh. Thank you!**

 **Fantasie Advetura Dreamwriter- They're going to need it! XD**

 **Guest- Oh they will. They're gonna get what they deserve, and it's going to be so sweet! ;D**

 **Coral Iturbe-** **Disfrute del capítulo!**

 **Rebel Blueberry- I actually hadn't thought about that, but now I think about it, yeah, I kind of did! XD But I love that scene so I'm totally cool with it! ;D**

 **Aleesa Jordan- I'm so glad to hear that! :D**

 **Kuro Krysta Kurota Kundora- Awesome! I hope you enjoy the chapter then!**

* * *

Ezra's POV

* * *

 _Great. A doctor's appointment. I can image how_ _ **this**_ _is going to go…_

I sat in the backseat of the car, or, the _'Phantom'_ as Hera called it, as we drove to the doctor's surgery. "Which reminds me," Hera rambled. "We'll have to get you some new clothes Ezra."

I folded my arms and muttered "Why?"

She glanced over her shoulder and raised a brow. "You're not going to live in one pair of way-too-small or way-too-big clothes. Not on my watch," she smirked.

I blew a strand of hair out of my eye. "Tell that to any orphan on the street. I'm _sure_ they'd agree," I replied sarcastically, rolling my eyes.

The vehicle lurched slightly as we pulled to a stop. "Okay, let's go," Kanan said, unbuckling his seatbelt. I reluctantly followed, opening the door and hopping out. Glancing up at the large building, a knot began to form in my stomach, my hands clenching into fists. "Do we _have_ to do this?" I grumbled, folding my arms and bowing my head.

"The quicker we get this done, the quicker we can leave," Kanan said, placing a hand on my shoulder. "Don't worry, I'll be right beside you," he reassured, teal eyes gazing down at me with care, yet also emptiness.

I frowned and shrugged from his grasp. "I'm _not_ worried," I growled. "I don't fear anything or _anyone_. Got it?"

He simply started walking for the entrance, Hera waiting in the car. "I'll come pick you two up later. I just have to get some things," she explained, clambering into the driver's seat.

I nodded and turned to follow Kanan, when Hera suddenly called out "And Ezra."

I glanced over my shoulder and raised a brow. She had a cheeky grin and a hopeful glint in her eyes. "Just breathe. You'll be fine," she smiled.

I shot her a small smile and a quick nod of gratitude. In my whole life, Hera had to be the kindest, most forgiving and gentle person I'd ever met. When the belt incident occurred about an hour ago, she didn't judge me. She didn't even inquire about it. She just welcomed me into her embrace and love. She was really something.

I turned and quickly galloped to Kanan's side. The glass doors slid open, a wave of cool air hitting my skin. Our footsteps echoed on the marble tiled floor and the lights above shone a healthy glow on the area, only making my heart beat faster. Street instincts were starting to kick in again, my muscles tensing and adrenaline pumping. There were simple rules of the street that everyone knew. It was just common sense.

 _Don't go into unfamiliar buildings…_

 _Never go where security cameras are…_

 _Identify all exits in case of emergency-_

"Kid," a voice said, snapping me out of my trance. "You okay?"

I looked up into Kanan's concerned eyes, a hand gently resting on my shoulder. "F-Fine," I muttered, hiding my face and continuing to walk. We arrived at a circular counter, a woman on a computer sitting behind it. She glanced up and gave us a warm smile. "Hello sir, how can I help you today?" she asked kindly.

"Appointment under 'Jarrus' with Dr Ryden," Kanan said.

As the woman typed on her computer, I glanced over my shoulder and stared at the door. _Maybe I should make a break for it. Then I can run back to the streets. It's only a matter a time before they kick me out anyways…_

"Name?" the woman asked.

Kanan turned to me, and when he noticed my tense and jumpy behaviour, he grasped onto my shoulder tightly, pulling me to his side. "Ezra Bridger," he answered the woman.

The girl nodded and typed on the computer a bit more, until she finally said "Here you are. Just go through there and enter the second door on the right." She gestured to a set of double doors to our right as Kanan nodded and led me towards them. Once we made it into a long hallway, I pushed away Kanan's hand and hissed "What was that about?!"

He raised a brow and folded his arms. "Kid, I'm a police officer," he pointed out. "I know what orphans do when they're scared or cornered."

My brows furrowed, but I continued to follow him until we made it to the room. I stood in front of the door numbly, staring at it with blank eyes. Surely there was a street rule about not going into rooms you don't know about. That all too familiar adrenaline came rushing back. The same energy that had saved my life many times had frozen me in place. That was, until I felt a gentle hand on my back.

I looked up at Kanan. _Can this guy not take a hint?_

But for some reason, the tension in my muscles released. I looked down at my scruffy shoes and took a deep breath. _C'mon Ezra. You can do this. You've dealt with worse._ I glanced up at Kanan once more, greenish-blue orbs watching me with curiosity and confidence. That's when I spoke the words I never imagined me saying… _ever_.

"Stay with me…? Please?" I murmured, eyes wide.

He looked a little surprised at first, but nodded and patted my back encouragingly. "I've worked with this guys for _years_. It'll be fine. Trust me," he smiled. I nodded slowly and turned back to the door as Kanan pushed it open. We walked in, a small desk against the wall and a bed in the corner. A man with short blond hair and glowing sky blue eyes swivelled in his seat and grinned. "Kanan!" he exclaimed, standing up and walking over to us. "It's good to see you again mate."

"I know. It's been a while," Kanan smiled warmly.

The man shifted his attention to me, glancing quickly over my stature. "Taken in another one eh?" he chuckled. "It feels like only yesterday when you had Sabine come in for her check-up."

Kanan patted my shoulder and said "This is Ezra. Ezra, this is Dr Ryden."

"You can just call me James," the man introduced, extending his arm in a friendly handshake. "It's nice to meet you Ezra."

I stared at it blankly for a moment, until Kanan squeezed my shoulder and I shook James's hand firmly. My throat closed up, words getting muddled in my mind. Instead, I just remained silent and obedient. "Well, let's not waste any time. Come sit over here Ezra," James said, gesturing to the bed. I slowly walked across the room, Kanan gently urging me forward. I sat on the edge of the bed while Kanan leant against the frame. "So, Ezra," James started while pulling out some equipment. "What brought you to the care of my friend here?"

I folded my arms and looked down. Before I could find a snappy remark, Kanan explained "Ezra lived on the streets for a few years."

James nodded. "I see. Ezra, what was your diet while you were an orphan?" he asked with concern, taking a seat across from me.

I thought for a moment. When you were on the streets, there was no set _diet_. A few scraps there, some fruit here. Taste didn't matter. If all that was around was some stinky old garbage, you took it on the chin and sucked it up. You wouldn't survive one _night_ on the streets if you were picky. "I don't know. Whatever was available I guess," I muttered.

He nodded thoughtfully. "Can you take off your shirt for a moment?" he asked.

"W-What?! No way!" I blurted out. Kanan placed his hand gently on my shoulder as he looked down at me disapprovingly. I stared straight back at him. My body was _my_ business, doctor or not. "Ezra, he's just trying to help," Kanan reassured. We continued our little staring contest for a moment longer, before I finally gave in. Sighing in defeat, I took off my faded orange shirt, which was now clean thanks to Hera. James and Kanan gasped slightly when they saw my visible rib cage. Old scars laced my arms and back, cuts and scrapes scattered across my skin. Kanan frowned when he saw the cluster of pale dents in my back, resulted from my first foster family's idea of 'discipline'.

"Well you're malnourished for a start," James said, scribbling things down on a note of paper.

I raised a brow, wondering if this guy was serious. "Cuts, grazes, burns, scars," he continued to mumble, biting the end of his pen. Finally, he glanced back up at us and mustered a smile. "Okay, put out your hand."

I reluctantly raised my arm as he took hold of my hand. "What are you- Ow!" I yelped as he pricked my finger with a pin. He wiped the blood onto a thin strip that was connected to a small device. "Sorry. Just checking your sugar levels," James explained as I hugged my chest defensively. He frowned while scanning through the results, typing something on his computer before turning back to me. "Put out your arm," he said while pulling out another machine.

I frowned, before putting my arm out again. After wrapping a puffy piece of material around my arm, my attention shifted to the machine which was beeping steadily. "Blood pressure is good," James reported after a few moments, proceeding to take off the pad.

I risked a glance at Kanan, who was watching with vacant eyes. James pulled out a stethoscope and placed it to my chest, the cold metal sending chills down my spine. "Deep breath," the man instructed gently. I followed his order and inhaled deeply, before exhaling when he told me to. We did that a few more times until he moved the stethoscope to my back, repeating the same process. While he was doing so, he frowned and probed "Where did you get these marks?"

"What ones?" I inquired sourly.

His fingers trailed over the belt marks cautiously. They were old and didn't hurt anymore, but that didn't mean I was proud about them. "Whipping…" I answered quietly. "With a belt."

He nodded in understanding, before sitting back in his seat. "Okay, now we'll just do some quick tests," he explained, pulling out a few more bits of equipment. He checked my mouth, ears, eyes, hands, muscles and lastly, my reflexes. Which almost resulted with James and a face full of my boot. "Well," James groaned, rubbing his chest. "You sure have some quick… and _powerful_ reflexes huh?"

I nodded apologetically. "Sorry. Instinct I guess."

"No problem at all," he sighed, slumping back in his seat. He turned back to the computer and scanned through some information while I slipped my shirt back on. I felt Kanan's hand gently on my shoulder as I glanced up at his warm teal eyes. "You did well," he smiled.

I nodded and stretched. "I'm just glad it's over."

"Do those scars… still hurt?" he asked curiously.

I shrugged. "Not really. Why?" I inquired.

He stroked his finely trimmed beard thoughtfully and answered "Just wondering."

"Aw, you do care Admiral," I taunted sweetly.

He smirked and nudged my shoulder. "Yeah, it's my job," he chuckled. "Nicknames or not."

I flashed him a grin when James stood up, his expression dark. "Kanan, a moment please?" he urged, gesturing to the door. Kanan suddenly went serious and nodded, following his friend to do door. "Wait," I called, but Kanan glanced over his shoulder and gave me a reassuring nod. "Just for a moment," he explained. I nodded in understanding as the two left the room, leaving my thoughts to roam. I tried my best to push down my street instincts and general curiosity, but was finding it difficult.

 _What are they talking about?_

 _Are they talking about me?_

 _Are they going to put me on some gross medication or something?_

 _Will they realise I'm too much trouble and just kick me out already?_

Questions kept buzzing in my mind, my hands twitching and muscles tensing. Staying in one place was a bad idea. It always was. That's why I found myself creeping towards the door. Why I placed my ear up against the thin metal frame and listened to the murmurs on the other side. Why I searched quickly while listening for any other exits, just in case of emergency.

"He's extremely malnourished, and his sugar levels are low," a voice I determined was James spoke.

"I know," Kanan replied. "We were planning to go out for dinner tonight at that new restaurant. What do you suggest?"

A hum of thought echoed through the thin door. "Just make sure he eats properly," James advised. "Three meals a day, snacks in between if necessary, just like any usual child. But also keep an eye out for any possible allergies, just since we don't know if he has any or not."

"Okay, what else do I need to know?" Kanan asked.

"His vaccinations are out of date," James continued.

"By how much?" Kanan's concerned voice probed.

"Well…" James started nervously. "How do I put this?... _Ever_?"

Silence ensued for a moment, before Kanan stuttered "He's _never_ had his vaccinations?"

"Well he's in the system, but there are no dates for any shots... in fact, there are no records for him coming into a doctor's appointment _at all_ ," James muttered.

"Never? He's never been to the doctor's before?" Kanan asked.

"Well if he _has_ it's not in the records," James sighed, before continuing "So we can schedule those for some time soon, as well as an allergy test to check for any possible reactants… or, we can do it today and get it done with."

Kanan hummed thoughtfully. "Would it be better to save it for another day or to just get over with now?" he asked considerately.

"I still have time if you want to do it now," James suggested.

"Okay. Sounds like a plan then," Kanan finished.

My eyes widened. From what I'd heard, shots hurt. A _lot_. Probably a lot more than that pin prick I felt earlier. I quickly twisted on my heel and identified my options. I could stay and get the vaccines, or escape somehow and run back to the streets. Part of me didn't want to run, because then I couldn't see Sabine or Hera anymore. Heck, I might even miss Corporal a little, but instincts told me to get out. _Now_.

I quickly ran across the room and leaped onto the bed, clawing at the vent in the corner of the room. I had seen it earlier, and the cover was rusted and weak. It was my first, and _only_ option for escape at the moment. My heart pumped faster as I heard Kanan and James finish talking. The adrenaline was rushing through my veins and with one swift motion, I plied off the cover off the vent just as the two older males walked into the room. Everyone froze, Kanan and I exchanging a glance. No-one said a word, everyone's eyes wide.

While James took a second to twig on, Kanan was already on it and bolting forward. But I wasn't sticking around for that, halfway through scrambling into the cramped space. By the time Kanan had made it to the bed, I was already submerged in the shadows. "Ezra!" Kanan called, his voice echoing off the metal walls. "What are you doing?!"

"You're clever Corporal!" I yelled back with a smirk. "Figure it out!"

* * *

 **Hey guys! Did you enjoy the chapter? Do you think Kanan will be able to catch Ezra in time? You'll have to find out in the next chapter! I was originally planning for the doctor's story to be one chapter, but it was getting too long so I cut it off here. I hope you enjoyed and are excited to see what will happen next!**

 **Okay, the first thing I have to say is I GOT THE STAR WARS REBELS SEASON 1 BOX SET! Yeah baby! Star wars rebels marathons every night! Whoop, whoop!**

 **Two, I CAN'T WAIT FOR SEASON 2! Wooo! I legitimately can't wait! I'm so excited! :D**

 **Three, I'm going over to a friend's house for a few days so don't expect any updates in that time.**

 **Anyways, that's all I have to say for the moment. I hope you enjoyed the chapter and have a great day! May the force be with you, always!**

 **-Superherotiger**


	6. Torn Between two Worlds

**Hey guys! I hope you've been excited for this chapter! Also, I've decide to change up the system a bit. Now, Q/A's and Reactions will be separate, so when serious questions appear, everyone will get to see the answer to it. Anyways, I won't hold you up anymore. Enjoy! :D**

 **Q/A's:**

 ** _Question: Are we going to hear about Zeb and Sabine's past?_**

 _ **Answer:**_ Yes, you will hear about them 'soon-ish'.

 **Reactions:**

 **Chiibe the Rebel- Yeah, I _hate_ needles. Especially blood tests!**

 **EzraSWrebels- Glad you like them. ;D**

 **Taylor Fireheart- Yeah, I have the first two comics, but I can't find anywhere that is selling the others. :/**

 **Ezraismybae- Yeah, needles suck! But, they do save our lives from deadly disease so…**

 **Bloodsucking Demon- Don't worry, you'll hear about them soon enough. ;D**

 **Valkyrie Sythe- I'm glad you liked it!**

 **Paint the Fangirling WolfDog- Yeah, I wasn't completely sure about the blood sugar test at first because it's only been done on me once, so I wasn't sure if it was accurate. But I'm glad to hear I was at least on the right track! ;D**

 **Weirdness47- That's if Kanan doesn't catch him first! XD**

 **Azulablue92- Thanks! I had an awesome time at my friends place! They have horses, so I got to have a few rides on them. I even went on one bare back! But now my butt really hurts. XD**

 **DevilSPR- I wouldn't make you wait too long. ;D**

 **NerdwithaBook- Yeah, when Kanan says that in the 'Call to Action' episode, I was like "That's so bad***." XD**

 **TheChosenJedi142- Aw, thanks for your support! :D**

 **Zombie Pirate- I'm glad you're enjoying it, and you'll have to find out if your prediction is correct! ;D**

 **Coral Iturbe-** **Estoy tan contenta de que te haya gustado !**

 **Raymond868- I know right! I can't wait for season 2! :D**

 **Rebels Lover- I don't mind! I love to read your reviews! :D Yeah, I haven't gotten any of my family into rebels yet, but then again, I haven't really tried to. I don't think they'd like it, but I still fangirl to my Mum because she's the most tolerant, even if she doesn't understand. XD**

 **Fantasie Adventura Dreamwriter- I wouldn't ever make you guys wait too long. ;D Enjoy!**

 **Midnight Luna- XD lol**

 **Ddani121212- That is a very valid prediction. Enjoy! ;D**

* * *

Kanan's POV

* * *

I pounded my fist on the wall in frustration, a groan sounding in my throat. Turning back to James, I said hurriedly "I am _so_ sorry about this. I'll be right back." I quickly ran for the door, but not before hearing James chuckle "You sure pick the 'special' ones, don't you?"

I bolted into the hall, my eyes searching desperately and ears taking in every sound. A door squeaking open, the wheels of a cart screeching on the tiled floor, someone's cough echoing off the walls. And that's when I heard it. A faint bang and crash from above as I looked up at the vents. "Ezra Bridger! Get down here right now!" I yelled into the closest opening.

I listened intently for a reply as silence ensued. But when the faint knocks and creeks sounded from the vents again, I knew he was on the move. I tried my best to follow him as he slipped from above other rooms and closets and back to the main corridor. Others watched me with confusion, aggravation or even amusement as I tried to keep up with the sneaky street rat. While I bolted through different halls, questions still buzzed through my skull.

 _Why is he running?_

 _Is he trying to get back to the streets?_

 _Did he find out about my mistake all those years ago and blame his childhood on me?_

Sudden vibrations erupted from my pocket as I skidded to a halt. I pulled out my phone and groaned when I saw it was Hera calling. I wondered if I could just leave it, but then Hera would know something was up. She _always_ knows. So, I reluctantly lifted it to my ear. "Hey-y-y Hera," I stuttered nervously, voice dragging with guilt.

"Hey, I was just wondering how the appointment was going," she replied.

I glanced up and gasped to see Ezra hanging upside-down out of the vent across the hall. He was trying to snag something off a table, and by the looks of it, it seemed to be some fruit that was sitting out for display. "Great! It's going great!" I lied, sprinting down the hall.

Ezra glanced at me and grinned mischievously, grabbing an orange and shooting me a two fingered salute. He hauled himself back into the vent and disappeared just as I made it to beneath him. "You get back here right now!" I hissed.

"What?" Hera quizzed.

"No, no! Nothing!" I blurted out, trying to follow the youth again.

"Okay, what's going on?" Hera asked suspiciously.

I groaned while weaving my way through patients and doctors. "Can we talk later?" I sighed, reaching up to the closest vent and taking off the cover gently.

"Wait a minu-"

"Bye!" I cut her off, ending the call and switching the phone to silent. I pulled myself up and looked around quickly. "Ezra! What are you doing?!" I called desperately, my voice echoing off the thin metal walls. There was no response. Not a single sound. "C'mon kid! Just talk to me!" I tried again, but ending with the same result. Finally, I gave up and lowered myself to the ground, replacing the cover again and walking away swiftly. But no matter how hard I tried, I couldn't find or hear him anywhere.

 _Great! I lost him! Hera's gonna kill me!_

I ran a hand through my hair and stopped at an intersection for a moment. _'Okay, if I was Ezra, what would I do?_ ' I thought to myself. I paced back and forth and tried to put myself in his position. He obviously didn't want to be here, so that means he'd want to get out. The front entrance was much too obviously, and he couldn't be in the vents anymore since I would have heard him before. So, he must be heading for a lesser known exit… like a back entrance of some sort. And that's when it hit me. The car park entrance was only a few halls down, and provided direct passage to the Lothal inner streets.

Wasting no time, I was sprinting down the corridors. He wasn't going to get away this time.

* * *

Ezra's POV

* * *

I stood frozen in front of the glass doors.

A clearing of cement and cars lay outside, and behind it, the filthy centre city of Lothal. Where orphans risked their lives day and night while trying to survive and thugs dwelled in the shadows and alleys. Police cars roamed the streets, still unable to capture the dangerous Imperial thugs or the mysterious Spirits. The thought of cops _actually_ stopping either group made me chuckle. The fuzz weren't smart enough to catch them. Never was, never will.

But did I really want to go back to that? Did I want to return to empty stomachs, cold winter nights, dry throats, aching limbs and more? These people had been so nice to me and didn't seem to show any sign of kicking me out. Hera had cared for me from the moment I arrived, even when she knew there was hardly any hope. Sabine had stuck by me and kept me company when no one else would, and even Zeb was starting to warm up to me. Kanan had been reassuring, and even though he was a cop, he treated me like a normal person. Like he _cared_ for me.

Despite my warring thoughts, I glanced over my shoulder and looked back at what I could be missing out on. My eyes widened when I saw Kanan standing at the other end of the hall, watching me with keen but nervous eyes. I twisted on my heel to be facing him as he approached slowly. "Ezra," he called gently. I stepped back, pressing my hand against the glass doors. With a single push, I could run away and lose him in the streets, but I remained still.

He noticed this and stopped moving, putting his hands up in surrender. "Wait, let's just talk for a moment," he offered softly.

My heart was beginning to race again, breathing becoming heavy and sweat forming in my hands. But I gave a single nod to show I was listening.

He took a deep breath and started "Ezra, why are you running?"

My throat closed up and my mouth became dry. It was silent once more.

"Come on, just talk to me," he coaxed.

I licked my lips and growled "I'm _not_ having those needles."

His eyes widened and filled with… _relief_? He sighed and asked "Is that was this is about? The vaccines?"

I turned and stared out the doors. "Yes…. No?… I don't know," I muttered. "You wouldn't understand."

"What wouldn't I understand?" he probed, stepping closer again.

My brows furrowed, hands clenching. "That's for me to know, and you to not," I mumbled.

"Ezra," he started. "I'm sure I'll understand. Or at least-"

"No!" I yelled, turning back to him with my back against the door. "You don't get it! None of you understand what _I_ have to go through! None of you have to live like I do!" My eyes narrowed, jaws clenching as my anger bubbled to the surface. But suddenly, the doors behind me pushed open and I stumbled back out of the building. I gasped, crisp, cool air filling my lungs as memories flooded my mind. The smell of smoke reminded me of the polluted streets and stale air while the roaring vehicles and honking horns played in the background.

I jumped forward and back into the building before the doors closed again, startled from the experience. My breathing was rapid, muscles tense. I couldn't help remember the belt incident and how everything had escalated so quickly, the familiar sensation of helplessness returning. Firm hands grasped my shoulders as I stared up into Kanan's concerned eyes. "Ezra, calm down," he cooed. "Deep breaths, it's okay."

I listened to his instructions and tried to relax. After a moment of silence, the tension in my muscles released and I sighed deeply. "Ezra," Kanan started, but I hung my head and grinded the heel of my shoe into the floor.

"Ezra," he repeated, but with a firmer tone. He tilted my chin up with one hand so I was staring into his teal eyes. His mouth was drawn into a thin line, until he sighed "Ezra, I know you think I won't understand-"

"You won't," I muttered.

He frowned and glared at me disapprovingly, before continuing "But I've actually been in your situation before… maybe not to your extremely, but I know how you feel."

I raised a brow curiously, silently probing him to continue.

He sighed and hesitated for moment, deciding whether or not to go on, until he explained "Ever since I can remember, I was drifting through the foster system too. No one wanted me, and the orphanage was… _corrupt_. The children were treated like worthless slaves and the owner…" He trailed off and closed his eyes. He inhaled sharply, muscles tensing and squeezing my shoulders. "I know why you want to leave," he whispered, aquamarine orbs shining open. "It's because you're _afraid_ of being rejected. You're worried that if you get too attached to anyone, you'll lose them or they won't want you."

My eyes began to sting, my chest constricting. "Ezra," he continued. "We're not your average foster family. All of us have endured hardships. Zeb, he came all the way from Australia just to find us… to find a new _family_. Sabine, she was dumped at a border school for her whole life until she ran away, and found us. We know what it's like to be alone, or afraid… and it's okay to feel that way."

"But…" I choked out. "H-How will I know that this isn't all for nothing? How do I know that I'm not walking into another trap?!"

Slowly, he released my shoulders. "That's just a risk you'll have to take," he answered firmly.

It was silent for a moment as I glanced over my shoulder and out the door again. "You can run, and go back to your old life on the streets," he said, folding his arms. "Or you can stay with us. Stay with _me_. Then you'll truly know what it's like to have a family."

I turned back to him and shot an uncertain look. My mind was at war while trying to find the solution. Could I really risk staying with them? Surely it would only cause trouble for all of us. Besides, my heart was as hard as a rock. Years of torment and loneliness had created a protective shell around me. No connections meant no heartbreaks. And that's the way I liked it.

But still… I had the feeling these people weren't going to give up. Or at least not without a fight.

"I'll make you a deal," I offered. "If I get these shots, then I get an hour after school to do whatever I want. No questions asked."

He stroked his chin and thought deeply for a moment. "As long as you promise not to run away, then I think we have a deal," he smirked, extending his arm in agreement.

I grinned, willingly shaking his hand. "Deal, _Admiral_."

* * *

 **Hey guys! I hope you enjoyed the chapter! I got back from my friend's place and I had a blast! They have horses so you can guess what I did while there! XD So, what did you think of the chapter? Tell me what you thought, I love to read your reviews. Stay excited for the next chapter and may the force be with you, always!**

 **-Superherotiger**

 **P.S Thanks so much everyone for over 100 reviews! I really appreciate all of your support! :D**


	7. Finding Home

**Hey everyone! I hope you guys enjoy the chapter! Season 2 is so close now! I can't wait! :D WOO season 2!**

 ** _Q/A's_**

 ** _Question: What inspired you to write this story?_**

 ** _Answer:_** _Other stories like 'Ghosts of Our Past" (by hey-diddle-diddle25), "Silent yet Heard" (by Pentopapergal18), "Star Wars High" (by Fantasie Adventura Dreamwriter) and "I just want you to know how I am" (by Hadesgirl015) inspired me to write this story, and hopefully put my own spin on it like everyone else did. :D I really love modern AU's and I've been so glad to hear that people have been enjoying this story! :D_

 ** _Reactions_**

 **Guest- We'll just have to see. ;D**

 **DevilSPR- Oh really? I didn't realise.**

 **Ezraismybae- Yeah. I live in Australia too! And I thought it kind of fit Zeb to be Aussie! :D**

 **Chiibe the Rebel- Yeah. I hope to see some more bonding between Kanan and Ezra in season 2! :D**

 **CptBcktHd- XD I'm glad you're enjoying it!**

 **AnimeAngel- Yeah, who knows what he'll get up to. XD I can't wait for season 2 either!**

 **Azulablue92- I'm so glad to hear that! Yeah, I don't usually get to ride horses, so that was really fun. The reason I rode bare back was because the horse was on the verge of founding, so the saddle was making her feel sore. I also rode on one of their bigger horses (with a saddle), and that was awesome! :D**

 **Phoenix's Crystal LightSaber- Glad you liked it!**

 **Paint the Fangirling WolfDog- So many feels! XD**

 **Guest- Awesome! Glad to hear that!**

 **Taylor Fireheart- You'll have to find out. ;D**

 **Guest- I'm so glad!**

 **Fantasie Adventura Dreamwriter- It feels like that sometimes, doesn't it?**

 **Rebels Lover- Yeah! I would laugh too! Well, that's if Kanan and Ezra even decide to tell her what happens… but knowing them, they probably won't. XD Yeah, when Ezra says 'How do I know I'm not walking into another trap,' it's a variation of when Sabine says 'I need to know that I am not walking into another nightmare here,' from the Out of Darkness episode. ;D**

 **Midnight Luna- XD lol. You're so twisted some times.**

 **Guest- Yeah! They're awesome!**

 **TheChosenJedi142- Don't worry, I won't stop writing… at least not for another 3 months. ;D I'm so glad to hear you're enjoying the stories though! :D**

 **Coral Iturbe-** **Yo ... no coger algo de eso. ¿Sabes español y en Inglés ? Me preguntaba cómo usted lee mis historias si están todos en Inglés , pero estoy muy contento de escuchar que usted los está disfrutando !**

* * *

Zeb's POV

* * *

I sat on the couch, flicking through different channels on the television.

It had been a while ago since the others left for Ezra's doctor appointment and about 10 minutes since Sabine came back from her art classes. "Where the others?" she had asked me.

"Kid. Appointment. Doctors," I groaned while half unconscious. She hadn't bothered me after that and left to do whatever teenage girls did.

My stomach let out a loud protest, so, I turned off the TV and headed for the kitchen. " _Wonder how the kid's appointment went,"_ I wondered while pulling out the toaster. It was strange that they had been gone for so long. James was usually pretty quick when he did check-ups. At least, he was when _I_ went there for my first appointment four years ago, back when I was just taken under Hera and Kanan's wing.

I heard a car drive up outside and smirked. "Speak of the devil," I mumbled, slipping some bread into the toaster.

It wasn't long after that the door opened and Hera called "Zeb, we're home."

I continued on with making my afternoon snack when the others walked into the room. Ezra held his left arm loosely, his mouth drawn into a thin line as he slumped into one of the chairs. Kanan took off his jacket and sat down next to the teen while Hera was reading a folder of papers. She glanced up at me, but her eyes shot open she saw the messy benchtop. "Zeb, I told you to clean up before we left!" she frowned.

I looked over at the sink which was stacked up with dirty plates, pots and pans, shrugging without concern. "I'll get to it," I yawned.

She glared at me. "Garazeb Orrelios, you'll make this room spotless or else," she threatened.

"Or else what?" I challenged, leaning against the table top.

Kanan folded his arms and answered with a firm tone "Or else we're confiscating your ride."

My eyes widened. "You can't ban the Hog from me! I have a game on tonight!" I protested.

"Well, I guess you'll have to tell your friends that you're not going, since you're also not leaving this house until you finish your chores," Kanan smirked.

"You can't do that!" I barked. "The Hog is mine!"

"Yes, but it's also in _our_ name," Hera pointed out. "So we can do what we want with _our_ motorcycle."

"Just like how you're under _our_ roof," Kanan added. "And under this house, you follow the rules. Just like everyone else."

I stuttered "B-But-"

"Zeb," Kanan growled, brows furrowing. "I'm not going to tell you again. Do. Your. Chores."

I bit my tongue and nodded quickly. I knew that it was a bad idea to get into an argument with my guardians. It was the first thing I learnt when I came here. Winning a battle with Hera was almost impossible, and you didn't even tempt Kanan. That was just a recipe for disaster. But the recipe for good times and _not_ getting your motorcycle confiscated was to be _obedient_.

And that's exactly what I did, turning around and getting the hot water ready. "So, how'd the appointment go?" I asked, trying to divert the conversation.

"I don't know boys, how _did_ the appointment go?" Hera eyed suspiciously.

"I told you Hera, it went great. Isn't that right, _Ezra?_ " he mumbled through a forced smile, nudging the teen gently.

Ezra smirked slightly, and replied sarcastically "Of course… If you consider getting jabbed in the arm with five different needles _'great_ ' then yes, the appointment went perfectly."

I raised a brow and started to clean the dishes. "That's life kid. All of us have had to do it," I grinned.

"Doesn't make it any less painful," he muttered. Hera walked out of the room, her gaze still fixed on the papers in front of her.

My toast finished cooking with a jump, the smell of fresh bread filling the air. I groaned, since my hands were wet and I still had more dishes to go. "Kid, get the Vegemite out for me?" I asked, glancing over my shoulder.

"Manners Zeb," Kanan reminded absently while opening the newspaper and reading through the pages.

I frowned. " _Please_."

Ezra hesitated at first, before standing up and walking over. "On the second shelf," I said, nodding towards the cupboard to my right. He opened the small door and searched through quickly, before pulling out a yellow jar. "Ve-ge-mite?" he read awkwardly while examining it in his hands. "Looks gross," he scowled.

"Don't knock it till ya try it," I smirked, wiping my hands on a tea towel.

He twisted the lid and sniffed the spread, before his face scrunched up in disgust. "Ugh. Smells horrible."

I snatched the jar from his hands and chuckled. "Why don't you try some?" I asked tauntingly while pulling over two plates. "Unless, if it doesn't fit your… _delicate_ food pallet."

He frowned and folded his arms defiantly. "Fine! I'll do it!" he growled defensively.

I grabbed a knife and spread butter on one of the slices of toast, then put some vegemite on top. Kanan's phone started ringing as he picked it up. "Yeah… okay… alright, I'll be there," he spoke with the person on the phone. He turned to me and explained "Zeb, I have to go to the station for a moment. I'll be back soon."

I nodded in understanding and turned back to my lunch while Kanan left for work.

I handed the knife and jar to the teen, as well as a plate with a fresh piece of toast. He snatched the knife and slathered a thick layer of Vegemite on his toast. "Kid, not a good idea," I warned with a lopsided grin, taking a bite of my snack.

Guided by his ego, he took a huge chomp out of the toast and chewed it confidently. My grin only widened as his face slowly twisted and his mouth drew into a thin line. "Oh, I wish I had a camera right now," I snickered.

It wasn't long until he spat it out into the bin, scrubbing his mouth quickly. "How can you eat that?!" he coughed.

"Maybe 'cause I have it _correctly_ ," I smirked, handing him a glass of water. He chugged it down quickly and sighed. "Here, try this," I said gently while breaking off some of my toast. He stared at it hesitantly, before begrudgingly taking a bite. At first he winced, expecting the worst, but his expression became confused, and then impressed. "This… isn't actually that bad," he admitted while taking another bite.

I smiled. " _That's_ how you have Vegemite kid. None of this _'smothered toast'_ rubbish."

His cheeks blushed slightly. "Well, I've never had it before so…"

"Well then you've been missing out," I laughed, continuing to devour the snack.

He picked up the jar and scanned the label carefully. "I've never heard of this stuff," he stated.

"Yeah. It's made in Australia," I explained. "Not many people out here like it, but I do."

He glanced up at me, blue eyes hollow. "You were born in Australia, weren't you?"

My eyes widened for a moment, before I shook my head and swallowed. "Yeah," I mumbled quietly, gaze downcast. "I was."

A moment of silence passed, until the curious teen pressed "How did you get out here then?"

I hesitated at first. My past was really none of his business. But if he was going to become part of this family, I guess he had a right to know. "When I was 13, something very bad happened to my family, and no one wanted to take me in," I started quietly. "I was all alone, until a friend of mine told me about Hera and Kanan, how they were some kind of _'miracle foster parents'_. So, for my fourteenth Birthday, my mates all worked together and bought me a flight to Lothal. Kanan and Hera agreed to take me in when no one else would…"

He nodded slowly. "What… happened to your real family?" he asked cautiously.

I frowned, placing my empty plate in the sink and continuing with the washing up. "I don' really wanna talk about that," I muttered.

That shut him up for a moment. But that moment didn't last very long. "So, you're a foster child as well?" he probed.

"Ha, you wish," I smirked.

"But you said-"

"I said I _was_ a foster child," I clarified.

His brows furrowed in confusion. "So then, what _are_ you?"

I scrubbed at a dirty pan and muttered "Adopted."

His eyes widened. "You're adopted? By Kanan and Hera?"

I glanced over at him and raised a brow. "There a problem with that?"

"No, it's just…" He trailed off, before continuing "I didn't think foster parents _could_ adopt."

"Yeah well, why trade a family you know for one you don't?" I mumbled quietly.

"Is Sabine adopted too?" Ezra asked curiously.

I shook my head. "She's still under foster care."

He nodded, silence filling the room. A vacant, ocean blue gaze stared out the window as I continued to clean the dishes. I honestly thought it was the end of the conversation, until the teen asked cautiously "Do you… miss Australia?"

I closed my eyes and sighed. Every day I dream about going back, wondering how my mates were going while I was gone. Of course I loved the family I was in now, but I just wanted to say goodbye one last time to my brothers and sisters who were gone. I wanted to ride across the rocky plains and let the Australian sun kiss my skin. _That_ , was my true wish.

"Ezra," I started, voice hoarse. "The Ghost… I have so any great memories here… but it's not my home."

I opened my eyes and gazed through the window, images of the wild outback shrouding my vision. "My home is out there," I whispered. "And one day, I'm gonna make it back… _I'll make it home_ …"

It was silent, until I snapped out of my trance and smiled weakly. "But I still love it here. I have awesome mates, a motorcycle, a roof over my head... And Kanan and Hera try their best to make me feel at home, which I really appreciate. Tonight I'm playing soccer with my team. You should come watch."

"I don't know anything about soccer," he admitted, rubbing his neck nervously.

I laughed. "That's okay. I'm sure Kanan will fill you in."

He nodded quickly. "I should probably go do my homework, huh?" he said after a minute.

"Good idea. Wouldn't want Hera on your case now, would you?" I snickered.

He shuddered. "Yeah. I'd prefer to stay on her good side," he smiled.

"Well, if you need any help, you know who to go to," I grinned, turning back to the dishes.

"Yeah," he smirked. " _Sabine._ "

* * *

 **So there you have it guys. A bit more on Zeb's backstory. Where he came from, how he ended up with Kanan and Hera etc. But, there is a lot more he _isn't_ saying, so stay tuned to find out what! :D**

 **Fun fact: Last chapter, there were a few lines that were adapted from the season 1 of star wars rebels, including: "How will I know this isn't all for nothing? How do I know that I'm not walking into another trap?!" is "How do I know this isn't all for nothing? How do I know that I am not walking into another nightmare here?!" from Sabine in the Out of Darkness episode. Or when Kanan said "Or you can stay with us. Stay with _me_. Then you'll truly know what it's like to have a family," is from the first episode "Stay with us. Stay with _me_ , and be taught in the ways of the force. You can learn what it truly means to be a Jedi." I just thought I'd point that out, for no particular reason. XD**

 **I hope you guys enjoyed the chapter and thanks so much for all of your awesome support, I really appreciate it! Have a great day and may the force be with you, always!**

 **-Superherotiger**


	8. A Night Out

**Hey guys! I've been really excited to write this chapter, and I hope you like long chapters because this one is much longer than I usually write. I mean… a _lot_ longer. XD I kind of got carried away. Anyways, I hope you enjoy! :D**

 **Q/A's and Reactions:**

 **Ezraismybae- Really?! Wow, you should get an award for that. XD I'm an Aussie, and not even I can eat vegemite straight!**

 **DevilSPR- XD. I prefer to think of it as brotherly bonding. The only couple I ship in SWR is Kanan and Hera, because they're adorable together. :D**

 **Chiibe the Rebel- I love family bonding! :D**

 **Azulablue92- I'm glad you liked it, and there will be some more light shed on Sabine's backstory soon enough. ;D I have a really good story arch coming up for Sabine and Ezra… and one for Kanan and Ezra… and one for Ezra in general… XD It'll all make sense soon. And I tried out the quiz as well. I got one wrong, but seriously?! How should I know what language Sabine translates in episode 2?! What a weird question. XD**

 **Taylor Fireheart- Yeah, that sounds like a great idea! :D I was already planning something like that, since there's a lot of potential there, but I have so many ideas I want to throw into this story that I just think about how to fit everything in with my spare time. XD**

 **Coral Iturbe-** **Lo vi en línea y yo soy como " Pobre Kanan ! " No puedo esperar a ver lo que sucede en el libro 7 !**

 **Fantasie Adventura Dreamwriter- I'm so glad you liked it! :D**

 **Jelsa777- Aw, I'm glad! Enjoy the chapter!**

 **Rebels Lover- So true! That's what I do in my free time anyways! XD**

 **Midnight Luna- XD yeah, I hate shots as well.**

 **CptBcktHd- XD *Shakes head slowly* Storm troopers.**

* * *

Kanan's POV

* * *

"Okay, we're almost there," I pointed out as we all crossed the street.

"Good, cause I'm starving!" Ezra exclaimed, tucking his hands in his pockets as a cool breeze drifted by. He had gone shopping with Hera after the doctor's appointment, and despite his initial resistance, he was now snuggled cosily into his new black hoodie. He was wearing a pair of grey jeans, along with durable, brown boots. Small tufts of fluff were rimmed around his hood, and if I remembered correctly, the inside of the garment was lined with warm, soft cotton. By the looks of the shifting weather, he was going to need all the layers he could get for the approaching winter.

We walked down the relatively quiet street on the 'light side' of town. Crime was much less common in this area, and it was patrolled regularly to enforce order. The street lamps lit up the street with a dim yellow glow as restaurants just finished the rush hour. Like always, we were having dinner out to settle Ezra into the family and get to know him a bit better. It was a tradition that Hera and I had done since from when I could remember, letting the foster child warm up and get to know us more.

A car engine roared loudly as a police vehicle rounded the corner, making everyone stop and turn to watch. Ezra immediately tensed, back straightening and eyes narrowing. The car slowed down and rolled closer, halting ever so gently in front of us. I raised a brow, folding my arms uninterestedly. But it seemed Ezra had a different plan in mind, electric orbs searching desperately for the nearest alley. Zeb was quick to react, grasping the boy's left arm and resulting in a painful yelp. Ezra had ignored it so smoothly throughout the day that I'd forgotten he had his vaccines earlier.

The teen had jumped forward in an attempt to get away from Zeb, but only landed in front of me, and the police car. He suddenly froze as the tinted window rolled down, revealing a police officer with a finely trimmed ginger beard. I yanked on Ezra's good shoulder and pulled him to beside me, my grip firm as a simple _'Don't even try,'_ message. "Kallus," I greeted sourly. "Little early for you?"

He raised a brow, readjusting his police hat and replying "Not after last meeting. I'm on 'dark side' duty, starting from tomorrow."

I could feel the electricity practically leaping off of Ezra, his muscles twitching under my fingers. Kallus glanced up and down the rigid teen with disapproval. "Taking on street urchins now, Jarrus?" he asked with a snarky tone. A growled rumbled in Ezra's throat as he puffed out his chest indignantly.

I frowned, my lips pulling into a thin line. "That's really none of your business," I replied coldly.

He scoffed, pulling something out from behind him and stating "But this is." Turning back, he handed a folder through the window, which I took hesitantly. In bold letters were the words _'The Spirits Investigation,'_ titled on the paper. My brows furrowed. "I told the office that I didn't want to accept this role," I pointed out, waving the folder dismissively.

"You don't think I know that, Einstein?" Kallus scowled, before continuing "It's a partner investigation, and they've already got me as one of them. They wanted me to give you this since you left it back at the station earlier. Check the pay. I think you'll be surprised."

I released my grip on Ezra and flipped open the folder. My eyes widened when I realised that the pay was double my current salary. When the police force had offered me this job, I was obviously sceptical. Trying to track down the elusive, street-smart gang of teenagers known as 'The Spirits' seemed like an impossible task. Many had tried, and all had failed. I glanced up at Kallus and asked "Shouldn't the police be focusing on more dangerous groups like the Imperials?"

He shook his head quickly. "It's coming into winter, and you know what that means."

I nodded slowly. Winter was The Spirit's prime season of crime. Reports of hooded pickpockets, midnight robberies and even transport hijackings always spiked up near the end of the year. And all led by the one they refer to as 'The Phantom'. I quickly scanned through the papers once again, almost forgetting that everyone else was there. "And they've raised the bounty," Kallus added. "Two _thousand_ for whoever catches the Phantom."

I gazed up at Kallus, a greedy, devilish grin lining his lips. Sighing, I slipped the folder and my arm and muttered "I'll think about it."

He gave a sharp nod, winding up the window and driving away smoothly. Once the vehicle rounded the corner and disappeared out of view, Zeb asked "What was all that about?"

I started strolling down the street again, gently urging everyone to follow. "Work," I replied to Zeb.

"But you promised that work wouldn't get in the way again!" Sabine pointed out defensively.

I'd forgotten that I had to drop out of Sabine's last music concert due to an emergency meeting at the station. She was _not_ happy about that. _'Sabine, I promise that work related things won't get in the way of family events anymore, okay?'_ I had told her after three days of the silent treatment. The teen had doubtfully agreed, and was now making sure I kept to my word.

I gently placed my hand on Sabine's back as we continued our journey to the restaurant. "It's not going to get in the way. Tonight, it's just about all of us going out to dinner. Just like we planned," I reassured gently. The teen glanced up at me with piercing amber eyes. After a moment of consideration, she nodded and turned to talk to Ezra instead.

After a small stroll, we finally made it to the new restaurant and walked in. The area was lit up with warm, soft light and tables were set around everywhere. Some families and couples were already seated, eating away and having casual conversations. Young and old, small and large, many had come to try the new food joint. A waiter walked up at us and smiled a forced, plastic grin. "Table for four?" he asked.

I frowned, glancing over my shoulder and counting everyone once again. Only then did I realise that our young charge wasn't with us. My eyes widened as I quickly pushed past the others and stormed back outside, fearing that the street smart teen had run off. But to my surprise, I found that he was standing at the entrance, electric eyes vacant as he stared up at the building. "Kid?" I asked cautiously.

He suddenly snapped out of his trance, shifting nervously from foot to foot. "I-I don't think I'm allowed to be here," he mumbled, fear surfacing in his eyes.

"Why?" I probed, taking a step closer.

Ocean blue orbs flickered at the surroundings as strands of navy hair blew around in the frosty wind. "Street rats aren't tolerated in this part of town," he stated, his fingers beginning to twitch again.

I frowned, placing a hand gently on his shoulder. I hesitated when he flinched at the contact, but was relieved that he didn't object or resist. Sighing, I pointed out "But you're not a street rat anymore."

The teen stiffened, racing emotions suddenly concealed beneath an expressionless mask. "I… just don't think it's a good idea for me to be here," he admitted, shaking his head quickly.

I squeezed his shoulder gently, mustering a weak smile. "Ezra, it's going to be fine. Trust me," I reassured. "We'll go inside, have a tasty, steaming hot meal and then have dessert. Sound good?"

His stomach rumbled loudly, Ezra clutching his waist in an attempt to silence the plea. "Hmm… okay," he muttered in defeat as I gently led him back inside with a chuckle. The others were standing by, slightly confused and nervous. When they saw us approach, I knew that they had questions but I simply walked back up to the counter to be greeted by the waiter again. "Hello sir, table for?" he asked cautiously.

"Five," I clarified.

The waiter nodded, glancing quickly at Ezra. Suddenly, the man's eyes narrowed and his lips pulled into a thin line. "Have I seen you before?" he quizzed suspiciously.

Ezra ducked his head, hiding his features behind a veil of hair. "Nope," Ezra mumbled with a deep, gravelly voice. The waiter eyed him for a moment longer, before snapping back and leading us to a table. I decided not to question what just happened as all five of us took seats around the table, the waiter leaving us to skim through the menu. Ezra sat in between Zeb and Sabine, while I sat next to Zeb and Hera. Placing the folder that was still under my arm beside my feet, I tried to push work out of my mind and focus on dinner instead. Ezra opened the menu and quickly scanned the contents, before scratching his head in confusion. "Something wrong?" Hera asked with a motherly tone.

He shook his head quickly. "No, no. Everything's fine," he defended.

Hera nodded, and after another moment, continued "So what would you like?"

"Food," he blurted out before he could contain himself.

Sabine hid a small smile, Zeb punching the teen's good shoulder and chuckling sarcastically "Nah. We were gonna give you cement."

Ezra frowned, glaring at the older male, before asking "Well, it's been a while since I've had a hot meal… let alone one in a restaurant. So, what do _you_ suggest?"

I flinched slightly at the thought. Poor kid. Even orphans should have the right for decent food, no matter what their situation. Before Zeb could answer, the waiter walked over and placed a basket of fresh buns on the table. "On the house," he bowed, before departing swiftly.

With lightning fast hands, Ezra snatched one of the buns and wolfed it down in large, speedy bites. "Whoa kid, slow down!" I warned, but it was too late. The bread was no longer, disappearing into Ezra's stomach in the span of seconds. The teen reached out for another, Zeb placing a hand on his shoulder to slow him down. But Ezra growled and twisted out of Zeb's grip, grasping a bun and huddling in his seat defensively. And as if it was never there, the bun was gone again, all that remained being a few crumbs lining Ezra's mouth.

Before he could lunge for another, I pulled the basket away and out of reach. He stretched his hands out over the table while clawing for the bread, a desperate, animal-like instinct glazing over his eyes. Zeb held him back with a rough hand, quickly smacking him up the back of the head. "Snap out of it kid!" he hissed, trying not to cause a scene.

"Zeb!" Sabine scowled.

But the young adult's method worked, Ezra shaking his head and taking in the event with disoriented, distant eyes. "W-What?" he mumbled defensively as he realised everyone staring at him. "Can't a kid eat?"

"Not like that you're not," Zeb grumbled, releasing his grip on the teen's torso with a slight shove.

"Ezra, you shouldn't eat so quickly," Hera pointed out. "You could choke if you keep that up."

Ezra folded his arms defiantly, blowing a strand of hair out of his eyes. Of course, Hera had informed me about the boy's eating habits. She said that dinner last night didn't last longer than a minute, the hard headed teen shovelling his food quickly and without pause. It was silent for a moment, until he glanced up guiltily and mumbled "Sorry… Hera."

Hera's expression softened, sighing gently. "It's okay Ezra. We understand. But please, just take it easy," she smiled, pushing the basket back into reach of the three teenagers. Zeb and Sabine grabbed their share, Ezra hesitantly taking his third. And even though he did eat it considerably slower, he was still hunched over defensively as he snacked. Obviously there was still room for improvement.

Suddenly, Zeb snapped his fingers, eyes lighting up with intelligence. "I got it! Ribs!" he announced.

"What?" Sabine quizzed.

"I _mean_ , a rack o' ribs would be perfect for Ezra," he explained, a proud grin pulling at his lips. "It tastes good, will get some meat on his bones, and is perfect for his… _style_ of eatin'."

Ezra raised a brow at that last comment, but I nodded my head thoughtfully. "That's… actually a really good idea," Sabine admitted. "Who knew you actually had some of those, am I right?" she added with a snort, rewarded with a warning smack from Hera.

Zeb glared at the girl, before slumping back in his chair, a satisfied glint in his eyes. "Okay Ezra," I agreed. "What do you think?"

The teen shrugged and snickered "As long as it's cooked, it's fine with me."

I nodded, the waiter walking over and bowing slightly. "Are you ready to order?" he asked.

"Yes, thanks," I started. "We'll get a rack of ribs-"

"Make that two," Zeb interjected, lounging back without a care in the world.

I nodded, before continuing "So, two 'rack of ribs', and a medium steak for me. Sabine, Hera?"

"Uh, a chicken schnitzel, thank you," Sabine informed politely.

"And a chicken parmigiana, thanks," Hera finished with a smile.

The waiter jotted it down quickly, before asking "And drinks?"

"Beer," Zeb answered.

"Lemonade," Sabine and Hera spoke at once, exchanging a mischievous glance before giggling.

"I'll take a beer too," I added, before turning to Ezra and asking "What would you like?"

He scratched his head, brows furrowing as he thought quickly. "Uh… whatever you got, I guess?" he mumbled unsurely.

The waiter eyed the boy suspiciously, before muttering "I'll assume that's a coke." The man twisted on his heel, swiftly leaving and disappearing into the kitchen.

"I don't think that guy likes me," Ezra said after a moment, rolling his empty cup along the rim.

"Now why in all the galaxy would anyone _not_ like you?" Zeb taunted, punching the teen's shoulder jokingly.

Ezra smirked, flicking his fringe with swagger. "I know? Crazy right?" he chuckled mockingly, continuing to play with his cup. "Guess I just don't reach his standards."

"Since when do _you_ care about standards?" Sabine pitched up.

"I _don't_ ," Ezra grinned, nudging her shoulder gently. "Thought you would have learnt that after lunch."

Sabine rolled her eyes exasperatedly. "Yeah, don't remind me."

"Why? What happened at lunch?" I asked curiously.

Ezra shrugged innocently, a charming smile lacing his features. "Oh, nothing important. Just an average lunch," he summed it up.

Sabine shook her head in disapproval, though a slight grin pulled at her lips. "Oh, that reminds me," Hera said. "How was school today?"

Both teen's faces darkened, Ezra finding his lap extremely interesting all of sudden and Sabine stiffening slightly. The two exchanged an uncertain glance with each other, a conversation passing between the two silently. Like always, Hera was the first to speak up. "What's going on?" she asked worriedly.

Sabine composed herself quickly and answered "My day was fine. Just like usual."

"And Ezra?" Hera probed, brow raised.

Sabine shifted her gaze to Ezra, who ever so subtly shook his head. Sabine frowned, the table suddenly rattling and Ezra gasping sharply. The teen's eyes narrowed at the girl as he bit his lip in pain. "That's it. Spill," Hera ordered, brow furrowing.

"It's nothing," Ezra replied, a little _too_ quickly. "Just… _weird_ …. Going back after so long, you know?"

Hera's expression softened, as she said "I know. But you'll get used to it, I promise."

Ezra leant against his arm with doubtful eyes. Hera and I both knew there was more going on than they were willing to tell us, but I decided to let it slide as the waiter arrived with the beverages. The man handed out the drinks and left as quickly as he's arrived, leaving us all to continue our outing. Ezra glanced at his cup with a confused expression, gently swishing the liquid back and forth. "It's safe… right?" he asked nervously.

"It's just coke. It's harmless," Sabine reassured. "When was the last time you even had a soft drink?"

He raised a brow, and replied "Do you _really_ want me to answer that?"

Sabine thought for a moment, before shaking her head and saying "On second thought, just drink it and find out for yourself."

Ezra smirked, grabbing the cup and raising it to his lips. He chugged down the cool beverage in a few gulps, before slamming the cup back on the table and clasping his head in pain. "Aww!" he groaned, face twisting. "My head!"

A spike of concern shot through me, unsure of what to do, until Sabine laughed and explained "There's brain freeze for you."

Hera's face shifted from worry to relief as she smiled sympathetically at the teenager. Zeb bellowed with laughter, patting the boy roughly on the back a few times. Ezra moaned, until suddenly letting out a high pitched hiccup. He clamped a hand over his mouth, eyes wide with surprise as everyone stared at him. All was silent, until he once again released an uncontrollable hiccup. Zeb laughed, watching the boy in amusement as he continued to hiccup.

"It's not… _*Hick*…_ funny!" Ezra protested, cheeks blushing slightly.

"It is kinda," Sabine giggled.

Ezra glared at the two beside him, who were taking enjoyment out of his misfortune. Even I had a small smile pulling at my lips. "Anyways," Hera intervened, trying to divert the conversation. "Ezra, why don't you tell us a bit about yourself?"

Ezra glanced up at Hera with shadowed, electric eyes. "Not much ta… _*Hick*…_ talk about," he replied bluntly. "I'm just a… _*Hick*…_ orphan like all the others in this stink- _*Hick*_ town."

"But surely there are _some_ things that you like to do though?" Hera reasoned hopefully.

Ezra thought for a moment, before shrugging and answering "Too busy… _*Hick*_ … surviving to worry about that."

Hera frowned, and probed "Then what are things you like to eat? Maybe you like chocolate, or ice-cream, or-"

"Peanut butter," I cut in before restraining myself.

Everyone shifted their surprised gaze to me, Ezra adverting his eyes to the ceiling. I swallowed deeply for a moment, taking a swig of my beer and explaining awkwardly "He… uh… likes peanut butter."

"And, how do you know that?" Zeb quizzed suspiciously.

"Cause he told me," I answered plainly.

Zeb, Hera and Sabine exchanged a confused gaze, before Hera asked "And when was that? At the doctor's appointment? Because you've been at work, then went to Zeb's game, and now we're here."

"And we haven't heard one word about peanut butter, or _anything_ the kid likes in general," Sabine pointed out.

"Uh…" I mumbled nervously, turning to Ezra for a moment. His cobalt eyes were glazed over, but exchanged a misty glance with my teal green one. After a moment, and a few untimely hiccups, he sighed and explained "Last… _*Hick*_ … night. I talked to Corporal last night and… _*Hick*_ … told him a bit about me. No biggie."

"No biggie?!" Zeb scoffed sarcastically. "Learning _anything_ about you is a biggie in my books!"

Hera cleared her throat loudly, crystal green eyes narrowing at the young adult. He opened his mouth to reply, but a sharp glare from me made him bite his tongue and step down. Ezra combed a hand through his hair, face contorted in deep thought. He dragged a hand down his face and sighed. "Look guys, _*Hick*_ I appreciate the effort. But I'm as common as concrete. So it doesn't _*Hick*_ really matter what I do and don't like," he said, shaking his head hopelessly.

"Of course it matters!" Sabine protested. Her expression softened as the boy glanced up at her doubtfully, placing a hand on his arm encouraging. "You're one of us now," she said with a small smile. "You can't get rid of us that easily."

Something sparked in those eyes as a glint of light brightened his features. The teen was quick to duck his head as blood rushed to his cheeks, hiding his features behind blue-grey bangs. After a while of light conversation about random things, Ezra's hiccups became a distant thought and the waiter came back with plates of food stacked on his arms. He handed us our food, almost throwing Ezra's plate and floating away before anyone could protest. Ezra raised an unamused brow, and said "Let's hope the food is better than the service."

I smirked at that, starting to dig into my steak while Zeb showed Ezra how to cut the rib's properly. Once handed one of the bones with a thick layer of juicy, smothered-in-sauce meat, the teen bit into it savagely, shaking his head like a dog to encourage it into his powerful jaws. Hera sighed, Sabine giggled, Zeb grinned and I watched curiously. As Ezra chewed on his first bite, his eyes shot open with awe. "This… is amazing!" he gobbled, ripping further into the meat.

I chuckled. "Glad you like it."

He glanced up for a moment, still pulling the cooked flesh off the bone with sharp, piercing teeth. The meat disappeared into the teen's mouth with each bite, eyes still wide with pure bliss as he ate. Barbeque sauce was smothering his fingers, lips and cheeks as he gnawed on the now clean bone. "Fanks," he mumbled through a mouthful.

Everyone smiled, drawing joy from the boy's ecstatic reaction and continuing their meals. After a relatively silent dinner, besides Ezra's hums of delight as he ate, everyone cleaned their plates and slumped back in their seats with satisfied stomachs. Hera stood up, a napkin in her hand as she walked over to Ezra and bent beside him. She giggled, his mouth stained with red-brown sauce as he looked up at her guiltily. "Now, how was that?" she asked while attempting to wipe his face.

"It was great!" he grinned, before his eyes became hollow and he stared down at his lap. "Thank you… I loved it."

Hera smiled, wiping the last of the sauce off. "I'm glad."

He glanced up at her, and mustered a weak smile. Hera stood up and dusted herself off. "Okay. We all finished?"

Everyone nodded as I pulled out my wallet. Waving to the waiter, he strolled over quickly and offered me the bill. After fixing up dinner, we all stood up and stretched, picking up our things and exiting the building. "It tasted pretty good, don't you think?" Sabine asked as we walked down the silent streets.

"I enjoyed it," Zeb stated.

"It was the most amazing thing I've had in _years_ ," Ezra sighed, eyes staring into the abyss as he licked is lips.

I smiled, patting his shoulder encouragingly. "I've got a surprise for you back at the Ghost then."

He glanced up at me, indigo eyes shining with curiosity. "Oh do you now, Chief? And what would that be?"

I grinned, replying "It's a surprise."

He rolled his eyes as we arrived at the Phantom. It wasn't a long trip until we made it back to the house, Ezra concealing a suspicious, and excited energy behind his poker face. Once we entered the Ghost, I strolled into the kitchen and flicked on the lights. "So, after Zeb's soccer match, which went great by the way," I smiled, dumping my folders on the counter and opening the freezer. "I went out to the store to get some dessert for us all. And I figured, Ezra, that since you were _so_ cooperative at the doctor's appointment, I'd get a treat…"

Sabine, Zeb and Ezra watched me curiously, while Hera stood to the side with a smile. Slowly, I pulled out the box of ice-cream waffle cones and held it up for the trio to see. Zeb and Sabine's faces immediately lit up with joy while Ezra took a moment to realise. I grinned, opening the frosty box and handing them each one. Suddenly, Ezra's eyes widened with awe for the second time this night. He licked the ice-cream cautiously, humming in delight and devouring his while Sabine and Zeb munched on theirs.

After eating the top layer of ice-cream, chocolate syrup lay nestled within the cone. Ezra's expression shifted from one of pleasantly thrilled, to utterly astonished. "Chocolate and everything," he murmured quietly. I placed my hand on his shoulder, relieved when he didn't flinch. Suddenly, the teen flung an arm around my waist and embraced me in a side hug. But as quickly as the moment had started, it had finished as he scurried away and into the living room, Zeb and Sabine soon following suit. The two glanced over their shoulders and shrugged while Hera walked over and shot a warm smile. "Nice one… _Corporal_ ," she taunted. I grinned, beaming on the inside, until Hera's expression darkened and she shifted her attention to the folders on the bench top.

"Now Hun," she pressed gently. "Time to fill me in on your work situation."

* * *

 **Hey everyone! Wow! That was a really long chapter. So much to think about! Like do you think Kanan will accept the investigation? Who are these mysterious Spirits? Is Ezra finally starting to warm up to the others? Tell me what you think, I love to read your reviews! :D Anyways, I just want to announce that STAR WARS REBELS SEASON 2 IS LESS THAN A WEEK AWAY! (Well, technically it is exactly 1 week for me but…) OMG! I'm so excited everyone! :D On a scale of 1 to 10, how excited are you guys for season 2? For me, it's like 1000000! XD Have a great day everyone and may the force be with you, always!**

 **-Superherotiger**


	9. To the Dentists

**Hey guys! Now, I know I haven't updated in ages, but if you're following any of my other stories, you'll know that this is day three of my 'Super Marathon'! :D I'm so glad I can finally update everything, and I've actually had this one ready for ages now but I wanted to make sure I had all my other stories ready for the marathon first! So, I hope you guys enjoy this chapter. A little bit of Ezra Hera bonding up ahead. ;D**

 **Q/A's and Reactions:**

 **Ichichi05- I'm glad the wait is finally over! The season has been great so far! :D**

 **Princess101855- Thanks! I hope you like this one too! :D**

 **RUHLSAR000- ;D**

 **Ddani121212- I know right! That trailer was amazing, and every once and a while I go back and watch it, saying "Hey! I've seen that scene! I know what happens in that episode now!" XD**

 **Taylor Fireheart- I don't know (well actually, I do, but that's beside the point), you'll have to find out as the story progresses! :D**

 **DevilSPR- Season 2 has been amazing so far! Can't wait for more! :D**

 **Chiibe the Rebel- Yeah! Ezra is so adorable sometimes! :D**

 **Cptbckthd- Aw, thanks guys! I appreciate your amazing support! :D**

 **Rebekahtpe- Woo! Your excitement levels have been off the charts! Have the episodes been living up to your expectations?**

 **Coral Iturbe- Que la fuerza esté con usted también !**

 **Ezraismybae- Sorry for such a long wait, but hopefully the chapter is worth it! :D**

 **Fantasie Adventura Dreamwriter- It makes me so glad to hear this is one of your favourites! :D Enjoy the chapter!**

 **Midnight Luna- I have a feeling that your questions will get answered soon enough. :D**

 **Jelsa777- Very perceptive, but you'll just have to see. ;D**

 **Guest- I'm so glad you're enjoying it so far! :D Enjoy the chapter!**

 **TheMadHatter- *Sighs and walks away to wash off the Mabel juice***

 **Akamaiwing- Me alegro de que estés disfrutando!**

 **Guest- :D Guess you'll have to find out!**

* * *

Hera's POV

* * *

Kanan groaned exasperatedly while driving the Phantom towards the school. "The kid's not going to take it well," he muttered.

I rolled my eyes and replied "How bad can it be? It's just the dentists."

He raised a brow, glancing over at me for a second before adverting his attention back to the road. "My point exactly," he mumbled.

The rest of the journey was silent as we approached the school. Teenagers started flooding out of the gates, parents trying to find a parking space in the crowded streets. Kanan swerved the Phantom a little away from the chaos, beside the pathway that Sabine and Ezra would walk along. After a few minutes, the two familiar teenagers strolled down the pavement, chatting to each other and smiling every once and a while. "He's getting better," I pointed out joyfully. Kanan watched the two with absent eyes, before honking the horn and attracting their attention. Sabine smiled, waving and grabbing Ezra's wrist. She dragged him towards us while Kanan lowered the window. "Hey Kanan!" she greeted excitedly. "I have some awesome news!"

Kanan smiled, replying "Jump in and you can explain on the way."

"I thought I got an hour of free time," Ezra protested, shrugging out of Sabine's grasp. "We had a deal General."

"What's this?" I quizzed.

Kanan rolled his eyes, resting his elbow out the window. "Yeah, well, that starts tomorrow. Now hurry up and get in."

I raised a brow, but decided not to question any further. With a little encouragement from Sabine, the reluctant teen opened the door and slid in, Sabine following in suit. Kanan revved the engine, before driving off in the direction of the Ghost again. I glanced over my shoulder and examined the two. While Ezra was slumped back in his seat, staring out the window with ghostly eyes, Sabine was bursting with excitement and energy, a gleeful smile plastered onto her face. "So, how was school?" I asked.

Sabine immediately perked up, exclaiming "Hera, guess what? Today I got marked for that assessment task I did. Remember it?"

I opened my mouth to reply but was cut off when Kanan said sarcastically "Was that the stop-motion that took you 6 days to make? Or the science one where you painted your classmates like 'rainbows-gone-wrong' with your colour bomb?"

Sabine huffed defiantly, before snapping "I swear it was an accident! It's not my fault those pinheads thought it was a handball!"

I glared at the older male, before turning to Sabine and urging "As you were saying."

Sabine's displeasure was quickly replaced with delight as she continued "So my stop-motion got 20 out of 20 for my grade! How great it that?!"

"Aw, good girl," I grinned. "I'm so proud of you."

She beamed with confidence, shuffling back into the seat and smiling cheerfully the whole way back to the Ghost. Kanan slowed the car and parked on the side of the street, glancing over his shoulder and saying "Good job Sabine. Go reward yourself and have an ice-cream."

Sabine grinned, opening the door and bolting towards the house, the door slamming behind her. "If you say so!" she laughed, prancing up the driveway. Ezra released his seatbelt and was about to open his door when the lock suddenly flickered closed. The boy jumped a little, unsure of what was going on when I realised that Kanan had locked his door remotely. "Not so fast," he said, grasping the wheel and driving down the road again.

"W-What are you doing?" Ezra stuttered nervously, electric eyes full of suspicion.

Kanan glanced at me, brow raised. I sighed, turning to face the teen and explaining "Hun, we're just going to the dentists for a quick check up."

Ezra's eyes widened. "W-What?" he stammered, before suddenly snapping defensively "This wasn't part of the deal!"

"There was no _deal_. It's just life," Kanan smirked. "Now put your seatbelt back on."

Ezra folded his arms defiantly, eyes narrowing. "And what if I refuse to go in?" he tested cockily.

"Then you don't get your unsupervised hour after school anymore," Kanan answered bluntly.

"What?!" Ezra exclaimed.

Kanan raised a brow, continuing to drive casually through the streets. "That's right. And if you don't put your seatbelt on right now I'll stop the car and do it myself."

Ezra opened his mouth to retort, but a stern glare from Kanan in the rear-view mirror made the teen bite his tongue and sit back obediently. The rest of the trip was silent. At one point I was tempted to ask Ezra how school had gone, but he really didn't seem in the right mood at the moment. Another time maybe.

Once we made it to the dental surgery and Kanan had parked the Phantom, the three of us walked into the small, but cosy waiting area. I could see Ezra fidgeting nervously in the corner of my eye, shifting from one foot to the other instinctively. Kanan frowned, placing a hand on the teen's back and asking me "You can sort out the details while junior and I go sit over there, right?"

Ezra scowled at his new nickname, eyes narrowing towards Kanan. I smiled warmly, replying "Yeah, I'll sort it out."

Kanan nodded, leading Ezra over to the chairs while I approached the desk. "Hello," I greeted to the young male reading through a novel.

The man glanced up and smiled, placing his book down and asking "How can I help you today Madam?"

"Appointment under 'Syndulla'," I answered.

The man pulled out a thick book and flicked through the pages quickly. After a moment, he announced "Ah. Here you are. Dr White should be out in a moment. Please take a seat."

I nodded gratefully, twisting on my heel and walking towards Kanan and Ezra. "It's a check-up, not an operation," I heard Kanan whisper to Ezra as I approached.

Ezra had his arms folded, jaw grinding in frustration. Kanan rolled his eyes, taunting with a smirk "Unless you're saying you're _afraid_ of the dentists."

Ezra suddenly snapped, head whipping around and staring dead into Kanan's eyes. "I'm not afraid!" he hissed. "But have you ever tried explaining 'Oh, sorry about my teeth. I guess I haven't been to the dentists in _eight years_ '!"

It was silent between the two, their gazes not being broken. After a tense moment, Kanan's expression softened, and Ezra turned his back on the older male, puffing his chest out indignantly. I cleared my throat loudly, causing both of them to glance up at me. "Is everything okay?" I asked cautiously, taking a seat beside Kanan.

"Yeah. Everything's _great_ ," Ezra muttered sarcastically, rolling his eyes and staring out the window with little interest.

I frowned, but decided not to push any further. Everyone remained silent for the next 15 minutes until a man wearing a white jacket walked out of the doors. He looked like an older-aged man, with glasses that magnified his set of crystal green eyes. White hair sprouted slightly on his almost bald head, and a big bushy beard grew from his chin. "Syndulla?" he called out, voice coarse and worn.

I stood up, Kanan and Ezra following in suit. The man smiled warmly, extending his arm in a friendly handshake. "Miss Syndulla I assume," he greeted. "I am Dr White."

"Pfft. No kidding," Ezra scoffed under his breath, quickly rewarded with an elbow in the ribs from Kanan. The two glared at each other, but it was ultimately Ezra who turned away first.

I shook Dr White's hand firmly and smiled, replying "It's nice to meet you Dr White. This is Kanan, and our foster son Ezra."

The man glanced over us quickly, before gesturing to the doors and saying "Come. Let's get started."

"Of course. _Kanan_?" I asked through a forced smile.

Kanan tilted his head curiously, a subtle nod of my head hinting to him to go ahead. Thankfully, he understood, following Dr White through the door and into the hallway. Ezra didn't have any intention of following them though as they disappeared behind the door, head hung low and arms folded. "Ezra," I cooed gently, placing my hand on his shoulder.

He refused to meet my gaze, finding his boots suddenly interesting. Bending down, I used my other hand to tilt up his chin so we were face to face. His electric blue eyes were shadowed with guilt, glancing up at me, ashamed. I grasped his shoulders and gave them a small squeeze, asking quietly "You want to talk about it?"

He shook his head rapidly, blue bangs swaying from side to side. I sighed. "Ezra, you know I'm always here for you if you need me, right?"

He didn't reply at first, before nodding ever so slightly. I smiled, brushing stray locks of hair off his face and tucking it behind his ear. "That's a good boy. Now let's go," I said, standing up. Surprisingly, Ezra didn't hesitate in walking beside me as we travelled down the hallway. In one of the many doors, Kanan stood half in and half out of one of the rooms. When he saw as approaching, he waved us over. Once there, all three of us entered the room which had a large, reclining dentist chair in the middle and a small desk in the corner of the room. "Take a seat," Dr White said, pulling a pair of rubber gloves on his hand with a snap.

Ezra swallowed deeply, but obliged, laying down on the cushioned seat. "Okay Ezra," Dr White started while taking a seat next to Ezra. He placed a protective cloth over the teen's chest and handed him some shaded glasses, proceeding to turn on a specific light from above. "Open up."

Ezra's lips pulled into a thin line, his fingers twitching and raking into the seat cover. Kanan glanced at me worriedly, before walking to Ezra's other side and placing his hand reassuringly on the boy's arm. I walked forward and waited behind Kanan, watching as the two silently conversed. After a moment, Ezra grimaced and reluctantly opened his mouth.

"Oh my," Dr White mumbled in shock, probing inside the boy's mouth.

Ezra shifted uncomfortably as the metal contraption poked around his teeth and gums. "Well… uh… for starters, there's a lot of build up," Dr White pointed out awkwardly. It was true. His teeth were tinged yellow, crud and plaque lining his gums. The more Dr White inspected the situation, the worse it seemed to be. Dr White leant back in his chair and hummed a thought to himself. "Ezra, have your teeth always been that sharp?" he asked curiously. Only now that he'd pointed it out did I realise how different Ezra's teeth actually were. The front few had jagged, pointy tops and his canines looked more like fangs. Maybe that's the reason he could demolish everything so quickly.

"No," the teen replied bluntly, causing everyone in the room to stare at him blankly. He suddenly became very aware of the abnormity of his answer, tugging at his collar nervously. "Well… uh…I mean… is it _not_ normal for teeth to be this sharp?"

Dr White shook his head, replying "Your teeth must have been filed to get them to this state."

Kanan frowned, staring at the boy with a piercing gaze. Ezra was obviously nervous by the older man's watchful eye but stared right back at him. "Did you sharpen your teeth Ezra?" Kanan asked suspiciously.

Ezra flinched, but replied defensively "And if I did?"

Kanan sighed, turning to Dr White and saying "You can fix those, right?"

Dr White nodded confidently. "I should be able to smooth them over, but I'll need to do some scans first. It may also need anaesthetic, so not to damage the nerves."

"What?!" Ezra exclaimed.

"Perfect. When can we do that?" Kanan continued, ignoring Ezra's outburst.

Dr White thought for a moment, before answering "It should only take a minute or two… if you're willing to pay extra for the procedure."

Ezra opened his mouth to retort but was cut off by Kanan. "We are."

"Okay. Let me just get some more equipment," Dr White explained, heading for the door and leaving swiftly. "Uh, anyone care to explain what just happened?" I asked.

Ezra folded his arms and adverted his gaze elsewhere, while Kanan turned around and sighed, expression soft. "It's common on the streets for kids to… well… grind their teeth so they're sharper and can rip through food easier," he said grimly.

My gut started to churn, eyes widening in disgust. "Really? But, why would they do such a horrid thing?!"

"Hey!" Ezra protested.

I gestured apologetically towards him, not realising what I had said may have offended the once orphaned teen. Kanan patted his shoulder encouragingly, before continuing "Since orphans have so little opportunity for food, they need to be able to break down anything they're given-"

"Which includes tough meats, stale bread or anything else remotely digestible," Ezra stepped in, still refusing to face us directly though.

Kanan sighed, finishing "I see it a lot these days."

I walked to Ezra's side, expression soft and forgiving. "I'm sorry you had to go through that," I soothed, grasping his hand gently.

He blushed, ducking his face and retracting his hand from my touch. "I-It's nothing… really," he replied sheepishly. "You're not… _mad_ , are you?"

I smiled, ruffling his hair and replying "Of course not. You were just… doing what you had to do. We understand." I leant forward, planting a kiss on his forehead. The boy quickly pulled back, rubbing his neck awkwardly while Kanan just smirked, leaning back against the chair. After a silent moment, Ezra glanced up at us and asked "Do I… _have_ to get my teeth blunted?"

I raised a brow, replying "Why would you not want to?"

He fiddled with his thumbs, concealing his face behind his blue locks. "I don't know… just… might come in handy one day…" he mumbled quietly.

Kanan groaned exasperatedly, saying "Kid. How long will it take you to realise we're _not_ going to ditch you?"

"Well you never know!" Ezra snapped, glaring at the man. But he was quick to correct himself, his anger melting into guilt. "I'm sorry," he sighed, dragging a hand down his face. "But sometimes I can't help worry, you know? I mean, old habits die hard."

Kanan's expression softened, placing his hand gently on Ezra's shoulder. "I know… but you've gotta trust us," Kanan pointed out quietly.

Ezra nodded slowly, face emotionless. Dr White walked back into the room, a tray of new and shiny equipment laying on it. "Okay. First, we'll clean up your teeth and then start smoothing over the sharp ones," he explained while taking his seat beside Ezra again. The teen turned to face us, eyes wide and pleading for one final attempt of escape. But finding himself unsuccessful, he sucked it up and obediently did whatever he was told while Dr White scraped off all the plaque that had set on his teeth.

The procedure ran surprisingly well and quick, Ezra's teeth white and glinting when he finally pulled back. After taking an x-ray, Dr White examined the results with admiration. "Well Ezra, your parents must have had amazing teeth because you have great jaw strength and teeth alignment, despite all the grit and crud. You don't even seem to have any tooth decay, which is surprising for this case."

I smiled in relief, but Ezra looked slightly puzzled, as if not sure how to feel about the statement. I patted his arm encouragingly, hinting that it was a positive comment and not to be rude. "Thank you Dr White," I said gratefully while Ezra removed his glasses.

Dr White nodded. "Now, it will just take me a second to get prepared for the procedure," he announced, pushing his chair to sit at the desk and continuing to type on the computer. Suddenly, faint rings sounded from Kanan's pocket as he reached in and pulled out his cell phone. "Ugh. Work," he groaned, turning to head for the door. "I'll be back."

"Wait!" Ezra protested. "What about-"

"Kid, you'll be fine. I'll be gone for like a minute and Hera will still be with you," Kanan assured, before turning back and exiting the room swiftly.

Ezra seemed to freeze for a moment, before laying down again and staring at the ceiling blankly. I sighed, taking Kanan's seat by his side and resting my head on my hands gently. We waited silently, until Dr White swivelled back and pulled the tray of equipment closer. "Okay, now we're just going to apply some anaesthetic," he stated while pulling out a needle.

Ezra almost leaped out of his skin just by the sight of it, exclaiming "WHAT?! No, no, no! I-I've already had my shots, I-I don't need more!"

My eyes widened, standing up and restraining his flailing arms. "Ezra! Ezra! Calm down!" I yelled. He resisted forcefully, gaze focused completely on the needle though as he tried to get as far away as possible. Taking the risk, I released one of his arms and instead grasped onto his chin, forcing him to face me directly. "Ezra! Calm down… just relax," I soothed. He stared at me with ghostly eyes, breathing rapid and muscles tense. But slowly, the tension unravelled and he sucked in a deep breath, releasing it in a strained sigh. I smiled, letting go of his other arm and saying "There we go. Everything's okay now."

Once I was sure Ezra had completely calmed down, I explained "Ezra, the anaesthetic will numb your mouth, so it doesn't hurt when he smooths over your teeth."

"Oh," he replied nervously, swallowing deeply. "So that thing goes in… my _mouth_?"

"Yes," I answered, before stroking his head gently and asking "Do you think you can do it?"

His lips drew into a thin line, eyes unsure. I sighed, adding gently "Please? For me?"

He stared at me blankly, considering for a long, silent moment. Eventually, he rolled his eyes and reclined back in his chair. "Let's just get this over with," he muttered, though his tone was hoarse and shaky.

I smiled, taking my seat and waiting patiently. Part of me wished Kanan would walk in right now and use his stern, but soothing words to keep the boy calm and prevent anymore outbursts, but that didn't seem likely. Dr White cautiously got ready again, preparing all his equipment and watching the boy from the corner of his eye suspiciously. Ezra had his hands clenched, taking deep breaths to still his racing nerves. I closed my eyes, praying that the procedure would be quick and relatively painless. All I could do was hope.

Suddenly, I felt a tough, warm hand grasp onto mine. My eyes shot open, glancing up at Ezra who stared at me with wide, fearful orbs. And it was like I was looking at Ezra Bridger for the first time. He was conveying one simple message to me that he was maybe to proud, or scared to admit out loud.

 _'_ _I'm afraid.'_

I smiled reassuringly, sandwiching his hand between my two tightly. I squeezed it gently, trying to share the confidence that I had in him. Dr White swivelled in his chair and said "Open up."

Ezra pushed his glasses back on and opened his mouth reluctantly, Dr White applying some numbing gel to his gums. Then, he pulled out the needle, which Ezra wasn't daring enough to look at and clenched his eyes shut instead. Dr White leant closer, pushing the sharp point of the needle into Ezra's gums. The boy tensed up, squeezing my hand tightly and letting slip a small, discomforting moan. Dr White pulled the needle back and waited patiently for his response. After a silent moment, Ezra released his grip on my hand and relaxed, the numbing agent taking action.

Dr White started working, smoothing over Ezra's sharp, jagged teeth swiftly. Kanan returned while halfway through, walking to my side and watching curiously. Obviously, my prayers had been answered, since the procedure _did_ go quick and surprisingly painless… or at least from what I could tell by Ezra's blank expression. Once finished, Dr White pulled back and smiled. "All finished," he announced. "Your teeth should be good as new."

Kanan nodded gratefully. "Thank you very much."

Dr White stood up, saying "It's my pleasure. The numbness should wear off in about 3-4 hours."

Ezra touched his mouth curiously while I said with a smile "I'm so proud of you. You did great."

He bared his teeth, staring into the small mirror with perked interest. "I fee weer," he slurred, speech distorted from the anaesthetic. It took me a moment to correctly translate it to 'I feel weird.'

When I did, I smiled and replied "You will for a little while. But then you'll be as good as new."

The teen ran a finger over his now smooth teeth, turning to Kanan and asking "'eeth good now? Etter tha 'efore?" which translated to "Teeth good now? Better than before?"

Kanan chuckled, ruffling his blue hair and answering "Much better kiddo. Much better."

I grasped Ezra's hand and squeezed it gently, exchanging a joyful gaze with his triumphant blue. I didn't need to say what I was thinking. He knew what I thought… or at least I assumed he did. But one thing was for sure, he knew that I was proud of him. "This is a new beginning," I murmured quietly so only he could hear. "Getting rid of the old just leaves space for the new. And I promise, you're going to have a great life from here on out."

His expression was doubtful, eyes wary, but he nodded slowly. I'm sure he would have spoken his mind if it wouldn't have come out stupidly, but it was so obvious that he didn't need to.

 _"_ _Let's hope so Hera. Let's hope so."_

* * *

 **Hey guys! How was the chapter? I thought I'd slow things down a little and have a nice bonding chapter between Ezra and Hera. At first I was going to skip to the next chapter, which is a lot more plot related, but then I realised that I couldn't just skip things like the dentists. I mean, after 8 years on the street, his teeth would have been pretty cruddy. I can just imagine! But anyways, I hope you enjoyed the chapter and have a great day! May the force be with you, always!**

 **-Superherotiger**


	10. Truths and Confessions

**Hey everyone! I've been excited to write this chapter, and it's a bit longer because I got a bit carried away. XD But! I hope you still enjoy! I will warn you that there are some sad feels up ahead, which probably isn't that helpful for anyone who saw 'Legacy'. And seriously, that episode-**

 ** _Considerate Fangirl: "_** **Wait! You can't spoil it for those who haven't seen it!"**

 ** _Inner Fangirl: "_** **Aw. You're no fun."**

 ** _Consider Fangirl: "_** **Hell yeah!"**

 ** _Myself:_** **…**

 **DX It's almost holidays and my brain is fried. XD I can't even anymore. But anyways, enjoy! :D**

 **Q/A's:**

 ** _Is Chopper ever coming into the story?_**

 _Yes. He will be coming at some point. I promise. :D_

 **Reactions:**

 **Ezraismybae- I'm so glad you enjoyed it! I'm trying to update more regularly now that it's coming up to holidays. :D**

 **Ddani121212- I love when Ezra/Hera moments happen in the show. But I love Ezra/Kanan moments even MORE! XD**

 **Chiibe the Rebel- Don't worry! There is some Ezra/Kanan bonding up ahead. ;D**

 **Court818- Yes, very interesting isn't it. But only time will tell. ;D**

 **Jessie KI- I'm so glad to hear that! :D Enjoy the chapter!**

 **DevilSPR- And now, another backstory chapter! :D**

 **Rebekahtpe- Family ties should be updated, and I'm glad to hear you like this story too! :D**

 **EmilyBridger- Yes, Chopper will be coming soon-ish… maybe? I kinda know, but then I kinda don't so… well… he's coming. That's what's important. XD**

 **Azulablue92- Wow. I hope everything's going okay with your move, and that this chapter can put a smile on your face! :D**

 **Rebels Lover- The glasses were just a dentist thing so the light didn't hurt a patient's eyes. But seriously, wait until you watch 'Legacy'. That is by far one of my favourite episodes of season 2! :)**

 **Midnight Luna- XD Your reviews always make my day. Thank you for always making me smile whenever I feel down. :D**

 **Jelsa777- Yes! Only time will tell! :D**

 **Petesmurf- Yeah, I don't like needles. And my friend has a few horses, but I know that one of them was a Clydesdale cross while another was an x-racehorse.**

 **Fantasie Adventura Dreamwriter- Yes. I love Ezra/Kanan too. Did you see 'Legacy'? OMG. The bonding was too much for my heart! The feels! THE FEELZ!**

 **Animal Lover-Dream writer- Yeah. While on the streets Ezra probably learnt it was best to blend in, but I'm pretty sure he'd also know how to stick up for himself if the time came. :D Enjoy the chapter!**

 **The Silent Fury- I'm hoping to update more regularly, so I hope you enjoy! :D**

* * *

Sabine's POV

* * *

I waited at the school gates as people flooded by, searching expectantly for the blue haired boy I'd grown so fond of. It was now the end of the school week, and Ezra had been with us for five days. It had been a long, painstaking process, but he had finally settled in and realised he wouldn't get away without a fight. I'm pretty sure he tried to run away one the night, but not before Zeb could grab a hold of him and drag him back to the Ghost. The teen hadn't attempted escape since.

Suddenly, I saw a blue mop of hair amongst all the other kids and smiled. "Ezra!" I waved.

The boy shouldered his way past others to get to where I was standing, expression dull and frustrated. I frowned. "Something wrong?"

He snorted, walking hastily down the road as I struggled to keep up with his pace. "Stupid school gave me homework for over the weekend," he muttered, anger fuming off in waves. "Supposedly, saying to a teacher's face that homework is a gimmick lazy teachers use to finish work that they couldn't teach in school hours is ' _offensive_ '." He said that last part in air quotes, pulling a stupid face along with it.

I rolled my eyes, placing my hand on his shoulder until he shook it off furiously. "Hey!" I snapped, grasping his wrist and twisting him around to face me. "I'm just trying to help. You don't need to get mad at me."

His expression softened, eyes shadowing with guilt. He let out a strained sigh, replying "Sorry… Sabine. I've just got a lot on my mind."

"Well, maybe I can help," I suggested.

He shook his head, shooting me a weak smile. "Thanks, but no thanks. I can handle it," he assured. We made it to an intersection, Ezra turning to go down a different path. "I'll be back at 5," he said, glancing over his shoulder.

I frowned, but nodded. The boy broke out into a sprint, rocketing down the street and towards the city that could be seen in the distance. I always wondered where the boy would go off to when he had his hour of free time. In the last two days, he'd come back exhausted and puffed, collapsing on the longue and lying unconscious until dinner time. And that only made me more curious.

So, today, I was determined to find out. I pulled my cell phone out of my pocket and opened the contacts. Scrolling down, I clicked onto Hera's phone and sent a message. _"Be home later. Staying with Ezra for the day."_

I started on my way in the direction Ezra had run off to, strolling casually towards the city. A few minutes into my journey, Hera replied _"If Ezra's okay with that. Just make sure you stick with him honey, and stay on the light side please."_

I sighed, slipping my phone back into my pocket. I didn't know why Kanan and Hera thought I couldn't handle myself. Ezra was a year younger than me, yet he was allowed a whole _hour_ after school doing whatever he pleased. That just didn't seem fair. Sure, he had a lot more street smarts and experience, but still…

After a while of aimlessly walking around the clean streets and seeing no sign of Ezra, I wondered if he might have gone to the dark side of town. It was surely possible. I had to take a long moment of thought though. Hera had told me not to go there. Zeb always spoke of it lowly. And Kanan warned me never to set foot on that turf. It was extremely dangerous, and even worse for a young teenage girl to be wondering the filthy alleys all alone.

But, mustering my courage, I changed direction for the other side of town. I was running out of time to find Ezra, and the curiosity was eating away at me. So, I continued on my way until finally making it to the midpoint. As I reached the border of the light side, I realised how different the two sides were. Litter was floating about on the streets, buildings tall and colourless. It seemed as if the sun didn't reach here at all, the air cool and stagnant.

I inhaled sharply, before forcing my legs to keep walking. It seemed to get worse the further I travelled. Dark alleys were everywhere, a horrendous stench burning my nostrils. The slightest sound made me jump, whether it be just a rat skittering across the ground or the slight creaks and groans from abandoned buildings. People who walked by scowled or glared at me, adorned in old, out-of-size or filthy clothing. Even a small child laying against a wall growled and spat as I walked by.

I was beginning to regret my decision of coming here. I felt caged, like there was danger lurking around every corner.

As I turned my fifth corner, I saw three people in rags standing around a trash can with a small fire kindling in it. They puffed away on cigarettes, coughing forcefully before taking another whiff. The sight made my stomach churn. _Okay Sabine, that's enough. Time to go._

I quickly twisted on my heel, hastily making my way back to the light side. I'd had enough exploration for today. But suddenly, a man with a square chin and rough complexion stepped out from the shadows, blocking my path. "Well, well, well. Aren't you a little far away from home missy?" he chuckled with a sick smile.

Fear immediately spiked within as I stumbled back slightly. "I-I don't want any trouble," I stuttered, eyes wide.

The man just smirked, replying "And you won't get any… _if_ you come along obediently."

"W-What?" I mumbled.

Suddenly, his hand lashed out and grasped my collar, dragging me closer. I yelped out in surprise, gagging when I smelt his horrific breath. "Come on, you heard me," he scowled. "Just be quiet, and nobody gets hurt."

At first nothing happened, until I released a blood curdling scream and tried to kick away. The man growled, clamping a gloved hand over my mouth to silence my cries and using his other hand to drag me away. I resisted as well as I could, hoping someone, _anyone_ would come to my rescue. But everyone on the streets just observed. Some people watched with a fearful or worried expression, while others chose to ignore the scene entirely, making no move to step in as the stranger pulled me towards a shadowed alley. Suddenly, a figure jumped from the alley and punched the man square under the chin. The man released his grip on me, allowing me to twist away and stumble back into my saviour. Adrenaline was pumping around me like crazy as I glanced over my shoulder, gasping in surprise to see a familiar face. "Ezra?!" I exclaimed.

Ezra's expression was firm and frightening as he protectively pushed me behind him. "Rrr! You'll pay for that kid!" the man barked ferociously.

"Step off Hank!" Ezra boomed, standing tall. "Let's not end the day in bloodshed, huh?"

This 'Hank' bared his teeth, cracking his knuckles imposingly and replying "You'll be _dead_ , street urchin!"

Ezra growled, face contorting in anger as he lunged forward and punched the man right in the nose. Hank cried out in pain, stumbling backwards and struggling to regain his balance. He clutched his nose tightly, blood beginning to ooze out over his hands and mouth. "Last warning Hank!" Ezra roared. "Back off! _Now_!"

The man scowled. "Stupid street rat!" he spat, before scurrying off into a side alley.

It was silent for a moment, everyone in the area extremely tense. Ezra frowned, twisting around and grasping my wrist tightly. "What're you doing here?!" he hissed as he dragged me back towards the light side.

"I-I was just wondering where you were," I replied nervously.

"You shouldn't be here. It's not safe," he growled.

My brows furrowed. "Then how come you can go here?!" I snapped, shrugging out of his grasp and staring him dead in the eye.

" _That_ right there was a pretty good explanation of why," he snarked.

I sighed, not wanting to admit that he was right. But finally, I said softly "I know… and thank you."

Ezra's eyes widened slightly, the tension releasing from his muscles. The previous frustration and disappointment that lingered in his electric orbs melted away. It was silent for a moment, until he smirked and rolled his eyes. "Come on then," he started, waving me over. "Let's get back home before Hera kills us both."

A small smile tugged at my lips. "Yeah, that's probably a good idea," I chuckled, walking beside him as we made our way back to the light side.

"Speaking of Hera," Ezra probed. "She surely wouldn't have let you come down to this part of town alone, would she?"

I refused to look at him, my lips drawing into a thin line. But I could feel Ezra's stare burning into my skull. Finally, I caved in. "Fine, fine. I told Hera you let me come with you," I admitted.

I expected Ezra to be mad, but instead, he just laughed. "Guess there's a little rebel in you after all," he smirked.

Surprisingly, his comment made my ever increasing guilt lift slightly. We continued along peacefully, passer-by's giving us sideway looks, but a lot less hostile now that Ezra was stationed by my side. "Hey! Six!" a small, croaky voice called gleefully as we walked.

Both Ezra and I shifted our gaze to the small boy that was lying against the wall, a crooked grin lacing his lips. I was shocked to realise it was the same boy that had spat at me earlier. "Rocko! How've you been?" Ezra smiled, bending down slightly and ruffling the boy's grimy, black hair.

The child giggled, replying "Like always Six. Survivin', no thrivin'."

Ezra chuckled sympathetically, swinging his bag to the side and rummaging through it quickly. Only now did I realise that Ezra wasn't in his school uniform anymore. He was wearing a pair of black sports jeans, with a loose brown shirt and a worn black jacket over the top. At first I wondered where he got those clothes from, but then decided to shrug it off. It was no biggie. "Here kiddo," Ezra smirked, pulling out half of his leftover sandwich. "Have some food."

The boy's jade eyes immediately widened at the sight, scrawny hands latching out and grabbing the sandwich before proceeding to stuff it into his mouth. It reminded me of when Ezra first ate a meal at our house.

Ezra just laughed, patting the boy's head and standing up. "Fank ooo 'ix," the child mumbled through his mouthful.

"No problem," Ezra grinned. "I've gotta go Rocko, but next time, yeah?"

The boy nodded, giving a small wave as we continued to walk. I had so many questions to ask, but the only one that managed to form was "So, _Six_. What's the story behind that?"

Ezra smirked, glancing at me from the corner of his eye, before replying simply "It's a long story."

So, we continued to walk in silence, all the way back to the light side. Once we crossed over, I felt an incredible relief flood over me, away from the slums and alleys and creeps like that 'Hank' guy. I didn't even _want_ to think about what would have happened if Ezra hadn't shown up when he did. "Hey, how did you even know that guy?" I asked, eying the teen suspiciously.

Ezra sighed, eyes sliding shut for a moment. "He's an Imperial," he explained with a scowl. "You're lucky it wasn't anyone like the Fifth Brother, or the Seventh Sister. Hank isn't that tough, even if he acts like it."

"Will they… come for me now?" I asked nervously, swallowing the lump in my throat.

Ezra shook his head sharply. "Hank is low ranked, don't worry. He doesn't have enough power to get them to come after you. But, just in case, try and stay on _this_ side of town, yeah?" he smirked mischievously.

"How do you know all of this?" I quizzed.

His expression softened, releasing a long sigh. "When you live on the streets Sabine, you learn everything. Life doesn't get sugar coated. You gotta know you're things, or you'll die in the first few days," he explained softly.

I frowned, but decided not to press on the subject anymore. He was probably still very sensitive about his horrible childhood, and I didn't feel like bringing that up any time today. "I'm going to a camp on Monday," I said, trying to lift the heavy tone of the conversation.

Ezra raised a brow. "Camp?"

I smiled. "Yeah! We get to do all these activities and games! It's for like, 5 days, but it's really fun and exciting! Hera will be coming with too," I explained joyfully.

Suddenly, a new sound perked my ears. It sounded like… _music_. I glanced down the main road, surprised to see a large accumulation of people crowding around something or someone. Then I realised that it was where the music was emanating from. "Whoa! Can you hear that?" I asked Ezra.

Ezra just shrugged nonchalantly. "Music. So what?"

I smiled and grasped Ezra's wrist, saying "Let's go check it out!" I suddenly jerked the boy forward, pulling him along as I ran over to hear the music. But there were so many people that I couldn't see who was singing. I frowned, when Ezra suddenly tugged on my shoulder and said "C'mon. This way!"

I followed him to the edge of the street, the boy climbing onto the roof of a car and gesturing for him to join him. I hesitated, before jumping up and glancing over the crowd to see who was making the music. Indeed, in the middle of the swarm, there was a teenage boy wearing a brown cloak and strumming on an old guitar. Two other figures stood behind him, one plucking along with the first boy and another drumming on old pots and pans. The music was like nothing I was used to, but it sounded _amazing_!

Suddenly, the people cheered and clapped as the trio came to the end of their song, the crowd throwing their coins into a guitar case. "I think we've got time for one more song everyone!" the leader announced, everyone cheering in response.

The teen got his guitar ready, everyone going silent as he called out "Now this is a shout out to everyone on this planet! Rich and poor! Old and young! Let's play!"

The second guitarist began playing, alongside a gentle back sound of the makeshift drums, until finally the leader got into action.

 _"_ _Tell me what's wrong with society, when everywhere I look I see, young girls dying to be on TV. They won't till they've reached their dreams. Diet pills, surgery, Photoshop pictures in magazines, are telling them how they should be. It doesn't make sense to me."_

 _"_ _Is everybody going crazy? Is anybody gonna save me? Can anybody tell me what's going on? Tell me what's going on. If you open your eyes, you'll see that something is wrong."_

 _"_ _I guess things are not how they used to be, there's no more normal families. Parents act like enemies, making kids feel like its world war three. No one cares, no one's there. I guess we're all just too damn busy. And money's our first priority, it doesn't make sense to me."_

 _"_ _Is everybody going crazy? Is anybody gonna save me? Can anybody tell me what's going on, tell me what's going on. If you open your eyes, you'll see that something is wrong."_

Suddenly the leader started a short guitar solo. It was actually quite entertaining. But another sound could be heard in the distance. _Police sirens?_

 _"_ _Tell me what's wrong with society, when everywhere I look I see. Rich guys driving big SUV's, while kids are starving in the streets. No one cares. No one likes to share. I guess life's unfair…"_

 _"_ _Is everybody going crazy?! Is anybody gonna save me?! Can anybody tell me what's going on? Tell me what's going on. If you open your eyes, you'll see that something, something is wrong! Is everybody going crazy?! Can anybody tell me what's going on?! Tell me what's going on! If you open your eyes, you'll see that something is wrong…"_

The three of them bowed as the song came to an end. Everyone cheered and clapped, another round of money getting thrown into the case. The lead guitarist laughed, yelling "Thank you all for your generous donations, but we really must be going! Till next time!" The three boys hastily packed their things, pushing past the crowd quickly while police sirens became louder and louder from a nearby street. I really wanted to donate my leftover lunch money, but they had disappeared in the crowd. "Where'd they go?" I asked Ezra desperately.

"Why?" he replied casually.

My brows furrowed. "Cause I want to donate to them!" I answered.

Ezra got lost in deep thought for a moment, a mental war raging on in his electric blue eyes. Until suddenly, he grasped my arm and helped me down from the car roof, rushing quickly towards an alley to the left. I didn't question where he was taking me, knowing that I was in safe hands, when the three cloaked boys suddenly appeared from the crowd and ran in our direction. They seemed to be bolting for the alley.

The two back up musician scrambled into the side street while the leader hesitated when he saw us, before turning to tail his friends. "Wait!" I called, running after him.

The teen was about to bolt when I grasped his wrist, yelling "Wait!"

He twisted around quickly, face concealed by his hood. "Sorry, don't do autographs," he mumbled, trying to tug out of my grasp.

"No, wait! I want to give you some money," I explained while using my other hand to rummage through my backpack.

He stopped struggling, but he was shifting from foot to foot nervously as police cars could be heard roaring down the road. "I know it's not much, but it's all I have," I said while handing him a five dollar note and a few coins.

"No, s-seriously, it's fine," he stuttered, stuffing the money into his pocket. "Thanks!"

He was about to run again when I tugged on his arm, asking "Before you go, what's your name?"

"U-Uh…" he replied nervously, desperately trying to escape my iron grasp.

"Sabine," Ezra hissed, grasping my shoulder.

"What? I just want to know his name-"

"Sabine!" Ezra suddenly barked, prying my hand off the boy's arm and letting him scurry into the side street as police cars skidded to beside us. "Get 'em!" a policeman roared as officers hurried out of their vehicles and chased after the boy. But it was too late. He was already gone.

I just stood there, frozen. I wasn't exactly sure what was happening, and words seemed to get caught in my throat as I struggled to speak. "Sabine? Ezra?" a familiar voice called. We both twisted around, surprised to see Kanan standing next to a police car. "What are you two doing here?"

"I was about to ask you the same question," Ezra sneered, glaring at Kanan fiercely.

Kanan frowned. "We heard that the Spirits were here, so we came to capture them," he explained bluntly. "Why are you guys here?"

Before Ezra could speak another word, I stepped forward and replied "Ezra let me tag along for his hour of free time. We were just on our way home when we heard those boys singing."

Kanan raised a brow, tilting his police cap slightly and gesturing to the car. "C'mon. I'm finishing up now, and I can give you a lift. You can tell me about it on the way," he said.

I nodded, a smile small plastering my lips as I remembered the trio's great music. "Shotgun!" I called, racing to the front seat and scrambling in.

But when I looked back, Ezra was staring at the car with blank eyes, his lips drawn into a thin line. "Somethin' wrong kid?" Kanan asked cautiously. Ezra shifted his gaze to the man with a ghostly stare, his fingers twitching and hands trembling slightly. Energy seemed to be bounding off him in waves, and he looked about ready to bolt if necessary. But Kanan seemed to twig on pretty quickly, taking his hat off and holding his hands up in a kind of surrender. "Ezra, relax. We're just going back to the Ghost. I'm not arresting you or anything like that," he assured softly.

The boy went still, his gaze fixed on Kanan intently. After a deathly silent moment, the tension in his muscles released and he stepped forward hesitantly. Kanan smiled warmly and patted Ezra's back. _Big mistake_.

Ezra had whipped around and snarled at his foster parent, teeth bared and fists ready, causing Kanan to stumble back in shock. Ezra quickly snapped back to reality, fear and guilt shadowing his expression. "S-Sorry," he mumbled weakly, eyes wide. "I-I was… y-you were… I just…"

Kanan sighed, replying "It's okay. I get it. Just hop in."

Ezra looked genuinely ashamed, and obediently climbed into the backseat without another protest. Kanan got in the front seat and made sure everyone had their seatbelts buckled, before finally driving off in the direction of the Ghost. "Sabine," Kanan started sternly. "What were those Spirit boys doing before we got there?"

I smiled, answering "They were busking! They were really great, and they played this amazing song! I wish I could hear them play again."

Kanan pondered deeply, a hum of thought vibrating in his throat. "I saw you were talking to one of them. What did he say?" he probed suspiciously.

"Oh, I just wanted to donate some money. They were really good Kanan, honestly," I said.

Kanan smirked, reaching a hand over and ruffling my hair gently. "I'm sure they were. But that still doesn't excuse them for the crimes they've committed," he stated bluntly.

"Crimes?" I asked.

He nodded slowly. "The Spirits rob stores, picket pocket people, and even hijack cargo trucks on rare occasions. They've stole over a million dollars' worth of merchandise in the past few years. That's why the police are after them."

Faint muttering could be heard from the back as I glanced over my shoulder to see Ezra staring out the window with a frustrated expression. "What was that?" Kanan inquired, raising a brow.

Ezra only narrowed his eyes, refusing to look at either of us. "Ezra," Kanan warned with a firm tone.

Ezra rolled his eyes, snapping "Maybe if you police weren't so _blind_ you'd actually be able to catch them, _Sergeant_."

Kanan frowned, replying "Are you saying you know how to find them better than we do?"

Ezra suddenly froze, his eyes wide and empty as he shrunk back in his seat. Kanan, being the observant man he was, picked it up immediately. The man swerved the car to the side of the road, locking the doors and twisting to face Ezra directly. "You know something about them, don't you," Kanan tested, a brow raised suspiciously.

Ezra visibly flinched, replying "No, I don't."

Kanan stared at the boy with piercing teal eyes. "Don't lie Ezra."

Ezra suddenly snapped, growling "Step off Corporal! I don't know anything!"

"You're lying. I can tell," Kanan pointed out calmly.

Ezra snarled, crossing his arms heavily. He looked like he was about to lose it, eyelids shutting tightly as he tried to control his emotions. "Let me out," he seethed through clenched teeth.

"What-"

"Let me out _now!_ " he roared, unclipping his belt and reaching for the door handle.

Kanan frowned, staring at the boy intently, before unlocking the doors and allowing the fuming teen to storm out and walk back home. Everything was silent between Kanan and I as he started driving again, leaving Ezra to continue his journey alone and cool off. "Well," I started awkwardly. "That could have gone a lot worse."

Kanan sighed. "Could've gone a lot better too."

I turned and stared out my window absently. It was going to be _long_ process with Ezra.

* * *

 ** _…_**

 ** _A few hours later…_**

* * *

"Sabine, can you go check on Ezra please?" Hera asked as she stirred a stew.

I hesitated at first, replying "But he hasn't been in a good mood. I mean, he's up in his room doing homework last I checked."

Hera frowned, adding some more vegetables into the pot. "Well, maybe you can help him out a bit then," she suggested. "If he's feeling moody, the best we can do is either give him some space or offer him some help. And he's had his space for hours now. Please just go check on him."

I sighed and nodded, sliding off my seat and walking out of the kitchen. I made my way up the stairs and approached Ezra and Zeb's door, begrudgingly knocking on the door and waiting for a response. When there was no reply, I began to worry, and decided to walk in anyways. I peaked in, Ezra lying on the ground with his head held in his hands. His homework papers were scattered in front of him, and if I didn't know any better, I could have sworn I heard him sob.

"Ezra?" I asked with concern.

Ezra suddenly shot up, wiping his cheeks quickly and trying to hide his red puffy eyes. "Sabine," he croaked, voice hoarse. "What are you doing here?"

I paced over slowly, replying "I just came to check on you. Are you okay?"

He sighed, regaining his posture and saying "Yeah, fine… I just… don't understand these questions."

I bent down beside him, glancing at the papers that he was pointing to. "Hm, algebra," I muttered. "I'm not really good with these, but Kanan knows how to explain it really well. You should ask him."

The boy stiffened, eyes going hollow. "But… I… he… we…"

I frowned, asking "What?"

Ezra turned and stared at me with a guilty expression. "But I yelled at him before. Is he not still mad?"

I had to stifle a small, sympathetic chuckle, answering "Ezra, Kanan isn't mad. I think he wants to make up with you, but to do that you need to go talk to him."

His brows furrowed in deep thought. "I'll think about it," he muttered.

I sighed, pushing myself up and saying "Whatever you say. But just remember, he's there to help you Ezra, not to hurt you."

The boy glanced up at me from his position on the ground, eyes wide and red. "I know," he murmured, running a hand through his hair bashfully. "I know."

I smiled. "Good. If you need any help, just ask," I said, before walking out of the room and heading back to the kitchen, feeling pleased with myself…

* * *

Kanan's POV

* * *

I sat at my desk, scrolling through police files on the computer. I was searching for some kind of pattern in the Spirit's database, but I couldn't see anything re-occurring. Hera and I had debated about whether or not to take the new Investigation. She had been reluctant at first, expressing how I wouldn't get much time to spend with our foster kids anymore, until I argued that the raised pay would be a financial saviour. Slowly, Hera warmed up to the idea and agreed that I should take the job.

But the new work load was stressing me out. Kallus, my new work partner, had suggested picking a kid off the slums and interrogating them until they spilled some information, but I had immediately objected. _"They're just children! We can't do that. There has to be better way,"_ I had protested. After some back and forth arguments, Kallus eventually agreed. Though begrudgingly I might add.

Suddenly, there was a faint knock at my door. "Come in," I called, expecting it to be Hera.

The door didn't open at first, which was a bit odd, until it creaked open slightly. Light poured into the dimly lit room as I swivelled in my seat to see who was there. My eyes widened when I realised who it was. "Ezra?" I quizzed.

The boy shifted nervously from foot to foot, head bowed slightly as he glanced up at me from behind his blue bangs. "H-Hey," he murmured.

I slumped back in my chair and tried to play off my surprise and worry. "Something wrong?" I finally asked.

"Uh, yeah… I need some help with some homework," he explained, holding up a sheet of paper.

I nodded thoughtfully, waving him over and dragging a spare seat to beside me. The teen hesitantly walked forward, sitting down and placing the homework on the desk. "Here," he said, pointing to an algebra question. "I don't understand these."

I smiled softly, replying "Let me explain…"

* * *

"Wow," Ezra drawled. "I think that's the most pointless thing I've ever learnt."

I chuckled lightly. "Who knows, it might come in use some day," I reasoned.

Ezra scoffed in amusement, scribbling the last answer down onto the page. He reluctantly glanced up at me, blue eyes beaming with electricity. "Thank you," he murmured.

I smiled. "Of course. If you need any more help, just ask."

Ezra stood up, grasping his homework and turning to walk away, before he suddenly hesitated. I raised a brow curiously as the teen glanced at me with shadowed eyes. "And… sorry," he mumbled. "For before… back at the car. I didn't mean to yell at you like that. It's just when I saw you in your police uniform…" He winced, before finishing "Well… I think you get it."

At first I was shocked. It was unlike Ezra to be so sincere or apologize in general. But my expression melted into one of sympathy, sighing deeply and replying "I'm sorry too. I shouldn't have pushed you like that. It's just…" I trailed off.

Ezra took his seat again, staring at me intently with piercing ocean blue eyes. "Just what?"

I flinched, not really wanting to vent my worries and stress onto the boy. But I could feel his gaze burning through my skull, an unsettling feeling churning in my gut. We stayed still and silent for what felt like centuries, before finally, I sighed in defeat and began "As you may know, I took on a new Investigation at the office. It's about-"

"The Spirits," Ezra finished, brow arched. "I know."

I nodded slowly, clasping my hands together and leaning against my knees. "My new pay will be able to help money wise, but I only get that if I can help the investigation progress," I explained. I pursed my lips, unsure if I should speak my next words, until hesitantly finishing "I thought if you knew anything… it could help me get a lead of some sort."

Ezra frowned slightly, his disappointment showing. "Kanan," he replied, expression conflicted. "I understand where you're coming from but… I'm still not going to say anything." He glanced up, electric eyes unusually passive. "The truth is… I don't really know that much," he admitted. "And the little I do know, I don't want to give away because…" This time, it was he who trailed off softly. His expression was unreadable, his eye twitching as he realised he'd said too much.

"Because what?" I pressed cautiously.

The boy inhaled sharply, before releasing it in a strained sighed. "Because," he continued, voice a mere whisper. "They saved me."

I perked up, staring at him with wide eyes. Ezra smiled from my reaction, continuing "In my second year of being on the streets, there was a big drought. Everyone on the streets were slowly fading from such little water, and those who drank unclean water usually… well… you get the picture."

I nodded grimly, gesturing for him to proceed. Ezra hesitated, wiping his sweaty palms against his thighs before saying "Anyways, it was the hottest day yet, and everyone was lying in the shadowed alleys when suddenly, these two cloaked figures walked forward. And behind them they dragged these big, jugs of water. Everyone was amazed! And the best part is, they shared it all between everyone, giving as much water as possible to the homeless." His face brightened with pure delight at the memory.

But I was stuck in complete and utter awe. "They…. They did?" I gawked.

Ezra nodded, his face darkening and expression pained. "If it wasn't for them, hundreds of people would have died that year… including me," he stated grimly. "They're like the Robin Hoods' for the poor."

I rested my chin against my knuckles and thought deeply, rolling the teen's words over in my mind. It was silent for a long time, the dim light swarming our vision. Ezra seemed uneasy with the tension, shifting in his seat and clearing his throat awkwardly. "I don't really wanna talk about that anymore though," he said, bowing his head. "What about you? You always wanted to be a cop Corporal?"

I smirked slightly, straightening my posture and replying "No. Believe it or not, I actually used to be on the streets too. That is, until my foster mother adopted me. She's the one who inspired me to join the force."

Ezra glanced at one of the small picture frames on my desk, the one that held a picture of Depa and me in our first family photo. "She your foster ma?" he asked curiously.

I nodded slowly, reaching over and picking up the frame carefully as if it was glass. I stared at the photo for a long moment, getting lost in thought and memories.

There was the day she walked into the orphanage and examined each child with great care, before finally stopping at me and shooting a warm smile. _"Hello young one. Mr Lufensa said you're a bit of a run away, but you look like a very charming young boy to me,"_ she had said with a soothing tone…

The time I was sick and she made me steaming soup and buttered toast…

And the unforgettable day she handled me the official adoption papers to become a full-fledged family…

But suddenly, tears began to sting my eyes as a new memory blurred my vision. _The gun fire… The screams… The blood… Depa's last haunting words as she held off the attacker just long enough for me to escape…_

"Kanan," Ezra spoke, snapping his fingers right in front of my face.

I shook my head slightly, regaining my focus on the young teen. "Sorry… I just…"

"Drifted?" Ezra finished for me. He smiled lightly, saying "Don't worry. Happens to me too."

A small grin pulled at my lips, his comment making my chest feel lighter. But the teen's expression darkened, glancing down at the photo frame with haunted eyes. "She looks very nice," he murmured with a meek tone.

I forced back a wave of emotions, replying calmly "She was extremely caring. Always firm, yet gentle. She gave me hope when no-one else could…" I paused for a moment, taking a moment to centre myself, before adding "I couldn't have asked for a better parent."

Ezra's brows furrowed, his lips drawing into a thin line. I knew what he was thinking. I could see it in his questioning eyes. "She's gone," I stated bluntly, surprising the boy by answering his unspoken thought.

After he shook himself from his shock, he asked quietly "What happened?"

My muscles tensed at that. I had never really discussed the events of my beloved Mother's death to anyone, choosing to ignore the event rather than let it resurface. But Ezra's hazy blue eyes gleamed with curiosity, his expression soft and respectful. A small voice in the back of my mind urged me to relax, echoing in Depa's soothing voice. I frowned, licking my lips to regain the moisture in my mouth, before hesitating.

The light drained from Ezra's expression. "Sorry," he mumbled, shaking his head quickly and standing up. "Nevermind. I'll just go finish the rest of my homewo-"

"I was eighteen," I started quietly, my stare blank as I relived the memory. "I went to the convenience store to get some groceries, but then these Imperial men armed with guns came in and took everyone hostage."

Ezra's eyes widened, numbly sitting back in his chair and watching me intently while I continued. "Depa was the sheriff of the force at that time, and she was immediately on the case with her fellow workers. The Imperials held us on our knees at the back of the store, gun barrels resting on our heads…" I winced at the memory, inhaling sharply through my nose.

"Depa came in with her two comrades, 'Grey' and 'Styles'. They managed to disarm the Imperials and stop anyone from getting hurt, arresting the men soon after… I remember Depa bending down next to me with a small smile, saying _'Everything's okay now.'_ " I paused and glanced up at Ezra, adding "And I believed her."

My eyes began to sting, my chest constricting as I struggled to speak my next words. When I finally managed to talk, my voice was hoarse and shaky. "Then suddenly, Grey and Styles aimed their guns at us. Grey shot at me, but… Depa pushed me away… _she took the shot_ …"

My vision blurred from my hot tears, a sob getting caught in my throat. I pressed my hands against my face and slumped back against my chair. All I needed was a moment to collect myself. _C'mon Kanan. This was years ago. You gotta be strong… she would have wanted you to be strong…_

Ezra was waiting patiently, watching me with an understanding expression. I finally pulled myself together, staring at the boy with piercing eyes before murmuring softly "I watched her die Ezra… I've never experienced something so painful in my life. And whenever I wear my uniform, I think of her. I just hope that I'm living up to what she would have wanted of me."

The boy thought deeply for a moment, before glancing up and mustering a weak smile. "Well, _I_ think you're doing well," he offered sheepishly.

A dark weight lifted off my heart, a smile tugging at my lips. It was one thing to hear those words from someone like Hera, but hearing it from a reclusive, strong-willed, independent teenage orphan was a completely different story. "Well, I try," I smirked, reaching over and ruffling the boy's scruffy hair. Surprisingly, he chuckled at the action, swatting my hand away playfully with his cheeks tinging a rosy pink. The mood had shifted greatly, his guilty emotions and my stressful mind had calmed down to a peaceful state again. Things felt right.

"Boys!" Hera called from the kitchen. "Dinner's ready!"

I smiled, standing up with Ezra close in suit. I sighed gently, patting his back as we headed for the door. "So, we all good?"

He nodded sharply. "'Course Corporal," he taunted with a snigger. "Now let's go eat! I'm starvin'!"

* * *

 **Hey guys! Wow! Wasn't that emotional? I think I totally got over excited while writing this, and then I watched 'Legacy' earlier today and I was all like-**

 ** _Considerate Fangirl:_** **"Don't do it! I know what you're doing Inner Fangirl! YOU CAN'T MAKE HER SPOIL IT!"**

 ** _Inner Fangirl:_** **"TRY AND MAKE ME!"**

 ***Two start punching each other and wresting on the ground***

 **…**

 **I really need a holiday. XD**

 **But anyways, I hope you guys enjoyed that chapter. I'm so excited for the next one because… well… you'll find out. ;D So, I hope you all have an amazing day and may the force be with you, always!**

 **-Superherotiger**

 **P.S The song that the Spirit boys were singing was 'Crazy' (acoustic version) by Simple Plan.**


	11. An Old Friend

**Hey everyone! Sorry for such a long wait. I've been super excited for this one! And once you read it, you'll find out why. ;D So, I hope you enjoy!**

 **Q/A's and Reactions:**

 **Ezraismybae- Yes! I saw the new episode and I seriously bawled my eyes out! :'( So sad.**

 **AnimeAngel- Wow! I didn't even realise that Hank was in one of my other stories too! It just kinda… happened. XD Wow, how hilarious is that. But yeah, that episode made me cry. THE FEELZ WERE TOO MUCH!**

 **Guest- Well, this story is more plot driven than fluff sort of stuff, so seeing Ezra getting grounded or something will be unlikely. It's like, you know how you never see Ezra get grounded in the show? You know how each episode is plot driven and not about the daily life of the Ghost crew? Well, that's kind of what this story is like. So I hope that makes sense. :D**

 **Guest- I don't know. You'll just have to find out. ;D**

 **TheUltimateAngela- So many feels! Legacy made the entire community break down in tears!**

 **Kavella- Wow. Thank you so much for those kind words! I hope you enjoy this chapter too. :D**

 **Jedi Jelsa777- Wait till you read this chapter! ;D**

 **Ddani121212- Aw, thank you so much for the support! I hope you enjoy the chapter! :D**

 **DevilSPR- I'm so glad to hear that! :D**

 **Rebels Lover-** _Considerate Fangirl- *Tips hat and smiles* "No problem. It's my job."_ **I'm glad you enjoyed the chapter, and as for the whole parallels thing, I'll probably fully explain them once the story is finished. ;D It'll make sense eventually. And yeah! I absolutely love that song, because it's so true! :D Wow, that doesn't seem fair that your brother got a balloon and you didn't… how about a virtual hug from my inner fangirl instead?** _Inner Fangirl: "Sure! Bring it in!" *Hugs Rebels-Lover tightly*_ **There we go! Better? :D**

 **Iron Rose Writer- I'm glad to hear you enjoyed the last chapter! :D And trust me, this one's worth it! ;D**

 **Rebekahtpe- Hm, it still feels wrong to spoil it for you. But if you want to see the episode, there's a channel on youtube called 'Star wars rebels clips 2.0' (I think), and that usually uploads it in segments. I hope that helps! :D**

 **Chiibe the Rebel- Yeah! It's a great episode! By far one of my favourites of season 2! :D**

 **Midnight Luna-** _Inner Fangirl- "Hello, hello, hello! Nice to meet you Inner Fangirl! XD."_ **And I cried too after watching Legacy! It was so sad! :'(**

 **Animal Lover Dream Writer- XD It's funny, because last chapter was ready before Legacy was, and then I uploaded it after I watched the episode and I was like "Too many feelz in one day!" XD**

 **Septimus714- I'm so glad to hear that! :D**

 **EmpressRulerofallthatisweird- Yeah, I have a whole time line written out and everything. XD That's how complicated this story is!**

 **Awal216- Yeah! I'm planning for that sometime in the future. :D**

 **Fantasie Adventura Dreamwriter- I know right? That hug though. It was the one thing the community was dying for, and then when it happened, everyone just broke down in tears. :'( Hm, I still think it's like a bluish-black. But that's also just my opinion. :)**

 **ImThatFangirl- I'm so glad to hear you're enjoying the chapters! :D**

 **Schyrsivochter- I'm glad you're enjoying it! :D**

* * *

Ezra's POV

* * *

"Okay, so hold your cutlery like this," Hera instructed patiently as the storm rumbled on outside.

I flipped the fork around in my hand, shifting it from a dagger position to a more 'proper' handle. Hera smiled softly, saying "There. That's better. Now, hold your knife like this."

Hera showed me how to hold the tool, and when I fumbled around for a moment, she gently encouraged my fingers into the right position. Then she began showing me how to cut food into smaller pieces with the cutlery.

As much as I hated doing these lessons, I knew there was no point in arguing. Hera had made it pretty clear that I wouldn't get another meal unless I had proper table manners, and she was insistent on keeping her word. Ever since we went out that night at the restaurant, she was determined to teach me every scrap of table etiquette possible. And if it wasn't embarrassing enough that I had to do 30 minute lessons before each meal on table manners, the fact that Kanan was watching from the other side of the table with an amused smirk made the cherry on top.

"Ezra, you're slouching," Hera pointed out.

I groaned exasperatedly, quickly rewarded with a smack up the back of the head. Hera raised a thin brow. "Sarcasm and back talk isn't going to get you far in this household Ezra. Now no more complaining, or we'll continue to do this for even longer," she threatened.

I sighed and straightened my back, obediently following her teachings. When we were in the middle of 'how-to-eat-at-a-normal-pace', there was a loud crack of lightning and the lights suddenly flickered out, submerging everyone in darkness.

"Whoa," Hera yelped, slightly surprised, before composing herself and saying "It's okay. Just a black out."

I blinked rapidly a few times, trying to adjust to the sudden change and taking in my surroundings. Loud footsteps ran down the stairs quickly as Sabine's voice called out "Hera! Kanan!"

"We know Sabine, it's just a blackout," Kanan replied back, standing up and walking away from the table.

Another flash of lightning brightened the area quickly, before the shadows swarmed back in and consumed the room. Rain was pummelling the roof of the Ghost, with howling winds whipping around outside. For once, I was glad that I had been placed in a foster home with such a sturdy shelter. I would have hated being out in this storm.

Hera gently placed her hand on my shoulder, leading me out of the kitchen and towards the hall. "So," I started with a smirk. "I guess the lesson's cancelled?"

I would have bet my life savings that she was smiling right now. "Yes, Ezra," she replied. "But, I guess we'll just have to go for longer tomorrow then."

I rolled my eyes, releasing an exaggerated groan. Hera giggled at that, squeezing my shoulder ever so gently.

I still was hesitant about the ever persistent physical touch of this family, but they had still made small, cautious efforts to coddle me. It felt weird. Zeb would punch me on the shoulder every once and a while, grinning and chuckling soon afterwards. Sabine said it was his way of showing 'affection'. If only I had known that _before_ he punched me for the first time, which caused me to lash out and start a brawl in the common room. Kanan had quickly split us apart, and with a clear explanation and an hour in time out, I finally realised that he was just being playful. From then on, things with Zeb became a lot smoother. He had his space, and I had mine. Which I respected.

Sabine was also liked Zeb, but she also had no trouble jumping in and starting a conversation. If she wasn't busy painting or reading something she called _'Fanfiction'_ , she would drop by and start blabbering on about her day or the latest gossip at school. And even if it was blatantly obvious that I had _no_ interest _what so ever_ if Chad liked Kasey but Kasey liked Chad's best friend Mike, she would still talk about it for hours on end. But still, Sabine was one of the few people that could make me smile, even laugh every once and a while. It was a foreign, but amazing feeling.

Kanan and I were back to normal again after our little chat yesterday, and he had also earnt a shred of new respect from myself. Every now and again, he'd pat my back, or squeeze my shoulder softly. But that was about it from the older male. And it was still strange how he would look at me sometimes. Cyan eyes cold and empty, staring deep into my soul as he studied me expressionlessly…

And, obviously, I was still sceptical. He _was_ a cop after all. And friendly or not, the fuzz was bad news for people like me.

Hera on the other hand was the complete opposite. Her touch was so warm and motherly that there was no way I could reject her offers of affection anymore. A pat on the back here. A side hug there. There was no escaping it. And I'd grown to not mind anymore.

"Oh! Can we start up the fire please?" Sabine asked sweetly.

I heard Kanan sigh, before replying "Sure. Sure. Can you and Ezra get the firewood ready?"

"Of course!" Sabine exclaimed joyfully. Her dark silhouette encroached further, a hand suddenly grasping my wrist and tugging me into the common room.

"Whoa!" I blurted out as my feet struggled to catch up to my torso.

Sabine chuckled, halting abruptly and saying "Come on! Help me put these logs in the fireplace."

She crouched down and scooped up an armful of firewood from a container before dropping them into the fireplace. I followed her example and placed some logs a top of hers before Kanan stepped forward and bent down. Suddenly, there was a crackling sound and a bright light pierced the darkness. The fire of the match illuminated on Kanan's face and brightened the area greatly when heavy footsteps trudged down the stairs. "I'm going out with some mates," Zeb announced as he slipped on his boots.

"In this storm?" Hera quizzed.

"Yeah, I'll be fine," Zeb assured.

I could tell Hera wasn't happy about Zeb's decision. "Honey, it's not safe to drive at the moment," she pointed out.

Zeb groaned. "C'mon, it's not that bad."

Hera sighed softly, before replying "Fine. But take the Phantom. And _please_ be safe!"

"Yeah, yeah. I know. I'll be back later," he called nonchalantly, before the front door swung open and closed with a startling slam.

Turning back to Kanan and Sabine, I watched curiously as Kanan placed the match in the middle of the logs and turned some dials on the side of the fireplace. Suddenly, the small flame of the match flared up and engulfed the logs. I jumped at first, a wave of heat hitting my face and the light scorching my eyes as I tried to adjust my vision. Sabine smiled and walked away, before returning with blankets in both arms for everyone. She and Hera settled down in front of the fire, snuggling down into their rugs and leaning against each other cosily while Kanan slumped back in one of the arm chairs.

I frowned, wondering where I should sit. Hera seemed to notice this and reached her arm out, gesturing for me to join her. I hesitated, before shuffling over and wrapping the soft blanket around my shoulders. The fire crackled and jumped, an almost hypnotising sight. The heat radiated onto my cold skin and warmed my soul. Everyone was silent for a long time. Only the sound of the burning flame and rumbling storm could be heard.

Almost half an hour later, when everyone was close to dozing off, there was a loud knocking at the door. I jumped at the sound, adrenaline pumping through my veins as I leapt up onto my feet. Kanan was next to snap to reality, though much slower than me might I add. Another set of knocks sounded from the door. "I'll get it," I said, running for the door hastily.

"Ezra, wait!" Kanan called, bolting up and stumbling after me.

Ignoring his protest, I opened the door and studied the dark silhouette of a figure in front of me. A flash of lightning and his features brightened for the slightest moment, revealing soaked green hair and dark green eyes. "Ezra Bridger!" an accented voice exclaimed, hands lunging forward and pulling me into a tight embrace.

I yelped, immediately smacking his arms away and growling aggressively. Kanan was by my side in a flash, one hand pushing me back protectively while the other shoved the stranger's chest harshly. "Who are you?" Kanan demanded.

The man cleared his throat, explaining "My name is Tseebo. Tseebo has come back to meet Ezra Bridger."

I stared at the stranger intently as the rain began to pummel the roof again and the winds howled on outside. Hera had come to our side, asking "Is something wrong."

Kanan frowned. "I'm not sure."

Hera glanced over the stranger quickly, assessing the options, before stepping forward and saying "Sir, why don't you come inside and out of the storm. Then we can talk things out."

This 'Tseebo' guy nodded sharply and stepped in. He was soaking wet from the rain, a small puddle forming at his feet. "Uh, Sabine," Hera called. "Can you go get a towel for our… _'Guest'_ please?"

I could hear Sabine go off to fetch a towel, but my attention was completely fixed on the visitor. And it seemed Kanan was just as interested as he stared at the man with narrowed, piercing eyes. He still had his arm raised over my chest in defence with the other hand twitching ever so slightly. Kanan was reluctant to close the door behind Tseebo as he paced further into the Ghost, but a gentle nudge from Hera urged him slowly to shut the door as the wind began to pick up again. It was a strange sight to see Kanan so protective.

But the stranger was completely oblivious to Kanan's suspicious attitude while his void green eyes glanced around the hallway blankly, as if in a daze. He had a small smile on his face, and his body swayed back and forth as he stood in place. I was beginning to wonder if he was intoxicated perhaps.

Suddenly, his gaze shifted back to me and he a released a joyful sound, reaching his arms out again for another hug. "Ezra Bridger," he stammered.

Kanan shoved his shoulder roughly and stepped in between us, straightening his back intimidatingly. "Who are you?" he asked sternly.

"Tseebo," he answered, still unaware of Kanan's aggravation.

"Yeah, I got that. What I _mean_ is why are you here?" Kanan clarified, brows furrowing.

Tseebo pointed towards me, replying "To see Ezra Bridger. And the kind man who take Ezra in!" Tseebo grasped Kanan's hand and shook it vigorously, a wide grin lining his lips. Kanan seemed partially surprised, retracting his hand from the stranger's firm grip and staring at him in confusion.

I became equally as puzzled. How did this man know me? He certainly didn't look familiar. I'm sure I would have remembered that lime green hair or transparent set of eyes. Or maybe he _was_ just a drunk guy who stumbled to the doorstep to get out of the storm. But then again, how would he have known me prior? And how did he know Kanan?

I shook my head and decided to focus on the present. But before Kanan could interrogate this stranger any further, Sabine came down the stairs with a fluffy, grey towel in her hands. Everyone turned to the girl as she returned our glances, releasing she had just stepped in at a tense time. Hera stepped in after an awkwardly silence, saying "How about we continue this in the kitchen?"

* * *

Kanan's POV

* * *

I studied the pale skinned man intently as he sipped away at his mug of coffee, a towel draped around his shoulders and his soaking clothes still stuck to his thin figure. I had never encountered him in my lifetime, and from Ezra's piercing stare, it seemed he didn't know him either. Tseebo seemed to be off in a different realm, staring off into the abyss and showing possible signs of a drug addiction. Hence why I had my taser ready by my side for any shift in attitude.

"So, Tseebo," Hera started as she took a seat behind Ezra. "How do you know Ezra?"

Tseebo wiped a few strands of damp hair out of his eyes as he said "Tseebo has known Ezra Bridger for a _long_ time! Even when Bridger was just a little baby."

I froze at that, and Ezra perked up. "W-What?" he stuttered.

Tseebo nodded with a light smile, taking another sip of his coffee before continuing "Yes. Tseebo was good friend of Ezra's parents."

"You knew my parents?!" Ezra exclaimed, eyes wide and sparkling in the dim glow of candle light.

Tseebo grinned. "Yes, yes. Good friends. All the way up till the attack." His expression darkened at that last part, before adding cheerily "But Ezra find good home, yes?"

Pain seeped into Ezra's expression, his muscles tensing and jaw tightening. "Wait," he started, a hint of frustration in his tone as realisation dawned on him. "You were there when my parents were killed, and you _didn't_ take me in?!"

The pieces were starting to click in my mind. "Ezra," I started nervously. "Maybe we should discuss this tomorrow or-"

"No!" he barked, glaring at me with a burning stare. Turning back to Tseebo, he raised an accusing finger. "He ditched me and handed me off to the adoption agency! _He's_ the one responsible for everything that's happened to me!"

Tseebo put his hands up innocently, defending "No, no. Tseebo did not give Ezra to adoption agency."

Ezra paused in his outburst, before snapping "Of course you did! You had to! If you didn't than how did I get into the foster system?!"

Still a bit tipsy, Tseebo explained "Tseebo wrapped baby Ezra in many blankets one night, and left him on the doorstep of foster father here."

His gaze suddenly shifted towards me, and I began to feel extremely vulnerable and jittery. Ezra turned to me, his expression melting from anger to disbelief. But then, the teen scoffed and waved his hand dismissively. "Ha. That's not true," he reasoned aloud with a snicker. His gazed was still fixed on me, and though he was trying to play it off, those electric blue eyes were staring at me expectantly for some kind of back up.

But I remained still, a lump forming in my throat. The light began to fade from Ezra's expression. He released a strained chuckle, asking "That's not true… R-Right?"

I didn't reply. There was no way I could lie to him, and I found I was unable to form words, my mouth dry and clammy. Ezra stood up, eyes wide and expression distraught. "Oh my God," he muttered, a sob getting caught in his throat as he pressed a hand against his eyes. "I can't believe it."

"Ezra, wait," I said softly. "Let me explain."

Ezra release a pained, tense chuckle, saying "You know… For a moment there, I actually believed that... t-that you _cared_ …"

"Hun, we do care," Hera cooed, reaching out for the boy before he flinched and backed away.

He bared his teeth, a low grumble sounding in his throat with his hands raised defensively. "No," he rasped, voice barely audible. "No you don't…"

I stood up, making an attempt to approach him, before he barked "Get back!"

I hesitated, freezing in place. He took deep, strangled breaths, staring at me with piercing blue eyes as a fire began to kindle within. "Ezra, let me explain," I tried again, voice gentle and passive. "It's true. You were on my doorstep one night, but I didn't have a stable amount of money to support us both, so…"

His brows furrowed and his hands clenched into fists. "So you gave me to the adoption agency," he seethed through his gritted teeth.

I winced, but nodded slowly. His shoulders tensed, and his back straightened. Slowly, he began circling his way to the door as he stated "So _you're_ the one who's responsible for all this."

"Wait, I didn't know that-"

"Shut it!" he snapped. "You're the reason I was put in the foster system. _You're_ the reason I'm here today and you're the reason I have such a horrific past!"

Tseebo opened his mouth to intervene but Ezra beat him to it, roaring "And you're no better! If you had just taken me in the first place none of this would have happened!"

Tseebo retracted in on himself, his expression guilty as he replied "Tseebo was afraid. Tseebo could not raise Ezra Bridger."

"Coward! I was only a baby!"

Hera stood up slowly, so not to be caught in the teen's next line of attack. "Ezra, calm down," I tried to sooth. But Ezra just growled, redirecting his attention back to me instead.

"I should have known it was all a rouse," he spat. And if looks could kill, I'd be 10 feet underground by now. "All this _'Oh, we care'_ and _'You're one of us now'_ rubbish was all I lie! I should have _known_ there was something to it!" he said, voice raising by the second.

Something ached deep inside. I took a step forward but Ezra took two steps back, his anger only flaring up further. "Stay away from me!" he yelled, an undertone of fear behind his fury. "You didn't want me 15 years ago, so why would you want me now!?"

All was silent for a long, tense moment. I could feel the back of my eyes beginning to sting, my chest constricting and stomach churning. Things weren't supposed to turn out this way. I didn't want him to find out like this. Hera and Tseebo remained completely silent, and I could see the excruciatingly painful expression on Ezra's face. He was on the verge of breaking down, the tears welling in his eyes.

Suddenly, there was a bright flash from outside and a loud crack of lightning soon after, snapping Ezra out of his trance. He twisted on his heel and bolted down the hall before I even had a chance to protest. I stood frozen for a long time, just starring at where the boy once stood. The slam of a door sounded from upstairs, and Hera placed her hand gently on my shoulder. She didn't say anything. And though Tseebo looked like he wanted to say something, he remained silent.

It was a long time until I finally moved again. I inhaled sharply and slowly made my way out of the kitchen. I climbed up the stairs, my footsteps soft, and my breathing gentle. I approached the door to Zeb and Ezra's room, reaching my hand out for the handle, before hesitating. Instead, I pressed my forehead against the wood and closed my eyes. I allowed the sounds of the rain and thunder to drawl on for a minute or two, before finally mustering my voice.

"Ezra," I called. "…I'm sorry."

I paused for a moment, but all remained silent on the other side. "I didn't mean things to be this way," I continued, my voice hitching slightly. "And if I could, I'd go back and change everything… But if you give me another chance I promise I'll make it up to you!"

I pulled back and waited hopefully, but the door never opened. The air became stale, my vision blurring slightly. "Please Ezra," I whispered, resting my palm against the 'stay out' sign hanging on the door. " _Let me make it up to you.._."

I waited patiently for any kind of reply as the concern began to seep in. It was unusually quiet, and Ezra being Ezra, I would have expected him to at _least_ yell or send some kind of warning that he wanted me to leave. I raised my hand to the door knob, my sweaty palm grasping onto the handle tightly. "Ezra?" I called cautiously as the door creaked open.

The room was shrouded in shadows when I glanced in. And with a sudden flash of lightning and the rattling of the window, my eyes widened in realisation. I swung the door open fully, searching for the teen but finding nothing but the empty space. "Ezra?!" I yelled, half expecting his voice to come calling back. But there was no reply, the storm picking up again outside. I ran to the open window, almost tripping on a sheet as I glanced outside desperately. But deep down, I knew he wouldn't be there.

Because Ezra had ran.

"EZRA!"

* * *

 **BOOM! Cliffhanger. XD They're back baby!**

 **So, the truth is finally revealed. Where do you think Ezra ran to? Will Kanan be able to make amends and fix his mistakes? I guess you'll just have to find out. ;D Anyways, tell me what you thought about the chapter, I love to read your reviews. :D And until then, may the force be with you, always!**

 **-Superherotiger**


	12. Meet the Spirits

**Wow guys. There are no words to describe how excited I've been for this chapter! :D It'll be pretty clear why once you read it. ;D But I won't hold you up! Get reading! It is slightly longer than usual, so I hope you enjoy! ;D**

 **P.S The amount of reviews last chapter blew me away guys! We are officially over 200 reviews! Can you believe it?! :D Seriously, thank you all! Every time one of you reviews, it puts another smile on my face, and thanks to you guys, I had one of the happiest Christmas holidays so far! :D Really, from the bottom of my heart. Thank you!**

 **Q/A's and Reactions:**

 **Ezraismybae- Poor, heartbroken Ezra. :(**

 **Guest- Thanks for the tip. It should be fixed now! :D**

 **AnimeAngel- I know right! This wait is killing me!**

 **DevilSPR- Dude, wait till you read this chapter. ;D**

 **Guest- I'm so glad to hear that! :D**

 **The Silent Fury- Just warning you. A lot of feels a head too!**

 **Taylor Fireheart- XD Silly Tseebo.**

 **AquaQuadrant- Trust me Aqua. This one is** ** _sooooo_** **worth it! :D**

 **SOSI M4G1C- *On Megaphone*** ** _"The next ride on the feels train is pulling up to the station, and will be departing while reading this story! Please enjoy the luxury tissues, sob into the nearest person's shoulder and be so shocked that you faint. Thank you for taking the 'feelz train'! Have a nice day."_** **XD**

 **Kavella- You're going to have a surprise when you read this chapter! ;D**

 **Guest- Don't worry. That'll be explained…. *dramatic music* in the next chapter! :D**

 **O- Since I did such a cruel cliff hanger, I made sure the wait wasn't** ** _too_** **long. :D**

 **Midnight Luna-** _Tiger's Inner Fangirl- "Sup! What's shaking?"_

 **Rebels Lover- Aw, I'm sorry. Here, have another hug. *Hugs Rebels-Lover again* How's that? :D And gee, I was wondering if anyone was gonna pick up on the whole 'Zeb was out on the town' thing, but you have amazing observation skills! Ten brownie points for you! :D And yeah, you spelt that right. :D Legacy was super sad. :( I hope you had a Merry Christmas too! :D**

 **Jedi Jelsa777- *Quickly revives Jelsa* You can't die yet! You need to find out what happens first! :D**

 **Court818- I know right? *Glances down into the dark abyss* It's a huge cliffhanger. XD**

 **Ddani121212- *Picks up case and stashes away for later.* ;D**

 **Guest- Of course! :D**

 **TheUltimateAngela- Aw, thank you! That's so nice! :D**

 **Fantasie Adventura Dreamwriter- You'll have to find out! :D *magic sound as I disappear into the shadows mysteriously***

 **Azulablue92- THE SPELLING IS REAL DUDE! XD**

 **Septimus714- Don't worry dude. Remember, you're talking to the one who's had this whole story's time line planned out from the beginning. I mean, I actually have it written down on a sheet of paper, I'm that serious. XD But you can ease your conscious to know that Kanan and Ezra will** ** _not_** **be resolving their problems with the flick of a switch. :D Enjoy the chapter!**

 **Valkyrie Sythe- Wait till you read this chapter! ;D**

 **ZombieSpacePirate- That's probably a very accurate prediction. :D**

 **Guest- Yeah, I've seen the Force Awakens. I totally know what you're going through! :D And I'm glad to hear you like the story. :D**

 **Mana- *Rubs hands together mischievously* Don't worry, I have a** ** _really_** **good plan for this chapter. ;D And as for Ahsoka, she'll get revealed later on. :D**

 **Specter 13- Glad I could help. :D**

 **Akamaiwing- Trust me. This chapter is exactly what you're craving then! :D**

 **Schyrsivochter- You'll lucky. I was legitimately proof-reading this chapter when you reviewed. That means you don't have to wait as long as the others did. ;D**

* * *

Zeb's POV

* * *

Laughter bellowed from my friend as the three of us joked around childishly. We were sitting in the booth of a pub, just having a friendly catch up. It had been good so far, and it was fun to see them both again. Charlie had always been a bit of a goofball, his brown, scruffy hair swaying as he laughed, while Jack was more stoic and structured. Though he didn't mind having a chuckle every once and a while.

I had met the two of them a few years ago, and they were both part of our local soccer team too. They were good mates. And they were one of the reason living here on Lothal was so easy, even when I missed home.

Suddenly, my phone began vibrating. I pulled it out of my pocket, saying to my friends "One sec." I pressed the button and held it up to my ear. "Yello?"

"Z-Z-Zeb," Hera's voice rang, the storm disrupting the connection. "C-Ca… ou… h-hear me?"

The noise from the pub also wasn't helping, causing me to plug my other ear with a finger and try to focus in on her voice more carefully. "Hera, you're breaking up," I said. "What's up?"

"Ezra. Ezra ra-a-a-a." The line suddenly cut and was replaced with a static phase.

I groaned, standing up and trying to find a better reception. "What's wrong Zeb?" Jack asked.

I sighed. "I think I might 'ave to go. Something to do with my," I paused, before finishing " _Foster brother_."

Jack nodded in understanding, while Charlie's expression darkened. "I might have to go too," he stated glumly.

"Come on then," Jack said while moving out of the booth. "Let's get out of here already."

After sorting out the pay, the three of us walked out of the lively pub and out into the grey weather. The storm was still thundering around, flashes of lightning on the horizon. Thankfully, the rain had receded to a light drizzle, the dark clouds moving in the direction of the Ghost. The others were probably copping it more than we were. The cool wind whipped at our faces as I stuffed my hands into my pockets to keep them warm. I started heading back towards the Phantom, gesturing for the other two to follow.

But suddenly, a small kid shoved past us, bumping into me roughly. "Hey! Watch where you're going runt!" Charlie snapped.

The child snarled, their face shadowed by a thick hood. They hastily turned and walked away, but I knew better. With my adopted father being a cop, I knew a lot about pick pockets and other thieves. I instinctively patted my pockets, my eyes widening when realising my wallet was missing. "Get that kid!" I ordered just as the other two twigged on.

They didn't hesitate, bolting after the now sprinting street rat. I took the lead, not caring about the wet cement or splashing puddles as we ran. The child began running faster when he realised we were pursuing him, pushing his weak frame to the brink. He stumbled all the way to the border of the dark side, where Charlie skidded to a halt in exhaustion. "Charlie!" I yelled.

He waved me away, calling through his panting "I'll catch up with ya!"

I hesitated, but nodded. Jack and I began to run after the kid again, winding through different side alleys and cruddy backstreets. Garbage was littered everywhere, homeless orphans and adults hidden away from vision, though obviously watching the intense chase.

Suddenly, the kid chucked back an object which Jack managed to catch. "Zeb, it's your wallet," Jack announced as we ran.

"What'd he take?" I asked.

"Only cash, it seems," he replied, handing me the wallet mid-chase.

I glanced down, and indeed, the kid had only taken the notes of money and a few coins. Jack began to slow his pace, saying "C'mon. We got what we needed."

But I didn't stop, glancing over my shoulder and yelling "Stop if ya want. I'm gonna teach this brat a lesson!"

I turned and continued the chase, and Jack being Jack, he'd probably go back home while still respecting my decision. The rat was losing energy. I could see it in the way he was stumbling. He twisted a corner when I was right on his heels, and with one mighty push from my legs, I tackled the thief onto the wet, cold ground. He yelped in pain, squirming wildly to get out of my firm grasp. "Let this be a lesson for you, runt," I spat.

The kid managed to wriggle one of his arms out of my hold and pressed his hand up to his lips, releasing a long, high-pitched whistle. I raised a brow, not fully understanding what he was doing.

Until suddenly, somewhere not far off, a similar whistle echoed through the air. Then another. And another. Soon the whole sky was filled with a chain reaction of high-pitched whistles. I glanced around warily, growling at the kid underneath me and barking "What's going on?!"

Suddenly, a strong force pushed me onto my side, and before I even had a chance to get up, I was pummelled with punches and kicks. I roared, pushing the closest figure and jolting up onto my feet. With assistance from a flash of lightning, I quickly realised that I was surrounded by a gang of hooded figures, just like the kid. The leader, who was slightly bigger than the rest, stepped forward with his fists clenched. "You're on the wrong side of town, _Shiny_ ," he snarled, voice course.

I growled, shifting into a defensive position. "I'll go where I want."

Some of the other figures approached, cracking their knuckles, until the leader raised his hand and silence them all. "No," he ordered. "This one's mine."

The others shrivelled back, allowing the leader full reign. He balanced on the balls of his feet, spine hunched as he circled me like a predator. The rain was still falling down, and a sudden crack of lightning brightened the alley momentarily. The leader took his opportunity, pouncing forward and throwing me to the ground. I tried to punch him, but he had already stepped away, before proceeding to jump on me again and counter with a kick to the stomach. I gasped, the air getting sucked from my lungs as I swung widely at his head. My fist made contact with his jaw, sending him spiralling backwards and onto the ground. I pushed myself up and loomed over the hooded figure just as the others began to step into action.

"Enough!" someone yelled, sending everyone into muffled silence.

A dark figure jumped into the circle, wearing a dull, black cloak with a white stripe down the middle. Their face was shadowed, their stature tall. Everyone in the background bowed their heads, staying completely still and silent as the leader groaned in agony. The new stranger, who was slightly smaller than my opponent, walked over to the man on the ground and offered him a hand. "Getting into more fights, Ghoul?" he asked curiously, the voice vaguely familiar.

The one identified as _'Ghoul'_ took the stranger's hand reluctantly, getting pulled to his feet. "Back so soon Phantom?" Ghoul asked with a teasing tone, patting the other's back in a friendly gesture.

My eyes widened as the pieces clicked together, before narrowing at the figures with new found identities. "Phantom," I spat, muscles tense and ready for an attack.

Ghoul stepped forward, pushing the Phantom behind him protectively. "Wanna go again, _Shiny_?" he growled.

"My pleasure," I snapped.

But before either of us could get into another brawl, the Phantom stepped in between us and held his hands out as a divide. "Zeb! Don't!" he yelled.

I froze up, eyes going wide. "How'd you-" But suddenly, that familiar voice came back into play. I thought it had sounded like someone I knew, but only now did I realise who it was.

"E-Ezra?" I gasped, stumbling back.

Phantom didn't reply at first, and murmurs started breaking out from the other gang members. Ghoul growled, asking the Phantom softly "You know this loser?"

The Phantom's breathing became uneven, and after a long, tense pause, he replied "Yeah."

Phantom grasped the brim of his hood, tugging it down just as a streak of lightning flashed across the sky, illuminating his tan skin and drenched blue hair. Those electric orbs stared at me intently, expression unreadable. My mouth hung slack in shock. "Y-You?" I mumbled. "You're the Phantom?!"

But before anyone could murmur another word, the sound of a bird call rung through the air, followed by a car engine from the other end of the street. Ghoul gasped, hissing to the others "Code red! Get to Safe Haven now everyone!"

Nobody questioned his command, scurrying down the alley and branching off in different directions. Within a few seconds, the alley had turned from overly crowded, to practically abandoned. All who was left was Ezra, the Ghoul guy and myself. The sound of the car was getting closer and closer.

"Zeb!" Ezra called, a hint of urgency in his voice. "Come with me."

The words were getting caught in my throat. I was so confused. Everything was happening so fast. Ezra seemed to realise this, approaching carefully and saying "Zeb, I promise I'll explain everything. But we _need_ to get out of here first!"

"W-Why?" I stuttered.

The car was getting closer, and the panic arose in Ezra's eyes. The Ghoul ran to his side, tugging on his shoulder to get him to move. "C'mon Phantom. The cops are patrolling down this street as we speak!" he hissed. "We need to move!"

"Zeb, please!" Ezra pleaded. "I need you to just… _trust me_ … this one time."

I hesitated momentarily, weighing up my options quickly. If that was indeed a police car rolling up, Ezra would probably get thrown in jail. But, he was still part of my family, wasn't he? Even if he was branded as a dangerous criminal to the society, wasn't it our job to fix that? Isn't that the whole point of foster families?

I glanced down at the boy, a layer of desperation glazing over his usually calm eyes. Sighing, I gave a sharp nod and gestured for him to lead. A small smile broke out on Ezra's face as he twisted on his heel and began running down the alley. I bolted after him, holding all my faith in the boy as he and the Ghoul twisted and swerved through different side streets. The sound of the car engine became a distant memory the further we ran, and it seemed as if we were going deeper and deeper into the city's heart.

Tall, grey buildings towered above, the streets becoming narrow and more abandoned by the step. The rain was now beginning to become heavy again, water droplets trickling down my neck and soaking into my clothes. Ezra had raised his hood again, the garment becoming drenched and soggy in the rain.

After almost ten minutes of running, we hit a dead end. There was a large, metal picketed fence, barb wire lining the top with a large dumpster sitting just in front of the fence. I groaned, getting frustrated from my wet clothing sticking to my skin. "It's a dead end!"

Ghoul walked over to the dumpster and jumped in, snarking "Not a very bright one, is he?"

I could feel a scowl pulling at the corner of my lip, but it quickly receded as Ezra jumped in as well. "C'mon Zeb," he urged, waving me over.

"You honestly think I'm gonna jump into a dumpster?" I asked sarcastically.

Ghoul ducked down out of view, but I was surprised when he didn't resurface. I approached cautiously, eyeing Ezra suspiciously. He chuckled lightly, arms resting on the edge of the dumpster. "It's okay Zeb. Trust me," he assured. He turned and ducked out of view, and just like the Ghoul, he didn't return. Slowly, I peered over the side of the old, rusty dumpster. My eyes widened when I realised the corroded hole at the back, which seemed to also go through the thick metal fence too.

So, I jumped over the edge and landed on the rain coated floor, getting down onto my hands and knees and crawling through the small hole. It was a tight squeeze, but I managed to make it through with a little bit of effort. Pushing myself up, I gasped when I was faced with the large clearing at the cross section of four alleys, a large two story building in the centre. But the house was dwarfed by the abandoned structures to all its corners, providing cover from the outside. I realised that the three other alley ways also had metal fences, with rusted holes on each of them. _Must be more entry ways._

The wind couldn't reach this little sanctuary, but the rain was still pouring down from above. "Zeb!" someone called. I glanced over at the doors to the house, realising that Ezra was waving me over. "Come get out of the rain."

I quickly ran over to him and made it to the veranda of the house. The loud pitter patter of rain hailed down on the tin roof as Ezra leaned against the doorway, giving me a moment to glance around. "W-What is this place?" I asked softly, awe lining my tone.

Ezra's hood was still down, but he explained "This is the Safe Haven. It's where all of us Spirits, orphans and homeless people alike can go to stay safe in the corrupt city. _If_ they're accepted into the ranks, of course."

I raised a brow. " _Ranks?"_

Ezra sighed deeply, bowing his head. "Can we talk about this inside?" he asked, already walking into the dark building.

"Wait!" I called, running after him. "I still 'ave questions!"

I realised immediately how cold it was inside, only slightly warmer than outside. I shivered, my damp clothes only exaggerating the temperature. The large room, which was most likely the lounge room as some point, was lit dimly by small candles, and there seemed to be no power in the building. There were small murmurs from the corner of the room, and I twisted around to see older teenagers, maybe 17 to 18 years old, staring at me from a small, circular table. I could feel their gazes burning into my skull as they watched intently, causing me to shift uncomfortably. "Hey," Ezra called, while pulling something out of a cupboard. "Go back to your business."

At first I wasn't sure if Ezra was talking to me, but the group of boys turned back to their game of cards instead, chatting casually and acting as if nothing had happened. "Don't mind them," Ezra murmured as he handed me a towel. It was pretty worn, and the fluffy cotton had become hard and dry from so much use, the colours fading away. I stared at it in displeasure, Ezra pulling back his soaked hood to reveal his face. He raised a brow, using an almost identical towel to wipe his face. "What? Not all of us have luxury towels like you," he snarked.

I sighed, finally obliging and using the towel to wipe my face. Ezra was ringing out his cloak as he began to make his way to a nearby table. "Ezra, wait," I said. "We have to talk."

Ezra sighed, pausing in his tracks. He twisted around, face stern as he said "Okay, one. Around here, you'll call me Phantom. Two, you won't disrespect _anyone_ in the Safe Haven. You are our _'guest_ ' as they say, and you are to act like a guest in _our_ home. Understood?"

I was taken back by the large amount of authority in his voice, a new, mature side I had never seen in the boy finally surfacing. And the way he held himself… it was the complete opposite of when he was at the Ghost. With his chin held high and his back straight, his shoulders were broad and he stood like someone who demanded respect. He was the top dog in _his_ territory, and he made sure everyone knew about it.

I nodded numbly to his request, not really sure if there was any other way to answer. Ezra's expression softened, and he turned around and continued back for the table. I watched curiously as he pushed the table across the floor, revealing a tunnel in the ground with a ladder down. My eyes widened. "Wow. You're full of surprises today."

Ezra smirked, climbing down through the hole and adding "You have no idea."

I followed after him, moving down through the darkness. "Hey Ez… I mean, _Phantom_ ," I called, my voice echoing. "There's still a lot ya have to explain to me though."

I stepped down one more rung and realised I'd hit solid ground. Turning around, I realised that we had made it to a secret basement of some sort. The room was dimly lit with candle sticks, but it was much lighter than upstairs. I watched in awe as Ezra stepped into the middle of the room, figures starting to shift and move from all sides. Small children, mothers, adults and teenagers alike were all lying on the ground, perking up when they saw Ezra. A small boy ran up to Ezra and hugged his leg tightly.

Ezra laughed, picking him up and twirling him in the air playfully. The boy laughed as his sister ran up and watched from below. I realised that they were actually the two siblings that Ezra had given a loaf of bread to on his first day of school. I strolled over cautiously.

Ezra smiled, placing the boy down and ruffling his grimy blonde hair. "Did Mister bring any food?" the child asked hopefully.

Ezra's expression became pained. "No, sorry kiddo. Next time, maybe," he encouraged.

The sister hugged her brother fiercely, a smile that wasn't there when I first saw her on the street lining her lips. "Uh, thank you… Phantom," the girl murmured sheepishly. "We are so grateful… for you taking us in."

Ezra smiled, bending down so they were eye level. He stared at the two with caring, stern orbs, expression serious. "You two are just important to this world as anyone else. Don't let anyone tell you otherwise," Ezra said, before pulling the two tightly into his embrace. The children hugged him back, grinning wildly at their leader.

Something glowed deep within as I watched. It was such a heart-warming thing to see, and it was something normal citizens would probably never witness.

Ezra released the kids as they ran off and jumped on part of an old, worn mattress. I nudged Ezra's shoulder, whispering "Ez… I mean, _Phantom_. We still needa talk."

He sighed, turning to face me. "Okay. Shoot."

I frowned, starting "Firstly, can you explain all of… _this_ to me?"

Ezra nodded, stepping back slightly and gesturing to everyone in the room. "These are the Spirits… well… some of them," he explained. "Those in our ranks drift in and out of the Safe Haven."

"Wait. Explain these _'Ranks'_ to me," I stepped in.

"Well, we accept anyone in need of help," Ezra said. "We usually survey them for a long time, making sure they have no other allegiances and will be loyal to the Spirits. In that case, they are given the option to join the ranks. But, they have to be accepted by either me, or the Ghoul. Then, those who possess valuable skills are placed as Spectres. Those are the ones that busk, borrow and provide to keep this place running."

"And by 'borrow' you mean?" I probed, a brow arched.

Ezra chuckled lightly, shaking his head gently. "I think you get the point."

I sighed. "Kanan's not gonna be happy when he finds out about this."

Ezra's attitude took a 180 degree turn, his expression hardening and jaw clenching. "Yeah, well, he's not gonna find out," he spat. "Cause _you're_ not going to tell him."

"What?!" I exclaimed. "I can't do that!"

Everyone in the room began to shift, a thick tension lacing the air. But Ezra raised a hand to calm them all, before turning back to me and saying "You'd better not. Otherwise all of these guys, who have done _nothing_ wrong, will get thrown into jail."

I frowned. "You don' know that. They might just let 'em go," I reasoned.

"Oh yeah? Then what'll happen? They'll get a luxurious penthouse on the coast? No!" he snapped. "They'll get thrown back onto the streets, going all the way back to square one! That's the whole point of the Spirits. To protect those who need it most!"

I sighed, dragging a hand down my face. "Well you _at least_ have to tell Kanan," I argued.

Ezra scoffed. "Yeah, bright one. Let's tell the cop who's _specifically_ searching for me."

"He's gonna find out at some point," I pointed out.

His eyes narrowed, muttering "Hasn't for the past 7 years. As if he'll find out now."

My eyes widened. "You've been doing this for _seven_ years?" I gawked.

A low rumble sounded in his throat, his arms crossed defensively like usual. "Yeah, and that isn't about to change," he retorted.

"But Kanan will understand," I reasoned. "He'll try to help you-"

Ezra's short fuse went off, and he suddenly barked "Well I don't give a damn about that stuck up idiot! He and the rest of the police force can go-"

"Phantom!" a new voice intervened.

I turned around to face the hooded Ghoul, who strode forward with a confident swagger. "Phantom," he repeated softly, words slow and deliberate. " _Not_ , here."

Ezra growled, shouldering his way past me and the Ghoul towards the ladder. The anger was fuming off him in waves, and it sent a tremor throughout everyone in the room. Small children snuggled up to blankets or toys fearfully, while those who partially understood the conversation were observing nervously. Ezra climbed the ladder and disappeared out of view, leaving the room silent, and full of tension.

Ghoul sighed deeply, saying "Don't worry. He'll cool off eventually."

I nodded slowly, turning to face the teenager who was probably around 17 years old. I cleared my throat, asking "It's Ghoul, right?"

He nodded sharply. "Ghoul. Second in command. Kinda has a nice ring to it eh?" he snickered.

"Forgive me, but I've never heard of you," I replied.

"That's cause there's no way to fully identify me when I'm around," he explained. "You see, each of us field Spectres have a brown cloak. My brown cloak means I can blend in with the others without being noticed. Phantom is the only one who has a distinct appearance."

I frowned. "I don't like calling him that," I murmured.

The Ghoul didn't do anything for a long moment, but I could feel his gaze boring deep into my soul. Finally, he moved his hand up to his hood and tugged it down, revealing earthy dark skin and ragged brown hair. A set of large, turquoise eyes studied me intently, his expression firm and suspicious. "Phantom is very…. _Touchy_ , about people knowing his name. Me on the other hand," he chuckled. "When we're not in public, you can call me, _Max."_

I arched a brow, but nodded, replying "The name's Zeb."

Max smirked, saying "So I finally get to meet the ' _o so brotherly'_ Zeb."

I tilted my head slightly in confused. "What?"

He began walking towards the ladder, gesturing for me to follow. "That's all Phantom could go on about when he first came back a few days ago. Foster family this. Foster family that," he drawled.

"Whoa, really?" I asked in shock.

He nodded, climbing up the first rung. "Yeah. Somethin' like a lady who was really kind, and this girl who was really friendly, as well as this guy that's a cop, but was nice…. Or something like that."

I was pretty amazed. While at the Ghost, Ezra didn't usually seem like he was happy to be there. Like having to cooperate with anyone was just a boring chore. But hearing that was reassuring that we were at least doing _something_ right.

"But," Max added. "Seems like there's something bothering him today."

I frowned. "Yeah… I guess…"

We finally made it out of the tunnel and back to the ground floor, a loud crack of lightning sounding outside. "Ghoul," someone called as three boys of varying age ran over. The oldest one had a dark expression as he held out a bag to Max. "We counted it up, and we only raised 10 bucks. I'm sorry, but the storm messed everything up," he explained drearily.

Max sighed, expression softening. "Winter's taking its hit this year. Thank you though. If it's still raining tomorrow, you don't have to busk."

The boys nodded, before scurrying off to the underground bunker. I watched as Max held the bag carefully in his palm, eyes haunted and mouth pulling into a thin line. Suddenly, he snapped out of his trance, glancing at me from the corner of his eye before stuffing the pouch into his pocket.

"You okay?" I asked instinctively.

He nodded, replying blankly "Yeah… just… got a lot on my mind."

I paused, allowing a long silence to settle between us. Suddenly, Max began walking for a nearby door, causing me to follow him quickly. He pulled out some kind of key card, jamming it into a slot with a click. The door swung open and we entered what once was a kitchen. A cheap plastic table lay in the middle of the room, different papers with crudely drawn sketches and paperwork lying on the counter.

Max sifted through some of the papers as I asked "So, how do you know Ezra?"

Max turned to face me more directly, eying me cautiously, before explaining "I've known him for many years. Since he was seven, actually. Poor kid had run away from an abusive foster family a few months prior when I took him under my wing."

"Abusive?" I repeated numbly.

Max nodded, turning back to sorting through the sheets of paper. "Yeah. Deep cuts on his arms, and belt whips on his back. He'd also had an infection at some point from being burnt. Pretty bad, but it's common," he shrugged nonchalantly.

"Common?" I snapped, partially defensive. "That's horrible! It's wrong and-"

"Inhuman? Cruel? Sick?" Max cut me off, raising his tone. He glared at me with piercing aqua eyes, stating bluntly "That's exactly what it is. But it happens all the time, and the cops and government don't care. So if you think you've got a chance to stop it, _Hotshot_ , be my guest."

I didn't reply as he quickly turned back to his own business. "Sorry," I mumbled.

Max perked up, a shocked expression on his face. "What?"

I sighed. "I said, sorry. Everything is just… happening so fast. I don't think I really understand anything," I admitted, bowing my head.

That all too familiar silence descended upon us again. After an awkwardly long moment, Max's expression softened, and he lent against the counter top. He inhaled sharply. "I found Ezra one morning when he was searching through a dumpster," he started with a sigh. "The kid was bony and reeked of something awful, and his clothes were tattered and worn. I decided to share some of my rations with him, and I don't think I'd ever seen a child smile so widely."

"He was only about seven and a half at that time, and I was only nine. That's when I decided to make him _my_ responsibility, caring and providing for both of us," he explained as I took a seat on a squeaky, old stool. "At the age of eight, Ezra wanted to share that same kindness that I had extended to him to everyone else that was homeless. So, he started stealing from rude or impulsive store owners and gave it to the less fortunate. Thing is, that started to spark the interest of the police."

"They eventually caught him and sent him back to the orphanage. And when no one wanted him, they just passed him on to the nearest foster home. Just so happened they were very… _neglectful_ , let's say," Max continued, his tone darkening at the last part. "But, after a few weeks, me, and a few of Ezra's street friends came and broke him out. Ezra decided that from then on, he'd make some sort of pact. A gang almost. He said he'd call us the Spirits, and that it was our job to help those who were poor, or like him, in need of someone to run to."

"Over the years, the schemes became more elaborate, and the gang began to grow. Ezra took it upon himself to lead everyone, while I took care of the planning and otherwise. It was starting to get more dangerous every day, the attention of the police growing and growing. Together, Ezra and I formulated a series of calls and codes that could signal different meanings. It really did help, but the group was still unorganised. We had no base. No stable shelter or income."

"So, Ezra cut a deal with a local named Lando, who owned this abandoned building and was willing to keep the secret and the monthly rent gladly, at a price, of course. Ezra then got everyone to meet up and pitch in, setting in different outposts around the area and helping to fix the crumbling house. Soon, we were fully operational," he announced with a grin. But his smile quickly faded. "But you see, this Lando is intent on getting his cash. So every month, us Spectres have to busk, trade, sell or steal whatever necessary to keep this place up and running, while also providing food, water and clothes for those under our care. Winter is always the hardest time of the year, because we are practically _forced_ to start stealing and we just barely scrape enough money for the rent. Not to mention this place is freezing in the winter. So, you can see why having the cops on our tail all the time can make for some drastic decisions."

Max paused, giving me a moment to soak it all in. "Wow," I murmured. "I…. never realised it was that complicated. I always just thought… ya know…. That you were criminals, like the Imps."

Max nodded in understanding. "Many people think that. That's why we just stick to ourselves. It's… easier, that way."

My brows furrowed. "So Ezra… he's taking care of all these people…. And stealing… because all those people will die if he doesn't…" I rasped, voice hitching slightly.

Max nodded. "Sounds like a lot of pressure for a kid like him, doesn't it?"

"I just…. It's just he never seems like he's stressed when he's with us," I said. "He always acts so calm and relaxed. I never could've imagined that he was the head of such an organised group."

Max hummed in agreement, replying "He's good at concealing things. Been doing it for almost 8 years. But, it does still take its toll on him. Especially at this time of year."

I sighed, holding my head in my hands. It was still a lot to process, but I think I was finally understanding. Now, instead of the feeling of disappointment and betrayal, I felt guilt and sympathy settle in my stomach. I glanced up at Max, asking "Can I speak to him?"

His lips drew into a thin line, and his muscles tensed. "You think he'll want to speak to you?" he probed, a brow arched suspiciously.

I stood and nodded sharply. "Certain," I replied.

He glanced over me quickly with narrowed eyes, measuring my trustworthiness. Finally, his expression relaxed and he gestured towards a ladder in the far corner of the room. I bowed my head graciously, running over to the ladder and reaching to climb up. "Hey Hotshot," Max called, his eyes showing a different emotion to his small smirk. "Take care of him."

I blinked slowly, before nodding my head and making my way up the ladder. The air was stale on this level, and the only light was from a small window on the back wall. I could see the dust particles whip past my face as I pushed myself onto my feet, glancing around the dark room curiously. In one corner, there was a hammock strung up, with a few cardboard boxes beside it. Small objects that I couldn't identify were sitting on top of the boxes, as well as a small, white candle stick.

Suddenly, I heard a muffled sob from behind, causing me to twist on my heel and stare at the shadowed figure. Just like the other side, there was a hammock and a few boxes acting as a makeshift table. But this time, there was someone sitting in the hammock. I approached slowly as the figure released small, raw sobs, their face pressed into their hands. Not wanting to surprise the boy, I cleared my throat loudly.

Ezra glanced over his shoulder, blue, teary eyes wide and alert. When he saw me, he quickly wiped away his tears and struggled to conceal his emotions. I rounded the hammock so I was in front of him, bending down so we were eye level. "What'd you want?" he croaked, voice hitching.

I sighed, gently ushering his fumbling hands out of the way and using my thumb to wipe the tears streaks off his cheeks, relieved when he didn't protest. He stared at me intently, eyes welling and bottom lip trembling slightly. "Ezra," I spoke softly, grasping his shoulders. "I'm sorry."

He looked surprised at first, but I continued "I never realised how much you go through. I always just thought you were an orphan with no care for anyone else, but I was wrong. Now I know that you're a very selfless, brave kid, who's just tryin' ta protect those he cares about. And… I'm sorry."

The boy sniffled, blinking a few times, before replying "Thank you, Zeb. I know sometimes I'm very reclusive and snappy, but, that's just how I'm used to working. I keep secrets, to stop those I like from getting hurt. And I act like a lone wolf, cause I don't want anyone else to get involved if they don't have to. It's just the way I am… it's the way I've always been."

I smiled. "An' that's not a bad thing, kid."

Ezra sighed, inhaling sharply and combing a hand through his hair. "You know, it's not easy… being the Phantom," he murmured. "I'm known to the world as a crime lord. I've got an enormous price tag on my head. Even Kanan thinks I'm some aggressive, teenage street rat with a gang to rally behind him."

"But the Spirits like you," I pointed out.

He let slip a pained, tense chuckle, saying "Exactly. They look up to me for all the answers. And that's a lot of pressure. Sometimes, I _don't_ know what to do. They just think everything's perfect for me, and that I have everything sorted out. But I don't. I'm just…" He trailed off, eyes going vacant.

I sighed, standing up and sitting beside him on the hammock. The frame let out a whine from the extra weight, the cloth dipping a lot further, but it did not break. Once I was certain it was stable, I turned to Ezra and said "Look kid. You're puttin' a lot of pressure on yourself. That's not healthy. All of us have had hard times, but you can't keep forcing yourself to live two separate lives. You _have_ to tell Kanan."

Ezra opened his mouth to reply, but was cut off when my phone started ringing. I pulled it out of my pocket and glanced at the number, realising Hera was trying to contact me again. The storm had receded slightly, so I assumed Hera was finally able to get a connection. I glanced at Ezra warily, before accepting the call and holding the phone up to my ear. "Yeah, Hera. This is Zeb," I murmured softly.

Ezra perked up, the concern and fear flooding into his eyes. "Zeb. This is Hera. Can you hear me?" she asked over the line.

"Uh, yeah, yeah. I can hear you," I replied.

"Good. Ezra ran away about half an hour ago. Have you seen him?" she asked, a tone of desperation in her voice.

My eyes widened. "He… uh… rana way, did he?" I stuttered, gazing at Ezra from the corner of my eye. "May I ask why?"

"Well, he had a fight with Kanan and… it's complicated," she sighed heavily. "Have you seen him?"

Ezra was shaking his head rapidly, expression pleading me not to answer. But, I knew deep down what I had to say. "Yeah. He's right here with me."

Ezra's eyes widened, and Hera gasped in surprise. "Really?! That's great! Bring him back to the Ghost immediately," she ordered

"Actually," I intervened. "Ezra and I are just gonna wait out the rest of the storm at my mate's place. It'll be _safer_ that way."

I knew I had her at 'safer'. Hera was always one for taking the careful option, especially when it came to children under her care. So, I wasn't surprised when she sighed and said "Okay, okay. Come back once the storm is over, okay?"

"Maybe we should just wait till morning," I urged with a sly grin.

"Wait, what? Why-"

"Thanks Hera! See ya in the morning!" I interrupted, ending the phone call before she even had a chance to protest. I chuckled, switching the phone to silent mode and saying "There. That'll keep her off our skins till tomorrow."

I glanced at Ezra, who was watching me with wide eyes. "You… didn't tell her," he murmured.

I nodded slowly. "I know that this is a very serious situation. Many lives are at stake. So, I'm not gonna tell the others…"

Ezra sighed in relief, exclaiming "Thank you Zeb! You have no idea-"

"On one exception," I added.

Ezra groaned, rolling his eyes. "Of course," he muttered.

"On the exception that you'll come back to the Ghost and _stay there_ ," I said firmly.

The boy crossed his arms and glanced away. I just shrugged. "It's a simple trade. Your secret, for staying at the Ghost. Easy," I reasoned.

Ezra muttered something faintly under his breath, before gazing at me from the corner of his eye. I raised a brow. "Do we have a deal?" I asked, holding my hand out.

His eyes narrowed, a long moment passing between us as a conflict raged on in those blue orbs. Until finally, he caved in and groaned. " _Fine_ ," he said exasperatedly, grasping onto my hand and shaking it harshly.

I smiled. "Good. Now," I started. "Would ya like to fill me in on this little _'fight'_ you had with Kanan?"

* * *

 **BOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOM!**

 **Giant bombshell huh?!**

 **How many of you were expecting that? How many of you weren't? I know a bunch of you were starting to twig on in chapter 8, and I was so amazed at some of the detail you guys went into. Like, Jedi Jelsa777, you even guess the whole 'little girl and her brother' thing from chapter 4! It really amazed me!**

 **So I knew I had to throw you all off the track with chapter 10. ;D But hey, Ezra lied because he had to, technically speaking. As if he'd tell the guy, who he'd only known for about** ** _5 days_** **remember, and was also the cop in charge of tracking him down and arresting him. That'd be silly. So of course Ezra fibbed with the whole 'I don't really know that much' line. ;D Sneaky, just like me!**

 **But anyways, I was wondering if I should split this up into two chapters. But then I was like "That'll be cruel leaving them on the second cliff hanger in a row", so I made it one, long chapter with a whole bunch of plot! :D Seriously, this is one of the most important chapters in the whole story, and I can't wait to see what you all think!**

 **So tell me what you thought about it in the reviews! I'd love to hear what you think! ;D Have a great day and a happy new year everyone! May the force be with you, always!**

 **-Superherotiger**


	13. The Beginning of a Not so Great Week

**Hey guys! Okay, I'm sorry for the super long wait! I've just got a lot going on lately. And I just want to point out that I** ** _do_** **have a life outside of fanfiction. *Gasps* I know, crazy right? XD But seriously, I have tons of things on my mind, what with school starting again and my travels coming up… but I** ** _really_** **could use some positive encouragement right now. I know you guys want updates, but the best way to encourage me to write is with constructive comments. It would mean a lot to me guys. Okay? Everyone understand? We good? Good! Now let's get to the chapter! :D**

 **Also guys, if your expectations are set to the standards of last chapter, you might want to significantly lower them. This chapter is no where near as intense, dramatic, or plot-driven as the last chapter, so just try to adjust to the normal expectations of chapters. ;D But hopefully you still enjoy it!**

 **Q/A's and Reactions:**

 **(Seriously guys. So many reviews last chapter and I was soooooo happy! You guys are amazing! :D)**

 **Ezraismybae- #EzraNeedsHugs**

 **Aquaquadrant- Aw, thanks! I'm so glad the last chapter was so exciting for everyone, and I hope you all enjoy this chapter too! :D**

 **Guest- I guess you'll just have to find out. ;D**

 **Miko Jasmine- *Rubs hands together* Yes, I'm so sneaky. Just wait till you see what I've got planned later. ;D**

 **SOSI M4G1C- Thank you so much for that nice review! :D And I'm so glad to hear you liked the last chapter! :D**

 **Ahsoka1996- I'm so glad to hear that! This story is personally my favourite of all the ones I've written so far. ;D**

 **Spottedmask12- Sorry for the wait, but hopefully this chapter makes up for it! :D**

 **Azulablue92- I know right? Giant bombshell! :D But here's the question: Is Ezra a bad guy? Or are the Spirits just misunderstood? (Technically that's two questions but… I think you get it XD)**

 **Jedi Jelsa777- I'm so glad to hear it lived up to your expectations! And yes, I was completely blown away by your psychic powers! ;D**

 **Spectre 13- Aw, thank you! And now with Zeb by his side, it'll make things a lot easier,** ** _and_** **harder for Ezra. ;D**

 **ZombieSpacePirate- Yes, the art of a plot twist is a truly brilliant thing, isn't it? XD**

 **EmpressRullerofallthatisweird- You have no idea how much that means to me. It's really, really heart-warming to hear that. :D At the start it's a bit funny, because at that time I didn't know if this story was going to be plot driven or just fluffy chapters, but I'm so glad I chose to completely focus on the plot, and the plot alone. And it's made such an interesting story for everyone, and I'm so glad I get to continue it. :D**

 **Akamaiwing- Zeb can be a really likable character, just depending on how you write him. ;D I took a lot of inspiration from my older brother for Zeb in the last chapter. :D**

 **Guest- Wait no longer! :D**

 **Paint the Fangirling Uniwolf- BOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOMMMMMMM *Goes on for eternity***

 **Mana- All those questions will be answered in due course my friend. ;D**

 **TomXD- Of course! :D**

 **Alex Jarrus- Really? Dude! That's such an honour to me! That's so nice, and there's no way I could ever possibly be mad at you! :D**

 **Rebels Lover- Dude, if you made a legal group like that, I'd totally join you! ;D And as for teaching you my ways, this is how you do it: Step 1, Grab the reader's expectations. Step 2, Throw it out the window. XD**

 **The Silent Fury- Not weird, intelligent. It means you were probably picking up on all the little hints I've been dropping throughout the story, you little genius. ;D**

 **Debra101- Aw, thank you! I hope you like this chapter then! :D It'll go a little bit deeper into Ezra's parents backstory, and hopefully clear a few more things up. ;D**

 **DevilSPR- XD I hope you enjoy the chapter!**

 **Midnight Luna-** _Inner fangirl- Busy, oh so busy. :(_ **Well, I always tried to think of it like, the Imperials are the Empire, the Spirits are the Rebellion and the Police force are the Republic, if that makes sense. :D**

 **AnimeAngel- Zebby… XD I might use that someday.**

 **Guest- Aw, thanks so nice of you! Reviews like yours really make my day, because they just lift me up and make me inspired. :D**

 **Catnip- Don't worry. Not all chapters will be that long. That one is just an exception. ;D**

 **Septimus714- Well, I try. ;D**

 **Weirdness47- Awesome! Well the wait is finally over! :D**

 **EmilyBridger- Yes! I've seen the force Awakens and I thought it was awesome! And sure. I'm fine with you using the concept of the Spirits. Just as long as you know, it's not a carbon copy of it or anything. :D**

 **Fantasie Adventura Dreamwriter- I'm so glad to hear you enjoyed it! I really do pour a lot of effort into these chapters. :D**

 **Spectre14- Yes! Another one caught by surprise! And don't worry, you wouldn't be the first. ;D**

 **Guest- I'll try to update as quickly as possible, my friend.**

 **Guest- So glad to hear that! :D**

 **Animal Lover-dream writer- Yeah, it does kind of suit him huh? :D**

 **Guest- Glad to hear!**

 **Guest- Getting to it as fast as I can.**

 **Swagmaster- Aw, thank you so much! I'm so happy to hear you've been enjoying the story so far! :D**

 **Guest- I don't want to leave your minds festering for too long, but as I said, I'm really busy at the moment. As they say, good things comes to those who wait.**

 **Guest- Well we can't have that, now can we? :D**

 **Coral Iturbe-Sí , loco Kanan. XD**

 **Guest- Getting to it.**

 **Guest- Like I said, I'm trying people. But I will be addressing this sort of thing at the bottom of this page.**

 **DisneyandWIldKrattfangirl- I always thought a police job would suit Kanan. :D**

 **Vanessa- I'm so glad to hear you're enjoying it! :D**

 **(*Groans* Well that was long. XD)**

* * *

Kanan's POV

* * *

I sighed deeply, rubbing circles into my temples to sooth my throbbing head. "Sabine!" Hera called from upstairs. "Have you packed your suitcase yet?"

"I'm almost done!" Sabine replied back, walking down the stair case tensely.

I shot a quick glance at the girl from the corner of my eye, before directing my attention back to the window. I watched the front yard intently, waiting for the Phantom to roll up any minute now. Light footsteps approached, and the couch dipped slightly as a new figured sat next to me. "He's coming back, right?" Sabine asked timidly.

I turned my head, gazing into those shadowed amber eyes. After a long moment, I mustered a weak smile and wrapped my arm around her shoulder. "Yeah. He'll be back soon," I assured, though not entirely certain myself. "Ezra and I just have to… _discuss_ , some things."

"Why did he run away?" she asked curiously.

I sighed, allowing my eyes to slide shut. "It's complicated Sabine. There's things we still need to clarify and explain."

"But he'll stay now?" Sabine probed expectantly.

I winced slightly, not replying for a long moment since I knew my voice would come out uneven. It was a question I wish I knew the answer to, but unfortunately, it was up to Ezra's mood and attitude to the situation. Which likely wasn't very positive at this point in time.

Shaking my head, I patted Sabine's shoulder and replied "You should go get your stuff ready for camp."

Her lips pulled into a thin line, and she looked as if she was about to protest. But finally, she shook her head and stood up. "Yeah. I'll go pack my stuff," she said hastily, before scurrying away and up the stairs.

I sighed deeply, interlocking my hands and resting my chin a top my knuckles. Eyelids sliding shut, I allowed my unpleasant memories and thoughts to consume me…

* * *

 _I cradled the small child in my arms, rocking him back and forth gently. "Tomorrow, after the storm passes, I'll find you a good family," I whispered. "You'll have a good life. I promise."_

 _Ocean blue eyes gazed up at me, confused and lonely. "Dadda," he mumbled._

 _Shaking my head, I replied "I'm not your Dad, but I'll find you a good one." I continued to rock the infant in my arms as the storm continued on outside, the strong clatter of rain on the shingles almost rhythmic to the ear. My expression softened as I stared down into the boy's tan, innocent face._

 _"_ _Maybe we'll meet again someday," I said with a light, guilty smile. "You probably won't even remember me."_

 _His only response was a thin line of dribble cascading from his lip, small fingers clawing into the fabric of my shirt. The wind howled, and a streak of lightning flashed from outside, followed by a thundering boom. Ezra, snapped from his serene state, wailed in distress and kicked his legs frantically. He attempted to burrow himself further into his blankets, but not before I managed to pick him up and hold him close to my chest, restraining his flailing arms. "It's okay," I whispered as I patted his back awkwardly. The child continued to sob, but began to calm with each passing moment, nuzzling his head into the crook of my neck and allowing the tension to release from his muscles._

 _"_ _It's just a storm," I soothed, stroking his cheek with the back of my finger. "But you're safe…_ _ **I'll make sure you're safe…"**_

* * *

"Kanan," Hera spoke, tearing me away from the unsettling memory.

I blinked rapidly a few times, before glancing up at Hera with wide eyes. She returned a sympathetic, gentle gaze, her expression warm and forgiving. "Ezra?" she asked, that one word able to sum up her entire question.

My chest ached, and the air seemed to go stale. I bowed my head, replying "I feel so guilty."

The woman slid down beside me, a hand resting on my back encouragingly. "Hun, it's not your fault," she assured.

"But it _was_ ," I sighed as I pressed my face into my hands. "If I had just kept him all those years ago, all of this could have been prevented."

"Kanan," Hera said firmly. "There's no way you could have known what was to come. You were just doing what you thought was right."

I straightened slightly and stared deep into Hera's emerald eyes, glimmering in the sun's morning rays. After Ezra had ran off last night, I had blurted the whole story to Hera. That night 14 years ago. How he was on my doorstep. How I took him to the adoption agency… _How I had created what he had become…_

"But," I rasped, my voice hitching. "I _promised_ him he'd have a good life, all those years ago. I _swore_ to find him a good home."

Hera smiled, massaging my back in soothing motions. "And you still can," she replied, hope beaming from her dazzling eyes. "You can, and you _will_ live up to your word." Grasping my hand tightly in hers, she gave it a quick, reassuring squeeze.

"Just like you always do," she murmured.

I stared at her blankly, eyes welling with tears. Sighing, Hera leant her head against my shoulder as she rubbed some warmth into my cold hand. I closed my eyes, wrapping one arm around her waist and pulling her into a side hug. She didn't object. Neither of us did. We just took a moment to let the silence surround us and warm the ever so stagnant air. And for the slightest moment, my worries just slid off my shoulders, a peace I had not felt since Depa's passing heating up from within.

We sat there for what felt like an eternity, until heavy footsteps echoed from near the front door. I immediately shot up, searching for the blue-haired teen expectantly, but seeing yet a figure I was not anticipating. Hera glanced up too, slightly shocked when she saw the pale skinned male standing under the door frame. "Tseebo," she greeted as she rose to her feet. "I, didn't realise you were there."

Tseebo nodded, dark green eyes focused and electric, unlike the night before. "Sorry… I… I'm, very grateful for you letting me stay," he murmured sheepishly. "I know I've caused a bit of… uh, _tension_ , in your household."

"That's very alright," Hera replied. "We couldn't just let you walk back out into that storm, now could we?"

Tseebo smiled, his cheeks tinging red as he combed a hand through his hair bashfully. "Yes… I… admit I was a bit tipsy last night," he said awkwardly. "You see, a few of my friends and I were out for a drink, and… let's just say I don't really tolerate alcohol very well. As shown by this horrible choice of hair dye." He frowned as he pointed to his florescent lime hair, exclaiming "I don't even remember getting this done, I swear!"

Hera mustered a small smile, before the room fell into silence. Tseebo adverted his gaze to the corners of the roof, while Hera just shifted from foot to foot nervously. "Would you like something to drink, Tseebo?" the woman suddenly offered. "A tea, or coffee?"

"Oh no. You've been kind enough already," he answered.

"No, really. I insist," Hera said.

Tseebo smiled, obviously realising he wasn't about to win any time soon. "A coffee, thank you," he said meekly.

Hera returned the gesture and nodded, swiftly exiting the room and heading for the kitchen. I slumped back in my seat, glancing back out the window blankly. The sun was shining, and any traces of the previous storm had been wiped clean from the now blue sky. Only the dew that sparkled on the lawn and the small puddles along the sidewalk remained.

Tseebo sat down in the armchair by the door, staring down at his hands with distaste. "Is he still gone?" he asked softly.

I glanced over at the male and nodded once, before shifting my attention back to the window. We stayed silent for a few moments longer, until Tseebo said "I'm so sorry… for driving him away. I didn't mean to just barge into your lives, but yesterday, when I saw the papers…" He trailed off, eyes wide and vacant.

I perked up. "Papers?" I quizzed, turning to face him more directly.

He nodded. "I got a job as a technician for the government a few years back, and a friend of mine works in the local adoption agency. So, I asked her if she could hack into the files, let me try to find Ezra… or more specifically, _you_ ," he explained.

I shot him a puzzled look, and he continued "See, I went back to the house I'd left him at, b-but you weren't there anymore. It was abandoned, so I did some investigating and digging over the years… but all of Ezra's adoption papers were dead ends… It was like he didn't even exist anymore…" Tseebo clasped his hands together and stared down at his scuffed shoes, ashamed.

"I-I wanted to find him, and explain to him that I was only trying to help…" he murmured. "I would have kept him if I could have but… they'd be after me… after _him_ …"

My brows furrowed. "Who Tseebo?" I pried.

He glanced up with wide, haunted eyes, replying " _Imperials_."

"W-What? Why?" I asked.

Tseebo whimpered, holding his head in his hands as he rambled "I told them it was dangerous… I told the Bridger's not to do it… but they didn't listen…" He rocked himself back and forth slightly, his hands trembling. I decided not to push him for answers. He'd do it when he was ready.

After Tseebo had collected himself, he continued, his voice a mere whisper "The Bridger's would broadcast their opinion about the Imperials over the radio. They protested against their ways, and urged the people to stand up against them. But, as much as they rose hope, they rose anger, and hatred. The Imperials didn't take their word kindly, and…" His eyes began welling with tears, his voice shaky and hitching. "They came to the house one night… and t-they… they _killed_ them… both of them…"

Tseebo clamped his two hands together and bowed his head. "That's why I was afraid," he mumbled. "I was afraid they'd come back to finish the job… _so I fled_ …"

He glanced up, rasping "And that's why I was so relieved when I found a lead. My friend told me that Ezra was back in the system yesterday, and when I checked out your file, I realised you were the same one I'd originally left him with. I didn't dare look into it any further though. My plan was to just leave him be with his family, but… I remembered _this_." He reached into his jacket and pulled out an envelope, old and worn.

Tseebo held it as if it was the most fragile thing ever, staring down at it with pure awe. Smiling, he trailed a thin finger along the paper's edge. "They'd want him to have it," he whispered.

I stared at it intently, before asking "May I?"

He glanced up, face sceptical. But looking down at the object again, his exression softened. " _They'd want him to have it,"_ he repeated, voice so quiet it could drift in the wind. Tseebo sighed, clutching the envelope close to his heart, before walking over and handing me the letter.

Carefully, I took the object in my hands and examined it. The paper was thin from years of wear and tear, yet still held a great emotional weight along with it. My gaze settled on the tittle on the top, hand-written in curved, fine ink.

 _To our darling son, Ezra,_

 _Love, Mummy and Daddy_

"They asked me to give it to him, if anything were to happen," Tseebo explained. "It's for his 15th Birthday."

I frowned. "Birthday? When's that?"

"The last Friday of this month," Tseebo replied drearily. "I wanted to give it to him personally, but… seeing how he reacted, maybe it's best if I leave it with you."

I glanced up and noticed the uncertainty written on his face. Standing up, I rested my hand on his shoulder and mustered a weak smile. "I'll make sure he gets it Tseebo," I assured. "I promise I'll keep it safe."

Tseebo's expression brightened, and the heavy tension in the room lifted. "Thank you, Sir," he said, bowing gratefully. Checking the watch on his wrist, he suddenly gasped and exclaimed "Oh jeez! I'm late for work!"

He twisted around and bolted for the door just as Hera walked into the room with a mug of coffee, slightly startled. "Thank you for letting me stay, but I really must be going," Tseebo stated, both apologetic and frazzled at the same time.

"Of course," Hera complied.

Tseebo sighed in relief, shooting me a quick nod, before opening the front door and departing swiftly. Hera glanced over at me and shrugged, placing the mug of coffee on the table. "What's that?" she asked, gesturing to the letter.

I glanced down at envelope once again, before strolling over to the mantle above the fireplace and gently sitting it behind a photo frame of Hera, Zeb, Sabine and I together. Sighing, I grasped onto the edge of the thin plank of wood, clenching my eyes shut to stop any tears from forming. Hera stepped forward, taking her place by my side. "Hey," she whispered as her fingers entwined with mine.

Reluctantly, I opened my eyes and stared down into her bright, serene face. "We'll get through this," she smiled.

I scoffed light-heartedly, quipping "I'm always amazed by your hopefulness in dark times."

She arched a brow, before leaning forward and slipping her arms around my waist, holding me in her warm embrace. "That's why I'm here, Hun," she giggled. "…I'll always be here."

Inhaling sharply, I wrapped the woman in my arms and held her close. "I wouldn't want it any other way," I soothed into her ear.

The two of us remained silent, basking in each other's presence and getting lost in the moment. Time seemed to have slowed, and reality was just a dream in this strange state.

But before I knew it, the sound of a car engine sounded from outside. Hera and I both snapped up, and not a few moments after the door swung open. "We're back," Zeb called as the light poured into the hallway, two silhouettes, one small, one tall printed on the floor.

Hera immediately released me and bolted forward, and I wasn't too far behind. Ezra had only just stepped into the Ghost when Hera engulfed the teen in a bone-crushing hug. "Ezra!" she exclaimed. "I'm so glad you're back!"

Ezra gasped for air, squeaking "Good… to see… you too…"

But suddenly, Hera pulled back and snapped "Ezra Bridger! How dare you run away?! Do you have any idea how worried we were?!"

The boy winced, but his eyes were wide with awe. "You… w-were worried?" he stated numbly.

Hera planted her hands on her hips, brows furrowing. "Darn right we were! Did you know how dangerous it was to leave in that storm?! You could have been hit by a car, or got sick, or… heaven's know what!"

Ezra frowned and stared down at the floor. "Sorry, Hera," he mumbled.

"You'd better be sorry!" a new voice interjected. Sabine jumped down the stairs and punched Ezra with all her might on his shoulder. The boy yelped, stumbling backwards into Zeb who watched the scene silently. "Don't _ever_ scare me like that again!" Sabine barked. "You almost gave me a heart attack when I heard!"

Ezra was slightly dazed, just staring at the girl with confused, fearful eyes. But realising this, Sabine's expression softened. "Ezra," she sighed. "I-"

"No, it's fine," he muttered, shaking his head quickly. "I understand… and I'm sorry."

Sabine smiled, her face brightening. "Well, you're back at least," she reasoned. "For _good_ , I'm assuming."

Ezra's lack of response sent everyone on edge, except surprisingly, for Zeb. While the teen bowed his head and used his hair as a shield for his face, Zeb stepped forward and patted Ezra's shoulder softly. "Of course," he chuckled. "Ain't that right kid?"

Ezra huffed sharply, before replying dryly "Yeah." He glanced up with a brow arched. "Guess I don't really have a choice, do I?" he smirked.

Hera grinned, quipping "No. And you also won't be leaving this house besides from school for the next six days, because you're grounded."

Ezra's eyes widened in shock. "What?! You can't do that!" he exclaimed.

"Oh yes I will. In this house hold, you follow the rules. And when you're grounded, that _means_ you're grounded," Hera ordered, voice firm.

Ezra glanced up at Zeb pleadingly, and Zeb shot the teen a sympathetic expression. The two seemed to be exchanging a conversation we couldn't understand as their gazes locked in a fierce staring competition. I gave the two a puzzled look as I watched from the back, not exactly wanting the heat of the matter to start rising again. After a tense moment, Zeb sighed and asked "What if he's under my supervision? Is it okay then?"

Hera obviously wasn't expecting that question. In fact, none of us were as we just stood there numbly, staring at the two with confusion. "U-Uh," Hera stuttered. "I… _guess_ , that's okay?"

Ezra's eyes beamed with life, and Zeb nudged him in the ribs in a reassuring manner. Suddenly, Sabine cleared her throat and tapped her wrist towards Hera. Hera sighed, stating "Well I'll have to leave the discipline up to you boys because Sabine and I have to go soon."

"Go?" Ezra quizzed. "Go where?"

"Remember?" Sabine stepped forward. "I told you that Hera and I will be going away for a camp until this Friday."

"B-But you can't go," Ezra argued, a hint of urgency in his voice. "What about school, and my homework, and uh, m-my manner lessons?"

Hera smiled, replying calmly "I'm sure you'll do fine Ezra. Besides, you've still got Zeb and Kanan here with you."

Ezra nearly scowled at the sheer mention of my name, and any previous emotions were covered by a layer of deep distrust and anger. "Yeah, thanks for reminding me," he spat.

I winced, blood going cold. Zeb coughed dryly, shoving Ezra's shoulder and glaring at him. "Maybe you should go get into some fresh clothes, eh?" he suggested sternly, though it was more of a command than a question.

Ezra opened his mouth to retort, but was only met with a fierce stare from the older male. So begrudgingly, Ezra turned around and scurried up the stair case without another word. I almost ran after him, sprinting to the bottom of the stairs and about to call his name when a firm hand grasped onto my wrist. "Don't mate," Zeb sighed. "Not now."

I glanced over my shoulder, staring deep into Zeb's unusually wise eyes, before turning back to the stairs. "But I _need_ to talk to him," I murmured, though it seemed more directed for myself.

Zeb released his grip on my arm and stepped back. "He's not ready Kanan," he pointed out. "And you know he's not."

My expression softened, and the tension released from my muscles. I didn't want to admit it, but Zeb was right. Ezra was too wrapped up in emotions to talk at the moment, and it was obvious if I tried to confront him it would most likely end in rash decisions and harsh words. "Can you talk to him then?" I asked Zeb hopefully. "You and him seem to be getting on lately, if I might point out."

Zeb shook his head, raising his hands in the air with a shrug. "Sorry mate. This one's on _you_ ," he smirked, heading up to the second floor. "But don't worry," he called back. "A few days of silent treatment and he'll be ready to talk. At least, that's what Sabine does."

"Hey! I don't do that!" Sabine protested.

Hera rolled her eyes. "There's breakfast in the kitchen for you boys when you're hungry!" she called up. "Sabine and I are leaving in half an hour, so I expect you clean, fed and presentable by the time we leave."

"I'll go check I've got everything," Sabine said, before bolting up the stairs and disappearing into her room.

I sighed, turning to Hera and pleading " _Please_ don't go."

"You'll do fine Hun," Hera assured. "Just give Ezra some space until he's ready to talk. Okay?"

I scoffed. "And until then? After all, we're pretty much confined to the same area now."

Hera smiled slyly. "I'm sure you'll figure _something_ out dear. Just think of it as a kind of… 'Men's week out', kind of thing."

I rolled my eyes and snarked " _Great_. Six days with a sarcastic 18 year old and an almost 15-year old male who hates my guts. What a fun week this is turning out to be."

Hera grinned, patting my back sympathetically as she walked away. "See. You already have the spirit down. You'll be _fine_."

* * *

 **Okay guys. So this is just going to be quick, because it's 2:30 am for me and I'm super tired. In fact, I'm so tired, this Author's note is going to be in a list:**

 **Firstly, super sorry for the long wait.**

 **Secondly, the reason these chapters take so long is because I take pride in the amount of effort I put into them. To me, quality beats quantity. If I'm not happy with a chapter, I doubt you readers would be either. So that's also why it took ages to update.**

 **Thirdly, I hope this chapter cleared up some things about Ezra's parents and uh- 'OMG! What was in that letter?!' is probably what you were all thinking. Well, take a guess. ;D I'd love to hear what you think.**

 **Next, thank you guys so much for your amazing support! It's been absolutely mind blowing, and there are no words to describe how happy each of your reviews make me. :D You all rule and deserve a pat on the back!**

 **Lastly, I want to give a shoutout to my awesome friend AzulaBlue92, and their new story 'Run-in's with old demons'. It's really cool, and I think you guys will enjoy it just as much as I will. ;D**

 **But that's all for now guys. I hope you enjoyed the chapter, and I also hope you have a great day! Now goodni-**

 **Zzz**

 **Zzz**

 ** _Inner Fangirl- "Sorry guys. She's gone. She'll be back in the morning though. ;D Night everyone, and may the force be with you, always!"_**

 **-Superherotiger**


	14. Let's Play

**Hey everyone! This chapter is going to be a little slower, basically a glimpse of how Ezra is dealing with everything and all his emotions. I hope you still enjoy it though, and I promise the next chapter is going to be more Spirits/plot related! :D Enjoy everyone!**

 **And, guys, GUYS! YOU'RE ALL AMAZING! I mean, over 300 reviews?! *Tremors shake your house and chair* Don't mind that. That's just my MIND BLOWING OVER THE AMAZING SUPPORT FROM YOU AWESOME PEOPLE! Seriously! I can't thank you enough. You've all been so patient with me, and you're all being really supportive. I hope I can continue with these chapters as some kind of payment for your kind words and heart-lifting reviews. It really means the world to me! :D So, I hope you enjoy this next chapter! :D**

 **Q/A's and Reactions:**

 **Guest- Of course! I'd never let you loyal readers down! :D**

 **Kayla103849- XD Thankfully this one didn't take as long to update! :D**

 **Guest- *Rubs hands together with a smirk* Oh their time is coming. ;)**

 **KupcakeKrazed101- Dude, I'm sorry to hear that. If it makes you feel any better, I think you're really cool. :D**

 **Azulablue92- XD Tell me you at least had a snow ball fight within shovelling all that snow! And thank you so much for your review! You're words brightened my day! :D**

 **Guest- I think in this story, Ezra only leans on one person. Max. But slowly he's realising that he can't do this by himself, and I get the feeling Zeb will be his new lifeline. ;D**

 **EmilyBridger- Yeah, the concept is pretty sweet, so I hope you can make something totally awesome dude! Have a great day! :D**

 **Paint the Fangirling Uniwolf- Thoust must wait and see if thy Ezra forgives-eth thy Kanan.** Ezra- "Why are you talking like that?" **Because thoust are proper gentle lady!... eth. XD**

 **Septimus714- Bad ass Ezra moment coming up, and more elaboration on the Spirits coming next chapter. ;D Enjoy!**

 **Akamaiwing- Yeah! Things are starting to get INTENSE! :D**

 **Schyrsivochter- You'll have to wait and see my friend. ;)**

 **Ezraismybae- After a bombshell like that, it's probably going to take Ezra a few days to adjust again. And then he has to think about the Spirits, and not getting caught, and… well, a whole bunch of stuff someone his age really shouldn't have to deal with. XD Poor Ezzy could use some support right now.**

 **DevilSPR- Oh yes. I can perfectly picture how awkward things would be at dinner:** Kanan- "How was schoo-" Ezra- "Fine." Kanan- "… how's the food-" Ezra- "Fine." Kanan- "…" *Clears throat awkwardly and goes back to eating*… **Or at least that's how I can imagine it going. ;D**

 **Alex Jarrus- Hm… tricky. I really suck at determining ages, but I'll shoot for… 15? 16? :o**

 **Spectre 13- Yes! I've been trying really hard to get updates out quickly, so that you guys all can enjoy the story! :D**

 **Weirdness47- I know right? How good was that trailer! I'm seriously so pumped for new episodes I'm going to die! XD**

 **Jedi Jelsa777- The force… *snaps fingers* I knew it! That's how you keep reading my mind! You really are a jedi! ;D**

 **Midnight Luna- I'm right behind you! *Grabs electric whip* Let's get down to business, shall we? XD And may the Lord be with you too Luna. :D**

 **Fantasie Adventura Dreamwriter- Aw, thank you so much! I'm really glad this story has caught people's attention, and I hope I can keep providing you all with more exciting chapters! :D And yes! Omg. It was so fun on the opening night, because everyone in the theatre understood the jokes, and the pain, and struggle… ugh! It was so good! :D**

 **Skypeoplephoenix732- Yeah, I got a lot of inspiration from 'I just want you to know who I am', but I still wanted to make my story stand out in its own way. :D And wow, I didn't even realise that. I guess since I usually say it without thinking it kind of slipped into my writing… I'll try to think about that more when I write future chapters. :D Thank you for pointing that out.**

 **Miko Jasmine- :D That's a good thing! Then you're always in the unknown, and you get surprised and shocked! It makes for a good adventure. ;D**

 **Coral Iturbe- Estoy tan contento de escuchar que haya disfrutado de los últimos capítulos !**

 **Pat ksmiku chan- I guess you'll just have to find out. :D And, I'm really sorry, but I actually have an idea already for what's going to happen in future chapters. But I think you'll be happy with it when the time comes. ;D Enjoy!**

 **Iron Rose Writer- Only time will tell! ;D**

 **The Cat Charmer- Well, I've never really thought of that I guess.** ** _Maybe_** **, Snape could be an older version of Kylo, but their voices are really different, so probably not. But that's also just my opinion.**

 **Guest- Yes! This one shouldn't be as long of a wait as the last one. :D**

 **TomXD- ;D Wait until it actually happens. It's going to be EPIC! :D**

 **Lone Wolf8- I'm so glad to hear people love this story as much as I do! And if I told you… well… that would ruin the fun now, wouldn't it. ;)**

 **Lone Laken- As I said last chapter, these updates take time. Besides, I think you'd all be sick of it if I updated constantly. ;D**

 **Blaze- Omg, dude. I love that idea! I'm going to incorporate it in right now! :D**

* * *

Ezra's POV

* * *

 _…_

 _"_ _We aren't getting enough food to support everyone Ezra…"_

 _…_

 _"_ _We're barely scraping in enough to pay the rent, let alone get more supplies…"_

"…Ezra…"

 _"_ _I'm sorry. I'm not sure if there's any other way now…"_

"Ezra."

 _"_ _Vizago's got a job for us Ezra. I know you hate stealing, but desperate times call for desperate measures-"_

"Ezra Bridger!" a voice barked as someone slammed their hand on my desk.

I jumped, banging my knees against my bench as the adrenaline flooded my system. My eyes were wide with shock as the teacher snapped "Pay attention child! You're here to learn, not daydream!"

I was suddenly very aware of my surroundings. The enclosed classroom, fellow students watching the scene silently, and the teacher's deathly glare as she loomed over me intimidatingly. But even though a situation like this would usually cause me to be uncomfortable, all I felt was a deep seeded anger blooming from within. "Oh yeah? Well maybe if you spent more time doing some real teaching I might actually learn a thing or two," I snarked.

Her brows furrowed. "Do not speak to me like that young man!" she barked. "I am your teacher and you will listen to what I have to say!"

I rocked back in my chair, arching an unamused eyebrow. "I would, but all I can hear is your endless rambling."

"I will not have such disrespect in my classroom!" she yelled.

"Ya know, _Miss_ ," I snarled, planting my hands firmly on my desk as I rose to my feet slowly. "Some may find eating out of the garbage, or drinking sewage water _'disrespectful'_ too. Some argue that police injustice, and Imperial oppression are far more important than a war that happened 200-I-don't-care years ago, with a guy I really couldn't give a second thought about. So, _maybe_ , it'd be a good idea to get off your lazy butt and teach us something _valuable_ for once!"

"That's it! Principal's office! _Now!_ " the woman ordered, pointing to the door.

Growling, I shoved my chair away forcefully and stormed to the exit, not really caring what anyone else thought about me in that moment. I was just so… _mad_. I felt like punching something or someone, but even then I knew it wouldn't be enough to fully relieve me of my frustrations. And worse, Sabine wasn't even here to help me control it, or even to just comfort me. Second day into the school week and things were already going to hell.

Once I was sure I was far away enough from the classroom and the hall was completely empty, I leant against the nearby wall and sighed. Slumping down onto the tiled floor, I hugged my legs close to my chest and rested my face against my knees.

 _"_ _Don't show weakness Ezra,"_ I thought to myself as the tears began to form. _"Now isn't a time to crumble. The Spirits need you more now than ever, and you need to stay strong. You can't let the stress, or the whole ordeal with Kanan set you off course. Get your head in the game Phantom!"_

I inhaled a sharp breath of air, pushing all my thoughts away and forcing myself back onto my feet. Inside, I wanted nothing more than to talk to Max. He was the one person I could spew all my emotions onto, and he'd always be there at the other end with me. And if not Max, even _Zeb_ at the least! He'd have some clue what I was talking about, and he'd understand to a certain degree.

But, neither were accessible right now. Max was off at Safe Haven, probably rallying some Spectres for the next heist, while Zeb was at work. My only two supports were far out of reach, and that only made my anger flare up that much further.

But taking it on the chin, I held my head tall and headed off to the principal's office…

* * *

The Principal, often referred to by students as 'X10' for reasons I still didn't know, sighed as she leant forward across his desk. His sky blue eyes stared at me intently, his bulky form towered only by his sleek, swivelling chair. "Ezra, this is the third time you've been sent here in the last two days," he stated drearily. "I am very disappointed."

I huffed, crossing my arms and glancing away. "Do you have any explanation for your rash and aggravated behaviour lately," he pried.

"Stuff," I snapped. "Which is none of your business."

He sighed, his expression softening. "Has something happened between you and someone close?" he continued. "Maybe an argument or a disagreement within your family?"

I turned to face him forwardly, only to glare at him with sharp, cold eyes. " _Foster_ family," I clarified with a harsh tone. "And in fact, _yes_ , something _has_ occurred between me and them, but I'd rather not discuss it!" Twisting on my seat, I decided to just stare out the window instead, resting my chin a top my palm casually.

All was silent for a long moment, until the male asked "Would you like to talk about it?"

"No," I muttered.

"Well, I'm sorry Ezra, but this attitude cannot continue. I'm afraid I'll have to suspend you for the rest of the day," he stated. "And I'll be calling for your guardian to pick you up. Also, I'd like to have a chat with the both of you, while you're here."

My eyes widened, and I suddenly pleaded "No, no! _Anything_ but that! Please! Look, I promise I'll snap out of it, okay?"

Concern seeped into 10's expression. "Ezra, you're not being… _abused_ , at your foster family, are you?" he asked suspiciously.

"What? No! It's not like that!" I tried to explain. Groaning in defeat, I slumped back against my chair and bowed my head. "Look, I had an argument with my guardian, and I just don't want to talk to him at the moment. Okay?"

I glanced up gloomily, but was surprised to see the adult staring back at me with a sympathetic expression. "Is that all?" he asked softly.

I hesitated, before nodding sharply. Sighing, he relaxed back into his seat casually and closed his eyes. He stroked his white beard slowly as the two of us descended into silence. I shifted nervously in my seat for a moment, until he suddenly waved me off and murmured "Go then."

My eyes widened. "R-Really?" I asked in shock.

He nodded, eyes opening and a stern blue gaze burning into my soul. "Yes, but I don't want to see you in here again, or I _will_ call in your guardian. Understood?" he commanded.

I nodded rapidly, standing up and saying "Thank you, Mr…?"

"Azadi," he stated. "My name's Ryder Azadi, but you can just call me Sir."

I smiled lightly, heading for the door when Sir suddenly called "And Ezra."

I glanced over my shoulder curiously to see him slouched back in his chair with a smirk. "Try not to get on Miss Aviery's nerves," he advised, though I could sense a hint of amusement underlying his tone. "You know she's sensitive."

Despite myself, I cracked a small smirk. "Got it Sir. I'll keep that in mind."

He nodded, before glancing down and resuming whatever he'd started before I had entered. And with that I swiftly left the room, sprinting down the halls to get to my next class. I knew my teacher wouldn't be happy about me being late. This one in particular.

Finally, I made it to the two double doors and pushed them open. They swung wide out, revealing the interior of the large gym and the congregation of students to the side. The area was quite large and had shiny wooden floorboards, pristine benches, a basketball court and state of the art equipment.

I hurriedly made my way over to the group with my head bowed, completely aware of the many eyes staring at me. "Nice for you to finally join us Kid," the coach remarked sarcastically.

"S-Sorry, Captain Rex," I mumbled, taking my seat in my own isolation just out of reach from the others, but still within earshot of the coach. After all, he had a pretty clear and strong voice.

"Okay you sorry excuses for athletes," he called. "Today for a warmup, we're playing dodge ball."

A series of exasperated groans erupted from the group, until Rex added "Unless you'd prefer to clean the bathrooms instead?"

Everyone immediately shut up, only causing the coach to smirk in mild amusement. Snapping back onto the subject, Rex continued "Now the game is simple. Two teams will be on each side of the court. You are not allowed to go out of your team's boundaries or go over to the other side of the court. Now the goal is to eliminate everyone on the opposing team. The way you do that, is by hitting them with the balls provided. If you get hit, you're out. If you fumble, you're out. If you catch the ball, the thrower is out. Everybody understand?"

Everyone nodded, and Rex blew sharply into his whistle. The students quickly sorted into two teams, the stronger, more robust people flocking to one side, while the others remained on the left. Rex frowned when he saw me absently standing near the benches. "Bridger," he called. "On the left."

I pursed my lips and walked up to him, stating "But the teams are unfair, Coach."

"Life is unfair, but you of all people should know that," he replied, his tone surprisingly stern yet gentle. My eyes narrowed at the comment, but he patted my shoulder and whispered with a grin "And that's why you're on the left team. Cause you're gonna show them how to make the tables turn."

I blinked once, unsure how I was supposed to feel. Part of me was surprised, another part frustrated, and even slightly amused. So slowly, I went and joined the left team and took my place beside a brown haired, tan skinned male. The teen turned and shot me a warm smile. "I'm Jai," he whispered. "You?"

I hesitated. "…Ezra, and that's all you need to know," I replied coldly, turning back to face Rex as he began calling out further guidelines.

Jai shrugged, before quipping "As long as you can stay in, I'm not arguing."

I glanced over my shoulder and arched a brow. "I'll probably stay in longer than _you_."

A mischievous grin laced his lips, a spark of excitement and exhilaration surging into his hazel eyes. "First person to get eliminated pays for the other's drink at lunch then," he offered, holding his hand out.

I stared at him for a long moment, Rex's voice getting completely drowned out. Of course, I was never one to back out of a bet, and surely one I'd win, but my emotions were making my judgement hazy. But finally, I rolled my eyes and shook his hand roughly. "Deal," I smirked.

He smiled and turned back at attention to Rex. I focused my mind back to the task at hand when Coach blew the whistle and each team ran to the opposite walls. Everyone waited anxiously, eyes narrowed on the five red bouncy balls placed along the line in the middle of the court. The tension was thick, and my muscles tightened around my bones intently.

Then, the whistle echoed through the gym and everyone pounced into action. Me, being both nimble and experienced took the lead for my team, which seemed much more fun when I wasn't being chased by police or having to scramble through cruddy alleys. Across the court a lean, darker skinned boy was racing for the same ball that I was heading for, but he was too slow. I quickly grabbed the ball and sprung backwards, rearing my arm back and pegging it at someone on the other team. The unsuspecting student took it right to the stomach, grunting and curling in on himself. And for some reason, I felt incredibly relieved and even excited, a satisfied smile crawling onto my lips.

 _That felt better than it should have._

Snapping out of my trance, I stumbled to the side just as a ball sped past my vision in a red blur. That one was a little too close for comfort, and I bolted after the ball as it bounced against the back wall. Glancing back at the court, I realised that four from my team had already been eliminated, and only two from the enemy's. Six against eight now.

I growled, running forward and throwing the ball at someone else when the dark haired boy from before tried to get me from the side. I tried to catch the ball on the foul, but it bounced just before I managed to catch it. Glancing around, I realised our numbers were dropping rapidly. A girl fumbled to my left. A boy got slammed in the leg to my right. Soon there were only 4, no wait, 3 of us after the kid with braces got hit. My heart beat increased and blood pumped in my ears deafeningly as I realise the Jai kid, another girl and me were the only ones left on our team. The others, on the other hand, had 5 players still standing strong. And even among them was none other than Oleg.

The boy held a cocky smirk, his wavy blond hair held in place by some kind of gel. "Pfft. This will be easy," he laughed. "Two runts and a street rat? Not even worth the effort."

My blood boiled to the point it felt like lava in my veins, and a sheet of red glazed over my vision. I bared my teeth, and every single measure of pain, torment, and emotion from my past flooded over me. All I could think about was my constant rejections. Tseebo, who was _supposedly_ a family friend didn't want me. Kanan passed me on like a game of Chinese whispers. Every foster family I've been to despised me, spat on me, treated me as if I was _nothing_.

And then I snapped.

Using my emotions to fuel myself, I snatched two nearby balls and threw them with all my might at Oleg's face. He realised to late, one hitting him square in the face and the other getting him right downstairs. I stood still, my breathing heavy and hands clenched as he crumpled onto the ground with a pathetic whimper, protecting his jewels weakly from his position on the ground. My moment of victory was rattled by a sharp whistle. "Bridger!" Rex yelled. "I said elbows and lower!"

"Well technically Coach," Jai spoke up with a smirk. "The second one _was_ lower."

Rex scoffed with what I assumed was amusement, before raising the whistle back to his lips and calling "Resume."

"But coach!" Oleg tried to protest as he pushed himself back onto his feet. But Rex cut him off, retorting "Oh stop whining Oleg. Get back to the game."

Oleg pouted, before turning his attention to me with a growl. And for some reason, I had never felt so relieved. In that throw, I had finally managed to release the internal pain from the past few days out into the physical world. My shoulders slumped, and I released a long, tense sigh. Who knew hitting Oleg would make me feel so relaxed. The future of the Spirits, my encroaching past, the cold emptiness in the Ghost all seemed to be forgotten from my mind.

Jai strode to beside me, a small smile lacing his lips. "Nice throw," he compliment as he nudged my shoulder gently. "But I'm taking that prize."

And for once in what felt like forever, I shot a genuine, happy grin. "You're on," I chuckled lightly when another whistle pierced the air.

Jai was immediately back into action, and so was I. But this time, I didn't have any emotional baggage weighing me down. The three left on our side played our cards just right, collecting the balls until we held them all. When the others finally realised our plan, the three of us had already taken position. And with swift throws, we pummelled them rapidly. One got hit on the shin, another hit in the side when he tried to run away.

I threw a ball straight at the third one, when he suddenly fumbled to catch it. I watched with wide eyes as it jumped in the air, his meaty hands unable to get a proper grip. And just when I thought I was done for, he was suddenly hit in the back by another ball. I glanced over to my left to see Jai grinning at me with glee. "You owe me one," he called, before getting into a defensive stance again.

And just as I was marvelling in the idea that we might actually win, Oleg pegged a ball at the girl without hesitation. A direct hit. Now, it was two against two. Jai glanced over at me, concern shifting over his expression. But I just did the one thing I always did to give confidence to the Spirits. A single, sharp nod.

And it seemed to work.

Jai and I turned back to the game, and the silence was broken as the dark skinned teen tried to hit me. I danced through their attacks with ease, returned the waves, and then dodged them all over again. This process seemed to go on for a minute or two, until Jai was suddenly hit in the chest. He stumbled backwards, and before he even had a chance to recover, another ball hit him in the face. The world seemed to slow as he fell onto the floor with a slam, and in the corner of my eye I saw the one thing that always made me flood with concern.

Blood.

It was beginning to ooze from his nose, trailing over his tan skin. Coach must have realise when I did, because he blew the whistle fiercely and ran over. But I was by Jai's side first, and instinct took over as I pinched the bridge of his nose and tilted his head back. "It's not that bad," I murmured blankly. "Just dust it off and get back up."

I can't remember how many times I had mumbled those words to one of my Spectres after a fight.

 _It's just a scratch. Just dust it off and get back up._

 _Only a graze. Just dust it off and get back up._

 _Only a bruise. Just dust it off and get back up._

Though every one of my Spirits knew it actually meant _'We'll patch you up and you'll be back on your feet in no time,'_ it was like a little inside joke now. After all, I was the one they looked up to for guidance, so if I was calm, they were calm.

It came so naturally now I didn't even consider that I wasn't with a Spectre. It was just Jai. Some kid I'd literally only talked to five minutes ago. But I didn't care. I didn't even notice.

Jai opened his eyes with a groan, rubbing his head as Coach made it to our side. The male sighed deeply, and he scratched his bald head sympathetically. "Jessie, go get an icepack please," he called to one of the girls on the side.

She nodded and quickly scurried off, before returning with a small icepack and cloth. Rex lifted Jai up onto his feet and pressed the ice to his nose, guiding him off to the bench with surprising softness. But when he turned back, his expression was a picture of pure frustration. "How many times do I have to tell you all?! Elbows. And. Lower!" he snapped. "Oleg, principal's office. Now."

"W-What?! What did I do?!" the teen argued.

Rex snarled. "You intentionally hit Jai in the face, even after I specifically told you not to. And don't even get me started on those comments from earlier. Don't think I'll be forgetting that any time soon."

"But-"

"No buts this time Oleg," Rex cut him off. "Go to the principal's office. _Now_."

Oleg bit his tongue but stormed off across the gym, anger fuming off him in waves. He was muttering under his breath, a few curse words slipping in here and there, but I paid it no mind. After he was gone, Rex sighed and said "Maybe that's enough dodgeball for today. We'll call it a tie for now."

Everyone nodded, and only a few of Oleg's friends crossed their arms disappointedly. I glanced over at the dark skinned boy as he walked with his head down, his face hidden. I frowned and strode over to him, touching his shoulder and offering my hand in a friendly gesture. "You played well to last for so long," I smirked. "Especially up against me."

His lips were pulled into a stern line, and he stared at my hand hesitantly. But after a long moment, he shook it. "Thanks. You played pretty well yourself," he commented.

I grinned, giving him a small nod before shooting my attention over to Jai. He was still sitting at the side, the icepack pressed against his nose as he talked to Coach in a slight daze. "I hope your friend is okay," the teen added sympathetically.

I turned back to face him, about to correct him on Jai being my friend, before freezing. Jai didn't seem that bad, and this kid didn't seem so either. Sabine's words began to echo through my mind.

 _"_ _You should try making some friends Ezra. You surely can't stay around me forever," she had said during a lunch break._

 _"_ _Well why not?" I quizzed._

 _She rolled her eyes, nudging my shoulder and explaining "As much as I understand your pessimistic view on human kind, there are still some people that are nice. I'm sure there is at least_ _ **one**_ _person you could befriend in your class."_

 _"_ _Well what's the benefit of that?"_

 _Sabine thought for a moment, before replying "Friends will keep you company, and make you laugh. The true ones will have your back when you need them, and they'll listen to what you have to say. They'll always be there to help you and have a good time."_

I sighed deeply and let the tension in my muscles slack. "Yeah, he'll be fine," I replied. Scoffing, I added "Besides, he owes me a drink at lunch now."

The teen smirked, before turning to walk away. I grasped his shoulder without a second thought, and he shot me a curious glance. "You could join us if you want," I offered.

He flinched ever so slightly, before smiling and saying "Sure. Why not."

I glowed, stating "I'm Ezra, by the way."

He nodded. "I'm Zare," he replied. "Zare Leonis."

* * *

 **Weeeeelllll! There you go! I know this chapter wasn't as intense as the last few, but I thought it was important to see how Ezra was dealing with the situation. Sometimes it's nice just to slow things down a little, like the 'Brothers of the Broken Horn' episode in season two, just to get some character development. :D I promise next chapter is going to be more action-packed! :D**

 **But hopefully you enjoyed! I thought it would be cool if Ezra found some casual friends to occasionally hang out with in his hectic mess of a life, and Jai and Zare were perfect for the job! I even added Ryder Azadi and Rex! :D So tell me what you guys think, I love to read your reviews.**

 **Speaking of reviews, guys! We're over 300 reviews! :O I know I already said this at the top, but I'm just so happy and excited right now! I just want you guys to know how much I appreciate all of you. So thank you. From the bottom of my heart. Thank you for every view, review, favourite and follow. Guests and users. I care about every single one of you, and I hope you all have a great, amazingly fantastic, awesome, happy day! :D May the force be with you, always!**

 **-Superherotiger**


	15. Spirits on the Prowl

**Hey everyone! Sorry for such a long wait. I've been super,** ** _super_** **busy what with travelling and all, which by the way, has been awesome so far! I'm still debating whether this is the first Super Bomb or not (read the Super Bomb update if you don't know), because I'm not sure how long the periods between updates will be. Hopefully I get all the Q/A's done quickly and can update half of my stories in this lot. The other half will be updated in the next super bomb. :D**

 **Anyways, this and the next chapter were originally one, but it was faaaar too long, so I split it into two. I know that kind of sucks, but I didn't want you guys to be bored with a huge splurge of writing. I know sometimes when I read a book and it has a SUPER long chapter I feel unmotivated to read it. And, it just gives you guys more time to speculate on what will happen next! ;D But, that's all I have to say right now, so I hope you enjoy this chapter guys. I've worked really hard on it, so hopefully, you enjoy it as much as I did writing it! :D Enjoy!**

 **Q/A's and Reactions:**

 **EmilyBridger- Ooo! I'm so glad you enjoyed it! :D**

 **Spectre 13- Who knows? Oh wait, that's right,** ** _me_** **. XD**

 **Guest- Yes, he finally got his just deserts. ;D**

 **Guest- *Checks when last updated then laughs nervously***

 **Starlight Moon Midnight- Not at all. I took pleasure from it too. XD**

 **Guest- The best part was definitely when he hit his jewels though. XD**

 **Bloodsucking Demon- Ha, don't tempt me. ;D**

 **Ezrafan61- I'm so glad to hear that! :D**

 **Septimus714- Aw, thanks! I hope you enjoy this chapter too then! ;D**

 **Coral Iturbe-Estoy tan contenta de que te haya gustado ! Esperemos que la espera no era demasiado largo . XD**

 **Kayla103849- You're welcome and sorry for such a huge wait! I've been extremely busy and out of internet range for AGES so I hope you understand. :D**

 **Jedi Jelsa777- It seemed like the right thing to do to give Ezra** ** _something_** **good in his life of misfortune. :D**

 **Mana- I'm so glad to hear you've been enjoying it, and yes, I absolutely loved that episode! And I'm so excited for the season finale it's insane! :D**

 **Blueberry wubber- Yeah. I won't get to update often. :( But I'll try to make the updates worth it! :D**

 **Rebels lover- That's okay bro. I won't get to write long replies either but, that's okay, one day I'll be able to make longer replies again! :D (And I haven't revealed Ahsoka yet. She'll come in eventually. ;D)**

 **Miko Jasmine- I know right. XD**

 **Paint the Fangirling Uniwolf- Yes. Got to be fancy-eth… bro-ceff. XD**

 **Schyrsivochter- Aw, thank you so much for your support! :D**

 **Rebekahtpe- XD That's flattering, but I'm pretty excited just to be hitting 300 at all! :D**

 **Legoryan4579- They'll be coming in eventually, but I will warn you, I have other things planned for until they come up.**

 **Alex Jarrus- Oh geez, that's embarrassing. *Goes hides in a hole* Pretend I never said that. XD**

 **Akami- I try. I try. :)**

 **Spottedmask12- Woo! Friendship!**

 **Chiibe the Rebel- I know what you mean (with the school thing). And a few weeks ago I got two major nose bleeds. Would have been fine if one wasn't in the middle of the night and the other wasn't in a public shower. XD**

 **Midnight Luna- Bro, you used to cut yourself? I'm so sorry to hear that. Just know that I'm always here if you need me! :D You're my friend, and I wouldn't want anything bad to happen to you. And sure! *Cracks knuckles* Just give me a time and place. XD**

 **Guest- Wow really? That's insane! :O**

 **Fantasie Adventura Dreamwriter- XD Yeah, I see where you're coming from. Well I'm glad you're so happy that they're in! And trust me, they're not just a cameo. ;D**

 **DevilSPR- Yes! Progress is progress! :D**

 **CT-7567- I'm so glad to hear you've been enjoying it! There's still so much more to come! :D**

 **Spector 0- I promise I'll try and get it uploaded. I've actually got the chapter ready, but getting enough internet to upload it is a different subject.**

 **SOSI-M4AGIC- Aw, thank you so much! :D**

 **Weirdness7- Don't worry, I totally underst- wait how are you reading during the middle of class?! XD**

 **Xenocrusher- XD Yeah. I just imagine the other students who saw it go like "Aw, DAMN SON!" XD**

 **Guest- Probably not. Some people are just… really big jerks.**

 **EJean- Yus. So much more emotional when we do that. XD**

 **Lilyflower101- Well I'm glad to hear that. :)**

 **Nes- I try.**

 **Superodd1713- Yay! I'm glad to know you like it! :D**

 **Guest- Don't worry. In time. ;)**

 **Guest- Rex always knows what's up. ;D**

 **Spectre14- XD Hopefully** ** _I'm_** **not too late this time! :D**

* * *

Max's POV

* * *

My muscles were tense, my legs like a bow string just waiting to be released. With my gaze focused and sharp, dark shapes began shifting in different alleys and side corners. In the distance, a cloaked figure raised their hand with two fingers pointing to the sky. ' _In position,'_ the sign meant.

I took silent, steady breaths as I remained crouched behind the window of the abandoned building. A Spectre beside me shuffled closer to get a better view, but I quickly pressed a finger to my lips and shook my head disapprovingly. Now wasn't the time to be curious. It was time to be cautious, _aware_. Even one slip up in this plan would cost everyone greatly. Lives were at stake now. There was no time to waste.

I stared out of the foggy, jagged glass at the grocery truck on its usual rounds. It had parked to the side as the two drivers had a cigarette break, casually chatting with each other while blissfully unaware of the events about to occur.

The perfect opportunity was closing in, and I raised my hand with my palm open so the Spectre in the distance could see. He nodded sharply, releasing a low tone whistle that mimicked a bird. And slowly, the shadows began to shift, moving closer and closer. Two cloaked figures waited in the alley as the two adults began making their way back to their truck.

I patted the knife in my boot for reassurance, the Spectres behind me tensing and ready to begin when ordered. And I waited. Waited for when the men made it to the alley. Waited for when the street was completely empty. Waited for the perfect moment.

And suddenly, I closed my hand into a fist, and the shadows leapt from the alleys and scrambled into action. The two men, taken by surprise, were attacked from behind by the awaiting Spectres, swiftly knocked out in a few punches. And as they collapsed onto the concrete pathway, the squad of 15 to 20 Spectres raced to break open the back of the truck. "Fox crew incoming!" I shouted as a trio of skinny, bony figures raced up. The Fox crew weren't the strongest of our Spectre factions, but they sure knew how to pick a lock. They were, what you could say, the brains of the operation.

The leader stepped forward and hastily began fiddling with the lock. Everyone was tense, but holding little concern. There were no witnesses, and the coast was clear.

Or so we thought.

Three long, loud whistles broke the silence, and everyone glanced up with complete terror. _'Abort! Abort!'_ was what it meant.

There were no sirens, just the roar of engines erupting from all around. My eyes widened in realisation, and I snapped "Tales! Anytime now!"

"I'm working on it!" the leader snarled as she twisted the last combination of the lock. Everyone released an audible sigh of relief when there was a small click, and the lock came undone. Tales stuffed the lock into her pocket and stepped back, allowing the other Spectres to jump in and lift the large metal doors. "Quickly!" I called while leaping onto the edge of the platform. "Vulture Squad on light-weight boxes while Wolf Pack takes the crates!"

Now the police made their presence known, their sirens activating as more emergency Spirit calls sung through the air. I could feel the sweat forming on my brow as I furiously handed Spectres things to carry, and the police were only about a street away. "Take what we can get and go!" I ordered as we hurriedly tried to empty the truck. And all too soon, the police cars rounded the corner, their red and blue lights flashing on the grey palate of walls. I gasped, realising that there was still a third of the cargo left to go. Forced to make an on the spot decision, I called "Leave the rest! Time to split up Spectres!"

Nobody argued as many scrambled for the alley ways, carrying their precious cargo with them. Only the Wolf Pack leader, Byte, and the Vulture Squad commander, Hawk, remained by my side as I jumped down from the truck. The cars screeched to a halt not too far from us as the three of us bolted for the closest alleyway. "Freeze!" a gruff voice roared, but we paid it no mind. We just kept running.

And like always, they began chasing after us. But they were surely faster than I remembered. I could hear their loud footsteps clambering behind us, yells of fury and frustration calling out and echoing off the alley walls. At one point, even a gunshot could be heard. We tried to lose them countless times, bending in and out of narrow side streets and abandoned buildings, but they were gaining with each passing second.

When we made it to an intersection, the three of us took a moment to catch our breath. "What's the… plan Ghoul?" Byte wheezed, panting.

"They won't… be far behind," Hawk stated drearily.

I breathed heavily, glancing around and taking in our options, before commanding "Byte, take the left. Hawk, take the right. Do not return back to Safe Haven until you are _absolutely_ sure you've lost the police, understood?!"

"Yes Sir!" they both nodded just as the police rounded the last corner.

Immediately, the three of us split up, and I scurried down the middle street, my legs wavering slightly from exhaustion. But I kept pushing myself, aware of the police sirens and calls that seemed to be erupting from all around me. I stumbled over some garbage, before catching myself at the last moment and continuing to flee. Slowly, the noise began to fade, and my pursuers were no-where in sight. I continued to run for another minute or so, before finally receding to a jog, and lastly, a slow walk. The end of this alley was up ahead, and I took my time, knowing that at this time of day, the streets would usually be deserted. I sighed in relief, leaning against the brick building beside me and closing my eyes. I could finally take a moment to relax.

And then I heard it. Footsteps. Getting closer, and close-

A thick skinned hard suddenly clamped over my mouth, and I instinctively squirmed and kicked in the stranger's grasp. A muscly arm wrapped around my arms and chest to restrain me as a triumphant voice exclaimed "I told you he came this way Jarrus! All the scum go to this area of town when they need to run."

I tried to call out, tried to at least send a warning whistle to any nearby Spectres, but the stranger had me completely pinned and unable to move. I struggled a little longer, when a new voice spoke "Whatever Kallus. Let's just get this one to the station before his friends show up."

My eyes widened, and I kicked furiously at my attacker. Finally, I managed to slip from his grasp and jump away, until there was a tug on my cloak and I was jerked backwards. Knowing I couldn't escape, I instead whipped out my pocket knife and swung randomly at the officer. The blade made contact with jaw as the officer stumbled backwards with a cry of pain. "Why you little!" he barked, pouncing forward. I ducked just in time, and charge tackled the second officer without hesitation. I growled, raising my fist to strike him too when I realised something.

The man I had pinned underneath me had dark brown hair pulled into a tight pony tail, and a set of aquamarine eyes. His tan skin just so happened to fit Ezra's description of the 'Foster parent' he had, who also happened to be a police officer.

I hesitated to throw a punch now, not willing to knock out someone Ezra knew. And the officer obviously realised my frozen posture, for he made no move to attack, but instead just stared back at me with a steady gaze.

But then suddenly, I was grasped by the collar and heaved up forcefully. Before I knew it, I was thrown against the wall, my right arm twisted behind me and my face pressed against the chalky brick. I grunted as the first officer pulled my arm in an abnormal position, his other elbow keeping me pinned to the wall. "You Spirit filth," he spat as he turned my arm further.

I started to cry out in pain, my shoulder feeling like it would pop out of its socket if he twisted it any further. My weakened state wasn't helping much either, and spots began speckling my vision. "Kallus stop!" a voice protested, but it seemed distant and drowned out.

But the officer didn't stop, and the pressure on my arm increased. I squirmed desperately to get out of his firm grip, until the monster of a man suddenly did one, final push.

And then I screamed.

I screamed so loud it made my insides churn.

The pain shot up through my arm and all along my neck as I hollered and howled in agonising pain, trying to kick away but only causing my shoulder to hurt ten times more. "Kallus! You're hurting him!" a voice snapped as the grip on my arm released. My legs wavered, and I collapsed onto my knees with a shudder. Blood was pounding in my ears, and the world was spinning and swirling. It felt like I was about to puke.

I tried to lift my right arm, only to be met with the intense pain from before and a sharp yelp. Quickly, I clutched my arm and tried to keep it still while my muscles twitched and burned. I grunted and glanced around, pushing the fog from my mind and raising my fingers to my lips. The two officers seemed to have forgotten me as they argued back and forth, but their attention was soon back in my direction when I released one long, high pitched whistle.

The call echoed against the walls, before everything fell completely silent and tense. It seemed these days, this call was getting used more and more frequently, its simple meaning being _'Need immediate back up!'_

And then, another whistle broke through the air, and another, and another. The police officers glanced around nervously as the whistle relayed and I pushed myself onto my feet. "Great work Jarrus!" the first officer barked while pulling out his gun. "Now the runt's called for backup!"

The other man growled in frustration, before pulling out his walkie talkie and stating "Requesting back up in Sector 5, repeat, back up in Sect-"

He never finished his sentence, because a sleek figure jumped forward and kicked the device from his hand, sending it tumbling across the concrete. Their worn cloak and wind symbol on their left shoulder signified their scouting rank as they attempted to attack the two police. While the Spectre distracted the police with an onslaught of punches and wild kicks, another scout Spectre ran to my side. "Ghoul! Are you okay?!" he asked as he attempted to lift me up.

I hissed when he touched my shoulder and twisted away, replying "Not that arm."

He nodded in understanding, slinging my left arm over his shoulders and allowing me to lean on him for stability. I glanced back at the first Spectre to see them scurrying away as the police with his gun out aimed for their head. But by the time he fired, the Spectre had already slipped into the nearest alley. I sighed in relief, and realised that the second scout was trying to usher me away. "Sir, we need to go!" he urged.

I was about to turn and run with the Spectre when I saw the second officer, the one I could only assume was Ezra's foster parent, staring straight at us. His eyes seemed vacant, but his gaze was soft and gentle. It was almost as if he wanted us to run, for he didn't alert his partner who was still cursing and facing the other direction. "Ghoul?" the Spectre spoke with concern.

I shook my head and started running, the scout by my side and allowing me to share some of my weight as we bolted into the closest alley. As we did, he released a soothing tune into the sky, saying _'Situation clear',_ which silenced any of the previous calls.

All Spectres were required to know these streets like the back of their hand, but the scouts were the true experts. They knew every turn, every path, every building, as if they controlled the map instead of followed it. And this Spectre was no exception. He wound me through narrow paths and helped me under a barbed wire fence, and when the sounds of patrolling police cars finally died down, he gave me a moment to recover at a cross road. "The others," I huffed in exhaustion. "Did they, make it?"

His features were still covered, but he replied "The scouts will be watching the police until they leave, and if they captured any one of us, we'll try to step in as swiftly as possible Sir."

I nodded. "Thank you, for saving me," I sighed as we continued on in a gentle walk. "What is your name Spectre?"

"Tim," he answered. "And the one that fought the officers was my sister, Dina."

"Well tell her I said thanks," I smiled.

He nodded in acknowledgement, before asking "What happened to your shoulder?"

I glanced down at my arm and winced at the strange angle it was twisted in and the bony lump protruding from my shoulder. "I'll explain once we get back to Safe Haven," I replied in a murmur. Obviously realising I didn't want to touch on the subject, he didn't bring it up again, and we silently travelled through the streets to get back to home base. When we got to one of the entrances, he guided me patiently and offered whatever help he could so not to injure my arm.

Once we made it through, I glanced up and saw that the Spectres had set up some crates and opened them in a row. A hoard of Spirits were forming around them, children and adults, everyone was trying to get some of the new food supplies. "Hey!" a gruff voice barked over the commotion. I saw Byte standing atop a box, calling out "Form a line everyone! Form a line!"

The Wolf Pack Spectres ushered the hoard into two lines, and as each person passed by a station, a Spectre would give them one item from the crate. It was mostly various fruits and some slices of bread, but there was one person who handed out biscuits to the young children. All the Spirits seemed relieved, the three days of famine denting everyone's hope and confidence. But as they sat in groups and snacked on their rations, a lively energy began surging back into Safe Haven.

I marvelled over how much we had expanded. From a rag tag group of 8 that lived in the alleys, to a structured organisation with factions, an _almost_ functional base, and a wide variety of people all with different stories and skills.

I smiled at the thought. And just seeing everyone eating again made a tense weight on my shoulders lift.

Suddenly, a new voice spoke with a smooth tone "Quite an event you have here, Ghoul."

I twisted around and pushed down the urge to growl as the tall, dark skinned male strode forward. He wore a confident smirk, and he held his head high. "Lando," I spat. "The rent's not till this Friday."

"Oh Ghoul," he replied smugly. "Haven't you heard? Their price is rising, and so is mine."

My eyes widened, before I snapped "You're changing it again?! That wasn't part of the deal!"

"Things change boy," he stated drearily. "The police are almost desperate to catch you and your friend, and if they found out I was involved, I'd be done for."

I narrowed my eyes at the male, hissing with an icy tone "How. Much."

A smile grew on his lips, causing my stomach to churn uncomfortably. "200," he finally answered.

"WHAT?!" I exclaimed. My voice seemed to echo through the Safe Haven, and everyone turned their attention towards us. I flinched, waving Tim off and whispering "You heard nothing."

He nodded. "Of course."

"Alright, back to your own business!" Byte's assertive voice called out. Murmurs and chatter began rising again as everyone turned back to their conversations and food.

I sighed in relief, turning back to Lando and snarling quietly "Where exactly do you expect us to get that kind of money?!"

"That's not my problem," he smirked. He step forward and spoke with a sharp edge "You have 24 hours."

I stared at him blankly, returning his vacant gaze, until he twisted on his heel and strode off, his cloak swirling and winding like a snake. I blinked rapidly a few times, my mind completely overwhelmed with the sudden change of event. As if I didn't have enough to worry about already. And I had the feeling Ezra wouldn't take the news too well either.

My brows furrowed as I thought about my 'un-official' brother.

He had gone through so much. All the pain, all the sacrifice. It just wasn't fair. Even while keeping himself composed in front of everyone that looked up to him, he was silently crumbling on the inside. The last thing he needed right now was to hear that in our _most difficult_ time of year, our little 'friend' had raised the price tag once again. What with feeding everyone, not getting caught by police, not _dying_ by any natural causes, and trying to pay the rent, our money situation was practically strangling us.

Ezra _technically_ had the right to know about Lando's new negotiation, but if I couldn't reach him, how was he supposed to help? I hadn't seen him since he introduced me to Sir Hot Shot the other night…

 _Wait… Hot Shot… That's it!_

"Ghoul," A stern voice spoke, snapping me from my distant thoughts.

"W-What?' I stuttered as I spun around.

Byte stood there, amber eyes staring deep into my soul. His muscles flexed and his back straightened, only making the sky-scrapper of a 19 year old look that much taller. "The scout told me you're injured," he stated.

I nodded regretfully, instead saying "We can sort that out in a sec. First, how many crates did we get?"

"37," he replied drearily. "We didn't have time to snag the other 23."

I sighed, dragging a hand down my face with a groan. "Okay, so not exactly what we were hoping for…" I muttered. "How many are we using now?"

"9," Byte answered.

"Good," I stated as I quickly did the math in my head. "Get the scouts to hand out 14 crates worth to the homeless and other dwellers on the street, and put whatever's left into storage."

"Okay boss," he said, about to walk off when I added "And Byte."

"Hm?"

Cradling my injured arm against my chest, I hesitantly spoke "I need you and a few of your men to see me in the meeting room, m'kay?"

He nodded and walked off as I made my way into the large building. Stumbling over to the kitchen door, I fumbled for my key and swiped it along the lock. The door slid open with a worn out squeak, before I paced into the musty, dim room. A few candles were placed along the benches and gave the room a very claustrophobic feel as the flames glistened near the rusted metal work. I groaned, the exhaustion hitting me in a wave and my head beginning to spin again. That all too familiar flu feeling was returning, and in much more force then before.

Not a few moments later, Byte arrived with a few of his Spectres behind him. He shut the door and asked with a warm tone "What do you need Ghoul?"

I grunted as I supported myself against the table. With my good arm, I pushed all the papers off the top and onto the floor, lifting myself to sit on the edge. "Byte," I groaned, waving him over.

The young male was at my side in a flash. "Yes?"

"No matter how much I scream and holler. No matter how much I beg you not to, _promise me_ , you will not hesitate with my next orders," I hissed in a quiet whisper.

Byte seemed uncomfortable, his expression sceptical. "What do you need?" he asked, his eyes full of concern.

"My arm," I explained. "I think it's dislocated. I need you to push it back into place while your team holds me down."

"You're joking right?" he replied in pure disbelief. "I-I don't know how to relocate a shoulder!"

"It'll be _fine_ ," I assured through gritted teeth as I lay myself down onto the table. "Just make sure you do it quickly Byte. Like ripping off a Band-Aid."

Byte rolled his eyes, before waving his Spectres over with great reluctance. "Okay boys. Hold him down, and don't release him until I say," he ordered as he took his place by my right. As the others pinned down my legs and other arm, Byte glanced down at me with a nervous expression. "Now remember, you asked me to do this. You can't hold me against it afterwards, got it?" he chuckled, though there was a tone of fear in his voice.

I smiled lightly, my head throbbing and my shoulder aching. "Yeah, yeah. Let's just get this over with," I mumbled.

"Okay," he sighed, placing his hands on my arm.

I hissed at the contact, causing Byte to hesitate ever so slightly. Clenching my eyes shut, I growled "Don't. Hesitate. Byte."

I heard him inhale sharply, before saying "Okay boys. One. Two. Three!"

"AAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"


	16. Outside Sources

**Hello, hello, hello! If you're wondering, this** ** _is_** **the first official Super Bomb! :D Yay! Finally am I right? So on our list today is The Light in the Dark, To Mend the Bond and The Lost Chapters. That may sound small, but I've been really busy and working hard to make these chapters. Also I've had a ton of writer's block, so that's not helping. XD But I promise the next Super Bomb will update the other stories soon! :D**

 **Also, I have some bad news.**

 **I will no longer be doing Q/A's and Reactions-**

 ** _Inner Fangirl: "WHAT?!" *Grabs a pitch fork and torch*_**

 **Whoa, whoa! Okay, let me explain! I just don't have the internet capacity or accessibility to do them anymore, but please know that I really do care about all of you! Each review makes me a thousand times happier, and even if I'm no longer talking back and forth to you guys, I want you to know that I do care. So for those who don't read that section, that's fine, a quicker trip to the actual story for you, but for those who do, I'm not ignoring you or anyone else. I really do care! :D**

 **Anyways, I'll stop holding you up. Get to the chapter already! It's a good one. ;D**

* * *

Zeb's POV

* * *

"'Kay Zeb, you're done for the day," my boss spoke with his gruff voice.

I smiled, pulling off my protective apron and rubber gloves. "Thanks Boss," I said as I washed my hands thoroughly. "The butchery sure did good today, huh?"

"Sure did Zeb," he smirked. "If we keep getting days like this, you might actually get that raise you've been begging for."

My eyes widened. "Really?!"

He bellowed in laughter, stating " _Maybe_ Zeb. I said maybe."

I grinned mischievously, my shoulders raising in a half-hearted shrug. "I'll take that as a yes," I chuckled.

The large man smiled warmly, before his expression became one of curiosity as he stared out the glass window. "What is it?" I asked as I turned around and followed his gaze.

He grumbled for a moment, pointing to a cloaked figure standing across the street who was casually leaning against an alley wall. "That's a Spirit," the boss muttered.

I perked up slightly. "H-How do you know?" I quizzed.

He rolled his eyes lazily and folded his arms. "They come around every once and a while and buy food… but… they usually only drop by in night hours," he pondered aloud. Stroking his mess of a beard, he said "I wonder what's brought them 'ere at this time."

I frowned slightly as I tried to identify the figure. Ezra had been teaching me for the past few days everything about the Spirits. Ranks. Tactics. Signals. Everything an average Spectre was required to know by week one. He had explained to me their situation and financial crisis, and with each new piece of information my opinion of the Spirits and the police were changing dramatically. I was beginning to learn more about life on the streets, about poverty, about the ongoing injustice between the poor and the wealthy. It was amazing how blind I had been to the whole situation before, and how thousands of people were _still_ blind to the truth.

Glancing up and down the figure, there didn't seem to be anything special about this Spectre. His brown cloak signified a field rank, and I couldn't see any symbol on their shoulder that showed a specific faction. But in the corner of my eye, I saw that their right arm was being cradled towards their chest, supported by some old cloth.

I frowned. "I'd better get goin'," I mumbled as I headed for the door.

"A'right," Boss replied. "I'll see ya tomorrow Zeb."

I nodded, but I wasn't really paying him much mind. My gaze was still focused on the Spectre, and when I exited the small butchery, it seemed their gaze was locked on me too. I continued to walk on for a little further until I was out of view of any witnesses, before trying to remember some of the signals Ezra had taught me. I fumbled for a second to gain my dignity, until pounding my fist against my chest twice, all the while hoping I had done the one meaning 'State rank'.

The Spectre just stood leaning casually against the wall, until tapping his head twice and finishing with a small, two fingered salute.

I thought deeply for a moment. What did that one mean?

I ran through the list that Ezra had strictly made me memorise, trying to match any faction to the signal, but with no avail.

Until suddenly, I remembered what Ezra had told me on the first day…

* * *

 _"_ _Come on Zeb. You need to know this stuff or you'll never get the signals," Ezra groaned, dragging a hand down his face. "Two stomps of the left foot mean the Wolf Pack faction, while the stomp and hand clap means the Fox Crew."_

 _I rolled my eyes. "How'm I supposed to remember all this?" I exclaimed._

 _Ezra sighed in frustration, scrubbing at his eyes with clenched fists rapidly. After a moment, he went and collapsed onto his bed in an exhausted heap. "Maybe this won't work after all," he muttered into his pillow._

 _My expression softened, and a tense silence descended upon us. "I'm really trying Kid," I murmured as I bowed my head._

 _Ezra glanced up, his blue eyes glistening in the sunlight. He winced slightly, before replying "I know, Zeb… I know."_

 _Sighing, I glanced up and suggested "Let's try this again."_

 _The boy hesitated, before nodding and sitting up again. I pounded my fist twice against my chest, and Ezra interlocked his thumbs and spread his fingers like a fan. "Vulture Squad," I said._

 _He nodded, a spark igniting in his eyes again. "Okay, now this one."_

 _He stomped his foot twice, but made sure it was soft so not to alert Kanan who was downstairs. "Wolf Pack," I said._

 _He smiled. "Good. Now this," he said as he tapped his head once with his index finger and then shot a casual two fingered salute._

 _My eyes widened, and I stated "That's not a faction."_

 _He nodded sharply and explained "It means Phantom. One tap on the head means first in command, while the salute means I'm of the highest rank, meaning I'm the leader of the highest rank. AKA, Phantom."_

 _"_ _Oh, I got it."_

 _He smiled, adding "The leader of a faction would tap their head once and then do their faction symbol. But someone like Ghoul on the other hand would tap their head twice and salute, showing they're second of the highest rank…"_

* * *

I face palmed myself, surprised how I could forget such a simple signal. When I glanced up again, the figure, the Ghoul, was gone. I scanned the alley and surrounding buildings curiously, wondering where the male had disappeared to. And not a minute later, a voice from behind spoke "Hey Hotshot."

I jumped slightly, twisting around to be faced with the cocky second in command. He had pulled his hood down, allowing his wavy brown hair to fall down his tanned face. He smirked lightly, but his eyes were slightly red and he held his jaw in such a way that made me feel suspicious. "Why're you here Max?" I asked curiously.

His expression became serious, and he explained "I must see Phantom. It's urgent."

"What's goin' on?" I quizzed.

His lips drew into a thin line, and he replied "I can explain on the way. I just need to talk to him."

I hesitated, glancing down at my watch before murmuring "School doesn't let out for another 20 minutes. But… I could take you back to the Ghost to wait for him."

"The what now?" Max quizzed.

"It's just my house," I answered while shaking my head. "But you can't come with me lookin' like a criminal. That's rather obvious."

"Ah, I can solve that," he smiled as he unclipped his cloak and swung it off triumphantly. Underneath he wore a black, leather jacket that was slightly too big for his malnourished figure and a grey, what used to be white, shirt. His pants were a worn shade of black, and his brown, heavy duty boots had obviously seen better days. I scoffed lightly. "You still look like a street rat."

He smirked. "These are my good clothes mate," he stated sarcastically.

I smiled at that, but my gaze quickly flickered towards the old cloth that pinned his arm against his chest. "What happened to your arm?" I probed.

Darkness shrouded his expression, and his eyes seemed to go vacant. "I… It's a long story. I'll tell you on the way," he finally answered as he gestured for me to follow him.

With his good arm, he tried to fold his cloak with great difficulty, until I snatched it from his grasp and folded it for him. He nodded in appreciation, stuffing the compressed garment into his jacket and zipping up. Now anyone would just assume him an orphan, or at the most a scruffy commoner, instead of a dangerous Spirit.

We began walking, and I took the lead slightly to direct him towards my motorbike, which I always parked a few streets over in a safer part of town. There wasn't that many people along this street, but I could tell Max was uncomfortable being on the light side of town in general. His fingers twitched, and he pressed his good arm into his waist, as if providing a shield from the world. It reminded me slightly of Ezra's behaviour when he first came to us. "So, care to explain?" I urged.

Max sighed, his shoulders slumping slightly. "Did you hear all the sirens? About half an hour ago?"

I nodded. "Yeah, what was that about?"

"Well," Max started drearily. "We were doing a raid on a truck of groceries and-"

"You hijacked a transport?!" I exclaimed in shock.

"Shh!" the male hissed, punching me harshly in the shoulder. "You tryin' ta get me caught?!"

"Sorry, sorry. I'm still getting used to all of… _this_ ," I sighed as we continued walking.

Max shook his head, his matted hair swaying as he did. "Hotshot, we had no other choice," he explained solemnly. "If there was another way, we would have done it. But it was three days since the Spirit's last ate and we… w-we…" He trailed off, his turquoise orbs glazing over. He didn't stop walking, but I could see his hand clamp onto his stomach tightly. After a tense silence, he murmured with a haunted tone "We… lost a few…"

My expression softened, and I placed my hand on his shoulder reassuringly. "I'm sorry to hear that," I said.

He didn't seem to notice my touch, his vacant gaze focused on up ahead. It was as if his conscience had checked out entirely. "I-I tried… but… I wasn't quick enough…" he whispered, his voice faint and strained.

Clenching his eyes shut and inhaling sharply, the young adult released a long sigh. He shrugged my hand away, muttering "But nothing can change that now…"

I felt a deep line of sympathy for the Ghoul as he trudged along. Ezra had retold the many times he and Max had lost close friends due to hunger, sickness, or weather. Each story was different, but all had a familiar trait: Death still had the same impact to them, no matter how many deaths they witnessed, no matter how many lives were lost. Sure, they were desensitised to violence and abuse, but _death_ , was something that could not be taken lightly. Even from street orphans.

I kept my pace with Max as we continued our short journey. "So, as you were saying," I spoke.

Max's brows furrowed as he resumed "So we were getting the supplies when we were suddenly ambushed by the police. We had to drop a third of the crates and run, sadly. Byte and Hawk, the leaders of two of the factions, were the ones who ran with me. But we had to split up, and I ran into your little cop friend. What was his name again? Janus?"

"Jarrus," I corrected.

He snapped his fingers, replying "Yeah, that's the one. Well he and his partner caught me, and… let's just say his friend was a lot _rougher_ with me then your foster dad."

The pieces seemed to click together, and I hissed through my teeth "Did Kallus break your arm?!"

"Dislocated my shoulder," he replied firmly. "There's a difference."

"My god! Did you go to the hospital?" I asked with concern.

Max scoffed, waving me away dismissively and snarking "Not the brightest one, are you? Did you forget I'm an orphan? The hospital would either refuse to help me or take me back to the orphanage, so I'll take my chances with a home remedy thanks."

"But you have no idea how to fix a dislocated shoulder!" I protested.

"Sure I do," he replied confidently. "I just got Byte to push it back into place, and then I don't use it for about a week or two to allow it to heal. I've seen it all the time."

I frowned. "That's dangerous though. What if something went, or _goes_ wrong?"

"It won't… we can't afford it to," he muttered. "Besides, my mother was a doctor, so she taught me all that kind of stuff."

"Mother?" I quizzed.

Max nodded, seeming quite casual talking about his former life, unlike Ezra, who was completely reclusive. "She was good and all. Nice, sweet, everything you could probably ask in a mother," he described.

"What happened then?" I pried.

Max shrugged, replying "My pa booked it when I was 4 and my mother hooked up with a teacher when I was 7."

"Was he abusive or something?" I asked.

"Naw, he was nice too," Max continued with a relaxed attitude. "He pretty much gave me whatever I wanted, and he made my Mum happy too, I guess."

My brows furrowed, and I quizzed "Then what was the problem?"

"Well," he started, a piece of his calm attitude peeling away. "The problem was me."

I shot him a puzzled look, and he continued "Well, I wasn't really needed anymore. They seemed pretty happy with just them two. I mean, they did everything together. They went to the movies, went to carnivals, they'd sit up late at night and just talk to each other. Even when I was in the room I was just… _invisible_."

My expression softened slightly, and he said nonchalantly "But it was okay. He made her happy, so I guess that's what really mattered. I figured whenever she wasn't happy she would get someone new in her life, and the old person would just leave abruptly. Like, my father obviously couldn't make her happy, so she moved onto me and Dad left. I kept her company for a few years, then she moved on to him… and then it was my turn to leave."

"…You ran away," I stated gently.

Max glanced at me, his turquoise eyes shadowed and unreadable. "Yeah," he murmured hesitantly. "I caught a bus and hitchhiked my way around the country, until finally ending up in Lothal."

"Did they look for you?"

Max shrugged. "If they did I didn't know about it. They were probably happier anyways. One less mouth to feed, one less child to entertain… one less problem to manage…"

I frowned, saying "Hey, don't say stuff like that. I'm sure they cared about you heaps."

"Hotshot, let me tell you something," he started sternly as we turned the corner. "Not everything in this world has a happy ending. Not every person has a good side. Not all parents care. Not all love is real. Not all police are fair. Sometimes life throws you a horrible hand of cards, and you can't do anything about it. You just have to deal with it."

"That's not what I was raised with," I grumbled.

"That's a shame then," Max replied bluntly. "Because it's the truth."

I grasped onto his good shoulder and twisted him around, saying "I learnt that there is always _hope_. Even if that does you no good, you still have the hope you possess."

He opened his mouth to retort when I cut him off "I know what it's like to have nothing, Max. I _know_ what it feels like to not belong any more…" Taking a deep breath, I released my grip on his shoulder and finished "But we can still hope, that one day, things will be better."

Max seemed to be at a standstill, his expression as blank as slate and his eyes layered with a hazy fog. He stayed silent for a long time, his intense stare burning into my soul as I exchanged a firm gaze in return. Finally, he placed his hand on my shoulder and give it a harsh squeeze, saying "I see why Ezra didn't want to leave when he was first placed with you and your family." A faint ghost of a smile slithered onto his lips, and he added "You're just like him. Always hoping… Always believing that a better future is around the corner."

His grip released, and he slowly turned and continued walking, his pace a gentle stroll. "The world needs more people like you," he murmured softly, probably not expecting me to hear it as I walked by his side.

I smiled inwardly, but decided not to speak any further. A comfortable silence settled on the two of us, and for once, I didn't feel out of place when talking to the young man. I didn't feel the need to understand, the need to know what I had been sheltered from in the years I lived in Lothal, the feeling of being inferior to a leader with much more experience than I. I just felt like I was walking beside a friend, and to a stretch, a _brother_. We were equals, and I truly believed he thought we were too.

We finally made it to my motorcycle, and I grabbed the two helmets and threw one to him. "Come on, I'll take ya to our house until Ezra comes back," I said while slipping the sleek, black helmet over my head and starting the engine with a roar. Max wasn't far behind, and he obviously needed no instructions as he expertly vaulted onto the back seat and clipped the heel of his boots into the small handles. He glanced at me with his newly returned confident swagger, the reflective visor hiding what I assumed were bright, shining eyes. I blinked once, completely shocked.

"You surprised Hotshot?" he snickered. "Didn't think I knew about motorbikes, eh?"

"Uh, well… maybe," I replied while rubbing the back of my neck sheepishly. "Ezra was the last guest I had on my ride, and he was… um…"

Max folded his arms in not disapproval, but _amusement_. "I can only imagine," he said with a chuckle. "The kid knows his cars, I'll give him that. Been in all different types, _especially_ police cars. But I, on the other hand, had hitchhiked the country for about… we'll say 4 months. So I know my vehicles, and I'll admit, you have one sweet bike."

I smiled, patting its leather seating with pride and saying "Yep. Fully paid off, with a little help from Kanan and Hera of course, and completely custom. Won't find another like her."

"True. And I like the modified handle bars, by the way," he commented. "But if you want better fuel efficiency, I recommend taking the metal brace from the passenger slot and replacing it with a lighter material, you get me?"

"Hm, that's a good idea," I nodded thoughtfully, hopping onto the bike and revving the engine for a moment. "So, you uh, you were travelling for 4 months?" I asked curiously while heading off at a reasonably steady speed.

"Yeah," Max replied. "I've hitchhiked cars, gypsy wagons, tractors, motorbikes, even a carnival once."

"How did that work?" I quizzed.

"Simple. As long I didn't get eaten from any of the animals in the pens, I was allowed to sleep on the leftover hay," he laughed as we continued our trip.

"That must have been… _interesting."_

Max scoffed lightly. "Yeah. I mean, not to say you didn't get your snobs and brats ratting you out to the police, but it sure did expose me to the real world."

I decided to take the backstreets as a shortcut to get to the suburbs, asking Max "But weren't you scared? I mean, ya left everything!"

"Pfft, of course I was! No denying that," he replied calmly. "Trust me, I peed myself once or twice during my first week, but you just adapt in time."

I chuckled, asking curiously "Did you actually?"

"Ha! Never said I was proud about it Hotshot!" Max called with a warm, energetic tone.

I smirked under my helmet, before revving the engine and zooming down the now empty street. Hera would probably scowl at me for such juvenile behaviour, and Kanan would probably shake his head in disapproval, start to write me a ticket, then bail because he knew he'd end up paying it anyway.

After a few more turns and a relatively short journey, we began to slow as we approached the Ghost. But something was horribly wrong. My eyes widened, and Max's hand dug into my shoulder fiercely. The sight made both of us freeze.

It was Kanan's police car, sitting in the drive way of the Ghost, seeming out of place next to the suburban house.

I could feel Max instinctively tense at the sight, and he hissed "I thought you said it was _safe_ here!"

"He's supposed to be at work till 5! I-I don't know what's going on," I muttered in shock.

Never the less, I continued on and slowly rode up towards the house, slipping in next to Kanan's car. Max didn't move. He seemed plastered to his seat. Hesitantly, I lifted the helmet from my head and watched the front porch with an intent gaze. If Kanan were to come out right now he'd certainly question who Max was, and I could tell the male was ready to bolt if necessary. But there was also no doubt in my mind that he'd be out of sight in the blink of an eye if given the chance.

Finally, after waiting for about a minute or so, I murmured "I think it's safe."

"How're you sure?" Max whispered, his face still concealed by the helmet.

Sliding off the seat and pulling the keys out of the ignition, I replied softly "I don't."

I couldn't quite tell if that encouraged, or discouraged him, but he still wound up following me towards the front door, a few steps behind and almost pressed against the wall, if not for his dislocated shoulder. His footsteps were light, and each stride was slow and deliberate as I jabbed the key as quietly as possible into the front door. The lock clicked, and I pushed the door open with a slight creak. The sunlight poured into the hallway, shining on the staircase which was our new target. But, I also heard voices up ahead in the kitchen. One I identified as Kanan, and the other I only assumed was his work partner Kallus.

"Max," I whispered.

He didn't murmur a word, but I felt his arm brush against mine as he stepped forward into the doorway. "Go up the stairs, then in ta the room with 'stay out' on it," I instructed, pushing him forward as I slipped into the hallway. He began to creep towards the staircase, taking care not to alert the two policemen conversing in just the other room. But Max continued on silently, and the others didn't seem to notice our presence.

I sighed in relief. We were in the clear.

Until, just as fate would have it, a gust of wind flooded in and caused the door to slam shut. I winced. Max froze. The talking abruptly finished. For one breath-taking moment, nothing happened. Even the gentle sound of Max's breathing had stopped. And then, footsteps. Coming from the kitchen. "Ezra? Is that you?" Kanan's voice called.

Everything seemed to go in fast forward, my heart rate accelerating rapidly and my eyes wide and searching for a solution. But Max was already on it. And as I'd predicted, he was gone in a millisecond, pouncing up the stairs and disappearing from view just as Kanan's figure started walking down the hall. "Oh, it's just you Zeb," Kanan sighed, his muscles relaxing. "Sorry. I didn't hear you pull up, so I just assumed-"

"N-No, no, it's all good," I stuttered as I faked a smile. "Wha-a-a-a-at's up?"

Kanan shot me a puzzled look, obviously realising my abnormal behaviour, but deciding not to question. "Fine. Just had to get Kallus some ice and do some brainstorming for a while," he replied nonchalantly.

"Oh," I spoke. "Why's that?"

"Well we got into a battle today with the Spirits, and Kallus got injured when we tried to apprehend one of them," Kanan explained as he turned around and headed back down the hall. I followed after him, both out of curiosity and the fact that an icepack could help with Max's own injury.

"Were you hurt?" I asked with concern.

"No, I'm fine. I honestly thought the Spirit we tried to catch would attack me but... I don't know. He just… _froze_ ," Kanan murmured, his eyes glazing over. "But, I saw his face for the slightest moment… and those _eyes_ … they just watched me. But he wasn't angry, or afraid. He looked…" Kanan trailed off for a moment.

"Looked like what?" I pried.

Kanan hesitated, before finishing softly "He looked… shocked, and _concerned_ , but also gentle… like he wanted me to know that he didn't want to fight. That he didn't _want_ to hurt me."

I frowned slightly, knowing for myself that Max _did in fact_ fit most of Kanan's description, but little did he know the richer side of the young male. This 17 year old that seemed to hold the worries of the world on his shoulders still manage to smirk, snark, and be unbelievably open to all those who were close to him. The experiences, the skills, the _emotions_ that layered the Spirit Leader was incredible, and it took much more than a first glance to find.

"Maybe that _was_ what he was doin'," I suggested.

Kanan glanced over his shoulder and arched a brow curiously, and I continued sheepishly "Well, whoever he is, he's still a person, right? Maybe… maybe that's what he's tryin' to tell you… Maybe he's trin' ta remind you that he still has morals, and feelings, and a _heart…_ "

My voice faded when I realised Kanan had stopped walking, and his wide eyes were staring at me in awe. I turned my body to face my guardian more directly, and I could feel the sweat forming under his intense gaze. "W-What?" I stuttered nervously, tugging at the collar of my shirt.

"You were never interested in Spirit and police drama, let alone _supporting_ the Spirits," he pointed out gently. "What's the sudden change of heart?"

I rubbed the back of my neck awkwardly, saying "W-Well, I'm not _supporting_ them, necessarily… just, tryin' to see things from their point of view. You know how, you uh, you always taught us to know the full story before making judgements, right?"

He nodded. "Well, I'm tryin' ta think like they do," I continued with more confidence. "I'm being… _neutral_ in all of this."

Kanan cocked his head slightly. "But _why_ are you suddenly interested?" he quizzed.

"Well… uh… b-because the kid, that's right!" I fibbed on the spot. "I mean, the kid was a street rat right? And he looks up to the Spirits, so there's obviously _something_ they're doing that appeals to orphans and homeless. So I'm just curious to understand what, that's all."

Kanan seemed genuinely surprised at my answer. He stepped forward and patted my shoulder warmly, saying "Looks like you _did_ pick up a thing or two about fair judgement over time." He smirked, adding slyly "Probably been around Hera too much."

I grinned, silently relieved as he gently led me into the kitchen. Once we stepped through the door, I saw a man sitting at the table, an icepack pressed to his chin. His amber eyes glanced up at me with little interest, and the feeling was neutral. "Kallus," I greeted sourly as I remembered what he'd done to Max.

"Zeb," the man murmured, before turning his attention back to the computer in front of him.

Though all of our family had been acquainted with Kanan's new work partner, the male held himself with such a sense of pride and selfishness that everyone immediately disliked him. Hera had forced a smile when meeting him the first time, I had stayed in the background, Sabine had reluctantly, but politely, shook his hand, and Ezra. Gee, that was interesting. I think the fact alone that he was a policeman had almost set him off, but when Kallus openly gloated about the time he'd captured a Spirit Ezra lost it completely. Kanan had to physically restrain the teen from lashing out, which in retrospect, was a horrible idea. After a punch to Kanan's gut, a flurry of motion, and Ezra being held captive in my arms, the boy was given a fierce talking to from Hera about his behaviour and actions.

Looking at it now, I really should have let Ezra give Kallus a taste of his own medicine.

But, turning to Kanan, I instead asked "What happened to 'im?"

"Oh, he got hit by the Spirit," Kanan explained nonchalantly. "Which he really did deserve."

"Hey!" Kallus protested. "That brat pulled a knife on me! How exactly am _I_ in the wrong?"

Kanan seemed to speak the very words I were thinking. "I don't know, maybe if you hadn't provoked him and, well, _broken his arm_ he wouldn't have attacked you!" Kanan barked, suddenly aggravated.

"He attacked me first!" Kallus argued.

"Oh shut it Kallus!" Kanan snapped. "You had no right to do that to him, and you know it."

"But he was a Spiri-"

"I don't care if he was a Spirit, _Kallus_ ," Kanan growled. "You still injured him, and when an orphan is injured on the streets, they never last long."

Kallus scoffed. "Good," he muttered.

I could see a fire flare within Kanan's teal eyes, an emotion I had never seen portrayed by the man surfacing. We didn't know much about Kanan's childhood. Just that he was dropped off at an orphanage and ran away multiple times before finally being adopted by a woman named Depa. He never spoke of his past. He never spoke of his time in the orphanage. He never talked about the incident with Depa. They were subjects forbidden, better left buried.

But something Kallus said had sparked Kanan's dark memories. I could see the man mentally warring over whether to argue further or restrain himself. And in the end, his better half won. "What's done is done," Kanan muttered, staring at the floor furiously with his arms crossed heavily over his chest. "The sooner this investigation is over the sooner we don't have to work together."

"Agreed," Kallus spat, choosing to be oblivious to Kanan's frustrated attitude.

Feeling the tension between the two, I instead walked over towards the fridge to get an icepack for Max. I wasn't sure if it would help, but maybe it could sooth the pain slightly. As I reached into the freezer and grabbed a spare pack, Kallus asked "So you're sure about this Jarrus? You really believe there's a second leader?"

I froze in place, my eyes widening. I was so glad my back was turned to the two right now, because my expression was one of pure shock.

"Well, I think it's possible," Kanan elaborated. "Surely it would be too hard for the Phantom to manage _all_ of his Spirits, and the fact that he's only in the biggest raids makes me think he has others under him that take care of the smaller jobs."

"So, like a co-leader?" Kallus suggested as he rocked back on his seat.

Hesitantly, I closed the freezer door and inched my way against the wall to get a better view. Kanan took a seat next to Kallus and pulled the computer closer, typing in something and explaining "Here. So this is today's raid, right?"

A security recording of the Spirits leaping into the abandoned street played as they broke into a grocery truck. "Listen carefully," Kanan said as he turned up the volume.

And just as one of the Spirits, and more specifically to my eye _Max_ , jumped up onto the edge of the platform, his faint voice yelled "Quickly! Vulture Squad on light-weight boxes while Wolf Pack takes the crates!"

Kallus seemed confused. "Vulture Squad? Wolf Pack?"

"Don't you get it? They're separate _groups_ ," Kanan continued. "These groups all work under the Spirits, like uh, like our police categories. You know how some of us are on patrol while others work on investigations, they must have sections like that."

"And hey, check it," Kallus murmured as he paused the video and zoomed in. "There's different marks on their cloaks. A paw print. A vulture head."

"And the guy giving the orders doesn't have one, see," Kanan added. "He must be the co-leader or something."

"Isn't that the one we got though?" Kallus asked.

Kanan inspected the recording further, before humming in agreement. "Is seems so."

"Whoa, whoa, whoa! So you're telling me we had the Spirit co-leader in our hands, and we _lost him_?!" Kallus exclaimed. "Damnit Jarrus! If you weren't so soft we could have gotten that raise already!"

Kanan rolled his eyes, saying "If we can find more evidence to support this claim, then we'll get our share. We just need _proof_."

Kallus stretched his legs and arms out, replying with a groan "Then let's start digging already. The sooner we get this report done, the sooner we get paid."

With that, I decided it was best to leave the two to their business. With the icepack in hand I made my way to my room and stepped inside. Max was waiting patiently on the side of Ezra's bed, his eyes downcast and vacant. He snapped up though when I closed the door, and he smiled ever so lightly. "Took you long enough," he chuckled, being sure to keep his voice to a minimum.

"Yeah… um… I've got some bad news Max," I replied with a serious tone.

Concern crept into his aquamarine eyes. "What?"

I scratched the back of my head and explained "I was listening to Kanan and Kallus and… they're twigging on about you."

Max's eyes went wide, and his posture froze up. After a silent moment, he pried softly "Anything else? Our location? My identity?... _The Phantom's identity_?"

I shook my head rapidly. "No. Only that they're starting to suspect a Spirt co-leader," I replied.

Max sighed in relief, his muscles relaxing. "Okay, well… not the best thing that could happen right now, but I guess I can handle that. As long as they don't catch on about anything else, we should be fine," he murmured while running a hand through his scruffy hair.

I nodded in understand, before asking "So, what do you need to see Ezra for?"

"Oh…" Max trailed off, tapping his hand against his knee as he shifted his gaze to his scruffy boots. "Financial stuff… our… our land lord wants more money, and… I-I have no idea what to do about it…" His voice hitched near the end, and he looked completely and utterly exhausted.

It was silent for a long moment. I knew I shouldn't get involved. Their business was their business.

But I just couldn't stop myself.

"How much?" I asked hesitantly.

Max glanced up at me with hollow eyes, murmuring "We have enough for the original price, but, he wants an extra 200 bucks by tomorrow. I… I'm completely stumped…"

I inhaled sharply and straightened my back. Twisting on my heel, I marched over towards my cupboard and tugged the bottom draw open. There, I rummaged through layers of old and worn clothing, before my hand suddenly brushed against a metal case. Max stared at me curiously as I dragged the tin box from its tomb of pants and shirts, the words 'SAVINGS FOR AUSTRALIA' written on the top in faded ink. I punched in the combination and the lock clicked open, raising the lid along its rusty hinges.

"What's that?" Max asked curiously as he stood up to get a better view.

I took a deep breath, my eyes sliding shut. "If you manage to pay off this one, you'll find a way to pay off the future ones?" I inquired gently.

"Well, yea. I'll figure out a new plan to gather enough money for the next month, but there's not enough time to get 200 today," Max replied. "Why?"

I sighed deeply, pulling the roll of notes from its box and offering it out to the young male. "Here," I spoke, my voice a mere whisper. "$210."

His eyes widened at the sight, and he immediately shook his hand wildly and took a step backward. "No, no, no. That's way too much Zeb, I-I couldn't-"

"Max, take it," I ordered, stepping forward and trying to give it to him. "It'll pay for the rent and take the pressure off you and the kid."

"Zeb, no," Max objected. "W-We'll never be able to pay you back, and Ezra would never forgive me-"

"Max," I snapped. The boy shut up for a moment, his eyes still wide and his muscles tense. My expression softened, and I placed one hand on his shoulder and held the money up with the other. "I _want_ you to take it. You don't have to pay me back. Okay?"

Max didn't respond, his eyes flickering from the cash and me repeatedly. "Are you sure?" he asked hesitantly.

" _Yes_ , now take it already," I smiled.

Max sighed in defeat, reluctantly pulling the notes from my grasp and examining it in the light. I could see a vibrant light flood back into his cold eyes as he cradled the roll in his palm, staring at it as if were pure gold. Finally, after a minute or two, Max tucked the money safely in his jacket. He glanced at me with warm, gentle eyes, a weak smile lacing his lips. "Thank you, Zeb," he spoke. "The Spirits will appreciate this…" He hesitated, before adding " _I_ , appreciate this greatly."

I nodded, and he returned the gesture gratefully. "We won't forget this," he smiled. "I'll make sure everyone knows it was you."

I smiled and glanced down at my watch. "Oh," I said, surprised. "Ezra will probably be home soon. Do you still wanna stay?"

Max shrugged. "It'll have to be a short visit," he smirked. "I'd rather _not_ get smashed around by Sir Mutton-chops down there for the second time today."

"Yeah, that's probably a good idea," I chuckled, though I felt a hint of empathy for the injured teen. Then I remembered the icepack, and I quickly grabbed it and handed it to Max. "Here. Maybe this'll help."

Max took it willingly, slipping it into his makeshift sling with a grunt before releasing a relieved sigh. "Thanks mate. I owe you one," he said.

I nodded, until a new sound broke our silence. The sound of a door slamming shut.

I immediately ran to the door and opened it just a crack, getting there just in time to see Ezra trudging up the stairs. But another pair of footsteps weren't far behind, and I had the feeling Ezra was purposefully walking fast to avoid his pursuer. "Ezra!" Kanan's voice rang as he sped to the top of the staircase.

Ezra halted, his gaze downcast. "Corporal," the boy greeted sharply, still not facing the man.

But Kanan seemed genuinely shocked. Interaction between the two had been little to none in the past few days, and whenever they were forced to be in each other's presence a tense silence surrounded them in a storm. Whenever they walked past each other in the halls, Kanan's greeting was never returned, and dinner was just the sound of cutlery scraping against plates and the occasional slurp of water. Kanan had tried sparking conversations multiple times, but he was always rewarded with a half-hearted shrug or uninterested 'hm'. The fact that Ezra was acknowledging his guardian at all was quite a surprise.

"Uh… How… How was school?" Kanan started awkwardly, tapping his hand against the wooden bar of the stairs.

"Fine," Ezra muttered. "Made some friends, as Sabine would call it."

"Oh," Kanan replied. "How'd that go?"

"Well one went to the nurse's office 'cause he got hit in the face during dodgeball, and the other I probably would have smashed anyway if the game had continued. You know. The usual," Ezra scoffed, a smirk lining his lips. Not that Kanan could see it.

"Well that sounds like an _interesting_ game of dodgeball," Kanan mused. "I'm glad to hear you had a good day."

Ezra's expression darkened, and the light drained from his electric blue eyes, replaced by that fearful, hateful gaze he so often wore these days. "Yeah, let's keep it that way," he growled as he began walking for our door again.

"Wait, Ezra!" Kanan called, reaching out for the boy. His voice seemed to fade though when Ezra shot a sharp glare over his shoulder, sending them both into another tense silence. "I… I'm sorry," the older male murmured, his eyes gentle and apologetic.

Ezra's gaze shifted back to the floor, but then I saw something that Kanan could not. Ezra was tearing up. His wide eyes were wet with tears, filling with fear, and a deep seeded pain. From Kanan's position, it probably looked like the boy was still furious with him, but I could see the teen crumbling in front of my very eyes. Maybe, just maybe, we had been looking at his attitude from the wrong angle.

Ezra inhaled sharply, clenching his eyes shut and continuing forward until finally making it to our room. Kanan sighed in defeat, his shoulders slumping as he obviously expected no more conversation from the teen anytime soon.

I stepped back as Ezra entered the room, and just before he went to close the door, the teen caught sight of Max, his body freezing in complete shock. His piercing stare didn't waver from the second in command, until he blankly shut the door and whispered "Max?"

Max smiled softly, greeting "That's my name, don't wear it out."

A spark ignited within the hollow boy, and his expression turned to one of pure joy and relief. "I can't believe you're here!" Ezra exclaimed under his breath as he bolted forward. "I-I didn't think I was going to see you until I got back to Safe Haven but-"

The teen trailed off, his skin going pale. "Wait… _you_ , came to _me_ ," Ezra murmured, the pieces finally clicking together. Suddenly, he narrowed his eyes at Max and said sternly "What happened? What's wrong?"

"Why do you immediately assume something's wrong?" Max taunted innocently, a sleek smirk lining his lips.

"Because the second in command always comes bearing bad news," Ezra retorted. "Now spill. What's wrong, and what do you need?"

Max sighed in defeated, and partial amusement, running a hand through his hair and saying "Okay, okay, you got me. Lando's raised the rent."

"How much?"

Max winced. "Uh… 200?"

"What?!" Ezra exploded.

Max clamped a hand over the teen's mouth, his muscles going rigid and his aquamarine eyes fixing on the door. After a tense moment, Max pulled away and hissed "Calm down loudmouth, I got it all sorted out."

"May I ask _how_ exactly?" Ezra quizzed suspiciously.

"No, you may not ask," Max grinned, causing Ezra to glare at him furiously. "Chill out little bro. I've got a… _"outside source_ " to help with this payment, and I'll figure out the rest from there," he assured gently. "We also did a raid today."

"Yeah, I heard the sirens," Ezra sighed, rolling his eyes exasperatedly. "So, successful?"

Max rubbed the back of his neck with a bashful chuckle, replying "Ha… _partly_."

Ezra arched a brow and folded his arms heavily. "Care to elaborate?"

"We-e-ell," Max drawled, adverting his eyes to the corners of the room nervously. "We… _kinda,_ got all the supplies… and we _kinda_ got away with it… And your police friend kinda… maybe, sorta…"

"Holy crud! Your arm!" Ezra suddenly blurted, his wide eyes fixed on Max's sling and his stern exterior melting away. "What the hell happened?!"

"Oh, yeah, 'bout that," Max started with a light-hearted smirk. "I got caught by your police friend and his partner, and his partner _kinda_ dislocated my shoulder."

Anger boiled through Ezra's bones, and the teen cracked his knuckles and spat "That tuft-sucker! I'll give 'im a taste of his own medicine next time we cross paths!"

"Take a chill pill Ezra. These things happen, but I'm fine, I swear," Max assured.

Concern replaced Ezra's hatred, and the care and warmth began beaming through his keen eyes as he inspected his friend carefully, first glancing over him, and then proceeding to make sure he held no other injuries. "Are you okay? No broken bones? Did that idiot hurt you?" Ezra quizzed persistently.

"Well he dislocated my arm, if that counts," Max pointed out jokingly.

Ezra's brows furrowed, and he replied "Not _that_ idiot. The other one."

"Kanan?" I stated numbly, both defensive and shocked at the same time.

The teen sent an icy glare in my direction. "Yeah, that one," he spat.

"I thought you liked this foster parent?" Max questioned unknowingly.

"No! I want nothing to do with him anymore!" Ezra snapped, that fire flaring up again. "I want out Max! I want out right now!"

"Out? Just'a week ago you told me he was tha best foster parent you'd ever had," Max reasoned.

"Well things change!" Ezra snarled. He stared up at Max with large eyes and pleaded " _Please_ take me back to Safe Haven! I can't stay here any longer!"

I stepped forward to protest, remind him of our deal, but Max held his hand up and shot me a reassuring nod. And in that one gesture, I knew Max things under control. Turning to his younger friend, Max stared at him with a gentle gaze. "Now, I'm gettin' some mixed signals here," he started. "First all you can do is rave about this new family of yours, an' then you're telling me you want to _leave_ and that you hate it here. Explain?"

Ezra growled, running a hand through his hair and stuttering "H-He… Kanan, _he_ was the one that took me to the adoption agency, which then took me to my first foster home! It's all _his_ fault!"

Max's expression softened, and he placed his hand on Ezra's shoulder encouragingly. "Is that what happened?" he asked. "You found out he did that?"

"Yes! _Now_ will you take me back with you?!" Ezra urged.

"Of course not," Max smirked.

"Wait, what?! Why-"

"Ezra," Max sighed. He shook his head slowly, his mess of hair swaying as he did so. "Take a deep breath, and _think_ for a moment."

"I am-"

"No you're not," Max stated, squeezing his shoulder tightly. "Just think. If this guy _really_ didn't want to care for you, would he have taken you in at all? Would he have cared enough to get you a doctor's check-up and pay to feed and shelter you? Would he have gotten you your favourite chocolate ice-cream, or taken the time to notice your triggers?"

"What trigg-"

"The belt? Does that ring a bell?" Max pried sharply. "If I'm not mistaken, these're all things _you_ told me were what made 'im different."

Ezra stuttered "But h-he gave me up!"

"What? _15_ years ago?" Max eyed him fiercely. "People change, Ezra. This guy might not have been in the right position to take care of ya back then. But look at 'em now. A big house, with a… _reasonable_ job, that'll provide for all of ya. He can now take care of you _properly_."

"B-But," Ezra murmured, his eyes wide and welling with tears.

Max sighed, dragged his hand down his face and quizzing abruptly "Look, are they abusive?"

"W-What? No."

"Are they neglectful?"

"No."

"Are they not feeding you, sheltering you, or caring for you?"

"No! But-"

"Then there's no reason for you to leave," Max stated firmly.

Ezra didn't reply, his expression blank. It was obvious that even though the teen was the superior rank wise, Max was still Ezra's _true_ guardian, through and through. Max's expression softened as the silence dragged on, and he said with a gentle tone "Ezra, I want what's best for you. And I heard all the stories. I saw, for myself, how _amazing_ this family is… And I saw how _happy_ they made you."

A sob got caught in Ezra's throat, and Max reached up and wiped away a stray tear from his cheek with his thumb. "Please, little brother," Max urged. " _Don't_ waste this chance. I refuse to watch you throw away _everything_ you want and need because of this lil' pothole in the road."

"But _how_ Max? How can I move on?" Ezra rasped.

Max smiled, giving his shoulder a final squeeze before releasing his grip. "That's the fun part, I guess," he smirked. "It's figuring it out for yourself."

Ezra bowed his head, hiding his face as he began to break down. Max was quick to step forward and pull him into a loose embrace, resting his head against Ezra's. "Things'll work out," he whispered confidently. "…they always do…"

Ezra buried his face into Max's good shoulder, the two of them, though completely different in appearance, really did seem just like brothers. The two stayed like that for a moment or two longer, until Max finally pulled away once Ezra had collected himself. "So," Ezra sniffled. "You're leaving again?"

"Mm. It'd be unwise to stay any longer," he replied. "But, drop by, yeah? The Spirits are startin' to miss you." Max chuckled, adding "Especially the kids. They miss their Phantom."

This caused Ezra to smile weakly in return, answering "Yeah. Maybe Zeb and I can drop by soon."

"Sounds like a plan," Max smiled. "Welp, I'd better hit the road."

"How will you get out? Kanan and Kallus are still downstairs," I pointed out.

Max turned and strolled over towards the window, unlocking it and lifting it up triumphantly. "Doors are overrated anyway," he quipped as he stepped through the opening. "I'll see ya soon, 'kay?"

"Yeah. Soon," Ezra replied, offering a gentle wave. "You be careful Max."

Max grinned, saying " _'Careful'_ is not in my vocabulary. You should know that by now."

Ezra shook his head disapprovingly, but laughed never the less. "I shouldn't expect anything else," he smirked. "I'll see you later Max."

Max grinned, until he shifted his attention to me and called "And thanks for the tip off Hotshot. I hope to see you around Safe Haven more often?"

"Ha. We'll see Max. We'll see."

With that, the male shot one final salute and disappeared out of view, leaving Ezra and I in complete silence. It felt like forever until one of us finally moved, and Ezra turned to face me very slowly, his eyes large and still slightly dazed. "Well," I started sheepishly. "If your day was anything like mine, then we've got a lot to talk about, am I right?"

Ezra rolled his eyes lazily, smiling ever so lightly. "Yeah, I'd rather not know in that case."


	17. The Cop and the Spirit

**Hey everyone! Okay, now this chapter will definitely be worth the wait! You'll find out why when you read it, and I've actually had this chapter envisioned in my mind from when I first started this story. I know, crazy right? It's been changed and revised a lot, but I'm really proud of how it turned out. :D**

 **Now I've put a lot of thought into this one, because we have hit a really,** ** _really_** **awesome milestone in my books!**

 **We have over 400 reviews! Woo! Can you believe it? It feels like only last chapter we were celebrating the 300 milestone, and suddenly we're at 400?! Say WHAT?! I was so shocked when I saw it that my inner fangirl had a heart attack!**

 ** _Inner Fangirl: "I know! I'm still wrecked after the season 2 finale (KANAN WHY?!), let alone reaching 400 reviews!"_**

 **I just wanted to take a moment to let you guys know how much I appreciate every single one of you. And even if I can't do Q/A's and Reactions anymore I want you to know that I am** ** _always_** **thinking about you guys. Whether you be someone who's been following me from the start, or if you just got into it today even! I care about you all equally. :D In every spare moment I think about the next chapter, and as soon as I get one of my stories updated I think of how the next one will go. I really do want to entertain all of you with these stories, and I've had so much fun building and creating these worlds and these plots!**

 **Hopefully you guys enjoy it too, and I hope you all have an amazing, fantastic, super day!**

 **May the force be with you, always!**

 **-Superherotiger**

* * *

Ezra's POV

* * *

Darkness surrounded me.

I glanced to my sides, but everything was pitch black, shrouded in a thick layer of shadows. I opened my mouth to call out, but no words formed. All was completely silent.

Until suddenly, a dim light began burning into view, illuminating the surrounding area and sending shadows dancing across the ground. Soon, objects could be seen through the yellow glow of candlelight and revealed the long hall of a house. The walls were bare and chipping paint could be seen blending with the filth and grime of the corridor. The air was stale, and a cold gust of wind hit my back, sending a shudder down my spine.

For some reason this place seemed so… _familiar_. But I just couldn't pin wh-

Loud footsteps cut my train of thought as the worn door at the far end rattled and creaked. Instinct told me to run in the opposite direction, but I found my body floating forward in a dreamlike state as the door flung open on its rusty hinges. I glanced curiously into the shadows, until suddenly, an icy voice snarled "Get in, you filthy brat."

I instinctively froze at the voice, my eyes going wide. _No. Not again._

A small child was shoved into view, maybe 6 or 7 years old with coarse blue hair falling down his tan skinned face. The child stumbled onto the floor with a grunt as tears streamed from his stagnant blue orbs, his hand clutching his upper arm tightly.

Another figure stepped through the door, and as the dim light shone on his face, I could feel my body retract in on itself and my blood go cold. He was a large male with wiry grey hair and thick muscly arms, and he wore a scowl as it were going out of fashion. "Bloody orphan," he spat, his silver eyes narrowed and fierce. "How dare you say that in front of everyone!?"

The child growled and glanced up at the male from his position on the floor, snapping "I told them the truth!"

The man swung his hand out and slapped the boy across the face, sending him sprawling across the ground with a loud scream. "And who said you had the right to speak, you scum!" the man barked, stepping toward the sobbing child who had curled into a fetal position. "Go on! Say it then!"

The boy was trembling, his face pressed into his hands and his knees tucked towards his chest. "Go on street rat!" The male barked. "Since you obviously have so much to say!"

The child glanced up, his eyes narrowed into hateful slits as he screamed "YOU ARE A _MONSTER_! I HATE YOU!"

The man bared his teeth furiously and unclipped his belt, slipping it off and smacking it on the wall above the boy's head with a piercing crack. The boy curled up into a ball, his entire body shaking just from the sheer sound of the snap. "Say it again," the man hissed coldly.

The boy shook his head, rewarded with a sharp kick to the stomach. He yelped in agony, until the man yelled "Say it again!"

"N-No, please don't," the boy begged through his sobs. "Please don't w-whip me again…"

The man's brows furrowed, and he spat "Too. Late."

Suddenly the man brought the belt down, the sound of metal cracking on flesh sounding through the air, followed shortly by the boy's horrific screams. I clenched my eyes shut, trying to push out the nightmare, the _memories_. I didn't want to see it again. I didn't want my past to return!

But the screams didn't stop, and with every cry and yelp I could feel my arms and back cramp in excruciating pain. I wanted to run, but my legs were paralysed in fear. I had learnt in the early stages of my childhood under this man's _'care'_ that fleeing was futile, and would only cause you more punishment at a later date. It wasn't worth the risk. It wasn't worth the _pain_.

And as I listened to my younger-self cry and holler, I could feel everything coming back. Sights. Smells. Tastes. Sounds. Emotions. Dreams. Fears. They all hit me in a wave. These feelings I had tried to conceal, push deep down, were finally surfacing after eight long years. Another cold shudder spiralled through my bones, dragging the oxygen from my lungs and forcing me to my knees.

 _"_ _Somebody help!"_ the boy's scream echoed as I began to feel light-headed.

 _"_ _No one can hear you, you useless piece of trash."_

There was no reply, just the sound of muffled sobs and weeping.

 _"_ _And even if they can hear you,"_ the man's cold voice continued, his voice beginning to fade. _"No one will ever_ listen _…"_

I gasped, my eyes shooting open and my body jolting upright. Panting, I allowed my wide eyes to adjust to my new surroundings, the air finally relieving my aching chest. I could feel sweat sliding down my back as the cool winter breeze brushed against my exposed skin, the moonlight dimly illuminated the dark room.

I jumped when a loud grumble broke the silence, leaping from the covers and rearing for an attack, only to realise it was just Zeb's snoring. My gaze fixed on the male's sleeping form as he lay half on and half off his bed, looking quite at peace in his deep slumber. And slowly, the tension released from my muscles and my breathing settled back to a normal pace. I collapsed onto the side of my bed and pressed my face into my hands. Only then did I notice the tear streaks running down my cheeks, and the stinging-achy feeling along my back and arms. _It's all in your head Ezra. It's all in your head. Those injuries were years ago… far too long to worry about anymore…_

Inhaling sharply, I shut my eyes and pressed my trembling hands together tightly in an attempt to sooth the instinctive movements.

Seven _years_. That's how long I had stayed as Dwayne's foster child.

Seven years of compliance, seven years of bashing.

Seven years of crying out for help, seven years of no-one listening.

Seven years of silent hope, and seven years of building fury.

Until finally, on my seventh birthday, I made my one wish come true. Because I ran away. _For good._

They searched, oh they searched. But interest began to dwindle by the end of the first month, until the name _'Ezra Bridger'_ became just a distant memory. Then a few months later, I ran into Max. He took me under his wing, guided me, protected me, _cared_ for me. He was the only family I ever needed. The memories between running away and meeting Max were a bit hazy, but I knew they weren't anything someone would _choose_ to remember.

For years I had managed to bury those images deep within, and not once had I ever looked back or revisited my horrible childhood. But for some reason, this place, these _people_ were bringing things I had never wanted to see again back into light. It messed with my head, and all I could feel was this growing emptiness inside. Was I mad? Was I upset? Was I afraid? I couldn't tell anymore. It was just one big blur.

I shook my head rapidly, as if it could push those dark memories and thoughts from my mind. But after finding little success, I stood up and headed for the door. _"Come on kid, get some fresh air through those lungs to clear ya head,"_ Max's voice played in my ears.

He had told me that once when we were on the street. I was 11, and I'd had a nightmare of Dwayne coming back, hunting me down and seeking revenge. But the older boy simply grasped me by the shoulder and took me for a walk around the park. The surprising part was that it actually worked. The park was quiet that night, and even the few creeps that were lurking around weren't daring enough to tangle with my 13 year old guardian who had already earnt himself quite a reputation on the streets by then. We had strolled around for a bit, neither of us speaking, but neither really needing to speak, until Max finally sat me down under a large oak and watched the stars above. After that I never thought of Dwayne again…

At least until now.

I scrubbed at my eyes I as entered the hallway, closing the door behind me cautiously so not to wake Zeb.

 _Maybe I'll just skip down to the park quickly to clear my head. They won't even notice I'm gone..._

I headed down the stairs with the front door being my goal, until my attention was suddenly adverted to the dim glow emanating from the common room. I halted in my approach, freezing in place as the sound of guitar strings could be heard along with the crackle of a fire.

Blinking rapidly a few times, I mentally debated whether to continue forward, go to bed, or do a Max and just book it out the window. But I found my curiosity got the better of me as the soothing strum of the guitar lured me down the staircase until I was perched in plain sight of the common room. The first thing I noticed was the small fire that was kindling in the fireplace, shining its yellow glow against the walls and furniture. The second thing I noticed was the slight movement on the three-seater lounge, causing me to bend down and hide behind the frame of the rail on reflex.

I watched on carefully, my eyes fixed on the figure sitting on the couch, guitar in hand. The beautiful tune proceeded, the simple melody seeming so gentle, yet rustic. Each note was different than the last, and I could feel myself being almost hypnotised by the song.

The Spirit Buskers were known for upbeat and loud music, since that was the type that caught people's attention, but I couldn't remember the last time I'd heard such a peaceful song. It was soft, and rhythmic, and… _calm_. A feeling I hadn't been familiar with lately.

"Just close your eyes…" a meek voice cooed, barely audible.

My mind was snapped back to reality when the voice paused, before singing again "You'll be alright…"

Slowly, I crept down the stairs, my footsteps light until I made it to the doorway of the common room. I pressed myself up against the wall and peaked my head around the corner to get a better view. Realisation dawned on me when the figure, _Kanan_ , sung to the tune in his soothing, familiar voice. Or at least, for some reason, his lips mouthed the words, but only a few lines seemed to form into actual lyrics. "Come morning light… you and I'll be safe, and-"

The strumming abruptly stopped, and I heard Kanan grumble and pluck the previous note in frustration. I wondered what was wrong, since it sounded fine to me, until I assumed he must have hit the wrong string and caused a slight imperfection. His brows furrowed as he once again tried to pick up the rhythm, before winding up unsuccessful and slumping back on the lounge instead. His eyes slid shut, and the tension seemed to unravel from his body as he released an exhausted sigh.

Only now did I realise he was still in his police uniform, and glancing up at the clock, I also noticed it was past 1 o'clock in the morning.

Zeb and I hadn't seen him after he went to a meeting at the police station late last night. He and Kallus had taken the police car back out, giving Zeb time to fill me in on his eventful day with Max over dinner. But Kanan hadn't returned by the time we'd fallen asleep, and I was surprised I hadn't heard him drive up to Ghost when he came back.

Maybe Zeb's snoring had drowned out the sound of the engine. Or at least, that's what I'd dismiss it as.

I slowly pulled away, hoping I could sneak back into my room without him noticing if I was lucky enough. But it seemed my luck had run dry as one of the floorboards creaked when I shifted my weight.

I winced, and Kanan's eyes shot open. His gaze immediately flickered towards me, and we exchanged a long, tense stare.

"Ezra?" he asked quietly, his body tensing up.

I released a strained sigh, muttering under my breath "Freakin' typical floorboard."

"What are you doing up?" Kanan asked softly.

"I was about to ask you the same question," I retorted.

Kanan moved the guitar from his lap to the floor, saying "I got back from work and wasn't tired enough to sleep yet. You?"

"Well I had a…" I trailed off, my expression going blank as the memory of my nightmare returned. I flinched, instead answering "I couldn't sleep."

Kanan arched a brow, but didn't press the matter. "You want some hot chocolate or something?" he suggested.

I hesitated, before shaking my head. "No thank you," I murmured, my voice faint.

That all too familiar silence descended upon us, and I could feel the sweat forming under my skin. Kanan too seemed uncomfortable with the tension, as he always did whenever I shunned him away or snapped at him, but for once I didn't feel the hatred I had been feeling for the past few days. And as I shifted from foot to foot, I cleared my throat awkwardly and said "I'll just leave you be now Corporal."

I twisted on my foot to head back upstairs when Kanan suddenly blurted "No, stay!… I mean, if you want to…"

I glanced over my shoulder reluctantly to see he was watching me with keen eyes. He seemed expectant of my next actions, though I could still see doubt lingering in his expression, as if there was part of him just waiting for me to decline.

But, I didn't feel the need to leave this time.

Ever since I'd spoken to Max, all I could do was run his words over and over in my mind. Before then I was convinced that Kanan had abandoned me, passed me on like all the other foster parents, but Max's words had at least _some_ logic to them. If Kanan didn't care, why would he be trying so desperately to make things right? But then again, if he wanted to make it right, why didn't he explain to me what had happened when I first came here?

Something wasn't matching up, and it was either me or him that had the story wrong. And I wanted answers. I knew deep down that I was afraid of it, but I needed to know the _truth_. Whether it be good or bad.

Slowly, I turned around to face the man directly, my eyes vacant and my expression blank. He waited patiently, and seemed genuinely shocked when I paced forward and sat down at the opposite end of the couch. I fixed my gaze on the floor, staring down at my bare feet and hunching my shoulders while Kanan just adverted his eyes to the corners of the room nervously.

The silence drawled on, until I suddenly asked "That song. What is it?"

Kanan snapped back to reality, and he replied with a fond tone "My… my adoptive mother used to sing it to me, back when I was first placed with her. She could play it on the violin, and it sounded absolutely _perfect_."

My lips drew into a thin line, and I glanced up and offered "I think it sounds good on guitar…"

Kanan smiled lightly, his fingers brushing over the strings as he pulled the instrument up to his chest with pride. "Yeah, I adapted it myself," he admitted sheepishly. His expression went cold. "But… in my opinion, they sounded far better _together_ …"

His joy seemed to fade at that part, and I pried "Did you play together often?"

He shook his head, tuning the strings as a way to distract his twitching fingers. "We performed together once, about a week before she passed," he murmured. "She was so proud of me when I did it though…"

Another wave of silence threatened to fall upon us, but not before I blurted "Can you play it?"

"Play it?" Kanan repeated, confused.

"Yeah, you know, play the song," I suggested.

Kanan chuckled nervously, saying "Nah, i-it's been years, I'm far too rusty at it."

"Sounded fine from what I heard. And the lyrics weren't half bad either, if you know, you'd actually _sung_ them," I pointed out with a smirk.

Blood rushed to Kanan's cheeks, and he stuttered awkwardly "Oh, y-you, uh, you heard that huh?"

I nodded, replying "Yeah, so I guess you got nothing to lose."

Kanan sighed and glanced up at me with lively aqua eyes, mild amusement glinting through the usually hollow orbs. "You're not going to give up, are you?"

I smiled weakly. "If you're as smart as you claim to be Corporal, you'll make it easier on yourself and just play it," I teased.

"Hm. That would be easier, wouldn't it," he said as he began testing a few of the strings. "But it might not be any good."

I rolled my eyes. "It's _me_ , not a rock concert."

I wasn't sure if this made him less tense, or _more_ tense, but it seemed to activate something within the man. Finally seeming to oblige, Kanan tuned his guitar carefully and shifted his fingers over the different cords, before finally settling down and saying sheepishly "Just work with me here. It's been a while."

I twisted around on the chair to face him more directly as he took a deep breath, loosened his shoulders, and began to play. The relaxing tune soothed into my ears as I was once again taken under the music's spell, my eyes fixed on the guitar but focused on nothing in particular. Only when Kanan began to sing in a gentle, hushed voice did I get partially snapped back to reality.

 _"_ _I remember tears streaming down you face when I said I'd never let you go… when all those shadows almost killed your light,"_ he cooed. His gaze flickered for the slightest moment towards me, sending a chill up my spine as he continued _"I remember you said 'Don't leave me here alone'… but all that's dead and gone and past, tonight…"_

 _"_ _Just close your eyes, the sun is going down. You'll be alright, no one can hurt you now. Come morning light, you and I'll be safe and sound…"_

The lyrics seemed to hit me in a wave, and I couldn't help the feeling that it was talking about us. Like Kanan's plead for forgiveness had been bundled up into the unnoticed words of a song. And I had the feeling, judging from his pained expression as he continued to strum each chord, that Kanan knew it too.

 _"_ _Don't you dare look at your window, darling everything's on fire. The war outside our door keeps raging on. Hold on, to this, lullaby. Even when the music's gone… gone…"_

 _"_ _Just close your eyes, the sun is going down. You'll be alright, no one can hurt you now. Come morning light, you and I'll be safe, and, sound…"_

The pace began to pick up and Kanan closed his eyes, completely lost in the song. "Ooo ooh, ooo ooh," he sung on repeat.

Until suddenly, the music dropped, and Kanan's eyes sprung open with a muffled gasp. He was staring blankly at the floor, shoulders tense, hands trembling. Yet it seemed his fingers had a mind of their own as they still managed to find the right notes with incredible accuracy.

"Just close your eyes…" he whispered, voice hitching. "You'll be alright…"

"Come morning light… you and I-"

Kanan's voice faltered, and the gentle pluck of the strings halted. For a moment, it seemed as if he was no longer present in his own body. Like he was watching a memory of some sort. Or maybe the _ghost_ of a memory. I could even see the tears forming at the corners of his blank eyes.

But finally, Kanan sucked in a deep breath and clenched his eyes shut, continuing on with a torn expression. _"You and I'll be safe… and… sound,"_ he finished, before repeating the small vocal section and finishing off with one final strum of his guitar.

A deep silence fell upon us as the man slowly regained his senses and returned to reality. When he finally snapped back, Kanan rubbed the tears from his eyes and shook away any of his previous vulnerability, asking "So, uh, how was that?"

I offered a gentle smile and replied "Good… You play well with the guitar."

This seemed to lighten the mood, and Kanan beamed with pride as he said "Glad to know I've still got it then. It's been _years_ since I last played. Actually, the last person I played it for was…" His voice faded, and he visibly flinched.

I was tempted to ask who, but decided against it when Kanan began instinctively playing the tune again. He seemed lost. _Uncertain_.

So before the male could slip into another hypnotic trance, I asked the one question that seemed to freeze time itself.

"What happened the night you gave me up?" I asked bluntly.

Kanan hit the wrong note when the words slipped my tongue, eyes going wide and body as straight as a stick. "W-What?" he stuttered in shock.

I hesitated, before repeating sternly " _That_ night. Fifteen years ago."

"Oh," Kanan murmured, slowly placing his guitar on the floor. "…That night…"

My brows furrowed and I nodded sharply, my eyes narrowed on the male. Kanan shifted slightly under my fierce stare as he took a deep breath and closed his eyes. The tense silence was broken when he started in a meek tone "A storm hit Lothal one night. Hail. Thunder. Lightning. The whole works."

"At that time I was unemployed, and I had been trying to apply for the police force but with no success," he explained solemnly. "You see, it had been three years since Depa… Since she…." Kanan hesitated, before continuing "Basically, I was on my own, and the only money I was receiving was from the government. It got me by, but it certainly wasn't living the luxurious life."

"And then one night… on that horrible, storming night, there was a knock on my door." The corner of Kanan's lip raised slightly in a guilty smile, adding "I remember as if it were yesterday."

"On my doorstep I found a little baby boy, bundled up in blankets with a simple note that read _'Ezra'_ ," Kanan described fondly. "He had fluffy, dark-blue hair and big electric eyes, as well as tan skin and a charming smile." Kanan glanced over at me and smirked slightly. "Guess some things never change."

While I remained neutral on the outside, my mind was actually a whirlwind of conflicting emotion. And as Kanan continued his story, I could see his expression begin to darken. "I took the baby inside my small apartment because I didn't want to leave him in the storm," Kanan murmured. "He was so _afraid_ and lonely, and to calm him down… I played him a song."

"It was the first time I'd played it since Depa died…" Kanan said quietly. "…And I never played it again until…" Kanan's hand brushed over the strings of the guitar. "Till…"

I immediately felt something sting within. No wonder Kanan was on the verge of breaking down when he'd played. It was something sacred to him, something associated with the loving mother he no longer had. And with the memory of her would come the memories of her murder.

But Kanan didn't dwell on the subject for too long and instead resumed his story.

"I knew I couldn't take care of the child though. I didn't have the money or experience to take care of a baby. And I remember convincing myself that I wasn't worthy enough to look after someone as special as you, Ezra." Kanan sighed deeply and glanced at me from the corner of his eye. "I remember how I couldn't sleep that night, because I was thinking about you and what would happen."

"I refused to take you to the orphanage because I knew what they did to the children. _I_ was once an orphan there," he growled, a new acidity I had never witnessed leaking into his voice. "Mr Lufensa treated us _lower_ than slaves. He made us work every day, and we still only got fed twice a week. And that's when he was in a good mood too."

"Many of us tried to run away, but at night we were placed in rooms with heavy metal doors and barred windows. It was like a prison, and any of us that did get out were often caught by his workers and beaten senseless… your only hope was if someone would adopt you. And when you smell worse than the sewers and look as if you'd just escaped a horror movie, adoption was highly unlikely."

Kanan turned to face me head on, saying firmly "So when I say that I understand what you've been through, I really _do_ know what it's like Ezra."

My gaze fell to the floor, and I murmured softly "I'm sorry you had to go through that… I… the orphanage is still bad now but… it was never like _that_ …"

Kanan released a tense sigh and closed his eyes. "I'm getting off track," he muttered. "Anyways, my only option left was to take you to the adoption agency, get you into the foster system. You at least had a better chance of finding a nice family that way."

"So the next day I fed you, washed you, and clothed you so I could take you to the adoption agency. You'd had a nap after the bath, so you were a bit sleepy when I took you there. I thought it was better to take you then so maybe you wouldn't realise when… when I left…"

Both Kanan's hands began to tremble as he rasped "I… I-I didn't want to give you up… I was just doing what I t-thought was best for you… I didn't realise that they'd hand you over to…" He froze, but he didn't need to finish for me to know what he was talking about.

I sighed and asked softly "So you know about it then? You know about _him_?"

Kanan glanced over at me, his expression one of deep guilt and regret. "I read it in your file," he murmured, almost hesitant. Kanan flinched, saying gently "Ezra, if I had known what would happen I would have never let them give you to Dway-"

" _Don't_ say his name!" I barked as my gaze snapped forward. "That monster doesn't even _deserve_ my acknowledgement! All he deserves is to die in hell!"

Kanan raised his hands to signal peace as he spoke calmly "Whoa, whoa, okay. I get it. We don't have to talk about it then."

I folded my arms defensively over my chest and twisted away, trying to hide my face and distract my mind from any memories of my first foster parent. It wasn't worth the effort. Pushing it away was the only option.

I heard Kanan release a tense sigh, and all remained silent until he spoke "I'm sorry, Ezra."

The way in which he spoke made me perk up. He sounded so raw, so genuine. In fact it was so believable I almost thought he was telling the truth. _Almost_.

"I'm sorry I wasn't there," he continued. "I'm sorry I couldn't protect you. I'm _sorry_ I couldn't be the guardian you needed all those years ago…"

I glanced over my shoulder to see that Kanan had shuffled a little bit closer, still keeping a cautious distance but advancing never the less. "But 15 years ago, I promised a little baby boy he'd grow up with a great life," he said, eyes welling with tears. "A great life, with a great family."

Kanan moved across the seat so he was beside me, reaching his arm out and placing his hand on my shoulder. I flinched at the contact, about to pull away, until hesitating. There was something in his eyes that caught my attention. Though his gaze was shrouded in sorrow and guilt, I saw genuine _care_ and warmth behind his stare. And just his comforting touch alone was enough to make me freeze. I had been rejecting his affection for three days straight, and only now did I realise that I actually missed the occasional pat on the back or ruffle of my hair. I'd forgotten what it was like to be cared for and _loved_. Sure, Max was the closest thing I had to family, but his punches on the shoulder or nudging of the ribs were different. They were a brotherly touch, like Zeb's.

But this was different. This was a fatherly warmth, something I thought I'd never experience, nor need in my life. Yet it was as if a piece of me had been restored. Some kind of emptiness I wasn't even aware of filling in my chest.

"I promised that little boy he would be _happy_ ," Kanan spoke, his voice a mere whisper. "And Ezra?"

I waited numbly, and could feel something ache deep inside when he finished confidently "I plan to keep that promise."

My throat jerked in a single, painful sob, and my vision wavered as tears made their presence known. I bowed my head in an attempt to hide my emotions, but Kanan simply squeezed my shoulder and tilted my chin upwards so I stared him straight in the eye. "But I can only do that if you give me a _chance_ ," he spoke gently. "Do you think you can forgive me?"

At that I flinched, and Kanan must have realised he was pushing the line. But instead of stepping back from the subject like he usually did, he only pushed it forward.

"Please Ezra. Just one more shot and I promise I'll make it up to you," he urged. "You'll be safe with us, and you'll never have to worry about food, or water, or shelter ever again. You'll have a home, and a _family_. But… I can't do that if things stay the way they are. I want to fix this, I really do, but I need you to work with me here." Kanan took a deep breath and sighed. "Do you understand what I mean?"

For me, having two lives also meant having two personalities. Phantom versus Ezra. Rationality versus emotion.

And right now it was if the two sides had initiated all-out warfare in my mind.

Phantom would never trust a cop…

But _Ezra_ would take the risk for the reward.

Phantom was loyal to his Spirits and his Spirits only…

But _Ezra_ longed for a family who treated him as an equal.

The Phantom was a brave, fearless being who put the needs of his friends above his own…

But Ezra was still a child. A child that _needed_ a family.

And it was the child within that caused me to shuffle closer to the police officer and allow him to wrap me in his warm embrace. Caused me to nuzzle into the fabric of his blue police uniform while listening to his steady heartbeat. Caused the shields I had been building over 15 long years of pain to finally crumble down.

My vision blurred as tears formed in my eyes, and even though I felt vulnerable to my past I also felt incredibly _safe_ in Kanan's arms. Speaking of the male, he took the contact willingly and coiled his arms around my back. His hand pressed against the whip wounds on my upper back, and even though they _shouldn't_ have hurt, for some reason I still received the bone tingling sting from all those years ago. I grunted in discomfort as natural reflexes almost pulled me out of his embrace. But Kanan wasn't giving up so soon, quickly correcting his position and pulling me back in before I could get away.

I was tempted to protest, but eventually chose against it and leant back into his touch. Heat radiated from his skin and warmed my soul, and it was such a strange feeling for someone _else_ to be providing the support. Usually that was my job, but it felt so good to be on the receiving end for once.

A flash of light caught my attention, and I noticed the gold plated badge on the other side of his chest, glinting in the dim firelight. Slowly, I ran my fingers over the cold metal name plate engraved with the words _'Lothal Police Force, Officer Jarrus'_.

My brows furrowed as realisation started to dawn on me again.

I was _willingly_ embracing a police officer, the sworn enemy of the Spirits and a general pain in my neck. And as memories started to fester, anger and distrust began to kindle alongside them.

 _Police meant pain…_

 _Police meant loss…_

 _Police meant death…_

 _Police meant-_

Kanan hugged me tightly and rested his chin a top my head, whispering "I'll never let anyone hurt you again Ezra… _Never_ …"

Suddenly, I felt like I couldn't breathe, and the tears finally escaped from my wide, blank eyes. Years of concealed emotions seemed to flood out, and I buried my face into the crook of Kanan's neck as if to hide my shame. But the man took it with a clear head, enclosing me in his secure embrace with one arm and combing his fingers through my hair with the other. "It's okay now," he murmured. "They can't hurt you anymore Ezra."

I clenched my teeth together in the hopes to stop the uncontrollable sobs, releasing a hostile grunt and holding my eyes shut. But Kanan simply cooed "It's okay to cry Ezra. You don't have to hold it in any longer."

I didn't heed his words and tried desperately to muffle the pitiful sound. I couldn't cry, and that was just that. If someone under my care saw me crying, then doubt would start to swell. If an ordinary person saw me crying, then they would look down on me and think I was helpless. So I learnt quickly that crying was a waste of energy and time. No point being sad about something when you can just get over it and move on with life.

"Ezra," Kanan said softly, rubbing my back in gentle motions. "Ezra, I want you to listen to me."

"Our actions are like a boomerang," he explained. "When you throw something out there, it will eventually come back. So when you do something kind, something good will happen to you. Maybe not immediately, but it'll come. And the same goes for the people in your life. Dway-… I mean, your first foster parent did horrible things to you… so horrible things will happen to him in return."

"You have the right to be angry Ezra. You have the right to be happy, or upset, or afraid, or any emotion you want to be. But you also have the right to _cry_ too," he soothed. "Don't let anyone tell you otherwise."

Reluctantly, I stopped fighting my tears and wept into his shirt. I realised that Kanan didn't _care_ if I cried. He didn't look up to me like a Spirit. He didn't look down on me like a normal person. He was the perfect in between. A rock. An _anchor_.

I couldn't remember how long I cried for, but I just know that an incredible weight was lifted from my shoulders by the time I finished. My muscles were completely rigid, but Kanan's calm presence slowly unravelled the tension that bound them. And soon, I felt my breathing settle down to a gentle pace and my body melt into his touch. The steady rise and fall of his chest made me feel somewhat at peace, and the faint thump of his heartbeat against my ear reminded me that this was all real.

That _Kanan_ was real.

He was really here, caring for me, providing for me, protecting me. He wanted me to be happy and he _meant_ it.

When was the last time I'd met a foster parent like that?

I couldn't remember anymore. All my previous homes were just blurs in my mind, all except for three. The first being Dwayne, nicknamed by my fellow leaders as _'The Silver Devil'_. He was definitely the worst I'd ever experienced, and if I were to see him down the street today he probably wouldn't be alive tomorrow. Then there was Eva, also known as _'The Shell-fish'_. A woman completely obsessed with her own life that she couldn't give a damn if the children got fed or not, just as long as she got her expensive seafood with her rich boyfriend.

And lastly, there was the Ghost and those who inhabited it.

Never in my whole life had I been in a home quite like this. Never had I met a family that made me _feel_ like I did right now. They caused so many emotions to surface that it was impossible to name them all, but the one thing that was certain was that you felt _loved_. They cared, and they treated you with respect. You weren't degraded, you weren't neglected, and best of all you weren't _abused_. It was like every street rat's dream!

But… I _wasn't_ just an average street rat.

I was the Phantom, the most loved by homeless and most hated by commoners. And don't even get me started on cops. They must have considered me the bane of their lives by now.

And here Kanan and I were, the Phantom and the head officer trying to _catch_ the Phantom living under the same roof. It was unheard of. Unthinkable. If any of the Spirits were to find out about this there would be an uproar!

A cop and a Spirit? Pfft. Complete nonsense!

And yet that was the option presented in front of me. A path so completely unbelievable that I hadn't even considered it an option. But was it actually possible to get away with something as risky as that?

If Kanan were to find out the Phantom's identity then I would be done for. Sent to the Howling House and never heard from again. Our connections would step back, and the Spirits would perish. Everything we had worked for would crumble to its knees…

But if he _didn't_ find out… if the investigation led nowhere, and Kanan never found the elusive Phantom, then there was the slightest chance I'd get away with it. Max could hold the fort at Safe Haven while I worked in the background. No one would expect an average kid that goes to school like everyone else and lives under the care of a police officer to be the Phantom. Even to commoners that would be unfathomable!

But it just might work.

I'd get a family. The Spirits could keep growing. And life would continue on far more complete then it once was.

And I reminded myself how each member of the Ghost made me feel. Sabine, smart and energetic, made me feel like her equal despite the fact we were _completely_ different. Zeb, tough but gentle, made me feel like I had someone to look to when I needed support. Hera, loving and caring, was everything I imagined a mother to be and more. Kanan…

Kanan was strong, and _determined_. And even though he was a cop he made me feel _invincible_.

Was that not how family was supposed to make you feel? Loved, cherished, respected, understood, at peace?

So finally, I made my decision.

Nuzzling my face into Kanan's shirt, I loosened my shoulders and slowly shut my eyes. Kanan wasn't letting go any time soon, and I didn't mind it that way. It was weird closing my eyes and knowing for certain someone would be there when I woke up. But somehow I just knew he would.

Kanan was everything a father should be. Even Max, my most trusted source of knowledge thought I should stay. And sure, Kanan trying to track me down could be considered a complication, but boy the payoff would be worth it if things went my way for once.

Besides, the police hadn't found me in 7 years. What was the chances they'd find me now?

* * *

 ** _Super Bomb #2:_**

 _Remember Me_

 ** _The Light in the Dark_**

 _Lost Chapters_

 _O' Family of Ours_

 _There is no Death, There is the Force_

 _To Mend the Bond_


	18. The Legend of the Ghoul

**HELLOOOOOO EVERYONE!**

 **Wow! It's been such a long time since I last updated huh? I'd just like to take a moment to apologise for that. My life's been kind of… hectic, for the past few months.**

 **I'll do a quick recap: My parents split up for a month, so I was in the completely wrong state of mind to be writing fanfictions. They got back together afterwards (though things are going south again), and for the past month we swung out to the centre of Australia (super-hot, tons of flies, but absolutely** ** _awesome_** **)! So I was pretty preoccupied with that. Then I found out my sister is pregnant! (Yeah! I'm going to be an Aunty! SO EXCITED!)**

 **There was a bunch of other little dramas that happened too but those were the main reasons I've been absent lately.**

 **So I just want to thank you all for being so patient with me, and I really hope you enjoy this chapter! It is a bonus chapter, so it's not compulsory to the story but I just like to think it gives it a little bit more depth. ;D**

 **Sadly this isn't a Super Bomb, but I promise, it's in the making and not too far away! :D**

 **Today is actually my Birthday, hence why I've updated this story, because gee, you guys deserve it for waiting so long!**

 **And also, not only am I giving you a bonus chapter, but I'm doing a little surprise at the bottom! That's right! In celebration of another year older, I'll be doing a one-off** ** _'Q/A's and Reactions'_** **! See you after the chapter! ;D**

 **-May the force be with you, always!**

* * *

 **BONUS CHAPTER:**

 ** _The Legend of the Ghoul_**

 _Max's POV_

* * *

I stared up at the roof blankly, turquoise orbs following the dust particles that whipped around above. The throb in my shoulder had lessened thanks to Zeb's icepack that still remained wedged under my makeshift sling, numbing the aching sting through my nerves. The moonlight from outside poured through the small, circular window with thick veils of shadows hiding the attic's features from view.

I took a sharp breath of the stagnant air and glanced over the edge of my hammock, my gaze fixing on the empty silhouette of the improvised bed across the room.

It was strangely quiet here.

Ezra's absence was becoming more and more of an impact on the other Spirits. Sooner or later they'd realise their leader was in no ordinary foster home, and with that would bring doubt of command and rejection. The other Founding Spectres had already twigged on to this abnormity, and they were keen for all the details of the situation. Byte was itching to break Ezra out, despite the fact I assured him he was in good hands. Hawk was gradually growing more anxious with each day. And Tales was becoming concerned as the freezing winter encroached.

They would ask me where the Phantom was, and my only reply would be _'Somewhere safe.'_

But as my thoughts lingered on yesterday afternoon, as the vivid imagery of my younger brother breaking down into a sobbing mess reoccurred, I could feel the doubt swelling in my heart.

I hadn't seen Ezra cry like that for _years_. Sure, I was always there when he mourned over loss, but they were only short lived sessions. A mere few seconds, maybe a minute tops. But what I had seen yesterday was something else. A complete shattering of the soul. Crushing of the heart. Whatever that family had done to him, they had managed to tear down his emotional barriers within mere weeks. An achievement I had only reached due to the fact I was within his mental shields before he had a chance to barricade his emotions.

But as this dawned on me I began to ponder, thinking back to all the years we'd spent together. Triumph and defeat, gain and loss. We had stuck it out together through thick and thin.

I smirked slightly, reminiscing on the day we met.

That was almost 8 years ago, but to me, it was as if it were yesterday…

* * *

 ** _…_** ** _Eight years before…_**

* * *

I paced forward, head low, shoulders hunched, hood up.

The chances of getting caught were high, but the chances of starvation were worse.

I hadn't eaten in four days since I came to this blasted city and my patience was wearing thin. Lothal was nothing but a festering pit of judgemental commoners, aggressive police officers and suffering homeless. Even the Imperials chose to invade this emotionless void!

But that didn't matter to me. All I needed was some food for the road and then I'd be off again. Travelling the country with nothing tying me down!

If I was lucky I'd be able to sneak on to the last bus to Garel and then slip off before anyone realised. And hopefully, Garel would have much more to offer than this dump.

The morning sun wove through the stalls as vendors started preparing their products for the Sunday markets, clusters of interested buyers already beginning to form. I smirked under the brim of my shadowed, brown cloak and scanned my surroundings with a keen eye. All I needed was an opening. A weak link. The slightest distraction even.

Finally, my gaze settled on a teenage boy packing fruit on a stall to the left. He fumbled with the apples, and his brow was creased in concentration as he carefully placed each one with extreme care.

I grinned. _Bingo._

Rolling my shoulders, I headed down the narrow lane, winding through the increasing crowd and acting as casual as possible. After all, I was just a kid. Who'd be expecting a nine year old to steal anyways?

I strolled patiently, eying down the jewellery in the store beside my target as if to look interested in something else. And from the corner of my eye I could see the teen clumsily dropping a few peaches, scrambling to pick them up before his father noticed. That's where I made my move, twisting on my heel and stalking forward. The male had just gotten to his feet with the retrieved peaches and a few other varieties of fruit until I suddenly slammed into him, sending both of us to the cement floor.

"I'm so sorry!" I exclaimed in an innocent, childish voice. "Here, let me help you."

I got to my knees and scooped up three pieces before hastily stuffing them into the pockets of my jacket. The boy was still dazed slightly as he rubbed his head with a groan. "W-What?" he stuttered.

I grabbed the rest of the fruit and shoved into his arms roughly. "Sorry again Mister," I waved as I jumped to my feet and paced nervously away from the stall.

Elbowing my way through the trickle of people, I felt the hairs on my neck stand on end as I counted each breathless second. If no-one said anything within five seconds, then I knew I'd gotten away home free.

 _…_ _One…_

 _…_ _Two…_

 _…_ _Thre-_

"Hey you!" Someone from behind barked.

Instinct was to bolt, attention was now fixed in my direction, and all I could think about was the approaching danger. If they caught me I'd be dead. They'd ask who my parents were, and to that I'd have no reply. They'd ask my name, but it was only a ghost. And sooner or later they'd catch on. The run-way son would be returned to his rightful home.

But I swore I'd never look back…

And so I didn't.

As quick as the wind I was on my feet, sprinting past people's legs with adrenaline flowing through my veins. I didn't even care how many eyes were watching as I dashed through the crowd mindlessly. The cries of surprise and confusion grew as I ran, but the booming voice of the original speaker was beginning to fade, his voice getting carried with the gentle summer breeze.

Soon enough I'd made it to the edge of the markets, fleeing for dear life in the fear someone would catch me. I didn't stop. Not for a second.

I turned through side alleys and dirty backstreets with fixed determination as my cloak flowed behind me like water. The sunlight dimmed slightly and the colours of the city drained as I fled into what locals referred to as ' _the dark side_ ' of town.

The further I ventured the darker it became. Buildings were broken down and abandoned, poor and homeless sat in the shadowed streets with emotionless expressions. The air in this place seemed strained and smoggy, the thick scent of sewer water lingering heavily over its roads as trash littered the streets in clusters.

It must have seemed odd to the surrounding unfortunates as they watched a nine year old boy scrambling through the open city like a chicken with no head. But then again, I would have found it quite amusing.

After a few more twists I made a sharp turn into an alley and pressed my back against the brick wall. My chest stung with each inhale as I tried desperately to catch my breath, finally allowing my muscles to unravel as sweat fell from the tip of my nose.

My lips curled into a triumphant smile as I laughed between each pant. "Didn't even, get ta three, an' I still made it," I snickered weakly.

Once I'd recovered from the panic and the remaining energy had left my system, I straightened my back and stretched my limbs out casually. "That's right people, numba' one right here."

Suddenly, there was a bang.

I jumped away from the source and stared with wide, alert eyes, whipping out my knife swiftly. My gaze was now fixed on the large dumpster as I waited anxiously for another movement. Another sound. I wasn't one to engage in a brawl, but if the time came, I sure was one heck of a fighter.

Then something flew in my direction.

I swerved to my right just in time to watch the discarded tin can blur past my vision, my nine-year old mind unsure what to think about the object as it skidded across the cement behind me. I blinked once, before turning my attention back to the dumpster with a curious expression. More pieces of rubbish had fallen to its sides and there was faint banging coming from inside.

Slowly, I began to step forward, each stride silent and deliberate. I still had the knife at my side but, for some strange reason I felt no danger ahead.

Once I had made it to beside the large trash can, I cautiously glanced over the edge.

And there, in the middle of the decomposing grime and towering junk, sat a little, blue-haired boy. He was rummaging through the trash ravenously as he searched for something he couldn't find, his hazy blue eyes scanning over the colourless filth. His skin was tanned - or maybe it was just dirt - and his clothes were worn and tattered, blending into the rubbish he sat in. I tested the air and immediately recoiled. It was either him or the dumpster, but whatever it was it stunk!

My brows furrowed slightly as I took in his condition.

Weak arms, skinny bones, pale face, scrawny hands. Yep. All the signs of malnutrition. My mother had warned me of the dangers, but only now did I fully understand what she meant.

The child had been morphed into something unrecognisable. A mindless, starving _animal_.

It pained me to watch.

The boy suddenly gasped, his expression beaming with joy as he dragged something from its filthy tomb. I inwardly scowled when I realised he had retrieved a scrap of stale, mouldy bread.

 _'_ _Surely he wouldn't eat that,'_ I assured myself.

But he didn't even hesitate in shoving it into his mouth, devouring every last crumb within an inch of its life.

"Aw sick!" I exclaimed in disgust.

Both of us froze, staring at one another with wide, surprised eyes. He swallowed the bread – if it could even be classified as that anymore – and clutched onto his upper shoulder absentmindedly. Intrigued, I noted how his arms had instinctively wrapped around his chest, and his body had curled into itself with subtle shudders.

Finally, after a tense moment, I laughed nervously and stuttered "Uh, d-did I say that aloud? W-Whoops."

"P-Please don't hurt me," he rasped, his voice scratchy and hoarse.

The humour drained from my voice, and I gazed back into his eyes with sharper focus. The fog had cleared from those vibrant blue orbs as I watched electricity spark around his dilated pupils. He looked so innocent. So helpless. So…

 _Afraid_.

I felt my fingertips numb when it dawned on me that, what he was afraid of, what he feared, was _me_.

He thought I was going to hurt him. Granted that was a fair assumption if you were an orphan living in this part of town, but still. The way he was looking at me, just waiting for me to attack almost, it kind of hurt. Sure I was rough around the edges but, I wasn't a _monster_.

Expression softening, I replied "I… I'm not going to hurt you kid."

He didn't seemed convinced as he remained completely rigid, his fingernails digging into the fabric of his thin shirt. I sighed, before mustering a weary smile and soothing "Wanna come out of there, an' then maybe we can talk?"

He flinched, but made no other movements.

"Uh-h-h…" I shifted awkwardly for a moment. "Oh wait! I got it!" Reaching into my pockets I pulled out one of the apples I had snagged from earlier and offered it out to the child. "I bet cha hungry, huh?"

Suddenly, his piercing stare became entranced onto the fruit, his mouth practically drooling as he gazed on it with large, hollow eyes.

I smiled, waving it around in gentle motions to attract his attention. "Come on kid, I know you wan' it," I quipped. "Just take it. I swear I won't hurt ya."

His expression was a picture of conflicting emotion as his eyes flickered from me to the apple repetitively. But as I'd predicted the child eventually caved to his needs. Fingers twitching, the boy bit his lip and slowly crept forward, crawling on all fours over the trash beneath him. He reached out hesitantly, his anxious gaze fixed on me as his fingers grew ever closer. And finally, as soon as he was in range, he snatched the apple and scrambled backwards.

I watched him in pure shock as he teared the ripe flesh away in powerful bites, the clear juice trailing down his chin as he devoured it like a vulture. Half-way through his little feasting he remembered my presence and glanced up, speaking through a mouthful of apple "Tank oo' mister."

My surprise became an amused smirk as I nodded my head in acknowledgement and turned to walk away. "No problem little guy," I called, giving a brief wave over my shoulder as I strolled towards the street. "You take care of ya self-"

"Wait!" a small voice squeaked.

I paused and glanced over my shoulder, watching curiously as the small child clumsily lowered himself from the dumpster and twirled to face me. "I… I-I need sleep," he stammered softly, suddenly losing all confidence. Gazing down at his bare, dirty feet, he mumbled "I haven't s-slept in days… it's not safe to sleep around here."

My expression softened slightly, and I suggested "Maybe you can go sleep near other orphans. They should be trustworthy."

The boy shook his head sharply and explained in fear "No sir, Imperials controls this side of town… T-They do horrible things to people like me…"

I turned my body to face him directly, my brows furrowing in concentration as I tried to think of a solution. "You can't sleep somewhere on the other side of town?"

"People there don't like me. They call me names, they move away if I sit too close. Sometimes I can hear them whispering… feel them staring…"

At this I felt saddened. Obviously the kid had had a bad run of encounters with other people, but I shouldn't have been surprised considering how much I hated this city too. They were just so self-centred and egotistical. Heck, there probably were a few good apples out there, just not enough to outweigh the sour ones.

I took a deep breath and cleared my mind.

He was just a little kid. Too young to be out on his own. Which, didn't exactly make sense because I must have been only a few years older than him, yet I was doing _fine_ alone.

And yet, somehow, when I looked at him, I felt the strong urge to _protect._

I didn't understand why. There was just some part of me that was so… _willing_ to shelter whatever innocence still remained within him before it was tainted or stolen. Maybe I hoped that, even though my time was gone… I could still find _him_ a better life…

I clenched my eyes shut and sighed, starting to walk away from the child. But this time, he didn't protest. Maybe he thought there was no point in fighting. Maybe he'd faced disappointment one too many times.

"Come on kid, times a wastin'."

At first there was no reply, causing me to glance over my shoulder and gaze at the orphan who stared back at me with wide, startled eyes. "What're you waiting for, a kick up the bum?" I teased with a slight eye-roll. "You comin' or not?"

He blinked once, before suddenly sprinting forward in glee. He was at my side in seconds, his eyes dazzling in the smoggy sunlight as his face brightened in awe. "T-Thank you sir… I… I-I'm not sure what to say," he admitted sheepishly.

"Don't say anything kid, it's no problem," I replied.

The child still had the half-eaten apple in his hand, and as we strolled through the roads he quickly resumed devouring it. It was gone within a minute, and then he looked up at me with lively eyes, smiling with glee.

I don't think I'd ever seen a child smile so widely.

We continued on our way in silence, and as we approached the border of the light side the child asked "So, where are we going?"

"Well, I know a place that'll let ya sleep there safely," I answered casually. "But first, we have to do something else."

He tilted his head curiously, unsure what I meant.

"You've gotta have a bath," I smirked. "Cause geez kid, you reek!"

* * *

"Mister," the boy whispered, tugging on the corner of my cloak. "I'm not supposed to be here."

"What'd you mean?" I quizzed as we strolled into Central Park.

"Th-They'll kick us out if they find us."

I shrugged off his statement confidently and continued forward, much to the child's dismay. And even though he was anxious as all hell, he still kept to my side, the little shadow that followed in my footsteps wearily.

Central Park was beautiful, with large, towering trees and lush green grass. The air was so much cleaner here, and the breeze was welcoming to the touch. People walked around or sat at the clean tables with their families and friends without a care in the world, laughing with each other as they had picnics on the ground. It was a nice place, I had to admit.

But I also knew our presence was forbidden.

I wasn't stupid. I could see how people's expressions changed as we walked by. I knew they were staring. _Judging._

It was obvious in the way the boy acted that he knew this too, his eyes twitching and head held low. I on the other hand journeyed on with pride, my chin high and chest puffed out. As if I'd let the opinions of others deter me from my own goals.

Suddenly, I felt another tug on my cloak, this time a little bit harder. My eyes flickered down at the child as he gazed back at me with wide, petrified eyes. "P-Please sir," he whispered, oh so faintly. "I don't want to go back…"

I pressed my lips together in a thin line, my brows creasing. I almost didn't want to know what he meant by that.

But nevertheless I didn't stop walking, and instead did the one thing I knew I could do.

Gently, I wrapped my arm around his shoulder and pulled him into my side. He was shocked by the movement at first, practically frozen, but after a few moments I felt his muscles loosen under my touch. Immediately I felt his anxiety lower as I continued to reassure him in a secure embrace, pulling the corner of my cloak over his slender frame.

"Don't be afraid," I murmured softly, my tone gentle and soothing, just like my mother's. "You'll be okay, I promise…"

And with that he didn't question me anymore. Together we walked onwards through the winding gravel path, ignoring the many eyes that followed us on the way.

Finally, after a few minutes or so we approached a large clearing with giant oak trees creating a perimeter, their branches reaching for the sky. In the middle was a magnificent fountain, carved with elegant fish that spouted water from their mouths into the pond below.

I smiled. "Here we are!" I announced to the boy.

He gave me a puzzled look and broke away from my touch. "I don't get it."

"Aw, come on. Don't tell me you've never showered in a fountain before," I snickered, walking up to the rim of the feature and throwing my cloak to the side. I pulled my shirt off and placed it with my cloak, before jumping into the clear, freezing water without hesitation.

My first reaction was a bone chilling gasp, before calling out to the boy with chittering teeth "C-C-Come on K-Kid… It's r-r-refreshing!"

He stalked forward carefully, not at all enticed by my offer as he stared at the crystal water. He leant over the edge of the pond and dipped his hand in, before immediately scowling and glancing back at me doubtfully.

"Aw, i-it's not that bad once you get u-used to it. Just j-jump in," I coaxed playfully.

He pursed his lips and pouted, until finally, after chiding him for another few minutes, he reluctantly took off his own layers and rested them to the side.

But my expression stilled when I saw his bare skin.

All over his torso were deep, red marks. Scars. Cuts. Bruises. It looked like a crime scene. His ribs were clearly visible but his sides were black and blue, and his arms had many faded scratches and blisters. One particularly bad wound looked like an infected burn on his upper left shoulder, festering and inflamed.

Mother would have been mortified.

He must have noticed my attitude shift though as he self-consciously hugged his chest to hide the majority of the injuries from view.

It took me a few seconds to snap back, shaking my head and saying, still in partial shock, "Uh… what'cha waitin' for kid? Jump in already!"

He was hesitant, but sat on the edge and swung his legs into the pond.

Immediately he cried out and pulled his feet away. "It's freezing!" he exclaimed.

"Nah, this is warm!" I teased as I waded around in the chilly water.

I could see I was aggravating him, so slowly making my way to in front of him, I bent down and cooed "Aw, come on grumpy face. I'm just havin' a little fun."

He blew stray hairs out of his face and huffed "You said you'd get me somewhere to _sleep_. Not to freeze me in a fountain."

"Well, aren't you just a lil' ray of sunshine?" I scoffed. "Where's you sense of adventure?"

He lowered his gaze to the water with a frown. "I lost that long ago…" he muttered sourly.

My expression loosened into a gentle smile, and I brushed his mangy fringe away from his face. He glanced up at me with those vibrant eyes and pouted. I smirked. "There's _always_ a bit a light in e'ryone. No matter what you've been through. You've just gotta-" I reached forward and tickled him lightly on the stomach, the only part of his body that didn't have a visible bruise. And to my great surprise, he giggled childishly, smacking my hands away with a snort.

I grinned, tickling him again and stating "Oh wait… I think I see it."

He laughed uncontrollably and tried to push me away as I continued to tickle him relentlessly. "Do you see it? I think I see it!"

"H-ha! Stop it!" he forced through each outburst.

Finally, I stopped torturing the boy and ruffled his scruffy hair with a smirk, saying warmly "There it is... There's the light."

He was still chuckling, his laughter slowly receding as he stared at me with electric blue eyes. He smiled and flashed his crooked, sharp teeth, but I didn't care. I didn't care about his bruised and battered skin, or the dirt in his nails, or even the stench that wafted from his old, overgrown clothes. Well… maybe the last one.

But in my eyes, I couldn't see why _anyone_ could not love someone as adorable as him.

I rose to my full height and asked "So, you gonna get in kid?"

He stared up at me with trust and confidence, before slowly working his way into the water with a chilling hiss. Once he was waist deep, I led him over towards one of the fish and placed him under the spout of water. He yelped when the water hit his head but I was sure to reassure him as we playfully rough-housed around. He didn't realise I was actually gleaning his mop of hair as we wrestled, or how I was carefully pushing his inflamed wounds into the cooling water to numb them. He just thought we were having fun.

I wondered when the last time he'd had that was.

Holding the boy in a weak headlock, we laughed as he tried to squirm his way out of my grasp. His laughter rung loud through the trees as we played, and joy resonated through our souls with each cheerful burst.

But suddenly, we both froze.

"STREET RATS!" someone roared. "GET OUTTA THE FOUNTAIN!"

I glanced to the right to see a ranger dressed in green sprinting towards us, his face carved with anger and his eyes fuming intensely.

The boy froze under my touch, and he grasped onto my arm tightly. "N-No! I-I can't go back!" he gasped, petrified.

I didn't speak a word, taking his wrist in my hand and dragging him out of the pond. The water splashed around us as I practically threw him over the edge and scrambled to grab the clothes. Once I was out, I dashed for one of the paths, our clothing in one hand and the boy's arm in the other.

As we ran I slipped my shirt over my head and clipped my cloak back on, the kid desperately pulling his too-small shirt over his chest.

I could hear the ranger shouting at us from behind, gradually gaining as we pushed our frames to the breaking point.

It wouldn't be much longer till he was on top of us.

But I could also feel the child slowing, his weight becoming a bigger strain on my arm as we ran. "I-I can't… keep… going…" he panted, his body exhausted.

My brows furrowed in concentration, and I suddenly pushed him forward and grabbed him by the waist. He yelped in pain as I threw him up over my head and onto my back. It was definitely a risky move, especially considering he didn't know me _that_ well, but I knew I could last longer in this marathon than he could.

He was now clinging onto my back like a monkey, his arms wrapped around my neck in a constricting squeeze. "Warning next time?!" he snapped.

"Bark at me once we're in the clear!" I growled, making a sharp right into the tree line in a last ditch attempt to lose the ranger.

But the man wasn't deterred, still on our tail as we bolted through the artificial forest. Now carrying both our weight I was able to keep just ahead of him, but I knew he was probably much faster than I, and after not eating for four days, my own energy was almost depleted.

My lungs began to sting with each inhale and I felt the blood pumping through my veins.

"Hey!" the kid called into my ear. "Do you have any more fruit?!"

"Seriously?! You wanna eat _now_?!" I exclaimed.

"Just give it to me!"

In a flurry I pulled the second apple from my jacket and held it up to him. "What now?!"

"Take a bite!" he instructed.

I did as ordered before he snatched it from my hand and took a chomp of his own. Then, he glanced over his shoulder and yelled to the ranger "Eat it, Lothalian trash!" Suddenly he pegged the apple at the man with incredible force, hitting him square in the forehead and causing him to spiral backwards onto the sharp gravel.

I gawked in amazement, before laughing proudly and sticking my tongue out at the ranger that was slowly disappearing into the distance.

We stayed on the run until we made it to a low hedge, signalling the border of the park. I vaulted over it was ease and sprinted away in triumph. Once we were a few streets away I slowed down to a jog, and finally a gentle stroll, still carrying the boy on my back.

I could see his tired face in the corner of my eye, his eyelids drooping lazily.

Smirking, I admired "That was quick thinkin' kid. You're pretty smart."

He smiled wearily, yawning. "Couldn't have done it without you though…"

"Well, it was a team effort I guess," I replied.

There was a short silence, before I pointed out "You know, I never caught your name kid."

"Hm… that's for the best…" he murmured softly.

"Aw, come on, don't you trust me?"

He scoffed. "I don't even know _your_ name."

"You never asked," I retorted smugly.

He rolled his eyes, and after a hesitant pause, he spoke meekly "Ezra… My name's Ezra."

I smiled. "Not a bad name kiddo."

"How about you?"

"The name's Maximus," I answered warmly. "But you can call me Max."

* * *

I continued to carry the half-asleep child through the streets to my planned destination, both of us dripping wet but definitely less stinky than before. I just hoped we were clean enough to be let in now.

Turning the final corner, I glanced up at the large building and smiled.

The library was by far one of the best pieces of architecture I'd seen in Lothal, with shimmering glazed panels, colourfully painted murals on the walls and a neat, orderly entrance. The grass was a beautiful shade of green and the sun's bright rays enlightened the structure with an appealing glow. It was welcoming anyone in with open arms.

Inhaling sharply, I trekked forward along the paved path towards the doors, two glass panels sliding away as we approached. A wave of cool air hit our skin as I stepped inside, sending a shiver up Ezra's spine as he stirred from his slumber. He blinked sluggishly and yawned, mumbling "Mm… Where are we?"

"We're at the library," I whispered softly as I made a B-line for the front desk. "Don't worry, I've got everything under control."

"Hm… you said that last time," he mused sleepily.

I rolled my eyes and muttered under my breath "I think I liked you better when you were asleep-"

"Well, if it isn't my little friend again," a warm voice sung.

My face immediately brightened when I saw the lady sitting behind the desk. Her silver-grey hair twinkled in the artificial light and her wrinkled face was pulled into a comforting smile. Big green eyes hidden behind humorously oversized glasses followed us as I nodded my head in a gentle greeting.

"Patricia," I replied with glee. "It's good to see you again."

She smiled, quizzing "Back so soon my young friend? And with a guest, no less."

"Oh, right," I blushed, gesturing to the sleepy child and explaining "This is Ezra. He needs a safe place to sleep."

Patricia sighed heavily and brushed loose hairs back into her tight bun. "Child, I told you, that was only because it was raining that day," she said drearily. "I can't just let any orphan who wants refuge to sleep inside here."

"Please Patricia, I promise I wouldn't ask if it wasn't desperate," I stated.

"I'm sorry. But I can't just let you waltz in whenever you please."

"I'll never ask again, I swear, but I just _really_ need this Ma'am, _please_!" I bartered pitifully.

"I'm sorry, I can't-"

"Ma'am, just hear me out," I cut her off in a hushed tone, so not to wake Ezra. Glancing over my shoulder to assure myself he was asleep, I turned back to the old lady and pleaded "I… _he_ just needs somewhere to sleep, even for a few hours. Please Patricia. I'll… do volunteer work for a week even! Whatever it takes. Just _please_ , I'm begging you, let him stay for a little while."

We stared at each other intently for what felt like forever, my eyes wide and innocent.

Until finally, like I expected, she caved in and sighed softly. She gestured to the staff room behind her and said "You know the drill."

My face beamed with pride as I quickly bolted around the side of the desk and made my way into the small staff room. Inside was a cosy little area, with a fridge and sink in the corner, a coffee table in the middle and a soft lounge against the wall. It was simple and confined, but it was _safe_.

Relaxing my aching muscles, I paced over to the couch and laid the drowsy boy onto the cushions. He rolled onto the soft material with a moan, obvious that he'd finally hit rock bottom. I quickly grabbed the spare blanket that was sitting on the edge of the seat and wrapped it over his shivering frame. He was still a bit damp after our little adventure at Central Park, but his clothes had soaked up most of the moisture.

Exhausted myself, I slid down the side of the lounge and onto the carpeted floor with a sigh. My shoulders were aching and my calves stung like they'd been burnt by hot coals. But, leaning against the comfortable furniture, the tension unravelled from my bones.

Silence consumed the room for a good twenty minutes, all of which could be heard being Ezra's soft breathing.

But for some reason I couldn't close my eyes. I was just staring at the door with laser vision, preparing myself for if any danger were to come in.

It was strange. I had been here two days ago when a freak storm blew over Lothal, and Patricia had been kind enough to let me stay until the rains passed. Yet, I had been in the exact same room on the exact same lounge and I didn't have a _single_ concern. So why was I suddenly so on edge?

I glanced over my shoulder at the child and jumped, shocked to see he was staring at me with those piercing, blue eyes.

"Heck kid, how long have you been staring at me like that?!" I hissed, partly out of surprise and the other out of embarrassment.

Ezra flinched at my tone, his cheeks tinging red. "Sorry…" he whispered faintly.

I rolled my eyes and quizzed "I thought you were tired. Why aren't you asleep yet?"

His gaze lowered, and he snuggled into his blanket in an attempt to recoil. My brows fell into an unconvinced frown as I spoke with a warning tone "Ezra."

He glanced up at me meekly with his lips pressed thinly together, but I still couldn't pin the difference between the emotion he was _showing,_ and the emotion he was _actually_ feeling. I arched a brow and added "You know I won't judge."

Ezra breathed a heavy sigh, before after a tense moment, he admitted quietly "I… wanted to make sure you didn't leave…"

My brows furrowed, and I replied defensively "Now why in the hell would I do that?"

"I-I don't know! I… I wasn't sure if you were gonan be like…" his voice faded into silence, eyes wide and vacant.

I felt my features soften as I let his words absorb in, before finishing softy for him "Like everybody else that left you behind?"

He hesitated, before nodding his head sharply.

I released a deep sigh and slouched against the lounge. The kid was just worried I'd ditch him. Poor thing. So expectant of the worst he couldn't even envision a positive outcome if he tried.

Glancing over at him, I asked curiously "Do you always stare at people you're close to?"

He blushed profusely and retorted "N-No! I-I just… wasn't sure, I… I-I'm never sure…" He paused for a moment, his voice going dark as he murmured "At least, not anymore…"

I raised my hand and placed it on his shoulder, causing him to wince and pull away ever so slightly. I frowned in deep concentration and finally asked the question I'd been curious about since I met the young boy.

"Who did it?"

Ezra froze, his eyes going cold. "W-What?" he rasped.

"You know what I mean," I repeated in a firm, yet, caring tone. "Who did it to you Ezra?"

I could see something trigger inside him, tears welling in his eyes as his breathing picked up shakily. "I-I don't know w-what you're-"

"Kid, I'm a doctor," I assured, until correcting "At least… my _mother_ was a doctor. And I know abuse when I see it."

His face went blank, and I spoke again, this time softer "So Kid, tell me your story."

Time had frozen in place as we stared at each other, neither flinching away from the other's gaze. This dragged on for what felt like an eternity, until again, like I'd predicted, Ezra finally sighed in defeat and shifted his darkened gaze to the blanket.

"His name was Dwayne," he began meekly.

"I was his adopted son for seven years. Ever since I was a baby, actually. I don't know what happened to my parents. Sometimes I wonder why they left me there, just to one day I'd end up with _him_."

"Dwayne was fat, and _strong_ ," he described sourly. "He would drink every night, and I think the only reason he kept me around was because he was paid by the government for adopting me."

"I… still remember those nights though…"

Ezra paused for a moment, before continuing with a still tone "I… I used to sit in my room under my bed… because I was so _afraid_ …"

"He would call out for me, shouting, t-telling me if I didn't show myself he'd kill me… If I told him he'd been drinking too much, he'd punch me… I-If I came out of hiding he'd throw me in the basement until the morning… If he caught me hiding…" His voice faded.

I could see the tears glistening in the corners of his eyes as he let out a strained exhale. Gently, I rubbed his arm with my hand in an attempt to sooth him. But it didn't seem to work.

"One time he found me…" Ezra whispered, softly, _fearfully_. "He pulled me out and slammed me into the wall… said I was trash… a waste of air…"

"Then he… h-he took off his belt and…"

Ezra's mouth closed slowly. "That was the first time he whipped me…"

"…It was the first time of many…"

"Gee kid," I winced, stroking his arm carefully so not to hurt him. "I… I'm sorry, I didn't know…"

He glanced up at me, his face void of emotion as he finished swiftly "A few months ago I turned seven. I ran away the night before my Birthday, treated myself with the gift of freedom, I guess. But I still see him sometimes, in my nightmares. I'm too afraid to close my eyes not because I could get killed… but because I might wake up in that house again. Because _he_ might find me again."

My face softened as I watched the boy sympathetically. "Ezra…" I soothed, the one time in my life where I was at a loss for words. "I… I'm so sorry."

Emotion flooded back into his features as he sniffled and ducked his head away in shame, pulling the blankets up to cover some of his face. "It's not your fault Max," he croaked, rubbing the tears from his eyes. "You didn't even know me before today. It's not your burden."

"I know kid, I just… wish I could help somehow," I said.

Ezra continued rubbing his face as he flipped the question and asked "So, what about you?"

I shrugged nonchalantly and dismissed "Eh, my life isn't that interesting. Parents broke up. Father walked out. Mother got distracted. I ran away. Hitch hiked the country for 4 months and-"

"You travelled the country for four months?" Ezra piped up curiously, distracting himself from his traumatic past.

"Well, it's more like I was on the run, but yeah, you could say that," I replied.

"Cool! Are you still travelling?"

"Yep. Next stop is Garel," I smirked. "I was hoping to sneak on to the late bus, if I don't get caught, that is."

Ezra grinned, but then, his smile began to fade. I furrowed my brows nervously as I watched his joy peeling away again. "What's wrong kid?" I asked warmly.

His big, blue eyes shifted, and he answered "You… You're leaving…"

My eyes shot open in surprise. I hadn't even realised my words, but it dawned on me that I had just openly admitted I was going. Adding me to the long list of names who had abandoned the child.

I pressed my lips together and began thinking about the future once I'd realised this.

I couldn't just leave him here like this. You couldn't even pay me to.

I couldn't take him travelling with me. Hitch-hiking around as a 9 year old was already difficult enough, let alone with a 7 year old too.

So what other option was there?

I gazed into his vibrant eyes, and he stared back at me.

Then I felt it. A strong connection, a _bond_.

The protectiveness, the laughter, the compassion. I couldn't remember the last time I'd felt so alive!

I'd have to be a fool to give that up, right?

So right then, right there, I made the decision that would change my life forever.

Raising my hand from Ezra's arm to his head, I gently ran my fingers through his damp, navy hair, ignoring his slight wince from the contact. I smiled ever so slightly and relaxed against the side of the lounge. "I'm not leaving," I soothed.

His eyes widened slowly as he stuttered "W-What?"

I smirked at his reaction and continued to stroke his head.

"A-Are you serious?" he pressed again after a moment of shock. "Y-You're not just pulling my leg?"

"Nope. I'm staying here, with _you_."

"But w-what about your travels?" he quizzed.

I smiled warmly and explained "I've seen enough of this world. It's 'bout time my days of endless wandering stops." I paused for a moment, before adding softly "Maybe you can bring some purpose back to my life, Ezra."

The boy froze, the fact I was being serious finally settling in.

"You're staying…" he whispered in awe.

"For the last time kid, I'm not jok-"

Suddenly the boy lunged forward and wrapped his arms tightly around my neck in a compassionate embrace. "Thank you!" he exclaimed with a sob. "T-Thank you, so much…"

I was completely rigid as I tried to register what had just happened, but after a few moments, I coiled my arms loosely around his back in a weak hug. We stayed like that for a long time, and for once in many years, I felt at peace.

Months of being on the road, searching for a reason, a purpose in this world. And finally I had found it.

I couldn't see Ezra's face, but I heard his muffled, joyful weeps as he buried his head into the fabric of my cloak. He squeezed me tightly and wheezed "Y-You know… I always wanted a brother…"

My expression stilled. A brother? I'd never been called that before. I… didn't know what it was like to have a sibling.

But if this is what it felt like, then maybe that was the piece of me that I had been missing all along.

Nuzzling my head against his, I smiled and whispered softly "Me too kid… _me too_ …"

* * *

 **Hey, hey, hey!**

 **Wow! How long has it been since I last did this? Far too long in my opinion! :D I really do miss doing Q/A's with you guys, I feel like I've really been slacking lately with connecting with all of you and I'm so sorry. :(**

 **So, let's connect right now! I have three questions that I'm going to answer right here, and I'd absolutely love you to tell me your answers!**

 **I always read everyone's reviews, and I want you to know I love you all so much and appreciate your support with all my heart! Every time I get a review I grin, and every time I hear from one of you it makes me glow!**

 **Now I'm going to stop rambling! Here's the three questions for you (plus my answers)!**

 **First, what has been your favourite episode of Rebels season 3 so far and why?**

 _(My Answer: Holocrons of Fate is still my all-time favourite because (SPOILER ALERT) that Kanan and Ezra hug just gave me all the feelz! :D)_

 **Second, what do you think of my newly updated avatar/profile?**

 _(My Answer: I made it, so this is kind of a stupid question. Who on Earth would think of such a dumb quest- *Realises it was me* XD)_

 **Lastly, how have you been lately? I'd love to know!**

 _(My Answer: I've been pretty good lately! Also super excited because it's my B-Day today!)_

 **Now it's your turn! Write your answers in your review and tell me what you thought of the chapter! :D I always love feedback!**

 **Onto the Q/A's and Reactions!**

 ** _Q/A's_**

 ** _Why does Kallus hate the Spirits?_**

 _A common theme with a lot of the commoners of Lothal is that they're very judgemental. So just like them, Kallus sees the Spirits as society's low-lives. They have no value to him. No use. Unlike the Rebels version, this Kallus is very self-centred and emotionally detached. If they're in the way, or the key to his riches, Kallus won't care what he has to get through to achieve it. But who knows. Maybe he has another motive up his sleeve. ;)_

 ** _What's Hera's job?_**

 _She's a reporter for the local newspaper. She gets all the juicy gossip and takes photos/writes about it in the paper. Ironic really, considering Ezra's living with not only a policeman, the enemy of the Spirits, but a media publisher, who also could compromise his identity. Ha._

 ** _What is the song Kanan sings?_**

 _'_ _Safe and Sound' by Taylor Swift._

 ** _How could Depa (Kanan's mother) play violin and sing at the same time?_**

 _I'll be honest, when I wrote it I didn't actually realise it was a problem, but after doing some research I conclude that there's something called a shoulder rest, or something along those lines. It's like a brace for the violin so it's not pressed against throat and instead is balanced on your shoulder. If you look up violin and singing on Youtube you should find some examples of violin playing + singing at the same time. Hope that helps!_

 ** _Reactions:_**

 **Starlight Moon Midnight-** _I'm so glad to hear you enjoyed it! :D Always love reading your reviews man!_

 **Guest-** _Yay! I'm so glad to hear! Hopefully this chapter satisfied the loving emotion factor! ;D_

 **Guest-** _Yeah! I'd been so excited for that chapter! It was a great turning point. As for your suggestion, I love it! It's just I already have an idea in mind, so I won't be able to use that. Sorry!_

 **Guest-** _I think everyone wants a Dad like Kanan! :D And may the force be with you my friend!_

 **Guest-** _That's an awesome idea, I just have no clue how I'd be able to fit it into the story smoothly. :/ If an opportunity pops up I'll be more than likely to fit it in though! :D_

 **Neshina Yei-** _Don't worry about that. I think you'll all quite enjoy this story's climax. ;D_

 **Guest-** _Kanan's so wise. :D #MasterJarrus_

 **Charm1355-** _Aw, I'm so happy to hear it lived up to your expectations! And yeah, my inner fangirl is so fragile lately it cries in every Rebels episode for no good reason! XD_

 **Spectre14-** _I know, I love that song too! So many feelz. :D And yes, that will be a very, very interesting day, won't it. ;D_

 **Guest-** _#FamousLastWords_

 **Guest-** _Oh yeah, certainly! There are some crooked people in this universe._

 **Fear14-** _So many questions, such little updates. XD No but in all seriousness, I promise all your questions will be answered… eventually. ;)_

 **Guest-** _Aw, thank you!_

 **SoccerArtist7-** _Really? Aw, that's so sweet of you! Your review made my day! :D_

 **Rebels Lover-** _Duuuuuuuuuude! Long-time no see! I've been missing your reviews so much! :D Now, my reaction to your review: Yes! The day has finally come! Everyone rejoice! *Throws confetti around* XD And the song is 'Safe and Sound' by Taylor Swift. :)_

 **AU Dreamer-** _Yes, all the paths are slowly colliding. But when and how? You'll just have to find out. ;D_

 **Guest-** _Yeah, bet you weren't expecting to wait twice as long thing time. XD_

 **Midnight Luna-** Inner fangirl: "Bro, bro, BRO! It's been so long since we last talked I miss you so much! sdfbskKJBFSKD-" _*Tiger puts Fangirl outside and locks the door* I'll let her calm down for a while XD. But seriously, I have actually missed talking to you. And I checked out the sleeping song and now it's one of my new favourites in the mellow/lullaby category! :D_

 **Skypeoplephoenix732-** _The first two questions are answered in the Q/A's section, and I'm so glad to hear you enjoyed it! And the fallout? *Rubs hands together deviously and slides into the shadows* Just you wait. Muhahahah!_

 **Fear14-** _Déjà vu lol_

 **Techfish-** _Wow! It makes me really proud to know I've converted a non-au reader to like my AU ha! And yeah! Kanan is my favourite character so I take a lot of care in trying to nail his personality in this story. (I know he's actually pretty different to the real Rebels Kanan, but I feel like my portrayal is his inner space dad ;D) Glad to hear you enjoyed it!_

 **Coral Iturbe-** _I'm so sorry, I don't have access to a translator at the moment! But, judging from all the capitals I'm assuming you're happy? Hopefully you enjoyed this chapter just as much then! :D_

 **DevilSPR-** _The feelz are realz!_

 **TheUltimateAngela-** _Aw, that's just so kind of you to say that! I'm just so glad I can write these stories for others to enjoy as well and hopefully make their day like you guys make mine! :D_

 **Jedi Jelsa777-** _Sorry it's only a bonus chapter, but I promise in the next Super Bomb we'll be picking up from where we left off! :D_

 **Gator-** _I try._

 **Randomness47-** _As is the way of irony. XD_

 **Schyrsivochter-** _Sorry for such a long wait! Hopefully, (fingers crossed) this chapter was enough to make up for the giant gap?_

 **Mana-** _*Reads idea when it first comes out* *immediately wants to implement into story* Damn dude, that's an awesome suggestion! I'll see what I can do! ;D_

 **Lilyflower101-** _Silly, silly Ezra. He under-estimates the true potential of a jinx!_

 **Ezrafan61-** _Would love to actually, but that's a lot of chapters I'd have to redo in Kanan's POV. And lots of the main plot points, like Zeb finding out about Ezra, and Max's interactions with Ezra, would be missed if I did it all from Kanan's view. But still, it's not a bad idea for the future. :)_

 **Swagmaster4000-** _Yeah, super sorry about the whole infrequent updates thing. If you read my Author's Note at the top of the page, it explains why I've been so behind with updates. The next one shouldn't be as long though, if all goes well. :D_

 **Future Teacher-** _Wow! You got through 17 chapters in one day? That deserves a medal! :D_

 **Guest-** _It's in my DNA ;D_

 **Guest-** _Well I guess you'll just have to wait and see my friend ;D_

 **Guest-** _Yes, one day, everything will be put into balance! :D_

 **Meadow Heart-** _Aw, I'm so glad to hear that! And yes, I'll definitely have to check it out in my spare time. :D_

 **Starloverrebel-** _Well you're just in time for the next update! ;D_

 **…**

 **Wow guys! I had heaps of fun doing this** ** _'Q/A's and Reactions'_** **and hopefully you enjoyed it too! Again, thank you for all your amazing support! You have no idea how much it means to me! :D And don't forget to answer the three questions above!**

 **As always everyone, have an amazing day and may the force be with you, ALWAYS!**

 **-Superherotiger**


	19. A Day at the Station

**Hey, hey, hey everybody!**

 **Well, it's finally time! The third Super Bomb has finally arrived, and I have to admit, it's a big one! Every story in my collection will be getting updated. That's right. Every. Single. One. From Remember me to Family Ties, the hiatus is finally over! :D**

 **Now, the way this Super Bomb will work is like how the Super Week worked (if anyone remembers when I did that! ;D). Each day there will be one new story updated. At the bottom of this page will be a list with the order they get released, so check-up daily to get your fanfiction fix!**

 **Now, I'll let you fester on this chapter as I go cry in the corner after the Rogue One midnight screening! And if you've seen Rogue One, I bet you know what I'm talking about. ;)**

 **Anyways, I hope you all enjoy, and may the force be with you, always!**

 **-Superherotiger**

* * *

Kanan's POV

* * *

A bright light pierced my eyelids as I winced and twisted my head away with a groan. My muscles were bound in uncomfortable knots, my neck creaking and back aching. For a long moment, I couldn't even remember where I was, what had happened. As my vision began to sharpen I realised I was in the common room of the Ghost, slouched against the couch with an unusual weight on my chest. Sunlight poured through the small gap in the curtains, heating the room and spreading its warmth throughout the stagnant air.

I released an exhausted yawn and shifted my weight from side to side. But at this small movement, something stirred next to me.

My first instinct was to bolt onto my feet, but for some reason, I found myself completely frozen, not even daring to breathe as a tense silence ensued. I flickered my gaze to the figure sitting beside me, his head resting on my chest and one arm slung across my waist loosely. My eyes widened in shock as I suddenly realised the boy sleeping against me, lost somewhere in deep slumber.

The events of last night hit me like a brick wall, and I couldn't help my jaw slacking in complete and utter awe.

I… I'd done it! I'd made things right with the youth, and he… he actually _forgave_ me! Stubborn headed, street wise Ezra Bridger had forgiven the cop who gave him away! After everything that happened… All the abandonment… All the abuse… He had _accepted_ me.

A triumphant grin pulled at my lips as a strange tension was lifted from my chest. Pride relaced my guilt, and I wondered if other foster parents had ever experienced the same sense of relief and accomplishment that I felt now. Would they ever understand the struggle to care for someone who didn't care back? Would they know the strength it took to watch that person be torn down in front of your very eyes? Would they feel the life that surged through your veins when you knew you'd succeeded? When they finally came to you, talked to you, _embraced_ you as their guardian?

Maybe not, but _I_ did. I knew what it felt like.

I was so ecstatic that I wanted to tell the whole world of my achievement! Sure, I'd dealt with quite a few orphans and children who'd been in abusive families over my life-time, but none of them had been like Ezra. Never had I met someone so resistant to my care. So unwilling to open up to me. So _hurt_ and _broken_ that it was as if staring into a mirror…

There was a sharp rattle of glass as my phone vibrated against the small table beside us. I jumped slightly at the sound, but the combined jolt of my body and sudden noise was obviously too much for Ezra's sensitive nerves. The boy almost instantly reverted back to old instincts, his muscles tensing and lips pulling back in an aggravated snarl.

I pushed myself as far into the couch as possible, my eyes wide and fixed on the teen who was literally laying against me.

I knew what Ezra was capable of. I'd actually _seen_ him lash out when he met Kallus. He was a powerhouse of emotion, and if Zeb hadn't caught him in time I wouldn't be surprised if Kallus was the one winding up in the morgue. Ezra, though still a boy, was not to be under estimated. And after that blow to the gut, I'd learnt my lesson rather instantly.

I watched on tensely, just waiting for the moment Ezra would whip up and attack. Until after a few silent moments, I noticed his eyes were still shut. _He was still asleep!_

Sighing a strained breath, I slackened my muscles but still kept my guard up. Ezra had street instincts, so even the slightest disturbance could snap him into reality. The last thing I needed was for him to wake up in a startle and beat the living daylights out of the guy wearing the police uniform. Or in other words, _me_.

"No…" Ezra grunted, his fingers digging into the fabric of my shirt.

I stayed still as Ezra's body coiled in on itself and he released a small whimper. "Not… th… bel-t…" he rasped, still trapped in his sleep.

My expression softened when I heard his muffled sobs, paternal instinct causing me to place my hand on his back to sooth him. When I remembered who I was dealing with I immediately winced, the teen inhaling sharply as tears leaked out of his clenched eyes. "Please… n-no…" he murmured, voice barely audible. "Not… again…"

Daringly, I moved my other hand to the side of his face and cooed "You're okay Ezra. I'm right here."

He growled at my touch and snarled "Dwa…yne…"

"No," I whispered, stroking his cheek in gentle motions.

The youth's expression softened, leaning into my chest as he croaked "M-Ma…x…?"

I tilted my head in confusion, before replying "No… It's me Ezra… It's _Kanan_ …"

"Ka…nan…" he repeated in a slur. Concern began to swell when his muscles suddenly tensed and his jaw tightened. "Ka-nan," he hissed through his teeth. I gulped. But his mood abruptly switched again as he relaxed and nuzzled his head into the crook of my neck, using his free arm to hug me tightly. " _Kanan_ …" he spoke softly, his mind lost in a daze. "Cor-p…ral…"

I sighed in relief as he melted into my arms, slowing running my hand through his hair and rubbing circles into his back. "That's right kid," I smiled. "It's Corporal."

Once certain that Ezra had fallen back into a deep sleep, I turned my attention to the phone beside me. Picking it up, I checked to see who had caused the sudden outburst. But my brows creased into a frown when I realised who had messaged me.

 _"_ _Bloody hell Jarrus, where are you?!" –Kallus_

Only when I read the text did I notice the three others lined up before it.

 _"_ _Come down to the station, I think I've got a lead." –Kallus_

 _"_ _Where are you?" –Kallus_

 _"_ _Jarrus, work started an hour and a half ago. Where are you?" –Kallus_

My eyes widened when I saw the time, almost two hours late for work. Hastily typing with one hand, the other still rubbing Ezra's back, I responded:

 _"_ _I slept in. What's going on?" –Kanan_

Not a few moments later, the phone vibrated with the reply _"Sorry for intruding your beauty sleep princess, but I think I've got a suspect for the Spirit co-leader." -Kallus_

 _"_ _Really?! Who?" –Kanan_

 _"_ _Well why don't you get down to the damn station and I'll tell you!" –Kallus_

I rolled my eyes slightly and answered _"I'll be there in 15." -Kanan_

 _"_ _You'd better, or I'm cashing in your half of the reward." –Kallus_

Sighing, I placed the phone to the side and glanced down at Ezra. He looked so calm, at peace. The last thing I wanted to do was wake him, but I couldn't waste any more time. "Ezra?" I whispered, shaking his shoulder ever so slightly. "Ezra, wake up."

"Five more minutes," he moaned, burying his face into the collar of my shirt and nuzzling up against my chin.

I stiffened, enjoying the subconscious - or in other words _unconscious_ – affection he was showing. Physical contact between the two of us was minimal, and I was lucky to even get a nudge in the arm let alone a full hug. I think he had side hugged me twice, but even then it only lasted for a mere second. _This_ though was a vast improvement. A full on embrace from the teen who hated my guts only 24 hours ago? That deserved a medal.

But the moment was short lived when Ezra finally began to stir from his slumber. He yawned, electric blue eyes splitting open as the morning sun hit his face. I watched him with a nervous gaze but remained completely still. Ezra, still unaware of my presence, flexed his muscles and released an exhausted groan. Until suddenly, the boy nuzzled against my shoulder as if I were his pillow, rendering me frozen in the sheer surprise of the foreign affection.

But something must have trigger in his mind as he suddenly went tense, his eyes shooting open and his expression blank. A few seconds passed and neither of us dared move, until in a flurry of motion the boy jolted onto his feet and stumbled backwards in shock. He stared at me with vacant eyes, his mouth drawn into a thin line and his back as straight as a board.

I blinked once, the tension thick, until I smiled meekly and asked "So… have a good sleep?"

Ezra didn't respond, but after a moment I saw his cheeks burn bright red in embarrassment. I smirked and stretched my arms out casually. "I'll take that as a yes," I chuckled while rolling my shoulders and neck experimentally.

The teen seemed to be paralysed, but I knew he was probably still trying to process everything that had happened over the past 12 hours. Giving him his space, I stood up and acted as if nothing had happened. "Want some breakfast?" I offered as I headed to the hall.

Ezra blinked rapidly, seemingly snapped from his trance and replying sheepishly "Uh… y-yes… please…"

I smiled and turned the corner, until he added with a sly tone " _Corporal_."

I paused for the slightest moment, just revelling in the fact that everything had been settled between us. No more fighting. No more guilt. Now, I could finally live up to my word.

Releasing a soft and partially relieved sigh, I continued on into the kitchen to prepare breakfast. Coffee and a slice of toast for me, while Ezra was having cereal and a cup of milk. Mid-way through pouring the milk, the phone suddenly rang.

I hurried to fetch it, picking it up and speaking sharply "Ghost residence, Jarrus speaking."

"Hello Mr Jarrus," an unfamiliar voice sung. "This is Ryder Azadi, the principal of Lothal High School."

"Oh! You're the new one, correct?"

"Yes, I've only just started this position a month ago," he replied sheepishly.

"Well, what can I do for you Sir?" I asked.

"Oh, I've just been noticing some of Ezra's odd behaviour lately, and I was wondering if you might know anything about it."

"Odd behaviour?"

"Uh, yes," he began in a solemn tone. "He seems to be very depressed, and teachers often report him either falling asleep in class or during lunch breaks. This also seems to be making him more aggressive towards other students, though I did see a slight improvement yesterday when he was befriended with two of his classmates…"

I sighed deeply and ran a hand through my hair, answering awkwardly "Um, yes, yes, I know about that. I'm sorry if he's been causing any trouble during school hours or anything like that, but we really are trying to work through some… _emotional_ baggage within the family at the moment."

"I tried to confront him about it yesterday and he said something about an argument between him and his guardian?" Azadi added. "I just wanted to make sure everything was okay since he was reported absent today."

I bit my lip and face palmed myself. _I'd forgotten about taking Ezra to school!_

"Yeah, yeah, sorry about that," I started with a sigh. "We… uh… we kind of slept in."

"By an hour?" Ryder quizzed.

"Well… we were talking things out last night, and I'd kind of lost track of time," I explained vaguely. Little did I speak about the gruelling memories we both had to resurface in order to smooth over our disputes. How we forced ourselves to live the worst parts of our lives all over again, just in the hopes everything would work out better when we woke up.

I shook my head rapidly and assured "But, I can promise you that Ezra should be improving soon. We have resolved our personal issues, but there are still many… _instinctual_ behaviours from his previous life that we still need to iron out." Expression softening, I added in a gentle tone "I… I'm not saying he's going to be a perfect student immediately, and it may take weeks, _months_ even just remove some of those bad habits... But if you could just work with us a little here then it would be much appreciated. I hope that's not an inconvenience?"

"No, it's absolutely fine Mr Jarrus," he said warmly. "The other teachers who have had experience with Ezra have warned me of his… _troubled_ past, let's say. And I just want you to know that you have my full support."

I sighed in relief, a small smile lining my lips as I replied "Thank you Sir. And if he starts causing any trouble just give us a call."

"Will do. Have a good day."

"To you to," I finished before hanging up the phone. My shoulders slumped as I took a deep breath. Hera wouldn't be happy to find out that Ezra didn't go to school because we were _'too lazy to wake up'_ , as she would say, but he was already an hour late and I was almost two. And with Zeb at work till five today, there was no denying the only option I had left.

"Ezra, go grab your homework," I called out with great reluctance. "You're coming to work with me today."

* * *

Ezra's POV

* * *

My eye twitched slightly, having to knead my fingers together in order to stop them from shaking.

It wasn't that I was afraid. No, I had never been afraid of police cars…

It's just where those police cars would _take_ me that sent me on edge.

I still remember the first time I'd heard of the Howling House, the myths and murmurs that drifted in hushed tones through the streets. Whether you believed it or not, everyone was afraid of it. Even Max, the one who was fearless in every way possible, had warned me many years ago with the simple sentence of _'If you ever get thrown into that dreaded pit of hell, you'll be adding a lot more meaning to the name_ Phantom _'_.

I shuddered at the thought. "Hey kid," Kanan spoke, breaking the thick silence that had consumed the space between us. "Are you alright?"

I blinked rapidly a few times and glanced over at the male. He was adorned in his classic navy blue uniform, teal gaze fixed on the road as he casually drove the vehicle to the police station. I had to remind myself that we were on good terms again, that the fire that threatened to spark within was no longer needed. Last night we had resolved our issues, and I had actually, by my free will, _chosen_ to forgive him. So it was then my responsibility to let go of the anger that once fuelled me.

Taking a deep breath, I steadied my mind and replied "I'm fine. Just thinking."

I saw his eyes flicker in my direction, before retreating back to the road as he said "Your principal called today."

My muscles tensed, my expression as blank as slate. "Why?" I asked nervously.

"He's been concerned about you," Kanan started. "He said you've been falling asleep in class and are being aggressive towards other students. Is this true?"

I had the strange feeling it was a trick question. I mean, why would he take my word over another adult? So warily, picking my words with great care, I answered "Yes… I've just been really tired lately, and… well, you can't blame me for locking horns with other students. Most of them are jerks."

Kanan chuckled lightly and said "Yeah, that's high school for you."

The tension released from my muscles as I sighed a breath of relief. I turned away and stared out the window again, my mind buzzing with activity as I thought about the Spirits, about how things were going to work out. But just when I thought the conversation was over, the male added in a gentle tone "But is it really just that, or is there more going on?"

I froze, all thoughts screeching to a halt as my conscience went blank.

It wasn't like I could tell him the truth. The only person in the Ghost who knew the _real_ reason I was stressed was Zeb, and that's because I had no other choice but to let him in on the secret. If he hadn't stumbled upon our territory I would have happily kept him out of it, but things never seem to go the way you plan them to.

I tried to think of a lie, something that could easily cover my anxious mind, but came up blank. All I could see were the bodies of our fallen Spirits, and all I could hear were the screams and cries from the unlucky few who wound up in the Howling House. I didn't even want to know how many we had lost during our short famine. How many names would I have to etch into the cement wall this time? How many of our noble brothers and sisters got caught during the raid? Or worse, _killed_ trying to save those in need.

And how selfish was I, sitting in the comfort of a stable home and eating whenever I pleased while those I promised a good life starved in the depths of the city? The thought alone made me lose my appetite.

 _Maybe it was wrong to stay after all… maybe the Phantom side of me needs to be the_ only _part of me-_

Suddenly, I felt a warm touch on my knee, snapping me from my thoughts as I stared at Kanan with wide eyes. He was still looking at the road, but he had placed his hand reassuringly on my knee while the other continued to steer the police car through the streets of the city. "Ezra," he spoke in a gentle tone, the comfort that resonated from his presence lifting a heavy weight off my shoulders. "I'm sorry if this whole ordeal between us has been affecting you. The last thing I wanted to do was make your life hell from the biggest mistake I ever made. But… you know that I'm only trying to help, right? You know I only want what's best for you?"

I pressed my lips into a thin line and rolled the question over in my mind, before murmuring "I… know you do…"

Kanan smiled, giving my leg a brief squeeze before planting it firmly on the wheel again. "Good. Now when we get to the station, I'll have to do my job while you take the time to catch up on your homework. Then once we get home I want you to try and rest for a while, okay?"

I rolled my eyes and teased "Sir yes sir."

Kanan smirked as we continued on our way, until finally, after a few more minutes of content silence, he pulled up beside a large pristine building with shimmering glass panels, towering grey walls and a lush green hedge at the front. It was a beautiful piece of architecture to say the least, nothing but appeasing to the human eye with its shining silver symbol imbedded above the entrance. Even a street rat like me could admit it was impressive.

Kanan unclipped his belt and exited the car, dragging me in tow despite my obvious displeasure. "You know, I let the whole _'handing-me-off-to-the-adoption-agency'_ thing slide last night," I pointed out sarcastically. "That wasn't code for _'Take me to the place I hate_ ', just in case you didn't realise Corporal."

The male glanced at me from the corner of his eye sceptically, not sure if I was joking or not. So to assure him I was only kidding I shot him a lope-sided grin and quipped "But you know, it might be nice to have a tour of this place when I'm not handcuffed and being thrown into a cell for once."

Kanan's expression lightened slightly. "Understandably it's not the most practical idea, but unless you wanted to go to school an hour late then you had to come with me today," he explained.

I rolled my eyes, saying "Kanan, I'm already _eight years_ behind on school. An hour isn't really that big of a deal."

"Oh, so you wouldn't mind if I just dropped you off there right now then?" he smirked.

I momentarily forgot that both he and he his mother were part of the force as the words slipped my tongue "Great. So teenage jerks, or corrupt police."

Kanan froze in his tracks, the humour escaping his tone and replaced only with a defensive edge. "Ezra," he started sternly, causing me to hesitate. "When someone looks at you and writes you off as worthless, or just a street rat, how does that make you feel?"

I was shocked by the question at first, before answering "It makes me angry."

He glanced over his shoulder and stared at me with narrowed teal orbs, his brows furrowed as he spoke icily "And that's exactly how _I_ feel whenever someone writes all police officers off as unjust or corrupt."

My eyes widened, and I stuttered "N-No, I didn't mean _you_ were corrupt, it's just-"

"Ezra," he cut me off as he turned his body to face me directly. "If I saw a homeless child and called him a street rat just because he's an orphan, how would you feel when _you_ used to be like that?"

I flinched, murmuring "I… I'd feel hurt, I guess…"

"Right. So when you go around labelling all us police as selfish, unfair tools, how do you think that makes me feel when _I_ am one of them?" he quizzed.

I paused in my reply, staring at him blankly for a few prolonged moments. And suddenly, an unfamiliar emotion washed over me like a flood. _Guilt_.

Slowly, I bowed my head, too afraid to keep my gaze level with the man I had just judged like the people I hated did to me. "You'd feel hurt," I answered softly, my voice meek and ashamed.

There was a tense silence, until Kanan took a deep breath and sighed "Exactly."

Glancing up, I said in a pained voice "I'm sorry Kanan… I didn't mean to offend you, it's just… when you live your whole life knowing one thing, it's really hard to see anything but that."

Kanan's expression had softened again and returned to his normal stoic gaze. "I know kid, I know it's hard after everything you've been through," he replied calmly. "But just _try_ , okay? Try for me."

I inhaled sharply and closed my eyes. "I _am_ , Kanan. I really am trying…"

When I opened my eyes again, Kanan inclined his head warmly and spoke "And I appreciate that."

And with that, I smiled and continued forward with the officer beside me. Together we walked through the entrance way of the police station, greeted the receptionist Lyndsey, who was actually really funny, and she also gave me a visitors pass so no-one would mistake me for a rogue street rat. We paced through the different halls and went up a few levels in the elevator, even passing a row of prison cells on the way. But when I caught sight of the young child sitting in the corner of one of the barred cages, I immediately got chills again.

When Kanan realised I was getting jittery, he calmly placed his arm around my shoulders in a protective shield. A simple gesture reminding me things would be okay.

It was oddly familiar, I just couldn't put my finger on why…

Our final turn led us into a long corridor with large, foggy glass panels acting as walls with doors leading to what I assumed were different rooms. It made me feel anxious, not being able to see within the spaces since the glass was thick and impossible to see through. It was also deathly quiet, the tension practically strangling me of all oxygen.

But, realising the one who could relieve my fear was standing right beside me, I asked meekly "Why is it so quiet here?"

Kanan urged me forward as he explained "The rooms are soundproofed, so you won't be able to hear anything happening inside or outside those walls."

"So where is everyone then?" I quizzed.

"Well, these rooms are for detectives only. Some of them may be working on small cases, such as thefts or pickpockets, while others are working on more severe situations like murders," he continued as we finally stopped in front of door that read _'Lothal Police Force, Officer Kanan Jarrus, squad #AM1511.'_

"So then what are you?" I asked as Kanan unlocked the door and let me in. "I mean, you used to do patrols like the other field police until you took on the case with Mutton-chops."

Kanan smirked slightly as he stepped into the room behind me and closed the door. "Well I'm usually on light duties like routine patrols and such, but I'm one of their only fully qualified and trained detectives these days, so that's why I get my own office and other benefits."

Scoffing, I quipped "They must have really been running out of qualified detectives if they had to get Kallus to work with you then."

Kanan chuckled slightly at my comment, which in turn made the tension unravel from my own muscles. "As much as I wish that were the case, Kallus is actually a highly trained detective too," he spoke. "Usually he's the lead officer in charge of interrogations, but he only gets called up for the big cases. I don't agree with all his tactics, but he does have a way of finding… _results_ , I guess…"

My expression hardened when I heard that last part. Something Max had told me once sparked in my mind, but it seemed I was having a horrible memory today…

Shaking the thought out of my head, I glanced around the small room and analysed every detail with a keen eye. It was only a simple set up. A desk to the right. A few filing cabinets here and some other bits of equipment there. There was also a big board standing behind Kanan's desk, different lines and bits of paper stuck onto the material in a collection of information. But my curiosity quickly turned to distaste when I realised it was the findings on the Spirits case.

"Hey, you don't mind if I just duck out for a second do you?" Kanan asked suddenly as he straightened the creases out of his uniform and adjusted his collar. "I'll only be gone for a few minutes. Are you okay with that?"

My brows furrowed slightly. Personally, the last place I wanted to be alone at was _here_ , but telling Kanan so would sound childish, and I was just too stubborn to admit it. So putting on some fake confidence, I smirked and replied sarcastically "I'm a big boy Corporal. I don't need you to hold my hand or anything."

Seemingly buying my ploy, Kanan nodded his head and headed out the door. "I won't be long," he called over his shoulder before he shut the door. "And don't touch anything!"

I rolled my eyes and made my way over to his desk. I jumped into his comfortable chair and spun around in circles, before snooping around everything else on the bench. There was nothing really that interesting to look at. I couldn't make sense of the papers, and when I glanced at the Spirits Investigation board, I was relieved to find they hadn't made much progress… _yet_.

But the thing that did attract my attention was the three photo frames placed to the side. I picked them up carefully and examined each one.

The first was of a teenage boy and an adult woman, who I identified as a younger Kanan and his adoptive mother. They looked happy… at peace. It was sad to think Kanan's mother had died so tragically.

The next one was of Kanan and Hera standing outside of a newly primed and polished Ghost. There was a sign to their right that read 'SOLD' in big capital letters and the building looked more commercial than worn in like it did now. Again, they both looked over the moon, Hera hugging Kanan fiercely as their laughter remained frozen in the picture.

I smiled, and shifted my attention to the last frame. In it held a family portrait of Kanan, Hera, Zeb and Sabine. Zeb was doing bunny ears to Sabine while Hera and Kanan had their hands on the kid's shoulders that stood below them. They all looked so joyful, like none of them had a single worry in the world. They looked… like a _family_.

Maybe one day I'd be on there with them…

I was about to put the frames back in their place when there was a loud bang at the door, startling the living daylights out of me. Not a moment later the door burst open and someone stepped into the room. "Jarrus, I have the report you were-" the officer froze when his gaze settled on me.

I stared back at him with wide, petrified eyes, my body as tense as a bow string. My eyes quickly scanned over him as I took in his blonde wavy hair and beard, contrasting against his fair skin. Sky blue eyes watched me carefully, and deep navy ones returned the gesture intensely.

"Oh…" the man started awkwardly once he'd snapped back to reality. He rubbed the back of his neck with a chuckled as he apologised "Sorry for scaring you young one, I thought Officer Jarrus was in here."

"He went out. I'm his foster son," I blurted blankly, still a little on edge.

"Oh!" the man's face brightened. "You're Ezra, right?"

My brows furrowed suspiciously and I growled "How do you know my name?"

"Kanan told us he had a new child under his care. He told me a lot about you," the man explained warmly.

My expression loosened ever so slightly, and I quizzed "I'm assuming good things."

"Of course," he laughed. "He described you as very energetic and… what was the word he used again… uh… oh, right! _'Strong-willed_ ' he had said."

I smirked and replied "That sounds about right."

Stepping forward, the officer made his way to the front of the desk. I glanced up at him from my position in the chair, street instincts almost taking over again as he held up a folder and explained calmly "I just came by to drop this off. If you could let Kanan know I got everything he needed in this file then that would be much appreciated."

I tilted my head curiously and replied "Uh… okay."

He smiled warmly and placed it in front of me, before turning to walk away. But just before he got to the door, he glanced over his shoulder and spoke "And, Kanan told me about your trust issues."

I blinked at the male, unsure how to respond to such a comment.

But with a gentle smile, he inclined his head and added "I just want you to know that, if you need to trust anyone in this world, Kanan is the best one."

I stayed frozen for a few moments and watched as the officer continued forward. Just when he was about to leave the room I called out "Wait!"

He turned around and gave me a puzzled look, before I asked "You know my name… so what's yours?"

He bowed his head and introduced "My name is Obi-Wan Kenobi."

I smirked and replied light heartedly "Unusual… but, cool name."

Obi-Wan grinned and gave me a gentle wave, saying "It was a pleasure meeting you Ezra."

I returned the wave and smiled, before the officer closed the door behind him and left silence to fill the small office. After I'd recovered from my second positive interaction with a police officer today – not including Kanan – my attention flickered to the folder resting in front of me.

But I almost jumped out of the chair when I realised what it was titled.

 _'_ _Spirits Investigation: Raid Delta: Strategy Ambush #015: CLASSIFIED'_

I practically leapt onto it, about to rip it open and read through its contents when I suddenly hesitated.

It was a strange force, urging me _away_ from the documents. I frowned. Here was an opportunity to get a head start, protect my people, save them from possible tragedy, and yet something in the back of my mind willed me not to. What was it?

Then it dawned on me. _Kanan_.

I looked at the photo frames to the side and was suddenly hit with a wave of conflicting emotion. Guilt was swelling the more I considered looking through the file, knowing that it wasn't for my eyes. Like for some reason, betraying the trust of the police I didn't care about would be like betraying the trust of my guardian. The one policeman who saw something more than a street rat in me…

And then I remembered the Spirits. The ones I had pledged my life to protecting and caring for. They were my responsibility, and my loyalty as the Phantom still laid with them.

So I bit my lip nervously and quickly scanned the room in search of any security cameras. Once I knew I was in the clear, my twitching fingers carefully opened the file.

Inside I found a range of different papers. Many I couldn't understand or were too detailed for me to decode, but there were a few pages that caught my attention the most. One was Max's record, with everything about his life they had recorded. Which, wasn't much considering he flew off the radar when he was nine, but this also made me extremely nervous.

They were twigging on. The Ghoul's identity was compromised.

But it was the last five pages that really made me anxious.

I scanned through them quickly but it didn't take a genius to know what they were. And I knew immediately it could mean life or death for many of our Field Spectres.

My first instinct was to take the papers and show them to the Founding Spectres, but then I realised it would be too obvious if I straight up stole them from the file.

I needed to copy them somehow, but how could I-

My gaze settled on the photocopier in the corner of the room.

 _Perfect_.

* * *

Kanan's POV

* * *

I raised my fist to the door reluctantly and took a sharp breath. _Here we go._

 _Knock!_

 _Knock!_

 _Knock!_

There was a silent pause, before a strong voice called "Come in."

I grasped onto the handle and opened the door, entering the sun-lit office and facing the woman behind the thick, wooden desk with a stern posture. "Sheriff, Officer Jarrus reporting," I stated boldly.

The woman smiled and waved me over, her piercing blue eyes following me with amusement as I approached. "I-I just want to apologise," I stuttered hastily. "I didn't mean to be so late, Sheriff."

"Please Kanan," she replied. "Call me Ahsoka."

"Right, sorry, Ahsoka," I corrected myself awkwardly. Taking a seat in front of her, I explained swiftly "The reason I'm so late is because I was working things out with my foster son last night and we both kind of slept in and I know it sounds stupid but I was really happy that we talked it out because he almost never acknowledges me as his guardian and-!"

Ahsoka raised her hand to cut me off, saying "Kanan, it's okay."

I blinked once, paralysed in shock. "Really?" I quizzed.

" _Yes_. Don't worry about it, okay?" she assured warmly. "You've been cracking down on this investigation the moment you got it, and you deserve a little rest bite. Today you can just go on some simple patrols instead of working on the Spirit Case. Kallus and Kenobi will handle it for today. Don't stress."

My shoulders slumped in relief as I released a pleased sigh. "Thank you Ahsoka, I really appreciate this."

She smiled warmly, before gesturing to the door and saying "You take it easy today. We can't have our best detective getting worked into the ground, now can we?"

I returned her smile and rose to my feet, nodding my head in gratitude and heading back to the door.

"Oh, and Kanan," Ahsoka called out. I glanced over at her curiously as she added "You'd better go talk to Kallus before you go. He's been fuming all morning."

My eyes widened. "Damnit!" I exclaimed as I shut the door and bolted for the interrogations room.

"Kallus is gonna kill me!"

* * *

 ***** ** _Gasp_** *****

 **What was in the folder that Ezra wanted so desperately? What is it that Kallus has revealed? When am I ever going to stop crying over Rogue One?!**

 **All questions that will be answered…** ** _in time_** **;)**

 **So guys, I hope you enjoyed this chapter, and tell me what you think's going to happen. I'd love to hear your predictions!**

 **Have a great day, and I'll see all your lovely faces tomorrow for the next update! Next stop, Remember Me! :D May the force be with you, always!**

 **-Superherotiger**

* * *

 **Super Bomb #3**

 ** _The Light in the Dark_**

 _Remember Me_

 _Lost Chapters_

 _O' Family of Ours_

 _There is no Death, There is the Force_

 _To Mend the Bond_

 _Beasts of Legend_

 _Family Ties_


	20. Through Your Eyes

**Hello! Hello! Hello!**

 **Oh my guys. It's taken a long time…**

 **BUT IT'S FINALLY HERE!**

 **Sorry for leaving you all on a cliffhanger for so long, but trust me, this chapter is worth the wait! Or at least… I hope it will be. :D**

 **Thank you so much for all your support on this story, because guys, we've reached over 500 reviews! I'm just! I can't! I'm so amazed right now I can't even process this!**

 **You're all amazing people and if I could I'd give you all a massive hug because your reviews and support literally keeps me going every day! I've had a lot of family issues going on, but every time I get a review from one of you, it makes my day grow so much brighter. So thank you, and I really hope this chapter is worth the agonising wait!**

 **ALSO A QUICK SIDENOTE! It makes me really sad when I can't communicate with you guys, so I thought I'd let you know that you can always message me on my Tumblr, at 'Superherotiger'. You don't even need an account! You can just go onto my blog and ask me a question anonymously when you click the 'Art Requests and Asks' link! So if you ever want to talk, just send me a message! I'd love to hear from all of you!**

 **And with that I'll let you go on to the chapter! May the force be with you, always!**

 **-Superherotiger**

* * *

Kanan's POV

* * *

"I'm here!" I announced as I entered the interrogations room.

Kallus turned to face me, his expression pulled into an unimpressed scowl. "Congratulations, you're only _two hours late_ ," he spat.

I frowned and paced forward, retorting "I got here, didn't I? Now hurry up and tell me about this lead you've been yammering on about."

My partner was the least bit enthused, but took me over to one of the large screens at the far wall regardless. This small area had survey camera's to the two interrogation rooms either side of us, one way glass viewing into the empty, barren rooms. If a prisoner tried to escape from those rooms, they'd have to get through here first.

Which meant they also had to get through Kallus and Officer Kenobi, who both worked in interrogations.

Kallus lead me to the screen and pulled up a video from almost three years ago according to the date. "I once had to interrogate a kid who we suspected was a Spirit," the officer explained stoically. "He was stubborn and hot-headed, and somehow managed to worm his way out of prosecution with his quick mouth. But I've been running the voice-clip from the Spirit Raid to match any previous records, and this showed up again."

As Kallus turned on the recording the door behind us opened, and not a few moments later Obi-Wan stood beside me with his arms crossed. "Glad you finally made it," he whispered light-heartedly so only I could hear. "I was afraid Kallus would throw a tantrum if you waited any longer."

We both snickered before Kallus snapped "Pay attention!"

Rolling my eyes, I focused on the flickering tape as it played. It showed a young boy, maybe thirteen, fourteen years old sitting behind the interrogations table and talking calmly to Obi-Wan. "Sir, I promise you my hands are clean," he said innocently as he flashed his sharpened, jagged teeth.

It was obvious from his appearance that he was a street orphan, his clothes faded and skin dirty. His turquoise eyes shimmered in the artificial light as he conversed lightly with the officer.

"Listen son, I'm not trying to arrest you," Obi-Wan explained softly. "I just want to know why you have this."

He held a brown cloak in view, the brim fraying and cloth stiffened by years of mud and water. The boy shrugged casually, replying "Why else? It keeps me warm."

"Though that is a fair point, you understand this gives off a certain impression?" Obi-Wan quizzed.

He didn't seem concerned, rocking back on his chair with a lax attitude. "If people mistake me for a crimin'l then that's not my fault," he quipped cockily. "You can't charge me for what I look like."

"Well then," Obi-Wan started. "I guess we'll have to keep you here till your file is cleared, if you don't intend to speak to me any further."

The boy's face stilled, slowly resting all four feet of the chair onto the floor again. "How long will that take?"

"Usually around 24 to 48 hours," Obi-Wan replied.

Something triggered inside the younger male as a new layer of concern worked its way onto his face. The teen leant forward and spoke, a little bit more seriously this time "Please sir, my brother is out there somewhere, and I'm sure he's real scared. I'll do community service or whatever ya want me to, I just need to find him before the storm hits tonight."

Obi-Wan looked surprised by this new found compliancy, opening his mouth to speak when suddenly the door burst open and Kallus strode forward imposingly.

"Alright Kenobi," he said as he waved his co-worker away dismissively. "You've had your time, now it's mine. Let's get this over with kid."

Something spark in those gleaming eyes, the boy's lips pulling into a mischievous smirk. Maybe he saw an opportunity in Kallus' smug demeanour, or maybe he saw a chance to have fun. Whatever it was, he jumped on it willingly.

"Right, sorry admiral Mutton-Chops," he remarked with a two fingered salute. "Did I miss our one o'clock?"

"Shut up kid," Kallus snapped, unimpressed by his new subject. "Now give me your first name."

"Sure. It's Imaloo."

"Last one," he continued unknowingly.

"Zer."

Kallus glanced up with a puzzled face, repeating "Imaloo Zer?"

Obi-Wan scoffed lightly while the boy replied "Oh really? I'm sorry to hear that."

In realising what he'd said Kallus went bright red and growled at the teenager. "Watch it kid," he warned coldly. "I don't play games."

"Don't be ashamed of who you are bro, embrace it," the boy teased, ignoring the officer's word. "You know there's a great club on Seventh Street called 'Losers Anonymous'. You should try it sometime."

Obi-Wan was having trouble containing his laughter as he slowly stepped away, his hand pressed against his mouth as he snickered softly.

In real time Obi-Wan let out an amused chuckle, saying to me "Still gets me every time."

Kallus scowled at his co-worker and barked "It wasn't funny!"

Obi-Wan rolled his eyes, and I whispered to him softly "Maybe he should go back again. He seemed less angry when he ran Losers Anonymous."

We both laughed until once again, Kallus shouted "You're missing the point!"

"Forgive us," Obi-Wan mused. "Go ahead Loser."

His eye twitched in frustration, before he tensely resumed the video.

There, Kallus slammed his hand on the metal table and barked "Don't test me, street rat!"

This hit a string in the youth, his expression going blank. "What did you call me, Fur Face?" he growled softly, the humour draining from his tone.

"I. Said. _Street rat_. Would you like me to say it slower? That way you might be able to understand," the officer mocked.

But the boy didn't take it as lightly as the older male, forcing a fake laugh as he replied "As uneducated as I might be, at least I'm not a low-life, ignorant _loser_ like you."

"Well at least I'm not a poor, criminal Spirit like you are," Kallus snapped back. "You're just _trash_! Nobody cares about your kind. You're the scum of this city, the useless rats that everyone wants to exterminate!"

I could see the boy's expression hardening into a scowl, before Kallus leant forward and hissed "And do you know what we do to rats like _you…"_

He whispered something to the teen, quiet enough that the cameras couldn't pick up on it and judging from Obi-wan's puzzled expression neither could he. But whatever he said made the boy's face pale, his once vibrant eyes going still and vacant.

He stayed rigid for a moment, until he suddenly snapped.

Suddenly the boy was on his feet, the chair shoved back into the wall with a crack as he snarled at the officer in front of him. They both glared at each other, teeth bared, muscles tense. Neither flinched, and neither moved. The tension was so thick I could feel it through the screen of the camera, anger and hatred fuming off the two in pulses.

Eventually Obi-Wan stepped in and pushed them away from each other before someone lashed out, reasoning calmly "Let's just be civil about this everyone."

Narrowed teal orbs whipped around to the officer as he snarled icily "You want to be civil? _Fine_! You two have no power to hold me here without proper reason or proof! Condemning me because I wore a brown cloak is not enough evidence to solidify a charge, and unless you two want to be the next headline of the papers for arresting an innocent teenager, then I suggest you: _Let. Me. Go."_

His voice was bold and demanded respect, causing both officers to freeze at the sudden change in attitude. The boy's playful swagger had faded and his soft edge was non-existent as he stared down the two with a fierce gaze.

They stayed like that for a few, breathless moments, before Obi-Wan murmured "Let him go…"

Kallus' eyes shot open, and he snapped "You can't be serio-"

"I said let him go!" Obi-Wan ordered, cutting Kallus short and leaving him at a loss for words. Glancing up, Kenobi spoke softly to the boy "You're free to leave."

The teenager nodded sharply at the officer, but his hardened gaze remained fixed on Kallus. He took his cloak and clipped it around his shoulders, rounding the table to walk out before stopping suddenly.

He stood at Kallus's side, glaring, teeth bared. "One day," he hissed under his breath, so quiet I almost missed it. " _You will get what you deserve_ …"

And with that the teen stormed out, slamming the door behind him as his cloak twisted and twirled. Both officers were left in shock, staring at where the boy once was with blank expressions.

The screen flickered and the recording ended.

Shifting my gaze to Kallus, my brows furrowed as I pressed harshly "What on _earth_ did you say to him?"

Kallus glared at me, before brushing it off and replying "That's not the point. The point is that his voice matches the Spirit Co-leader and-"

" _Regardless_ of who he is, you had no right to speak to him like that," I argued.

Obi-Wan placed his hand on my shoulder to calm me, explaining "It doesn't usually get to that stage, Kanan. We weren't trying to hurt him he just… snapped."

My eyes fixed on Kallus, and I muttered "I know _one_ of you wasn't trying to hurt him…"

Kallus flinched under my glare, before Obi-Wan stood between us and continued "Nothing can change what happened. Now, let's just try to focus and work _together_ on this."

With a sigh I shook my head, and though I still hadn't gotten the footage out of my mind, I questioned "Fine then. What do we know about him?"

"His name is Maximus Tontelli," Obi-Wan started. "He ran away at nine years old, and reports say he jumped around the country for a few months. From there we think he settled down in Lothal."

"At this point in time he's 17 years old, but we haven't had a record on him since his first, and _last_ foster home six years ago," Kallus explained.

"Well what happened?" I asked.

Obi-Wan shrugged, replying "We still don't know. The parents say he was just there one morning and gone the next. He's been off the radar ever since."

"Well obviously our little friend has been busy in those years," Kallus remarked, turning away and muttering "Can't believe he was in our grasp _twice_ and you both let him go…"

Obi-Wan frowned, turning to me and explaining solemnly "Though we have his identity, it's essentially useless to the cause. Maximus Tontelli practically doesn't exist anymore, so the name is useless to us and doesn't lead you any further to the other Spirits."

"That's why we need to catch them," Kallus said as he pummelled his fists together. Turning to me, he asked "You'll be there for the ambush, right?"

Reluctantly I nodded my head, and Obi-Wan added "I left the folder on your desk. By the way, your son seems pretty civilised for an orphan. He was very polite, granted a little tense."

My eyes widened. _I forgot Ezra._

Twisting around I headed out the door, waving to the two and saying abruptly "Gotta go. Good luck on the Investigation."

"I thought you were supposed to be helping me today?!" Kallus yelled.

"Don't worry," I smirked, glancing over my shoulder and quipping "You'll be fine Loser."

* * *

"I HAVE MY RIGHTS!" the man bellowed as I hand-cuffed his hands together.

"Yes Sir, I understand that," I assured, pulling him off the ground and onto his feet. "But you're causing a public disturbance, and you also tried to hit me over the head with a beer bottle, so…"

"You can't do this!" he slurred with alcohol scented breath. "I wanna see my law-wer!"

"Sure buddy. We'll call your lawyer once we're at the station," I played along.

This seemed to calm the man somewhat as he muttered a simple "Okay" and obediently followed me back to the car. I could see Ezra through the tinted windscreen, and he watched on curiously as I opened the door for the intoxicated male and sat him in the backseat. Ezra was sitting in the front passenger's chair, and the back-seat and front-seat were separated by a mesh metal wall, so whoever sat there wouldn't be a disturbance to the driver.

I took my seat at the wheel and closed the door, glancing over at Ezra as I followed his gaze to the man.

They were looking at each other for a few blank moments, before Ezra asked "You hungry?"

"Yea man!" he replied cheerily, in a much better mood than when he was attacking me.

Ezra rummaged through his backpack for a moment and handed him his leftover sandwich through the glass panel. "It's chicken, you'll like it," he assured softly.

The male took it willingly and began feasting on the meagre meal, saying "Thanks kid!"

Ezra smiled and nodded his head. "No problem."

The teen glanced over at me, shifting uncomfortably for a moment as he asked "What? Drunk guys get hungry."

I smirked. "You're a smart one kid. How's your homework going?"

Ezra shrugged lazily and waved his paper in the air as he answered "Stupidly, as always."

"Do you need help?" I asked softly.

"No, I'm okay… thanks," he said as he lowered his head slowly. It was silent for a moment, before Ezra glanced over his shoulder and asked the drunk man "Hey, know anything about Shakespeare?"

"Only that it's stupid," he snickered.

Ezra laughed at the response while I smirked and tipped my police cap upward. The boy had seemed to be having an alright time today. He was pretty nervous when I found in the office, explaining to me that he'd met another officer and felt a little jumpy, though he had been extremely compliant in the car as I patrolled.

He just took the time to catch up on his homework, occasionally pointing out shortcuts in the roads that even I, after living here my whole life, didn't even know.

Suddenly, my radio sprung to life, causing everyone to still. I picked it up and spoke "Officer Jarrus reporting, what's the news?"

"There's a reported Spirit sighting outside the Lothal Mall," the com crackled. "Locate and Capture."

"I'm on Luna Avenue now, only a few streets away. I'll take care of it," I answered before placing the radio down and starting the engine.

As I started driving, I could see Ezra shifting in the corner of my eye. His relaxed attitude had faded, leaking tension into the air between us. I was tempted to ask if something was wrong but chose against it. I was at work, and during work hours my duty came first.

After a short, tense drive, I pulled up beside one of the streets just before the mall with my siren off, so not to attract attention. I could see a large congregation of people at the fountain just in front of the entrance, but then again, school had been let out only about five minutes ago, so it was practically rush hour too.

I unclipped my belt, about to go out and investigate when Ezra spoke "Kanan no."

I froze, my eyes going wide as I glanced over my shoulder. "What?"

The boy turned to face me hesitantly, his emotions conflicted as he said again "You can't."

"I don't understand."

"I mean you can't arrest the Spirits!" he snapped, before wincing nervously and correcting "I-I mean… you _shouldn't_ arrest them, Kanan."

I sighed deeply and said "Kid, I know you care about them, but this is my job." And with that I opened the door and left before Ezra had a chance to reply.

Beginning to walk away, I thought the conversation had ended when I suddenly heard Ezra call "So what if it was me!?"

I turned around in shock, surprised to see he was standing outside the car with the door open. "What if that was me over there? Would you arrest me?" he asked harshly.

"Ezra, this is my job. Now get back in the car," I ordered with a firm, yet, caring tone.

"No!" he barked. "They haven't done anything wrong!"

"Ezra," I warned, walking towards the boy. "Go back in the car."

Ezra snarled, his teeth baring as he snapped "You say you're different, and then you just do the same as everybody else!"

"Car. Now," I spoke again, my tone less soft than before.

I saw him flinch as I continued forward, but never the less he argued "Kanan, listen to me. They're not bad peop-"

"Ezra! I don't want to hear it right now! Get back in the car!" I raised my voice, finally standing in front of him.

He gazed up at me with a firm stare, his blue orbs flashing as he barked "No!"

"Ezra, don't fight with me."

"No! You can't do this Kanan! You haven't even met them!"

"EZRA!" I yelled, stepping forward so I was practically craning above him. "GET IN THE CAR!"

The boy froze. He was completely rigid, staring up at me with wide, petrified eyes. I saw something flash across his face, and when I realised what it was, I immediately began to recoil. _Terror_.

Ezra ducked his head away, hiding his features behind his hair as his hands began to shudder. One arm raised and held his other shoulder, the classic pose of a child preparing for a hit. He looked _terrified_ , like a dog submitting to a cruel master. I stumbled back slightly, guilt swelling as I realised I'd frightened him.

I reached forward hesitantly, saying "Ezra, I…"

He pulled away from my touch, hastily moving into the car and sitting there quietly, obediently. He didn't look up. He was just staring at the floor as his arms remained coiled around his chest, protecting himself from harm.

I winced when I saw this. I'd never seen him so… _still_.

It reminded me of the only other time he'd come into my police-car, except that time he snapped, and this time he… broke.

I never realised how big the difference was.

"Dude," a new voice chimed. I glanced over Ezra's shoulder to see the drunk man peering through the metal mesh, adding solemnly "That was rough man."

Feeling even worse, I closed the door slowly and stepped away.

I shut my eyes and inhaled sharply. I didn't mean to scare him. I wasn't trying to be intimidating. I… didn't mean to hurt him.

I shook my head and tried to clear my mind. Like I'd said, in work hours, duty came first. There would be time to mend things with Ezra later.

Twisting on my heel I headed for the fountain. As I approached, I realised lots of people still seemed to be standing around, as if they were just waiting for something to happen. I wove my way through the crowd carefully so not to alert the Spirits if they were close, until as I was walking closer to the centre, a familiar voice called out "Hey, Kanan!"

Shocked, I turned around to the approaching man and gawked "James?"

The doctor smiled warmly, his sky blue eyes shimmering in the sunlight as he shook my hand and exclaimed "Who'd of thought I'd see you here of all places. You come for the show?"

"I know, I haven't seen you since Ezra's appoint-… wait… show?" I repeated in confusion.

"Yeah. The Spirit show," he stated excitedly. "Don't tell me you've never been to one!"

I shook my head and he sighed in disappointment. "Kanan, how can you be a Lothalian and never seen a Spirit show," he spoke, ashamed almost.

"Well for starters what _is it_?" I asked, partially out of curiosity.

"The musical Spirits busk almost every day, but their shows are random and they're almost impossible to catch," James explained. "When you're lucky enough to hear a few of their songs though, you'd be a fool to not donate. They're actually playing another song real soon if you've come to hear one."

"Uh, no James, I'm actually here on duty," I spoke softly, tapping my badge.

"Oh, sorry Kanan," he apologised. "Well, before you go off to do whatever you need to do, why don't you come with me to hear one of their performances?"

"It's okay James, I don't need-"

"Nah, I insist," he said, taking my arm and dragging me towards the centre. We travelled for a few extra moments until appearing at the edge of a small semi-circle against the fountain. My gaze fixed on the three hooded figures sitting on the edge of the feature, one with two upside-down trash cans at his feet and another with a guitar against the cement. The one who I assumed was the leader had a guitar strapped over his chest and was talking to a small, blonde haired girl who watched the boy with awe.

James smiled warmly. "That's my daughter there," he said, pointing to the young girl.

My eyes widened and I quizzed "You're not afraid they'll attack her?"

"Hm? Never," he replied casually. "She loves seeing them. Once, they even let her play the drums with them for one of their songs."

I glanced back over at the Spirits and watched as the leader strummed a soft tune for the child, telling her the name of each cord as she watched intently. I smiled slightly at such a warming sight.

Suddenly, a new figure burst through the crowd.

She was only a teenager, with scruffy brown hair and baggy loose clothing, a violin grasped in one hand and a makeshift bow string in the other. A brown cloak flowed behind her as she stumbled towards the Spirits, smiling widely as she spoke "Sorry I'm late. I lost track of time."

The leader rose to his feet, waving goodbye to the little girl as she ran back to us and jumped into James' arms. "Daddy, he played a song for me!" she grinned with glee.

"Very good honey! Do you remember which chords he played?" James asked warmly.

The little girl paused, before blushing and answering meekly "No."

"Aw, that's alright. I think the show's about to start again anyway," he told her softly.

"Yay!" she exclaimed.

I turned my attention back to the Spirits, listening carefully as the leader said to the girl "We've heard a lot of good things about you Kara. Time to prove your worth."

"Of course Sir! Nothing but the best for my fellow entertainers!" she announced proudly.

"Alright," he started, signalling the others to get ready. "It's your lead today."

This Kara looked nervous, taking a deep breath as the leader stepped on top of the edge of the fountain and called out "Hello everyone! Our next song is beginning now!"

People began pushing forward, and space was quickly taken up as everyone tried to get a better view of the musicians. "Now, this is Kara. Everyone say hi to Kara!" the leader smiled.

There was a collective "Hello!" from most of the crowd, until the leader continued "Now, Kara is new here, and she'll be singing a special song for us all. Are you ready?"

"Yeah!" the crowd roared.

"Then let's play!" the boy laughed, jumping down and holding his guitar at the ready. He nodded at the other three, and they nodded back.

The audience went silence, the conversations ceasing.

Then, the leader started strumming his guitar, a mellow, gentle tune.

A few moments later the two behind him chimed in, causing an upbeat yet soothing song to ensue. The girl stepped forward and played her violin, before singing shakily _"She sees 'em walking in a straight line, that's not really her style. And they all got the same heartbeat, but hers is falling behind."_

Noticing the waver in her voice, the leader stepped to her side and sung together _"Nothing in this world could, ever bring them down. Yeah they're invincible, and she's just in the background."_

 _"_ _And she says."_

 _"_ _I wish that I could be like the cool kids, 'cause all the cool kids they seem to fit in. I wish that I could be like the cool kids, like the cool kids…"_

There was a small musical pause, and during that moment the leader twisted so they were facing each other. "Don't look at them, okay, you got this," he whispered to her softly. "Deep breath… relax…"

She nodded, and continued much smoother this time _"He sees 'em talking with a big smile, but they haven't got a clue. Yeah they're livin' the good life, can't see what he is going through."_

 _"_ _They're driving fast cars, but they don't know where they're going,"_ the two harmonised. _"In the fast lane living life without knowing."_

 _"_ _And he says."_

 _"_ _I wish that I could be like the cool kids, 'cause all the cool kids they seem to fit in. I wish that I could be like the cool kids, like the cool kids. I wish that I could be like the cool kids, 'cause all the cool kids they seem to get it. I wish that I could be like the cool kids, like the cool kids."_

 _"_ _Aaah, ahhhh, aaah, ahhhh,"_ all four sung beautifully.

 _"_ _And they say, I wish that I could be like the cool kids, 'cause all the cool kids they seem to fit in. I wish that I could be like the cool kids…"_

 _"_ _Like the cool kids…"_

 _"_ _I wish that I could be like the cool kids, 'cause all the cool kids they seem to fit in. I wish that I could be like the cool kids, like the cool kids. I wish that I could be like the cool kids, 'cause all the cool kids they seem to get it. I wish that I could be like the cool kids, like the cool kids…"_

 _"_ _Whoa-o-o-oh. Whoa-o-o-oh. Whoa-o-o-oh,"_ the girl sung, her voice strong and vibrant _. "Like the cool kids…"_

The music stopped, and the people immediately cheered. Clapping almost deafened the eardrums as people shifted to throw money into their worn down guitar case. Even James gave his daughter a few coins to throw in. "Thank you everyone, and round of applause to Kara!" the leader spoke cheerfully.

There was another round of clapping, until the crowd slowly began to disperse again.

My gaze lingered on the four Spirits for a few moments longer though as the leader walked up to the girl and placed his hand on her shoulder, saying "You did well Kara. Joker would be proud of you."

Kara blushed and rubbed the back of her head sheepishly. "Thank you Sir. That means a lot to me."

The boy smiled warmly, tapping his shoulder where an orange hyena badge laid. "I'll see you at the Stitching Ceremony, young Kara," he soothed.

Her eyes shot open in shock, and she stuttered "R-Really? Y-You think I'm ready?"

He smiled, and the two other boys stood at his side. I noticed though, that the two back up's had a different badge to the first boy. Theirs was an orange musical note, and the girl didn't have one at all.

"Of course," he replied warmly. "You deserve it."

Kara was over the moon, strangling her leader in a tight embrace and proceeding to hug each of the other members after him. "Thank you! Thank you!" she exclaimed with glee.

"They're good kids," James spoke softly.

I'd forgotten the Doctor was still at my side, jumping at his voice, before he smiled and added "You're a smart person Kanan."

"You know when something's right or wrong," he finished, before walking off with his daughter in his arms.

I watched as the two left, and only once they were out of view did I turn back to the Spirits.

They were celebrating somewhat, the leader placing his guitar to the side as Kara pranced around with the other two boys energetically.

And in that moment I saw them for who they were, behind the cloaks.

I saw four, talented, _innocent_ kids.

I knew I didn't have the will to finish my duty now.

Taking a deep breath, I stepped out from the crowd and approached the Spirits carefully.

The leader was the first to realise me, his body freezing as he snapped his fingers. In a flash the other three had their eyes fixed in my direction, and I stopped in front of their guitar case, gazing over them softly. The first boy rose, holding his arm out as a shield from the other three who had shrunk to behind him nervously. They were all rigid, the leader staring at me intently from behind his hood. I could see his fingers twitching slightly, and it dawned on me the only reason they weren't running was because they were unwilling to leave their hard earned cash.

"We don't want any trouble," the leader started, but his voice cracked a little near the end.

My expression softened, and I bent down next to the case. "Hey!" the girl snapped, before the leader stepped forward and snarled "Don't touch that!"

I glanced up at him, but he shrivelled back almost immediately, his confidence wearing thin. I sighed deeply, before pulling out my wallet and dropping a fifty into the case.

Standing, I watched as the four stared at me with wide eyes. Some were confused, but the leader was shocked.

I smiled. "Don't spend it all at once," I teased lightly.

Cautiously, the leader bent down and plucked the note from the rest and held it in the light. The other three craned around him, trying to get a view of the money as his face brightened with glee. Suddenly the four burst out in excitement, the three behind the leader jumping around and punching each other's shoulders in triumph.

The leader glanced up at me, and spoke softly "Thank you Sir… this is so generous of you."

Nodding my head, I said gently "Other officers may not find your music quite as entertaining as me though. You'd better get moving."

The leader took my subtle hint, whistling to the other three and sending them packing up their equipment. They ditched the trash cans but carried off the guitars, violin and money case, running along the rim of the fountain to escape the crowd. The leader was the last of the four, holding the fifty tightly in his grasp as he jumped onto the edge of the fountain.

He was about to run off, but then hesitated. Glancing over his shoulder, he spoke "We can never pay this money back… but maybe one day, if the opportunity rises, we could play a song of your request?"

I smiled and inclined my head. "I look forward to it."

The leader grinned and flashed his pearly white teeth, before twisting around and running away. He was gone within a few seconds, his destination unknown.

I stood there for a little while, staring blankly, before strolling down the street back to the police car. I opened the door and entered the vehicle, before glancing over at Ezra, who was staring back at me with wide eyes. "You… didn't arrest them," he murmured softly.

I smiled slightly and replied "No, I didn't."

He hesitated, before asking "Why?"

"Because," I said, placing my hand on the boy's shoulder warmly. "I saw them through _your_ eyes."

* * *

 _ **(The song sung by the Spirits is 'Cool Kids' (Acoustic Cover) by Echosmith.)**_

* * *

 **Super Bomb #4**

 ** _The Light in the Dark_**

 _Remember Me_

 _Lost Chapters_

 _O' Family of Ours_

 _There is no Death, There is the Force_

 _To Mend the Bond_

 _Beasts of Legend_

 _Family Ties_


	21. Behind the Smile

**HAPPY MAY THE FOURTH!**

 **I hope you're having an awesome International Star Wars day, and here, have this new chapter of 'The Light in the Dark' as my gift from me to you! Sadly it's not the Super Bomb, but the plan is that this chapter can act as an entrée before the main course, aka, Super Bomb #5! It may still be a few weeks away, but I'm hoping to have it finished by the end of the month!**

 **But until then, I hope you enjoy this chapter, and thank you so, SO much for all the amazing support you've shown this story! It really does mean a lot to me!**

 **May the** ** _fourth_** **be with you, always! ;D**

 **-Superherotiger**

 **.**

* * *

Ezra's POV

...

* * *

"Karabast Kid!" Zeb exclaimed once he opened the door, his eyes wide in shock. "What the hell happened to ya face?!"

I wasn't planning on answering as I held my head low to hide most of the damage, but Kanan, who stood behind me with a displeased frown answered "Ezra here got into a fight with some seniors."

"They were pushing another kid around I wasn't just going to sit by!" I snapped defensively, baring my teeth in resent. "…I was teaching them a lesson…"

"Well, I think they got the message," Kanan sighed deeply, shaking his head.

"Did you give 'em a run for their money kid?" Zeb snickered light-heartedly, mustering a weak smirk from myself before Kanan interjected "Zeb, don't encourage him."

"What? He was just dealing out a lil' justice. Isn't that exactly what you do?" the male replied in a calm but slightly cheeky tone.

In the corner of my eye I could see Kanan's face, and I could tell he wasn't very impressed as he stared at Zeb with an unconvinced gaze. After a moment, Kanan gently placed his hand on my shoulder and ushered me inside the Ghost, stating "Well, now that you've decided to get yourself suspended for the day and beat up three seniors, we'd better fix _you_ up before Hera and Sabine get back."

"Hera won't be mad at me will she?" I asked timidly, not wanting to get on her bad side. After all, she had faith and trust in me, a gift I was unwilling to let go of.

Sighing, the officer answered "I don't know. We'll see when she gets here."

Kanan led me into the kitchen and began rummaging around through the first aid while I collapsed into one of the chairs and relaxed my bruised muscles. It wasn't that big of a fight. Or at least, _I_ had definitely been through worse. I was winning for the first part of the battle, managing to evade their strikes and deal a few blows of my own. But once one of the seniors got hold of me I was beaten senseless, with a ring of students just… _watching_ the whole thing. It was only when Jai and Zare pushed through the crowd and split everyone up that the older teens let me go, leaving me with a bloody nose, bruises and a black eye.

I sat still, staring down at my raw red knuckles in shame. Kanan had been so disappointed when the Principal called him in from work to pick me up. I knew it was a brash move, but it felt like after _just_ earning his respect yesterday I instantly lost it again today.

It was a strange and… _empty_ feeling…

I glanced up a little when Kanan took a seat in front of me, a cold pack and bandages in his hands.

"Chin up," he spoke, his expression still firm.

Slowly, I raised my head to level my gaze with him. Maybe he hadn't fully realised the extent of my injuries, or maybe I hadn't given him the chance to, but I could see his face shift into a pained sorrow.

Taking a deep breath, he reached forward and began wiping away the dried blood that smeared my face. I was hesitant, but he was patient. And after he cleaned off the blood he applied some kind of cream on the cuts to lessen the pain. It stung initially but in time it numbed my pain. Lastly he grabbed the icepack and offered it to me, gesturing for me to put it on my black eye.

I took the cold pack in my hands but just… stared at it.

I had been blessed with black eyes before, but cold packs had never been available on the streets. The closest thing we could do was just hold a wet cloth to it, and I knew that was still a practise we had to use at Safe Haven today.

But just looking at this simple invention, this little pack that could help in so many ways, just _reminded_ me of the struggles of the streets. And I could feel guilt bubbling within me again as I watched in a trance, once again realising how selfish I was being. It wasn't fair… I was being a hypocrite to my own people… I was becoming just like them-

"Ezra?" Kanan's voice broke my line of thought.

I blinked rapidly a few times, glancing up at him blankly, before I handed the pack back to him and muttered "I-I'm fine…"

Kanan seemed puzzled, asking "But your eye-"

"I don't w-want it," I growled tensely, wrapping my arms around my bruised chest. There was a long pause between us, his teal orbs boring deep into my soul. But the man didn't push me any further, simply saying "Alright," and placing the pack back into the freezer. "It's there if you need it, okay," he spoke calmly.

I nodded, but I wasn't really tuned in. My mind was adrift, thinking, like it always was…

After a moment he sat back in his chair and leant forward carefully. I avoided his eyes like the plague, but breaking the tension, he placed his hand on my knee. I immediately whipped my head up, about to bark back before Kanan said softly "I know you were only trying to do the right thing."

His response was so unexpected I was at a loss for words, just staring at him with wide eyes.

He took a long breath and stared at the floor, explaining "I understand you were trying to help… I understand wanting justice. But fighting is never a first resort."

I frowned, muttering hoarsely "It's the only resort I know…"

His teal eyes moved up again, sympathetic and forgiving as he replied "I know… I just don't want to see you hurt, Ezra."

I glanced down at my knuckles, flexing my fingers out hypnotically. Slowly, I could feel my anger fading, and I admitted quietly "…I just… didn't want to see others hurt…"

Smiling warmly, Kanan placed his hand on my shoulder. "And I'm proud of you for that," he said, his expression so kind and light. I offered a quick smile in return, my breathing still dishevelled due to the beating, but I don't think he cared.

And before either of us could say another word, Zeb yelled out "They're here!"

Kanan and I exchanged a glance, before I jumped to my feet and bolted down the hall, the officer following me at a much calmer pace. As I approached Zeb opened the front door, and for a moment the sun blinded my vision. I raised my hand, my eyes slowly adjusting until a figure leaped forward and wrapped me in a tight embrace. Instinct caused me to yelp as the excitable teenager exclaimed "Hey Ezra! Did you miss me?!"

It took all my will power not to lash out, managing to instead wheeze sarcastically "I miss… _breathing_ …"

In realising her actions, she swiftly released me and laughed. "Sorry," she apologised as she rubbed the back of her head. "Guess I got carried away."

Rolling my shoulders, I shot her a quick smile and replied "It's alright…. I'm glad to see you again."

"Aw Ezra, that's so swee- _HOLY CR-!_ "

"Sabine, language!" Hera intervened as she dragged the large suitcase into the Ghost.

"Crud! I was going to say crud!" Sabine quickly defended, before she fixed her attention back on me, her penetrating gaze locked onto my eyes. She visibly winced, asking hesitantly "What happened to your eye?"

I opened my mouth to reply, until once again, I was cut off by another outburst.

"EZRA!" Hera gasped in pure horror, pushing forward and cupping my face in her hands. She inspected my battered features carefully, her emerald eyes gleaming with concern as she asked hastily "Who did this to you?! Does it hurt?! Are you okay?!"

"Hera, I'm fine," I offered her comfortingly, trying not to make a big deal out of it.

"Honey this isn't fine. You're _my_ child now, and nobody messes with my kids," she cooed warmly, pulling me close and wrapping me into her loving arms. It was unexpected, but not unwelcomed. As I leant into her touch I could hear her heartbeat drumming against my ear, a smile of genuine happiness escaping my lips.

"Well, don't worry too much," Kanan stated lightheadedly. "From what I heard, he made sure the seniors got what they deserved too."

"Seniors?" Hera piped up, still hugging me softly. "Can I ask what provoked such a fight?"

"Kid here gave 'em a taste of their own medicine," Zeb snickered.

She hummed in what seemed like disapproval, before saying "It must have been well deserved then, I assume."

"Always Hera," I murmured lightly, still resting in her embrace.

"I spoke to the new principal today," Kanan stepped in. "He was quite understanding, and said that he thought it'd be best to let Ezra have the rest of the day off. He said there would be no punishment for him when he goes back."

"And the seniors?" the woman pried.

Kanan shrugged, answering "Not sure. He didn't say."

"Alright then, well at least we can all relax for the weekend," Hera spoke optimistically as she pulled me back and smiled. "We've missed you three."

"You were gone for five days," Zeb chuckled.

"Yes, but that's five days I couldn't pull you into line, now was it?" she teased while giving the sturdy male a warm hug. After Zeb she moved to Kanan, giving him a kiss on the cheek and a tight embrace. When she pulled away, she murmured softly "And glad to see you worked things out on your end."

Kanan flashed a brief smile, admitting sheepishly "It was him, actually. He opened up… and, so did I…"

"I'm proud of you Dear," Hera said as she ran her hand through his hair and leant back into his arms.

My attention was recaptured by Sabine as she announced excitedly "Guys, guys! I've got a really big surprise for you all! One sec!"

She rushed out the front door while Zeb and I exchanged a glance of confusion, before the sounds of multiple, scratching footsteps approached the entrance. I tilted my head in curiosity, wondering what this _'Surprise'_ could be. Until suddenly, the sound tore through the silence, causing every single one of us to jump in shock.

 _BARK! BARK, BARK!_

There was a short gap of silence, before Zeb muttered cautiously "Was that a-?"

A sleek figure leapt through the doorway, dashing around our feet in such a frenzy we couldn't even get a clean view of the creature. Out of sheer habit I had propelled myself to the rail of the stairs, keeping me high and out of reach while Zeb and Kanan both scrambled backwards defensively. Hera seemed to be the only one unfazed by the chaos as Sabine ran in and slammed the door behind her. "Chopper!" she exclaimed.

Suddenly the blur skidded to the girl's side, finally allowing us all to catch a good look at animal.

It sat on all fours, panting raggedly with its tongue lolling out the side of its mouth. A black, tan and somewhat orange pelt of fur glimmered in the light while a bushy tail swung back and forth across the floor hypnotically.

It took everyone a few moments to register what was happening, before Zeb recoiled in disgust and exclaimed "Karabast, what is that _smell_!"

"Hera," Kanan started, his voice steady despite his expression. "Please tell me that's not what I think it is."

The woman smiled innocently, and shifting our attention to Sabine, the teen stated ecstatically "Guess who the new member of the family is!"

"You have _got_ to be kiddin' me," Zeb replied in awe.

"Hera I thought we talked about this," the officer reasoned to his partner. "I thought we agreed _'No pets'_."

"Aw, but he was stuck under a broken down car Kanan, I couldn't leave him there," Hera cooed warmly.

"Great, a street mutt too," Zeb rolled his eyes, causing the dog to snarl at him disapprovingly.

Kanan shook his head with an exasperated groan, saying "You could have left him at the pound, or a shelter, or anywhere but _here_."

"Oh come on Love," Hera soothed, placing her hand reassuringly on his shoulder. But he wasn't convinced, giving her a sceptical glance as he studied the mutt carefully.

But when I turned to gaze over the creature myself, he looked up at me with wide, shimmering eyes. That look, that dopey, lazy posture conjured up my memories… memories of a dog… and memories of the boy who owned it…

I had barely even realised that my eyes were stinging before I'd lowered myself to the floor again and crawled down on my arms and legs in a trance. Now, I stood eye level with the mutt as he just sat there placidly, not at all paying attention to my actions. I shifted forward slightly so I was now within arm's reach and extended my hand out to him carefully. The dog sniffed my palm, glanced away uninterestedly for a moment, before jumping forward and licking me right up the side of my face. I laughed while falling back onto the floor, scratching him behind his ears as he wrestled me in a somewhat playful manor.

And as the dog jumped around me in circles I glanced up and asked Sabine "What's his name?"

The teen, who had been finding my act quite amusing answered "Chopper, the German Shepherd"

"Chopper?" I quizzed. "Well… not the strangest name I've heard…"

"Hera, don't you think we should talk before adopting this… _thing_?" Kanan pried again, giving Chopper a sideways glance. "I mean, we haven't even had a chance to debate this subject."

"Well let's debate it now," Hera smirked. "Kids, votes for whether Chopper stays or leaves."

"Stay!" Sabine exclaimed without hesitation.

"No way!" Zeb retorted. "The mutt is gonna stink up the whole house!"

"I think you're rushing into this," Kanan said as he crossed his arms in disapproval. "Leave for me."

Her brows furrowing, Hera's emerald eyes shifted to me as she stated firmly "And I say he stays. That's two on two. Ezra, you get the deciding vote."

All eyes were suddenly fixed in my direction, causing sweat to form on the back of my neck as I shifted uncomfortably. Attention was never a good sign in my books. But decision-making on the other hand was something I could handle.

Turning to face the German shepherd, I stared deep into his glassy, electric eyes. And there I could see a creature who was energetic, and loyal, and just like me, was needing a place to _belong_. He reminded me of myself in a way, what with his scruffy appearance and orphaned past. But most importantly, he reminded me of someone I knew… someone I cared about…

I smiled lightly and rubbed his head, the dog licking my hand as I did so. It seemed I'd already made my decision.

"Stay."

It was silent for a moment, before I turned up and smirked, repeating "I think he should stay."

Immediately Sabine jumped up in rejoice, as Kanan and Zeb both stood still in shock. "It's decided then," Hera announced proudly. "Chopper stays."

The dog barked in approval and licked my face again, before prancing around Sabine's legs cheerfully. With a hand from Hera she pulled me back to my feet, and before I knew it, I was dragged into another comforting embrace once more.

Laughing slightly, I murmured "It's only been a few days Hera, not a lifetime."

The woman ran her fingers gently through my locks, replying softly "I know… but I was worried about you."

My eyes shot open from the shock of such a comment. And yet through those simple words a warmth unlike any other coiled itself around my mind, relieving the stress I hadn't even realised was building within. Slowly, I melted into Hera's touch and nuzzled my face into the crook of her neck, finally hugging her back in return.

"I'm glad you're back," I admitted meekly.

She hummed in delight, soothing "I'm glad to be back."

The moment was cut short by Zeb's furious outburst as Hera and I both turned to see the teenager snarling at Chopper. "You dumb mutt!" he snapped, holding his fist up threateningly.

"Zeb!" Sabine yelled as she stepped between the two.

"That _thing_ bit me!" Zeb roared in fury. "It ought to be in a pound!"

"You hurt so much as a hair on his back and I'll send _you_ to the pound!" the teen retorted.

And before Sabine and Zeb could break out into an all-out war, Kanan stepped in, using his authority voice to gain their attention. "Enough," he stated with confidence. "There's no need to fight."

"Kanan," Zeb started, almost pleadingly. "You can't seriously be supporting this-"

"Zeb, we had the vote, and the vote said that Chopper is staying," Kanan cut him off swiftly. "Just try to get along, and at the very least act _tolerable_."

Rolling his lime green eyes, Zeb released a heavy sigh, muttering sourly " _Fine_."

"And Sabine?"

"Yes?" she asked nervously.

"Please," Kanan spoke, placing his hand on her shoulder warmly. "Stop fighting your brother."

She tilted her lip uncertainly, before nodding her head and replying "I'll try."

"Very good. Zeb, go take the suitcase upstairs please," Kanan added as he walked back towards Hera and I.

I could see the younger male almost attempt to protest, before deciding against it and begrudgingly picking up the suitcase, Sabine and Chopper tailing as she began telling him all about her camp. Turning my attention back to Kanan he gave Hera a serious glance, his eyes more distant than usual. "Hera," he spoke. "Can I speak with you? In private."

"Of course," she agreed, giving me a quick, reassuring wink before her and Kanan proceeded down the hall, out of hearing range.

I was about to go into the common room when something stole my attention.

It was a knock.

Cautiously, I turned my head to face the closed door. I waited patiently for another moment to see if I was mistaken, until like I'd predicted, another set of knock's sounded from the door.

Since everyone was busy, I figured I should probably answer it. So casually I stepped forward and opened the door, glancing up at the figure who stood on the front step. But as soon as I recognised her face I stumbled back in shock, the oxygen getting ripped from my lungs in one swift motion.

"Hello Ezra," Audrey greeted in her stern, cold voice.

Suddenly, it felt as if my surroundings were shattering, the ground falling out from beneath my feet. Thoughts ran through my mind a million miles an hour as I immediately jumped to the first logical conclusion.

 _They're getting rid of me…_

My breath was picking up as I began pacing backwards.

The social worker had said the first day I came that they'd take me off their hands if I ever became trouble. Was that what was happening? Had I caused Kanan and Hera so much grief they wanted to ship me off again? Was I getting abandoned once more?!

 _No… this can't be happening… not again… not agai-!_

I stumbled back into someone, and before I'd even had a chance to register anything Kanan had calmly placed his hands on my shoulders. His presence was like an anchor to my ever growing panic as I remained frozen, as straight as a board.

The woman at the door shifted her hazel gaze from my petrified form to my guardian, saying with a slightly more upbeat tone "Kanan, it's great to see you again."

"Hello Audrey," he replied as he offered her inside with his hand. "I didn't realise you were coming today."

But she simple raised her hand and spoke "This will only be a quick visit."

My jaw tightened painfully.

"Oh, alright," Kanan said in a seemingly confused tone while Hera took her place at his side. "What can I help you with?"

The breath escaped my lungs as realisation dawned on me. Kanan and Hera didn't know why she was here either… they weren't getting rid of me… at least not yet…

"Right, well I have some news," the woman started, pushing her glasses to the bridge of her nose. "In regards to _Sabine_."

"Sabine?" Hera and Kanan both gawked simultaneously. Even I was rendered speechless. Why on earth would the social workers be after Sabine? From what I knew, she was an A grade student, didn't cause trouble, and from personal experience was a pretty damn good friend too.

But I don't think any of us were ready for Audrey's next words.

"We've found a family. Sabine will be leaving in a week."

"What?!" the three of us exclaimed.

"You're journey as Sabine's foster parents has reached the finish line," the woman reworded. "She has an adoption family ready and waiting."

Hera and Kanan exchanged a glance of pure shock, and turning back to Audrey, Kanan stuttered "This… uh… t-this is a little sudden… we haven't even met these parents yet-"

"I can assure you they are quite a nice couple, and they live in the beautiful lands of Naboo," Audrey explained calmly.

"Naboo?" Kanan repeated, taken aback. "But… That's on the other side of the _country_."

"Understood, but Naboo is quite a high class area. Sabine will have access to all the best schools, careers, and most importantly, a secure future," Audrey continued without falter. "This is possibly the best family we've ever been able to adopt out to. And they're quite in love with Sabine from the information they've heard of her."

Releasing his hands from my shoulders, Kanan scratched the back of his head, his face a confliction of emotions. He looked to Hera for some kind of guidance, but she seemed just as lost. A frown worked its way onto my own features as my mind began to turn again. The idea that Sabine would be leaving so soon… discomforted me slightly. Sure, I hadn't known her for _that_ long, but no one else had been quite as care-free as she'd been, something I envied a lot. And the idea of my, I guess you could call, _friend_ leaving so suddenly made me hurt a little inside. The pain of loss… it was something I couldn't seem to escape…

Seeing that we weren't exactly _thrilled_ with this information, Audrey's expression softened ever so slightly as she added "I have sent an email to you with all the information about this couple. And it's worthy to note that they are eager to get in contact with you as soon as possible."

There was still an unsettling tension passing between my guardians as they glanced at each other sceptically. "Usually," Kanan started. "We like to be in contact with a family for weeks, sometimes months before we adopt out."

Audrey seemed to show a sense of genuine care, which made it all the more striking when she spoke, almost hesitantly "I understand… and, I know how much effort you put into recovering these kids, especially for someone like Sabine… But I feel it's important to remind you that your foster care of Sabine ends tomorrow."

Hera audibly gasped, and I could even sense Kanan shift behind me. "Has it already been two years?" Hera asked softly, her usually vibrant eyes dulled.

The woman nodded solemnly, saying "I am truly sorry. But even if you didn't decide to continue with this specific family, Sabine will be taken away for adoption by next week regardless."

The two adults behind me had gone still, causing an uncomfortable silence that made the tension even worse than before. And when Kanan spoke, his tone was low, and gentle. "I see…" he murmured, his eyes going vacant. "…then… I guess we don't really have a choice, do we…"

"I am so sorry," Audrey replied in a strained voice. Reluctantly, she took a step back, her head bowed. "I'll be back in a week to pick her up," she finished, giving a quick, dreary nod before turning and walking away.

Kanan, Hera and I just stood there for a few prolonged moments, staring at where the social worker had once stood. I was the first to make a move, stepping forward and gently closing the front door until the lock clicked in place. For a few seconds just I stood there with my head resting against the wooden panel, trying to process what had just happened.

But when I turned my head I was faced with something far worse.

There, at the top of the staircase, was none other than the teen herself, staring with wide, hollow eyes into the abyss.

My expression became one of sympathy. "Sabine," I spoke softly.

This caused Kanan and Hera to snap out of their trance and whip around, turning up to face the blank faced girl. "Sabine!" Hera said, startled. "How… how long have you been there?"

She didn't respond at first. Her hazel eyes were void of the excitement and electricity that had been present when she first entered the house, and slowly, she shifted her gaze to the two below her. "A while," she finally replied, her voice meek.

Kanan and Hera were giving each other sharp glances, as if arguing through their minds on what to say next. I'd decided it best to stay out of the situation. After all, I had no say either way.

Finally, Kanan mustered some obviously fake confidence as he spoke optimistically "I know this is sudden but… t-this is good, if you think about it. It means this family must really like the sound of you, and from what Audrey said it seems you'll have an amazing life in Naboo."

"Exactly," Hera tried to jump in, encouraging the youth. "And you've grown so much from since when you first came here Sabine, and we're so proud of you. I'm sure this couple will give you all the love and support you'll ever need."

There was a drawn out pause, the teen staring at her guardian's with a hollow, lifeless gaze. Slowly, Kanan and Hera's faces began to darken as the two shot each other a nervous glance. I wasn't exactly sure how it worked when someone got adopted, since adoption was something I'd never experienced as a positive outcome, but even I could tell this wasn't the normal reaction. So I stayed silent, observing the scene that unfolded before me.

Until finally, Sabine's features softened and she offered a weak smile. "No… no, no, this is great," she spoke lightly, her tone warm and perky again. "This is exactly what we've been working towards… I… I-I'm excited."

"Are you sure?" Hera asked with concern. "If you're uncomfortable with this we can always find another option."

Kanan nudged her arm, proceeding to give a sharp, warning glare. I could tell what it meant. We'd all heard what Audrey said, and Sabine was leaving regardless of their decision. So I guess Kanan was trying to prevent and false hopes or promises from arising.

Hera simply ignored her partner, her focus instead fixed on the girl at the top of the stairs. But Sabine smiled, running a hand through her hair as she stuttered "I guess I'm just… _surprised_ , that someone wants me…"

"Well who wouldn't want the smartest, most artistic and joyful girl in Lothal?" Kanan offered encouragingly.

Sabine laughed bashfully, holding her arm to her side. "But seriously… I… I am excited," she said in a little more of a serious tone. "I'm just… in shock at the moment."

"Alright then, but if you feel uncomfortable about this just let us know okay?" Hera said warmly. "It's completely normal to feel unsettled when getting adopted."

"I… I'm fine," Sabine replied as she smiled widely. "I'm happy, truly."

Kanan and Hera seemed to relax a little, the tension releasing its hold on the adults. But I was smarter than that. My eyes narrowed as I focused on the girl, her actions, her _real_ feelings. Being the Phantom had it perks, as I had eight years of reading faces and seeing through lies behind my back. And as I watched her, I could see her jaw clenching behind the smile, her fingers twitching at her side, her eyes… wet with slow burning tears.

Kanan and Hera may have been fooled by the words and the grin, but I wasn't.

And in her eyes, I saw no excitement or relief…

 _Only sorrow..._


	22. Shattering Souls

**AHHHHHH! GUUUUUUUYYZZZ! I'm so excited! Wanna know why?**

 **I'M BRINGING BACK Q/A'S AND REACTIONS!**

 ** _*Silence*_**

 **W… What? You guys don't remember that?**

 ** _Inner Fangirl: "It's been over a year since you did them regularly."_**

 **And it's been over a year since you popped up in my Author's notes ha!**

 ** _Inner Fangirl: *Claps slowly*_**

 **Gee, you're so sensitive. Well, for all of you who need a refresher or are new around here, I used to do a segment at the top of my chapters where I'd reply to every comment, anonymous or not. It's just to have some conversations going on, because, you know I've felt really detached from you guys lately.**

 ** _Inner Fangirl: "You haven't updated in like half a yea-"_**

 **And, I really want to get back into the community. So here we go! Also, I thought of giving this segment a better name than 'Q/A's and Reactions', and I'm taking suggestions. Tell me some snazzy title names, go ahead, be creative! Can't wait to hear what you guys have in store!**

 **Okay, let's jump in!**

 ** _Q/A's:_**

 ** _What's the difference between Spirits and Spectres?_**

 _It wasn't asked by anyone, but I thought I might clarify just in case anyone was confused._

 _So, when Ezra or Max invite someone to the Spirits, they become a 'Spirit'. It's the lowest rank, but they get food, shelter, and security. From there they can try out to become a 'Spectre', the ones out on the streets with the cloaks and hooded faces. They do all the dirty work, and for that, they get a higher ration of food. From there they can get accepted into clans and-_

 _Omg I think about this too damn much. Anyways hopefully that helped… somehow?_

 ** _Was Kara the girl from the bakery?_**

 _No, Kara has been a busker in training for a while now, trying to get into the Spirit Buskers group. The small girl and boy Ezra helped were too young to be Spectres, as Ezra only let's those he believes are mature enough to go onto the field, which are mostly the teenagers, ironically. But yeah, Ezra's strict when it comes to that. He tries to keep the young kids out of danger as much as possible, and doesn't let them try out to become spectres unless they're at least over 13 years old._

 ** _Isn't Zeb a foster child like Sabine as well?_**

 _Actually, Zeb is adopted under Kanan's name. He still goes by Orrelios, but his legal last name is Jarrus. It's mentioned in Chapter 7: Finding Home, but… my writing was kind of cringy back then so be warned ha!_

 _But that's why Zeb wasn't taken away at the end of his two-year fostering program, because Kanan and Hera decided to adopt him before his term ended. Unfortunately for Sabine, things seem to be going differently for her…_

 ** _Where've you been Tiger?_**

 _Ah, I don't really want to get into details, but my family is going through a lot of stress, and my parents are in the middle of a draining breakup. So… yeah. Fun stuff like that. I've also been really busy with work and stuff, but, I honestly don't think I would have been able to make it through each day without some of the great friends in my life._

 _One of them being my long-time friend Azulablue92! Seriously, I've known Azula since my first year on this site, and I still keep in contact with them to this very day! So, I'd love it if you could go send some love to Azula because they're amazing and they deserve it! Azula let me beta-read their one-shot 'Our Second Chance', and Azula actually read over this chapter to make sure it was the best it could be! So go right after this chapter and read 'Our Second Chance' and tell Azula how awesome they are! Even one review can make a writer's day, so go spread the love!_

 **Alright! Time for the Reactions!**

 **Some-Helping-Hands-Of-Fire-** Oh my gosh, Chip, Lapel, Yasmin, Penni and Ana, I love you all and your amazing comments! You're all so beautiful, and I love the singing, and in-depth analyses, and amazing reactions! Don't ever change, because it means so much to me when people like you really appreciate how much I put into these stories. I hope I can continue making these stories that you can all enjoy, and I hope I can always see your lovely reviews! Thank you!

 **Guest-** _*Smirk*_ You'd like that, wouldn't you? ;)

 **Sparklydog9-** I know! The pain!

 **Midnight Luna-** Luna you're a treasure! You know I love to hit you with the feelz! ;D And yes! I've seen Jedi Music Beats videos, and I love all of them! Sorry I can't give you a Super Bomb today, but I hope this'll tide you over till then! :D

 **Guest-** I'm so glad to hear that! I tried my best to make it intense!

 **Guest101-** Yay! I'm glad you liked it! Uh, about your suggestion, nowadays with this story I focus on strong plot points instead of small ideas like that. But, if you're looking for some concerned Hera and Kanan fawning over Ezra, I promise you'll see it at some point in the future! :D

 **Ezraismybae-** Ah! It's so great to hear from you again! I feel like we haven't talked in ages! And yes! I loved your idea so much I just had to put it in! Hope you enjoy this chapter!

 **Lone Laken-** _*Bursts out laughing*_ Now I can just imagine you breaking down the door to the Ghost and going "YOU SHALL NOT PASS!" XD

 **AU Writer Girl-** Well, you're going to have to find out ;D

 **Guest-** AHH! I'm so glad!

 **Narutofanficlov321-** Thank you! That's so kind!

 **Guest-** That's actually a pretty awesome suggestion! But you'll have to see how it unfolds I guess. ;)

 **IWantColouredRain-** Your wish has come true! (Love your username btw!)

 **Gen Heart-** Gen, AH! I saw your review for the one before, and you have no idea how happy it made me! I took all your suggestions into consideration, and I definitely loved your idea of Ezra feeling guilty about the luxuries of the Ghost home, which kind of shows in last chapter's scene where he refused to take the ice pack because he felt ashamed for using it. I just want you to know that you're awesome and I can't wait to hear more from you! Enjoy the chapter!

 **StarLoverRebel-** No time to hesitate Ezra, just grab her and go! _Ezra- *Eating cereal* "What the heck are you talking abou-"_ NO HESITATION! *Grabs wrist to drag him out the door* _Ezra- "WHAT THE-!?"_

 **Guest-** Sorry for taking so long!

 **Guest-** AH! I'm so glad my writing is able to do that! I'm so sorry it's taken so long to update, I've just been super busy. I did explain why up above, but I'm really thankful that everyone's been so patient with me. :) It means a lot.

 **DaugherOfLoki1-** Only one way to find out!

 **Guest-** *Gasp* You're too kind! And seriously? It influences your dreams? No way! :O

 **Brittannika-** Oh my gosh that's so nice of you! Well hopefully the rest of the story can live up to its reputation then!

 **Guest-** Wait no longer my friend!

 **Chelsea-** Yay! Glad to hear!

 **Guest-** Done and dusted.

 **Guest-** Ooo! I day dream about this story all the time too! XD

 **Coral Iturbe-** Theories? Oh I love theories! Throw some at me, I'd love to hear your ideas! _(Even though I know how this entire story will go ;D)_

 **AHH! Guys that was heaps of fun! For people unfamiliar with this it might seem a little confronting seeing a massive line of my drabble, but hey, that's all good! If you're just here for the story and you can always jump straight down, but if you want to talk I'm always open! Okay guys, get on to the story! I think you'll like it!**

 **Have a great day and may the force be with you, always!**

 **-Superherotiger**

* * *

…

Zeb's POV

* * *

...

I waited patiently outside the school gates, my motorbike still ignited.

Ezra had been nagging me all week for this one specific visit to Safe Haven, stressing the immense importance for him being there. Of course, in classic Phantom style, he hadn't told me what was so important to attend to. He just said he was needed for a ceremony, and that was enough in his books.

I was sceptical of course.

Even though Ezra's grounding had been lifted, with Hera, Sabine, Kanan and now the mutt they called Chopper in the house, finding chances to smuggle the kid out was becoming more and more difficult. For me it was easy. I just left whenever everyone was at school or work, but Ezra never had that luxury. I also noticed how nervous he was acting lately. He was growing overly protective of his backpack, not letting anyone close to it and only informing me there was something important for the Spirits inside. But I honestly had _no_ idea what could have been so special.

Whatever it was Ezra had finally snapped last night, pleading for me to take him after school to Safe Haven, not only to attend his ceremony, but also to deliver his secret goods.

Of course I agreed. Despite how unnerved I was with all this illegal, robin-hood gang stuff, I did quite enjoy the company of the Spirits. I often found myself travelling down to Safe Haven myself over the past few days to help out where I could, get to know them a little. And _boy_ did they have personality!

Max was always friendly and had plenty of jobs to keep me busy, while Tales and Byte liked testing me in physical and mental games with other Spectres. Hawk on the other hand was a little bit quirky, with his twitching and animal-like behaviour. But despite his scrawny frame he was quite nimble, and he'd even taken me out for a run on the roof tops once. An experience that was both exhilarating and completely _terrifying_ at the same time!

Anyway, I could tell that whatever this ceremony was it meant a lot to Ezra, so I was willing to help in any way possible.

I watched as students began flooding out the front doors, parents in their cars waiting impatiently behind the wheel as traffic already started to congest. It pulled a chuckle out of myself as I could easy slip by in my motorbike, but these poor souls would be here for _ages_ just trying to get out. It almost made me feel sorry for them… _almost._

My eyes scanned the sea of faces, until after a few minutes, they settled on the two teenagers emerging from the entrance. I realised that Ezra looked at his friend with concern as he spoke to her, his words inaudible. Sabine on the other hand had a distant gaze, as if her conscience was no longer present in her body. It was a strange sight, considering Sabine was always the one to be excited and full of energy. In fact, she'd been acting off ever since the day she came back from camp. She was very quiet, she didn't smile as often, and she wasn't painting anymore either. I could tell. The Ghost was missing the pungent odour of the spray paint.

As the two approached I was able to hear part of their conversation.

"…if you tell me what's wrong maybe I can help," the boy offered softly.

"Nothing is wrong Ezra," she replied.

"If there was would you tell me?" he pried sharply.

She raised her shoulders in a half-hearted shrug, adverting her hazel gaze as far away as possible. The two stopped in front of me, and realising he wouldn't get any further, Ezra sighed deeply. "Sabine, you were there for me, now I want to be here for you," he spoke, his tone warm and inviting. "If you need me, you know where to find me."

There was a pause, before the girl nodded once, shifted the backpack weighing on her shoulders and began to walk away. "I have art class," she mumbled as she left.

Ezra shook his head with a sigh.

"What's with her?" I asked as I threw him the spare helmet.

"Not sure, she won't tell me," he said, jumping on behind me. "But I have my suspicions…"

"Well, I guess they'll have ta wait," I stated, slipping on my helmet and revving the engine. There was no need for anymore talk, we both knew where the destination was. It was a quick drive, and for me, a familiar one too. I always parked my beast on the light side of town, just in case anyone got any ideas, and proceeded to walk to Safe Haven from there.

But today Ezra was practically _sprinting_ the whole way as I fumbled to keep up with the sleek figure.

"Kid hold up!" I hissed as he twisted through the dull alleyways.

"We're late," he replied in haste while leaping over barb fences and scattered litter.

I wasn't a Spectre so I hadn't quite got the lay of the land yet, and I already found myself lost in the maze of buildings. Usually I would have taken my time and used small landmarks to lead me, but Ezra was going so fast I was afraid I might lose _him_ too!

Finally, after taking one last turn we arrived at a familiar dumpster and fence line, which, of course, Ezra had already climbed under. I followed at a stroll to catch my breath, and once pushing myself through the tight hole, I was welcomed to the Safe Haven once more.

Spirits and Spectres walked around the courtyard, most of the children playing games of tag or hide and seek. Scouts could be seen above on the ledges of the neighbouring towers, while the Spirit Buskers played a tune for their peers. Ezra stood in the middle of the courtyard with an audience already amassing around him, the kids embracing him playfully as he greeted his friends again. He'd managed to already throw on his cloak, the hood pulled back as he talked to the Spirits.

It was a larger crowd than usual but I put it down to whatever this special _'ceremony'_ was.

I was about to approach, when I suddenly received a sharp punch from the side, immediately causing me to jump back with a yelp. Bellowing laughter followed in suit as I glanced up at the scruffy Wolf Pack boy.

"Gotcha!" he snickered.

I rolled my eyes, teasing "Don't forget, I still beat'cha at arm wrestling yesterday."

"Oh, you lookin' for a rematch?" he grinned, revealing rows of jagged teeth.

I smirked. "I would, but I wouldn't want'chu to lose again."

He scoffed and punched my shoulder fiercely as we both burst out into laughter. "Well, we'll have ta wait till after the ceremony for our rematch then," the Spectre said nonchalantly.

"Oh, hey! Mind filling me in what this ceremony is?" I asked.

"Phantom didn't tell you?" he quizzed. "We call it tha' Stitching Ceremony. It's where field Spectres who've been trying to get into a faction earn their mark, like the one I got." He pointed to the paw print stitched onto his cloak.

"Ooh, that makes sense," I nodded while glancing back over at Ezra. "Well, I gotta go. Later."

"Don't forget our rematch mate!" the boy laughed as I started heading over towards the ring of people. Ezra was talking to everyone that came to him with a smile on his face, asking how they were doing and what was new. Every Spirit, whether they be children, adults or teenagers loved speaking to him. He had a way of making them feel special and unique with each person he talked to. He knew all of them by name, knew every story, every face. It still amazed me how he remembered them all, but I guess when you've invested your entire life to protecting them why wouldn't you?

Ezra saw me as I stepped closer and grinned, throwing his backpack to me and calling "They're looking for food! Watch your feet!"

I gave him a puzzled look as I caught the bag, before suddenly realising what he meant. The young kids that had just been at Ezra's feet suddenly rushed to mine, jumping for the pack while giggling uncontrollably. I could easily keep it out of reach, but it was amusing watching them try to leap for it. The crowd laughed at the sight, before Ezra stepped forward and rubbed one of their heads, which seemed to settle the playful child ever so slightly. He shot me a wide grin and said softly "Mind taking the bag to the control room? The Founding Spectres should all be in there, I just want to say hello to a few more Spirits."

I nodded my head, replying warmly "All good kid."

"Thank you Zeb," he spoke gratefully, before turning around and continuing to converse with the other Spirits.

I began my trek to the building, the kids slowly peeling off until they'd all run back to Ezra again. With care, I entered the structure, waving at the group playing black jack and smiling at the kids who ran around gleefully. Sunlight poured into the large room, enlightening its hidden features like the hammocks suspended above, the staircase to the left and the cluster of hallways to the right. And even though Safe Haven was _far_ from perfect, I had to give credit to Ezra for the amount of thought he'd put into it. They did well to work with what they had.

My path was straight ahead, into what would have been a kitchen many years ago. In fact it's exactly where Max had led me to the first day I was brought to Safe Haven. I smirked slightly from the memory, about to knock on the door before hesitating.

I could hear voices, _arguing_ in the room beyond.

Part of me knew I probably should stick out of it, but my curiosity was too powerful as I leant against the door frame and listened closely.

"Where is he?" someone growled, who I quickly identified as Byte, the Wolf Pack leader.

"He'll be here," Max's voice replied calmly.

"Oh yeah?" Byte snapped back. "He hasn't been here for the past _week_! It's almost winter, and our leader is nowhere to be seen!"

"Sorry Max, but I have to go with Byte on this one," a feminine voice jumped in, obviously coming from Tales. "We can't keep going on like this. You know the food from our last heist will be gone by the end of the month."

"And police are cracking down on us harder than ever before," another, skittish voice spoke.

There was a deep, strained sigh, before the room went quiet. The silence didn't last long though, as Byte could be heard pacing back and forth restlessly, barking to his leader "If you _told us_ where the kid was we could break him out in half a second!"

"He doesn't want to be broken out," Max replied, still maintaining his cool.

"What do you mean he doesn't want to?!" Byte said as his voice began to raise again.

"It means he doesn't. Want. _To leave_ ," Max replied acidly, his impatience beginning to show.

There was a frustrated rumble, before the Wolf continued to retaliate. "You always think you're so smart don't you?! Well guess what! We've got _no one_ to lead us!"

Max's simple reply was "The Phantom is coming. He's _always_ here when he needs to be."

"What about now?" Hawk asked anxiously before anyone else could.

There was a tense pause, before Tales spoke "Bird Brains has a point. We're useless without the Phantom here. Byte's too brash. I'm unconfident. Hawk's head is fried, and you Max, you do well executing plans but they're always _Phantom's_ plans. He's honestly the brains of this operation."

"And our brain is currently AFK," Byte snarled.

"I think you meant MIA," Tales corrected.

"Does it matter?!" Byte finally roared, fury embedded in his tone. "Winter is coming! We're running out of time and food!"

"For the last time, Phantom is coming," Max repeated tensely, giving one last chance for his companions to calm down.

"No! I'm sick of this!" the dog barked. "There's something you're not telling us about the Phantom, isn't there?! I know the kid, and Ezra would never-!"

"You think you know Ezra?! You think you know what's best for him?! _I raised him for eight years_!"

The statement was bold and overflowing with authority. I knew immediately that Max had taken enough.

"I was the one who protected him, who cared for him!" the boy yelled, his tone like venom. "I was always there! When no one else saw him _I did_! When he was scared _I was there_!"

The other three had gone silent, but Max wasn't finished.

"You think he doesn't care about you all? He sacrifices _everything_ for you! His strength, his trust, his entire _life_ is dedicated to taking care of the Spirits! Does that mean nothing to you?!"

No reply, again.

"I know I'm not the Phantom," Max admitted wearily, his true exhaustion showing through his voice. "I know I'm not a leader…

"But remember this. I am the _Ghoul_ ," he stated fiercely.

"And the Ghoul _protects_ the Phantom!"

There was a long, drawn out pause, before Max finished in an almost painful tone "So if I say he's in the right place…" He hesitated, before breathing out, almost inaudible "Then he's in the right place…"

The room beyond the door had gone still. It seemed the Ghoul's words had finally knocked some sense back into his companions, causing them all to reconsider their views.

My brows furrowed slightly as my thoughts began to churn. I could see Ezra's absence was effecting the Spirits, and it pained me to hear just _how_ important he was to them. They obviously cared, cared enough to be concerned when he wasn't with them, where in their minds, he was safe. But if Ezra had _really_ wanted to come back, he could have easily run away anytime. There's was something keeping him with us, so I just had to trust Max and Ezra to control their own affairs.

"Hey Zeb!" Ezra called warmly as he strolled forward.

I jumped, almost dropping the bag before I caught it by the strap and replied nervously "Oh… h-hey kid!"

Shuffling could be heard from within the room beyond as Ezra immediately shot me a sceptical look. "What's wrong?" he asked sternly.

I opened my mouth to reply, but to my great relief the Control Room door opened with Max standing there, a wide smirk lining his lips. "Kid," he laughed, ruffling Ezra's blue hair in a brotherly fashion. "I _knew_ you'd show up."

The statement was a little bit sharp, but not directed at Ezra, more at the three teens who watched from behind. I could see them turn their faces away in shame.

Ezra on the other hand seemed a little puzzled, replying "Well of course I came. What made you think I wouldn't attend the Stitching Ceremony?"

"Oh nothing, I never doubted ya," Max smirked, before waving us inside. "I hear you got something good for us. What's the news?"

"Just wait and see," he replied, almost with glee.

At first I questioned whether or not I was allowed to go in, and when Ezra reached for his backpack I offered it out to him awkwardly. The kid just laughed as if I'd cracked a funny joke, before grabbing my arm and pulling me inside. Once I stepped inside Max closed the door behind me as Ezra briefly greeted the Founding Spectres. The three of course embraced him with open arms, but I could see Max shooting them a smug, I-told-you-so glare.

Byte didn't take the subtle statement so well, turning to Ezra and asking casually "So Phantom, where ya been?"

The nineteen year old brute was quickly smacked up the back of the head by Tales, the girl staring at him with icy, narrowed orbs. Again, Ezra gave them a puzzle look, before Hawk stepped in and apologised "Sorry Phantom, Byte's been loose with his tongue again lately, ha h-ha."

Ezra's expression softened, and turning his attention back to Byte, he placed his hand on the male's broad shoulder and answered "I understand your concern. I haven't been here in our time of need, and I'm sorry."

All three faces immediately fell as they were all reminded how caring their Phantom truly was. Ezra straightened his back and smiled, explaining "I've been put into a foster home- and don't panic, they're nice."

Byte scoffed a little, until the boy continued "They've been taking care of me, they listen and… they _genuinely_ want what's best for me."

I could feel a small grin of pride creeping onto my face at the statement.

"So, right now I could really use a favour from you guys," Ezra spoke softly, his eyes filled with electricity. "I need you all the get along, and figure things out while I'm away. I know it's not ideal, and I know the Spirits need me, but this is important… this _family_ is important to me."

"You all can be amazing leaders, and I know, because I've seen you do it," he reassured lightly. "You just have to figure out how to do it _together_. Can you do that for me?"

The three glanced at each other warily in a mental debate of some sort, before they all turned to Ezra and smiled warmly. "Of course kid," Byte replied.

"Yeah, we got your back," Tales grinned.

"Do I-I still gotta stay 'way from the packs," Hawk asked skittishly as his eyes twitched abnormally.

Ezra stepped towards his friend and planted both hands firmly on his shoulders, staring straight into his eyes and saying "Hawk, I know you can do this. You've been doing so well lately."

He shook his head mournfully, stuttering "Y-You were always there to s-stop me…"

"That's okay, I'll still be here. It's just _they_ will be the ones to stop you now," Ezra replied, nodding his head towards the other two. "Can you do that for me?"

Hawk glanced around nervously, his hands fidgeting with anxiety. No one had directly confirmed it to me, but I had a feeling the youth either had some kind of disability or was severely affected by PTSD or drugs. But going off the direction of the conversation, I was leaning towards the latter.

He remained skittish for a few moments longer, before finally glancing back at Phantom and murmuring "I… I-I'll try…"

Ezra beamed with pride, saying "Good job."

Max stepped to my side with his arms folded and a brow arched curiously, stating "We picked up that package you wanted Hotshot."

I snapped my fingers and grinned, replying hastily "Great! Where is it?"

The Ghoul walked over to a corner of the room before picking up a large, cardboard box and handing it to me cautiously. The others, their eyes now fixed on my package, walked over with wide, inquisitive eyes. "What have you got there Zeb?" Ezra pried as he gazed over the box swiftly.

"Well, I've a got lil' something for all of you," I smiled, ripping the tape from the seal and placing it on the ground.

"I've realised over the past week how important this organisation is," I admitted sheepishly while lowering myself to my knees beside the box. "And… I know how important it is to keep you're identities safe, so with the cops really cracking down on you all… I thought I'd give you a hand…"

I proceeded to lift the cardboard lid, glancing into the contents of the box as the other Spirits gathered around. Inside was filled to the brim with packing peanuts, but I lunged my hand into the soft foam and rummaged around for my gift eagerly. And when my hand finally brushed against a hard, plastered frame I dragged it from its tomb impatiently.

And there, as I held it up for the five to see, rested a polished, beautifully intricate _mask_.

"Whoa," Max gawked as his eyes fastened on the piece.

I smirked and passed them the object to see, the five pushing and shoving to get a hold of the cover. It was as blank as slate, gleaming in the muted light with two slits for eyes and three small grates for ventilation. It was fastened with an elastic band that connected to the pitch white mould of an expressionless face, its appearance desperately searching for an owner to possess it.

I cracked a triumphant smirk as the five revelled over the masterpiece, their eyes wide and entranced on its flawless, glistening form. "It's unreadable, and mysterious," I described with a grin, catching their attention. "Kind of like… a _Ghoul_ , you could say?"

Max's eyes exploded in realisation as he snatched the mask from Byte's fumbling hands and lifted the piece to his face. With a swift motion the mask was now fitted to his face, his glimmering eyes shining like diamonds through the thin slits. His face was completely concealed, unrecognisable and yet somehow… _intimidating_. And through the grates on the mouth I could see Max's teeth flashing in an overjoyed smile.

"Hotshot!" he laughed, his voice slightly muffled but incredibly smooth. "You shouldn't have!"

"Not just for you though," I replied, pulling out yet another mask, this one in the shape of a wolf head.

Immediately, Byte leapt forward and claimed his prize, holding the half-mask up with astonishment as his face burst with excitement. I proceeded to hand Hawk and Tales one of their own in the form of a vulture and the other of a fox. The three didn't hesitate in donning their masks, and though these ones didn't completely seal their identities like Max's did, they still held a likeness to the animals they were symbolised by.

Their grins were clearly visible as the masks only covered the top half of their face, but regardless, they were leaping with energy with every moment they wore them.

I smiled, glancing up at Ezra as he watched his comrades prance in a mixture of bewilderment and excitement. His electric eyes shifted to me as he asked with a chuckle "How'd you manage to pull this one off?"

"I have a friend who owed me a favour," I explained simply. "His girlfriend's, sister's brother's roommate's cousin knew a guy who was the friend of a talented sculptor looking for a job. I pulled some strings, and here we are."

"Hotshot this is amazing!" Max exclaimed, slapping his hand on my shoulder roughly. "These masks are perfect for keeping our secrets!"

I chuckled, rubbing my shoulder gingerly. "It's alright. You guys needed it," I replied warmly.

Max walked off to join the excitement of the other three, leaving Ezra standing there with a wide smile plastered to his face. "Hey kid," I called, causing him to whip around with wide, alert eyes. My expression softened, saying "Don't think I forgot _you_."

I tossed him the mask, the boy catching it with ease as he took a moment to fully take in its design.

In my request, I had made this one to be specifically intricate, embedded with beautifully carved designs and patterns. At the edges the light material frilled off, causing an almost mane like appearance to the ghostly white gleam. The mask covered down to Ezra's nose and the sides of his face, but his mouth was left exposed. I decided this would be fitting, as Ezra's voice was truly his greatest weapon. His words inspired. His passion ignited. And his voice was one of a leader. One of the Phantom.

Ezra gazed upon it with awestruck eyes, his mouth a gape slightly.

"Zeb…" he murmured, his tone so gentle. "This is… _amazing_ …"

My expression softened into a proud smile as I watched the boy run his fingers over the design so delicately. He glanced up, beaming with awe as he spoke "Thank you… you don't know how much this will help up."

"I think I do," I smirked, pushing myself to my feet and using my foot to slide the box away.

And although he was completely marvelling over my gift, I noticed how his eyes flashed at the sight of his backpack. I could practically feel the energy bouncing off him in waves as his eyes shifted to the bag, printed with an instinctual hunger for something within. I rolled my eyes and threw him the pack, stating sarcastically "It's not anything illegal is it?"

Ezra caught the bag and shot me a mischievous smirk, replying "Depends of your definition of illegal."

My brows lowered to an unimpressed frown. "I'm not gonna get arrested or anything am I?"

"Zeb, you crossed that line the moment you met me," he laughed, pulling something out of the bag and waltzing over to the table. He pulled something from the bag and planted it atop the other sheets of scribble as the other four spectres gathered around curiously. Max and Tales had taken off their masks as they took their place at Ezra's sides, while Byte and Hawk, almost childishly, played around with their animal forms. I cautiously moved towards the centre of the room, taking my place at the opposing corner to see what this oh so important delivery was.

They were papers, multiple sheets in a plastic bag as Ezra carefully laid them out. Max picked one up out of curiosity, but as soon as he read the title he drew a sharp breath.

I turned to the papers and grabbed one myself, and just like Max I couldn't help but gasp, but not out of shock, out of _horror_. At the top corner of each document was the Lothal police emblem, and under that were classified reports directed to Officer Kanan Jarrus.

The blood drained from my face as I stared at the paper in dismay.

"Zeb, I know what you're going to say," Ezra started nervously when he realised my reaction.

But my shock flickered to rage as I slammed the document on the worn table and barked "Where did you get these?!"

"Zeb, calm down I-"

"Does he know you took these?!" I snapped, rising in defence of my adoptive father. "Do _you_ know you'll get arrested for taking something like this?!"

"They're not stolen, they're just… _copies_ ," Ezra tried to reason.

"And pretty damn interesting ones for that matter," Max mused as his turquoise eyes scanned over the pages. "Looks like the fuzz has their eyes on me… too bad they won't find anything."

My gaze remained fixed on Ezra as the others began reading over the documents, and for Byte and Hawk who couldn't read, Tales kindly read it out to them. But Ezra could see my penetrating glare and shifted uncomfortably for a moment. "Zeb," he spoke, picking up one of the papers. "Can I speak with you for a moment?"

Begrudgingly I threw the report back onto the table and stormed over to the door where Ezra had moved to. He raised his hands in defence as I approached, saying "Zeb, don't get mad-"

"Don't get mad at what?!" I hissed. "The fact you've dragged me into illegal doings after I've stuck my neck out for you? Or that you're _betraying_ Kanan's trust?!"

He didn't get mad like I normally expected him to do. Instead he just gazed up at me with war-torn eyes, his expression one of sorrow. Taking a deep breath, he lifted the paper he held onto and offered it to me. "Read it," he instructed.

I glanced down at the document and scowled, but regardless, I snatched the paper and quickly glazed over it. My expression shifted almost immediately.

"Ambush on one of our trade points," Ezra explained softly, his tone darkened. But the painful part was slightly lower in the paragraphs.

I winced, glancing up at Ezra solemnly. "They we're going to take Max and use him as leverage…"

"As a hostage, to lure me out," the boy spat, his voice icy. "They were willing to blackmail me… to use someone like _bait_ … to use my own _brother_ as a trap…"

I pressed my lips together tightly and released a strained sigh. "Ezra… I-"

"Zeb, please just let me explain," Ezra spoke wearily, his eyes downcast. "Kanan took me to the police station last week for a day. When he'd ducked out, another officer put a classified folder in front of me and told me it was for Kanan. I was only going to look… I only wanted a heads up… but when I saw all those pages… when I read about the ambush…" He pressed his lips together and released a pained wheeze. "…I couldn't let it go…"

I glanced down at the report again, scanning over the words with a heavy heart. It detailed the layout for an attack on the Spirits, in where they would capture the Spirit Co-leader, Maximus Tontelli. It stated that if the two interrogation officers Kenobi and Kallus could not _'retrieve'_ any further information from Max, they would use him to arrange a meeting with the Phantom, in which they would trap and arrest him without hesitation.

"I didn't want to betray Kanan like that…" Ezra admitted shamefully. "I didn't want to break our trust. And I _never_ wanted to drag you into all this, Zeb…"

His dulled, ocean-blue orbs raised slowly, and his expression was twisted into one of guilt.

"But I've been the Phantom far longer than Ezra," he spoke, his voice tuned with years of turmoil and agony.

"And my loyalties lie with the Spirits…"

I took a deep breath, absorbing everything that had just been placed in front of me. Emotions swirled within me like a storm as I tried to reason the situation in my mind, but it was purely a battle of loyalties. For the Ghost family, this act was illegal and a betrayal to my adoptive parents, the ones who saved me from the darkness of my past. But for the Spirits, this information could prevent the destruction of an organisation that protects, provides and supports those who were never seen. Those who were brushed over and forgotten.

Glancing up, I took a moment to gaze over the boy in front of me.

He was scruffy, and broken, and rough around the edges for sure… but all I could see were the smiles he brought to the faces around him. The Spirits were his brothers and sisters, people who he cared for like family. They relied on their leader. And I could tell Ezra would do _anything_ for them.

My expression softening, I allowed my protectiveness of Kanan to release as I exhaled deeply. I handed Ezra the report back and murmured softly "You're protecting Max… and you're protecting _them_ … whatever you do, I'll understand."

A weak smile broke on Ezra's face as he took the paper gently and gazed up at me with electric eyes. "Thank you Zeb," he replied, bowing his head in respect. "I know this has been difficult for you, but there are many more lives at risk in this situation… and I promise, I'll make it up to Kanan one day…"

I smiled lightly and rubbed the back of my neck. "Just… don' do anything stupid, al'right?" I teased ever so slightly.

"Never," he chuckled sarcastically, before he shot me a serious face and spoke "And thank you…"

"Don't mention it," I replied, patting his shoulder. He nodded his head in a gesture of gratitude, before I added mockingly "Seriously though, don't mention it I don't want to get arrested."

This caused a brief chuckle from the teen, before he signalled for me to follow as he stepped back towards the table. The other four had had a good chance to read over all the material, and it seemed they all knew its importance as they each held a distinct reaction when we approached.

"The pirate betrayed us," Hawk bristled nervously.

"Hondo was always a scumbag," Max replied nonchalantly as he scanned over different reports swiftly. "One day or another he was going to sell us out."

Byte snapped, his knife-like teeth gleaming as snarled. "Damn fuzz! They've got some real nerve to try'n ambush _us_!"

"Not nerve, clever detectives. _Very_ clever detectives," Tales mused as she read over the pages. "Whoever this _'Kanan Jarrus'_ is, he's thought of every possible precaution for a foolproof attack."

"Not every precaution," Ezra piped up, gathering everyone's attention.

He smiled with pride, strolling over to an old, wooden cabinet and yanking it open. Though it was dark, I could see rolls of paper piling up on the shelves, held together with loops of fabric. Ezra climbed expertly to the top shelf and rummaged around for something in the dark, before jumping back to the floor with a wide scroll of paper in his palms.

Max's turquoise orbs lit up in recognition. "No way," he gawked. "I forgot we had that one…"

"What one?" Hawk asked uncertainly.

"The big one," Byte answered his friend.

Tales leant forward with unbound excitement, trying to get a look at the scroll as Ezra took his place at the head of the table. "You think we're ready for that?" she pried curiously.

"As ready as we'll ever be," he replied, untying the delicate fabric from the paper before laying the sheet over the table.

All eyes scanned over the intricate plans, printed with a map of Lothal and scribbled with notes and lines and circles. To me, it looked like a mess of colours and lines, but to the others, they saw a masterpiece unfolded before them.

Max's eyes bloomed with renewed life as he clasped his hands together with a triumphant ' _Ha!'_. "I've been waiting to use Alpha for _years_ ," he laughed heartily.

"Finally, we get our revenge on those blasted scum bags," Byte grinned, banging his fist over one of the heavily circled buildings.

"And it secures us for the winter," Tales added cheerfully. "We'll become stronger than ever!"

"But how'd we put _this_ , in'ta _these_?" Hawk prodded sceptically, pointing to the police reports beneath the schematics.

Ezra placed his hands on the table and leant forward with a smile, stating "We win at their own game! Play it smart, and reap the profits!"

"Now _there's_ our Phantom," Byte snickered with glee. "What'cha have in mind?"

Turning to face Max, Ezra smirked. "You were always good at a swindle, right?"

"Naturally," Ghoul said, running a hand through his hair dramatically. "Always did have a certain charm, eh?"

"Perfect, because I already have a plan on how to use it," the boy spoke confidently.

There was a powerful electricity running throughout the room now as the Spirits glanced at each other with devious, excited eyes. And though I honestly had no idea what was happening, I held complete faith that they knew what they were doing, as well as a little terror.

Suddenly, the atmosphere was broken when what seemed like hundreds of voices roared from outside in concentrated joy and celebration.

"Ooo, show time," Max smirked as he adjust his cloak. He glanced over at me with an enthusiastic gaze, flashing his teeth in a wide smile.

"Looks like you've made it just in time for the Stitching Ceremony, Hotshot!"

* * *

 **…**

 **Did I just leave you on another cliff hanger?**

 **Yes, yes I did.**

 ** _Inner Fangirl: "You're so cruel."_**

 **I do it in the name of FEELZ! But yes, I'm going to try and get the Super Bomb out soon! Sorry I've been so inactive, life's been dragging me through the mud lately :( But hey, there might be a one shot out at some point for those who just can't wait that long! We'll see how it goes!**

 **Hope you enjoyed this chapter! Can't wait to hear what you think in the reviews!**

 **Maybe the force be with you, always!**

 **-Superherotiger**


	23. The Ceremony

**AHH! HELLOOOOOO EVERYBODYYYYYY!**

 **It's been a while, hasn't it? Four months, if I'm not mistaken. Definitely far too long to make all you lovely people wait! Sadly, this isn't a Super Bomb, but it is a celebration update for the New Years! That's right! I'm officially in 2018 now, and man, I'm really hoping this year will be better than last. A lot of you know that I've had lots of family drama (divorce, babies etc.), work, education, and other aspects that have put a lot of stress on myself. You amazing and patient people have stood by me though, and I can't thank you enough for all your kind messages and words, it warms my heart every time I see one of you have reviewed!**

 **And so, my new year resolution is to get better at time management and finish everything I never finished in 2017, including these stories! Obviously, that doesn't mean all of them will be ending this year, but it means I'll be working my hardest to update more frequently! You're all such lovely people, and you deserve this story to be updated damnit! XD**

 **So yeah, I'm going to work as hard as I can, and I really hope this chapter can live up to the wait. I think you're going to like it!**

 **I won't hold you back any longer, go, go! Enjoy, hope you had a merry Christmas, Happy New Year, and as always, may the force be with you,** ** _always_** **!**

 **-Superherotiger**

 **.**

 **And also, as a quick side note, Q/A's and Reactions have now been renamed to:** ** _Tiger Talks_**

 **Thank you so much for all your suggestions everyone, and my two favourites were definitely** ** _'Notes to my Spectres'_** **by Jedi Jelsa, and** ** _'Surveying the damage with Supey'_** **by Midnight Luna. Thank you guys so much, I loved them both! And maybe just for this story I'll make it Notes to my Spectres, just because I love it so much!**

 **Alright, that's what I'm doing now!** ** _Notes to my Spectres_** **for the Light in the Dark, and Tiger Talks for the other stories! Perfect! Now let's get to it!**

 ** _Notes with my Spectres_**

 **Guest101-** Yeah, Legacy is one of my favourite episodes too! The hug man, it hits me deep every time! XD And don't worry, I won't spoil it for you! :D I'm so glad you enjoyed last chapter, and hopefully this chapter will be just as entertaining! At least I hope so ;D Enjoy, and thanks for al your kind words!

 **Guest-** *Laughs nervously* Yeah, about that Super Bomb… I'm really sorry but because I'm updating three of my stories now, it's actually going to push back the Super Bomb even _further_ than before. I'm so sorry! It's just I didn't want to leave you guys hanging for so long, so I thought I'd give you all some updates before the New Year. I hope you enjoy the new chapters though, and maybe they can fill the time until the Super Bomb is ready. Thanks so much for all your support, and that's all good, I was wanting to bring them back for a while now!

 **Guest-** Ooo, yes! I love that idea! I'll definitely have to sprinkle bits of that around throughout the chapters! And you're welcome, I'm just glad I have awesome readers like you who support me! :D

 **Illuminati-4-** Hm, yeah that is going to be a dilemma isn't it! Let's just have our fingers crossed Kanan won't get _too_ injured during the ambush-ambush! Who knows, we'll have to find out!

 **Guest-** It's pretty exciting isn't it! Don't worry, all will be revealed in due time. And that's all good, I'm so glad you enjoyed last chapter!

 **Coral Iturbe-** ¡Eso es tan cool! Entonces todo estaba fresco en tu mente cuando leíste el nuevo capítulo, ¡qué alucinante! Lamento que haya tardado cuatro meses en actualizar, ¡pero creo que realmente te encantará este capítulo! Y sí, ¡definitivamente las cosas se intensifican aquí dentro! Espera hasta tres capítulos a partir de ahora, quiero decir ... ¿quién sabe qué pasará? ;D

 **Midnight Luna-** Ahh! Hey Luna! Omg, Surveying the Damage with Supey, I love it so much! XD _Inner Fangirl- Hey! I'm just panicking over Hera being captured and everything about the Last Jedi, how about you? XD_ I think you're really going to enjoy this chapter Luna. I won't hold you back, go read it already! :D

 **Some Helping Hands Of Fire-** Omg guys, you have no idea how much I _love_ your reviews! I love it when you analyse things, and I love it when you dissect characters as much as I do! You don't pressure me at all, and it actually makes me feel really appreciated when people take the time and effort to look deeper into my chapters. I sprinkle so many little hints in there, and when people notice it I glow inside! It makes me feel like my months of work was actually worth reading, if you get what I mean. And yeah Chip! They're here to stay! Thanks for the suggests Lapel, and thank you so much Yasmin, I try to write the relationships as genuine as possible! :D Oh, yes Penni, that's just an expression used sometimes for cops in my country. And oh my gosh guys, you just found me my new favourite song! I went and bought it the moment I heard it, it fits the Spirits perfectly! _Maybe_ … you'll see it somewhere later in the chapters… ;D And that's all good Lapel, I love talking with you guys too! I want to hear all your theories and ideas! Go ahead, just spill it all out! Oh, Sabine? Don't you worry, I've got plans for her ;D And don't worry Penni, everything going to be alright, it's just a bit stressful. 2018 is going to be better though! Thank you so much for your support guys! I can't wait to hear what you think of this chapter! May the force be with you always!

 **Gen Heart-** That's right! I'm back! And I don't plan to be going anyway any time soon! :D

 **Randomness47-** Oh yes, it was definitely dangerous for Ezra to be so frantic on his way, but thankfully he ran too fast for anyone to keep up in that maze of streets! :D Sorry for the long wait, but I really hope this chapter can make up for it! I made it extra long, just for you guys!

 **Jedi Jelsa777-** Ahh, I'm so glad you liked it! Hopefully this chapter is just as good, better even! *Hugs you back* Thank you, I really appreciate it. And yeah, Notes to my Spectres is so good! I love it so much, I'll definitely have to use it for this story!

 **Chelsea s-** *Smirks* Guess you'll just have to find out ;D

 **IWantColouredRain-** All good friend!

 **Starloverrebel-** Your reactions were brilliant and oh so calm! XD I can't wait to see how _'calm'_ you'll be after this chapter then! ;D

 **Guest-** Ahh! Okay, as much as I love cliffhangers, I promise there isn't one at the end of this one… not a big one at least! XD

 **AU Writer Girl-** I'm so glad you liked it! Let the fangirling flow through you! And yeah, I love writing Kanan the most, he and Ezra _(and Max probably)_ are the most fun to write in my opinion! I can't wait for the chapter where Kanan talks to- " _Inner Fangirl: AHGNJSNGJ! SPOILERS!"_ Oh, right, phew that was a close one. I guess you'll just have to find out that one for yourself ;D Enjoy the chapter!

 **Guest-** Hm… just for you guest, just for you :D Keep an eye out in three chapters from now… Ahsoka may or may not be making a brief appearance again…

 **Millythecatlover-** Don't worry, I love questions! If you have any more just PM me and I'll be sure to answer _(unless it's a spoiler of course :P)_. I'm glad I could help. Enjoy the chapter!

 **Tolazytologin-** _(Love the username btw XD)_ I'm so glad to hear that! Don't worry, I don't plan to finish writing this story till it's had it's satisfying ending! I've got it all planned out! :D

 **Guest-** Now you can finally see what happens next! Sorry it took four months to update though! XD

 **Elki de Hann-** I'm so glad you like it! And it's being updated right now! Enjoy! :D

 **ItsJustABook-** Oh my gosh, thank you so much for your kind words! I'm honestly so flattered, and the fact that you enjoy the story makes my world, let alone that it's one of your favourites! Everything you said was so sweet and kind, thank you so much! I'm hoping to make Kallus a little more like his TV counterpart soon with an upcoming arc I have for him, and Sabine will probably get a little more backstory next chapter. But yeah, to be honest they're probably the two I have the most trouble writing as, whereas Kanan, Ezra and Max seem to work really easily when I write in their POV. Hopefully I can try to change that soon though! :D I'm so glad you like the story, and don't worry, I don't plan to cancel it at all and I fully intend to finish it! Enjoy the chapter!

 **Enjoy the chapter everyone!**

 **…**

* * *

Zeb's POV

* * *

"It's about time we had another Stitching Ceremony!" Byte exclaimed happily, one of the few times I saw genuine excitement in his usually grim expression.

"Yeah, the recruits have been taking a lot of time, but I'm glad they're finally ready," Tails said with a smile, before adding sarcastically "Kriff knows I'm not teaching them any longer."

"Aw, surely they're not _that_ bad fox," Max teased as he straightened the creases from his cloak.

"Oooh, that's rich coming from the guy that doesn't mentor _anyone_ ," she replied sharply, though her words were only meant in a humorous spirit.

Max simply shrugged, a sly grin on his face. "I teach them when they first arrive pal," he mocked. "Don't even try."

And just before the two could continue their bickering Hawk stepped forward and spoke "A-Anyways, they're doin' well, and they're all ready for initiation."

"Yeah, did you see that Kara kid?" Byte mused, helping his friend divert the conversation. "I'm sure Christof's pleased with his new member."

"Oh, very much so!" Hawk nodded, a wide, toothy grin lining his lips. "H-He's just glad anyone's joining the buskers at all!"

With a small, amused smile, Ezra finally interjected. "Alright guys, we should probably get ready. Can't keep them waiting forever now, can we?"

"Phantom's right, we haven't even gotten the marks yet!" Tails exclaimed in sudden panic. Racing to the other side of the room she began rummaging through different containers of papers, while Hawk and Byte joined her eagerly.

Not a few moments later, and the three had retrieved a worn down box from deep within the crates. They quickly passed it to Ezra, and as the boy pulled the lid open, I could see a variety of different felt symbols and sewing needles inside. The soft, fabric shapes were of all different colours and meanings, many of which I was able to pin to specific factions.

Paw prints for the Wolf Pack. Vulture heads for the Vulture Squad. A bushy, orange tail for the Fox Crew. Wind for the Scouts. A musical note for the Buskers.

But there were a few I didn't recognise. There were far less of them than the others, the colour faded from the fabric and the edges fraying and worn. I was able to make out the shapes of a racoon's head, a hyena's grinning face, and a graceful swan with its wings outstretched.

But before I could ponder any longer on the mysterious symbols Ezra shut the lid, seemingly satisfied with what he saw.

"Perfect," he said, nodding sternly over at the three. "You guys take this and get prepared. I just need to speak to the Ghoul for a moment." They all bowed their heads in understanding as Tails reclaimed the box and left the room with Byte and Hawk on either side. They strode with a certain air of confidence surrounding them, as if all the troubles and doubts they were facing had been temporarily pushed from their minds.

At first I wondered if I was supposed to leave the room too as Ezra seemed to be wanting a talk with Max, but I figured he would have asked me to leave if that were so.

Glancing back over at Ezra once the door had slid shut, I realised his eyes were fixed on the papers in front of him. His brow was creased in a deep, concerning frown, his normally electric blue orbs static and cold.

But Max, being the observant second-in-command he was noticed immediately. "What's on your mind?" He asked, his tone gentle and encouraging.

At his friend's words Ezra visibly relaxed, his eyes fluttering shut as he released a long sigh. "I can't believe they were going to take you..." He muttered weakly.

"Well, you and I both knew this day would come eventually," Max reasoned. "It was only a matter of time before they figured out about me."

"Yeah, but it's only since Kanan..." Ezra trailed off absently, shifting his gaze to the floor.

Max stepped over to the teen and placed his hand on his shoulder, quipping "Come on, you know there's nothing you could have done."

Ezra whipped his head up, eyes wide with alarm as he barked "And what if I hadn't seen these papers?! What if they had caught you at the ambush?!"

"Oh come on kid," Max smirked, rolling his eyes exasperatedly. "You're always so concerned with the 'ifs'. It doesn't matter what _could have_ happened, it's what _did_!" Ezra paused at his friend's words, and suddenly, it was as if the strong, confident Phantom had melted away. I realised that when standing beside his loyal guardian the roles of power were easily reversed. The Phantom gave the orders to the Ghoul, no doubt about that, but it was surely Max who had the finally say in decisions concerning Ezra and his life.

"I... I-I just don't know if I'd be able to live with myself if they got you..." Ezra admitted softly. "Or if they took you to... To..." He hesitated, as if the words alone were thorns scratching against his throat.

But clearly, whatever he was referring to Max was able to understand instantly as he gently twisted the boy to face him and replied warmly "Hey now, no need to think like that."

"But they could have-"

"Even if they had tried the ambush without us knowing, we send enough scouts ahead to make sure an attack like that never happens," Max stated confidently. "There's no way they could have gotten away with it."

Ezra's lip tilted in an unconvinced frown, his gaze clouded with guilt. But Max wasn't having any of it today.

"Hey now, who's survived eight years on the streets?" He quipped in a teasing manner.

Ezra managed to hold his serious expression for only a second, before he rolled his eyes exasperatedly. "Us," he replied with a smirk.

"And which Spirit has never been caught by the cops?" Max continued.

Ezra scoffed, retorting _"Me!"_

"And who managed to weasel his way out when he _was_ caught by the cops?" The older boy finished with a sly grin on his face.

Ezra released a soft chuckle, an unseen weight lifting off his shoulders. " _You_ ," he answered, his eyes electric once more.

Finally satisfied, Max smiled warmly and rested his hands on the boy's shoulders. Ocean blue orbs stared into aquamarine, and within seconds, the confidence that surged through the Phantom had returned to Ezra's posture.

"Thank you," the boy said with a genuine smile. "You always know how to make me feel better Max."

"Don't mention it kid. But," the teen smirked, ruffling Ezra's hair fiercely. "If I see another sad face at the Stitching Ceremony I'll personally come over and rip it off!"

Ezra released a cross between a laugh and a growl as he smacked Max's hand away, snickering "Alright, _alright_! I get the picture."

"Good," Max smiled, composing himself again as he carefully combed his scruff of hair. "Now, is there anything else on your mind?"

Ezra perked up, replying swiftly "Yes, actually. I need you arrange a Star Gaze for three days from now, and I'll need you to attend it."

Max tilted his head in confusion, probing "Um... Sure, but why? The Star Gaze is just for some music and fun in the alleys."

"I have a plan..." Ezra explained gently. "It's about my friend, _Sabine_."

The mention of my foster sister immediately caught my attention, causing me to step forward and quiz "Why? What's wrong with Sabine?"

The boy levelled his electric gaze with mine, folding his arms calmly as he spoke "Surely you've seen how she's acting? She's not her usual self."

My brow creased as I thought back through the past few days, and the more I thought, the more I realised I hadn't seen the girl lately. She'd been locking herself in her room a lot, her reason being she needed peace and quiet for her creativity to flow. I didn't think much of it at the time, especially considering that at meal times she was her bright, bubbly self as always. But remembering how she acted earlier today, I could understand where he was coming from.

Not wanting to jump to conclusions though, I pried cautiously "What if she's just stressed with her schoolwork and stuff?"

Ezra closed his eyes thoughtfully as he replied "No, no, it's bigger than that… There's something else. I see it when I look into her eyes, I just... I just can't tell what..."

I sighed and shook my head in disapproval. "What if you're just overthinkin' it?"

"Trust me Zeb," he spoke, his words firm and secure. "I've been reading faces for many years. And every time I see Sabine's face, all I can find is sadness."

Arching my brow, I shot the boy an unconvinced expression. There didn't seem much evidence to his claim. Sabine could've been behaving off over a dozen things, like social drama, or her workload, or heck it could even just be that time of month! I didn't know, but what I did know was that whatever was going on in her head she _wasn't_ willing to share.

But inhaling sharply, I also allowed for Ezra's innate ability to connect with others. If he saw a hidden pain in Sabine, after experiencing hell and back himself, then his words did hold some weight. Giving the kid the benefit of the doubt, I asked softly "If you're right, an' there is something off with her, what do ya propose to do about it?"

Those blue eyes opened once more, as clear and focused as I'd seen in a long time. "I have a hunch Sabine has more feelings than she's willing to admit about the adoption," he stated in a level and calculated tone. "And if that's so, I want to give her an option."

"An option of what?" I asked curiously.

He glanced up at me, the intelligent stare of the Phantom melded with the warm sympathy of Ezra Bridger. "If she's truly happy about the adoption, it will simply be a fun night out as goodbye," he answered calmly.

"And if she's not happy?" I pried, almost nervous to find the answer.

He paused for a tense moment, before stating softly "I'll give her an offer she can't refuse..."

My shoulders tensed anxiously as I let his ominous words sink in. Some part in the back of my mind could already guess what he was talking about, but before I could even mutter a word another wave of excited cries roared from outside.

"Well, we'll have to discuss this later," Max said almost regretfully as he inclined his head towards us both. But trying to lighten the sombre mood, he added mockingly "I think they'll break down the door with pitchforks and torches if we make them wait any longer!"

"Max is right, we'll sort out the details later," Ezra nodded, shooting me a comforting smile as he added "And don't worry about Sabine, Zeb. I've got it all under control."

Sighing, I rolled my eyes and replied sarcastically "I don't think I get much of a choice anyway, do I?"

He simply scoffed, a mischievous glint in his eyes. "Look who's finally learning," he snickered. I smirked light-heartedly, before the boy gestured to his friend and said "Why don't you and Max head out first. I'll be there in a second, I just have to grab something."

Inclining his head towards his second in command, Max nodded sharply and began heading for the door. "C'mon Hotshot," he called over his shoulder, waving his hand nonchalantly.

I hesitated slightly, exchanging glances with Ezra as he pulled that midnight black hood over his face again. His features now shadowed, all that could be seen were those vibrant blue eyes, stoic and unreadable. But at my scepticism, his expression lightened, nodding once as encouragement. Understanding that he was wanting me to leave, I nodded briefly in return and walked towards Max. The boy greeted me with a warm smile and slung his good arm over my shoulder. His other shoulder, the one that had been dislocated by Kallus, had been freed from it's sling and merely remained wrapped in a bandage. Max had explained to me that it was healing and the sling was no longer necessary, but still, the boy was so stubborn I wouldn't be surprised if he was just saying that to hide the pain.

But shooting me a devious glare, he exclaimed "Cheer up mate! Today's a day of celebration! Where's your enthusiasm?"

I chuckled lightly, shaking my head as we headed out of the control room. "Forgive me, but I never thought a street gang would have ceremonies and stuff," I reasoned to the spirit.

"Well of course!" Max exclaimed with pride. "We're a very honourable bunch you know?"

"Ha! Whatever you say Scoundrel," I teased, giving him a friendly punch to the shoulder.

He took it easily, absorbing the hit like a sponge before slyly returning the punch back to me. We snickered like brothers who were up to mischief, before Max's expression softened into one of compassion and sympathy. "You know, I don't have a faction like the others do," he started, his tone as warm as the summer breeze. "But, whenever I see the spectres out there, I couldn't be more proud of 'em."

Smiling at his glowing pride, I asked curiously "So I guess it's pretty important to get into a faction, huh?"

"Oh yeah," Max answered, his aquamarine eyes gleaming with excitement. "It's certainly not as vital as a Cloaking Ceremony, but it's a special moment for someone when a Founder takes them under their wing."

"How come you don't have a faction?" I asked as we approached the outer door.

Max shrugged sheepishly, replying "Never saw the need. The other six Founders were enough to cover all bases in my opinion."

I began nodding my head in understanding, until his words fully processed, and I felt my skin go cold. Did he say _six_ Founders? But, there was only Byte, Hawk and Tails that had a faction... _Unless..._

I glanced up at the teen, his eyes suddenly hollow as he stared at the door with a stale expression. His face was blank, _distant_. As if he was watching a memory as vivid as the sun itself.

His eyes flickered to mine, a deep sorrow welling in his shimmering aquamarine orbs. Noticing my gaze, he mustered a weak yet, _genuine_ smile. "No sad faces Hotshot," he teased softly. "After all, it's time to celebrate…"

And before I could even collect my thoughts Max's brief moment of vulnerability faded, pulling his shoulders back with a sharp inhale and lifting his chin with pride. He gripped onto the thin, fraying fabric that acted as a door and swiftly stepped through, causing me to stumble after him in a confused, clumsy mess. I ran through the entrance way, my vision immediately consumed with sunlight as I raised my arms to shield my eyes.

And as I began allowing my vision to adjust I was suddenly bombarded by on onslaught of ecstatic cries and joyful screams. I pulled my arm away from my face, before blinking in awe at the sight before me.

People of all ages, young and old, big and small, Spirits and Spectres, were all lined around the clearing of Safe Haven. The air was buzzing with electricity as the crowds cheered forcefully at the sight of their second in command who strolled confidently towards the centre of the circle. Surrounding the clearing, rows of figures -some familiar, other not so much- watched on in anticipation with wide, awestruck gazes. There were even scouts perched in the windowsills of the neighbouring skyscrapers, gazing down at the gathering with keen, unblinking eyes. I had never witnessed such excitement and energy within Safe Haven before.

Absorbing the joyful waves that rippled throughout the space, I shifted my gaze to the Ghoul as he greeted the other Founders in the centre of the clearing. All except Max had lowered their hoods, allowing the dimmed sunlight to brighten their features. And then, after Max had briefly talked with the other three, the Spirit began strolling around the edge of the crowd, his piercing eyes trailing each figured who watched the scene carefully. Before long the cheers had died down to soft murmurs, until finally fading away like a flame extinguished by the winter breeze. All were entranced by their Founder's unreadable stare.

Max eventually stopped, his hands held behind his back as he glanced around at the ranks one final time.

"So," he said, his voice firm and loud. Anxiously, the audience stilled. The silence that ensued was agonising, the atmosphere as tense as a bowstring ready to be released.

His eyes lingered on the crowd for a moment longer, before his posture slacked and he called out with an amused chuckle "Who's ready for a Stitching Ceremony?!"

The crowd burst out in triumph once more, their cries twice as loud and powerful as before. I glanced around in awe, amazed at how optimistic the Spirits were in a world where the odds were so often against them. But it was only when I felt a hand rest on my shoulder that I realised why the crowd was so ecstatic. Glancing to my side I levelled with gaze with Ezra's gleaming, blue eyes, his expression brimming with pride.

"Pretty neat huh?" he smiled, the sunlight hitting the tan skin usually concealed beneath his shadowy veil.

I nodded my head slowly as my eyes took in the magnificent sight once more, a strange mixture of excitement, anticipation and bewilderment filling my senses. "Yeah…" I replied, my voice merely an awestruck murmur. "It's… _amazing_ …"

Ezra patted my arm encouragingly as he strolled towards the other Founders, but not before adding cheerily over his shoulder "Get ready then. We're just getting started."

I watched as the Phantom walked confidently towards his Founders, the crowd roaring from all sides as he briefly greeted the four figures. Byte, Hawk, Tails and even the Ghoul himself lowered their heads in respect for their leader, a show of undying loyalty and trust in the figure who defined the Spirits as an organisation. Ezra, seeming a little bashful at their display of allegiance, rubbed the back of his neck and murmured something to them in a meek tone.

The four rose at his words, their expressions bright and ecstatic as they lightly conversed with one another. Glancing at Ezra's hand, I realised he was holding what looked like a brown, cloth parcel, which he gave to Max with a sharp nod. The Ghoul took the parcel in his hands and signalled for the others to step back as the Phantom turned to face the crowd.

The audience was buzzing with excitement, their faces wide with smiles and the children barely able to contain themselves from running forward to greet him. The warmth and compassion that radiated from the Spirits could almost snuff out the icy, unforgiving breeze that had found it's way through the abandoned maze of streets. Winter would be merciless this year, I could tell. But the electricity that pulsed throughout Safe Haven was almost enough to make you forget the chill, if only for a moment.

"Well, well, well," the Phantom began with a chuckle, gazing over his ranks proudly. "I hope you all haven't gotten into _too_ much trouble while I've been gone?"

Amused snickering arose from the crowd, Byte's faction the rowdiest as they whispered to one another in mischievous, hushed tones. Ezra's smile only brightened though, walking casually around the circle to get a full view of the gathering. "A little Ghoul also told me you took down a grocery truck, hm?" he pried warmly, causing the factions to burst out in a victory cry. Even the Fox Crew murmured a small cheer at their successful.

The Phantom paused in front of the Wolf Pack, exclaiming "I wish I could have been there. I can only imagine how amazing you all were in action!"

The factions applauded, with someone within the sea of people even calling out "Ya should have seen the look on those cops faces Sir!"

"Yeah, they were no match for us!" a Vulture cried out.

Wise, blue eyes gazed upon the Spectres as they continued to retell the story of their mighty heist, describing the dumfound look of the truck drivers and the polices' inability to outrun their lightning fast reflexes. Even when the mention of the two officers that had caught Max were brought up, the Scouts chimed in and exclaimed their valiant attempts to dodge the mad-man with a gun. Two Scouts were being praised the most, a young girl with light-brown hair, and an older boy, maybe 16-17 years old, who appeared to be the girl's older brother. And while the girl had a wide grin plastered to her face, the boy was far more sheepish to the attention, lowering his head in an attempt to let his scruffy mop of hair hide his blushing cheeks. But when the boy's hazel eyes caught the gaze of the Ghoul who watched him from the centre of the clearing, the Founder gave him a sharp, grateful nod, his expression unreadable under the hood. The boy seemed surprised at first, before his expression softened, and he lowered his head in a small, understanding bow.

Once the Spectres had finished they're story time, Ezra merely chuckled and gave them all an approving smile. "Thank you, all of you," he called, his voice brimming with authority. "What would we do without you brave souls?"

"Not much!" someone replied teasingly. The crowd laughed in response, even pushing a light-hearted snicker from the four Founders who watched the events with amused expressions.

Once the laughter had died down enough, Ezra paced towards the centre of the clearing, asking warmly "And speaking of bravery, is it true that a few of you have shown some _impressive skills_ lately?"

At his words the humorous atmosphere immediately shifted to that tense excitement again. The Spectres more so than the Spirits cried out in reply this time, the Founders raising their heads confidently as each respective faction voiced their enthusiasm. The Wolf Pack released a mighty howl to the air, while the Vulture Squad and its sub-faction the Scouts all whistled in harmony. The Fox Crew was much quieter than the other two, but none the less called out in delight.

The Phantom's crystal-clear gaze trailed over the many faces in the crowd, as if he were reading the souls of every single Spirit and Spectre present. "My Founders believe some of you are ready to join their faction," he stated as he took his place at the centre of the circle, his hands held regally behind his back. "If that's so, please, step forward."

There was only one person who ran forward immediately, bursting through the edge of the crowd like a jack-in-the-box. The boy had to dig his heels into the concrete so not to bowl over the Phantom, skidding to a halt just before his leader and gazing up at him with wide, sky blue eyes. His hair was dishevelled and knotted, dirt and grime concealing the fine blonde strands and dirty pale skin clinging onto his small, bony frame. But despite his scrawny appearance, his arm muscles were well defined, and he was obviously extremely nimble from the fact he made it from the crowd to Ezra in lower than two seconds.

No doubt he would be a strong fighter in battle, with that wild glint in his eyes and an equally dangerous teenage energy. He must have only been about fourteen years old, definitely one of the younger Spectres that I'd seen, considering that Ezra had strict rules on the ages of his ranks. Ezra, knowing that the Spectres were at the most risk of danger on the front lines, had made it clear that no one under thirteen years old could even become a Spectre, let alone accepted into a faction. They could train all they wished as a Spirit until Ezra deemed them ready for the streets.

It often amazed me how organised the Spirits were when it came to their people. I could tell they weren't playing any games when it came to the safety of the Spirits, with firm rules, codes, boundaries, signals, and an intense trial period before one could even _consider_ becoming a Spirit, Ezra and Max had ensured a supportive, loyal environment that their Spirits could flourish in.

And it was obviously effective as the young, enthusiastic boy had held onto a childhood and innocence that the unforgiving streets often stole. Something that had been ripped from many of the other members, and certainly from the hands of the Founders that guided them.

His eyes were sparkling with hope, standing at attention as if ready to take on whatever the world dared to throw in his path.

Ezra smiled warmly at the boy, giving his shoulder a soft, reassuring squeeze and gesturing for him to join the Founders. The boy nodded sharply and practically leapt towards Byte, barely managing to catch himself in front of the stern, intimidating male. The older boy shook his head with a sarcastic roll of his eyes, grabbing the recruit's shoulders and twisting him around sharply. The boy let out a nervous chuckle, almost breaking his neck to gaze up into Byte's displeased glare. But the leader couldn't hold his frown forever, his expression slowly melting into a light-hearted smirk. The boy had obviously been training to get into the Wolf Pack, and hence, had been trained by Byte himself.

Now that the first recruit had stepped up, the others were finally spurred forward, a few slinking out of the crowd anxiously. Two boys approached next, one striding with an obviously fabricated confidence towards the Phantom, and the other pacing closer with surprising speed. The cocky boy reached Ezra first, but his façade suddenly falling away, he was unable to decide whether a handshake or a bow would be more appropriate, instead freezing like a deer in the headlights.

Ezra simply chuckled, patting the teen's shoulder and murmuring words of encouragement to the recruit. After a grateful nod from the boy, the Phantom gestured for him to join the Founders. He too went and stood in front of Byte, making the first boy look even more out of place next to his tall, bulky figure.

The second boy approached next, light on his feet and surprisingly stealthy as he took his place in front of the Phantom. He seemed sheepish at first, but obviously comfortable around his leader, the boy quickly embraced him in a tight hug, which Ezra immediately returned.

After releasing, Ezra shot him a smile and gestured towards the others. He, like I had suspected due to his speed, took his place in front of Hawk, who gave the recruit a reassuring nudge. With those light feet of his he'd be able to scale buildings and travel rooftops with ease, making him a perfect Scout Spectre.

A girl and boy came next, both of which gave the Phantom a respectful bow upon greeting, and later took their place beside Hawk's first recruit. Next there was a small, young boy, maybe thirteen years old, with oil splatters and grease stains marking his oversized shirt. His hair was a mess, sticking up at all ends and frizzing like a ball of untamed fluff. And while all the Spirits were dirty due to their circumstances, this Spirit was _particularly_ filthy.

The boy obviously knew this though, pacing towards the Phantom with his head held low in embarrassment. When he stood in front of his leader, he began sputtering apologies, the only part I could hear being "I-I'm so sorry Sir, I should've cleaned myself up before the ceremony, I must smell like a dead rat…"

But Ezra shook his head in disbelief, placing both his hands on the boy's shoulders and replying warmly "No dead rats here Michael. All I smell is hard work, and all I see is one _genius_ little mechanic."

The boy, Michael, immediately perked up, his back straitening in confidence. Ezra smiled, ruffling his oily hair and adding "That's more like it. And remember, today is _your_ day."

Renewed with energy, the boy eagerly took his place at Tail's side, his expression one of pride instead of shame. The girl immediately greeted him with a hug, not even bothered by the oil that smeared over her vest.

My attention was captured by the crowd as murmurs and whispers began to break the silence. The Founders were not oblivious to this though, and as Ezra began shifting his gaze through the audience I could tell there was someone who hadn't showed. I glanced around curiously, before walking over towards the closest Spirit I recognised, a Wolf Pack boy who merely went by the name Torch due to his fiery bright-red hair. Tapping on his shoulder to get his attention, I asked softly "What's going on?"

"Oh, hey Zeb," he replied, his eyes still glued to the centre of the clearing as a new figure approached the Phantom. "There's a recruit that hasn't showed. She was supposed to join the Spirit Buskers, but rumour has it she's got a keen eye for justice and'll… uh… let's just say, she's not of afraid of jumpin' into a fight."

"Oh, gotcha," I spoke, watching as a figure I now realised was Christof, the leader of the sub-faction the Spirit Buskers, began nervously speaking with Ezra. Turning back to Torch, I quizzed "You think she got into trouble?"

He merely scoffed, saying light-heartedly "I wouldn't be surprised. She's got quite a punch when you get on her bad side."

"Ooh, like tryin' tah touch her violin mate?" a fellow Wolf Pack member snickered from beside him.

Torch rolled his eyes, snapping "I just wanted to see if the bow would actually work as like, you know, a bow'n arrow!"

The guy beside him snickered in amusement, leaning towards me and whispering "He's gotta crush on 'er."

"I do not!" he protested swiftly, the sun making his hair flare like an enraged wildfire.

The boy only chuckled, and I joined along in the laughter this time. They definitely were an interesting bunch, but to be honest, I wouldn't want it any other way.

The Spirits suddenly quietened though as a cloaked, sleek figure scrambled through the crowd, before emerging from the edge of the clearing and glancing around tensely. Her cheeks immediately burnt red as she bashfully found herself running towards the Phantom and her mentor Christof, obviously just realising the amplified attention she had gathered.

She skidded to a halt in front of the two, the audience watching curiously as she refused to levelled gazes with either of them. Though I couldn't hear too clearly, I heard Christof murmur something along the lines of _"Where have you been?"_ and _"Did you get yourself hurt again?"_

"S-Sorry Christof… Phantom, Sir," she stuttered, rubbing her arm and keeping her eyes fixed to the concrete. "There was uh… a kid w-who almost tried to steal from the fruit store on twelfth street, and I was just tryin' to warn him that the owner wouldn't play games and then, um…"

"Let me guess, the owner thought you were stealing the fruit instead of the kid?" the Phantom probed, though his tone was one of amusement and not anger.

The girl hesitated for a second, before nodding her head solemnly.

Christof sighed and shook his head, while Ezra's gaze softened and he asked "Are you hurt?"

She glanced up, finally exchanging gazes for the first time since arriving, and answering timidly "No, no, I-I'm fine. Just a few bumps and scratches, that's all."

He paused and quickly gazed over the recruit, before nodding his head once with a comforting smile. "Glad to hear Kara. Come on then, it's time for the ceremony to start," he said, gesturing for the two to join the Founders.

Kara seemed puzzled, prying "You're… You're not mad?"

"Don't worry about it," Ezra replied warmly, explaining "I know you were only trying to help."

Kara straightened and gave the Phantom a quiet thank you before walking over to join the other recruits, Christof in tow. Once they were all in position, the Founders and Christof in one row and the recruits lined up in front of them, the crowd shifted in anticipation as things started to ramp up.

Tails passed Ezra the box I'd seen from earlier, and holding the wooden container carefully in his hands, the Phantom glanced up and addressed the Spirits as a whole. "Today, my brothers and sisters, we will celebrate the initiation and acceptance of seven of our Spectres into factions," he begun, his voice echoing off the vacant buildings surrounding Safe Haven. "Each of these Spectres have shown outstanding skills, enough so that our Founders have overseen their training personally, and wish for them to join their faction."

A few cheers and _Whoop!_ 's sounded from the crowd, but a majority stayed silent, eager to hear more.

"Today, we will celebrate these gifts, and give these Spectres their marks," the Phantom continued, opening the lid to the box.

Max took his position beside Ezra as he stepped towards Byte and his two recruits. Electric blue eyes focused on the first boy, the one that had been the first to step, or more precisely _run_ forward once called.

"Eli," he spoke, his voice overflowing with a sense of importance and power. "You have shown great determination in your training, working relentlessly from before you were even a Spectre to be ready for the day you could be initiated. I have personally seen your strength and agility throughout past missions, and the Spirits and I cannot thank you enough for the energy you have used to help our cause."

You could practically feel the electricity pulsing off the young boy, his eyes slightly glossy as he nodded his head slowly, too dumbfound to speak. Ezra smiled lightly, continuing "Now, I present to you the mark of the Wolf Pack. Byte will stitch this symbol to your cloak, and hence, stitch you closer to your fellow Spectres in arms." The Phantom delicately pulled one of the paw print felt symbols from the box, handing both it and a sewing needle with string to Byte. As the Faction leader began to clumsily sew the felt to the fabric of Eli's cloak, Ezra's spoke "Wear this mark with pride, Eli. Your strength and courage are invaluable, as are you to us, and now, your new pack."

The Wolf Pack howled, almost deafening to my ear considering how close I was to the group. But Eli took the praise willingly, standing tall and strong as Byte finished the last stitch, breaking the thread with his sharp, pointed teeth.

Once the crowd died down from their excitement, Ezra continued to the next recruit, describing his growing confidence and vital acceptance of teamwork. The boy too was awarded a paw-print symbol, which Byte sewed to his shoulder followed by another collective round of applause from the faction.

Next, he proceeded to Hawk's recruits. The first boy he mentioned, a Spectre named Crow, was close to bearing tears the moment Ezra's eyes paused on him. The Phantom commended Crow's improvement from the first day he'd arrived five years ago, after surviving a violent assault from Imperials that weakened him greatly, but still managing to pull through stronger than before. Ezra's tone was far gentler with this Spectre, explaining how proud he was to see such a brave and resilient man such as Crow among his ranks. He was gifted a wind mark, the symbol of the Scouts, which Hawk proudly sewed to his cloak with shaky hands.

The Vulture Squad and the Scouts collectively called out in joy, some of the Scouts even whistling to amplify their excitement.

Next, a boy and girl were praised for their swiftness in battle and quick, street-smart thinking, being awarded vulture-head marks, the sign of the Vulture Squad. Hawk sewed each mark on with pure joy, unable to contain the warmth he felt within at the sight of his newest recruits.

Then, Ezra moved on to Tails's one and only recruit, the young boy named Michael.

His expression lightening, Ezra began in his regal voice "Michael. You are by far one of our youngest Spectres, and yet, you have proven immense knowledge in mechanics and engineering. Your ingenuity has helped your fellow Spirits out of troublesome situations in multiple occasions, and your abilities have not gone unnoticed. And so, it is my great honour that I present you with the mark of the Fox Crew." Ezra held up the fox-tail symbol, before handing it to Tails with the sewing needle.

As Tails began to carefully stitch the felt to the small boy's cloak, Ezra stated "The Spirits are honoured to have such a great mind in our ranks. Wear your symbol with pride, Michael. You are truly special, to us, and now, your fellow Foxes."

The Fox Crew had a small cheer, as there were fewer than ten members in the group, but never the less with the same enthusiasm as the other factions had shown.

And finally, Ezra moved to stand in front of Kara, the girl that had been late to the ceremony. His eyes studied her carefully, unflinching, before his attention shifted to Christof. The boy was responsible for organising the Spirit Buskers, playing lead guitar in the band and in charge of earning as much legal money as possible before the Spirits would resort to stealing. Though he had all the responsibilities of a Founder for his sub-faction, he was widely considered separate from the Spirit Founders. I'd tried asking around, but not many wished to elaborate on the topic, merely stating that you could only be a Founder if you had actually _started_ the group, not inherited it. I'd never had the chance to wonder what they'd meant by that though.

"Kara," Ezra begun, his voice warm and gentle. "You showed your talents from the day you joined the Spirits, as powerful with your fists as you are with your music. You can be brash, impulsive, yes, but who among us isn't to some degree?"

The crowd murmured a muted agreement, some nodding their heads while others released nervous chuckles.

Kara seemed bashful at her leader's words, before Ezra continued fondly "You have an eye for justice, Kara. You should be proud of that. In a lot of ways, you remind me of myself when I first started the Spirits."

Delight swelled in the girl's chest, holding her chin high with a sense of honour and purpose. "Thank you, Sir," she replied with a bow of respect.

Ezra smiled and reached into the small wooden box, stating "Kara, I present to you the mark of the Spirit Buskers. Christof will bind this mark to your shoulder, and people will stand in awe of the harmony you create with your fellow musicians." Handing Christof a musical-note shaped symbol, he began to sew the felt on to her cloak as the girl struggled to hold in her bounding excitement.

"Share your music with the world, Kara," Ezra finished warmly as he handed Max the box. "The Spirits are honoured to know that talent such as yours is out there to represent our ranks. And for that, we thank you."

A cheer rose from the crowd as the last stich was sewn, and the mark had been set. The buskers played their instruments wildly in celebration of their new member, while an equally enthusiastic uproar rose from the other factions in celebration of their own newest recruits. I watched on with a smile as the recruits thanked all the Founders and returned to their factions, eager and ecstatic to finally be a part of the group.

Torch and his friend went off to greet their two recruits, while my gaze lingered on the figures standing in the centre. Christof had joined his faction along with Kara, leaving Byte, Hawk, Tails, Max and Ezra left in the clearing. The Phantom and Ghoul were speaking to each other softly and gesturing towards the parcel that remained cradled in Max's arm. With a final nod from each Founder, Byte, Hawk and Tails stepped behind their Leader and second-in-command, while Ezra took the forefront.

"Spirits!" he called, trying to gather the crowd's attention once more. After a few moments the chattering softened, all eyes returning to their leader as they waited for his next words.

"Brothers, Sisters, there is one more thing to do before we dispatch the ceremony," he stated, expression unreadable. The crowd went deadly still for a heart dropping moment, before the Phantom yelled triumphantly _"We have a new Spectre to cloak!"_

The Spirits all burst out into a deafening roar, at least twice as loud as when they had seen Ezra enter the clearing, and even then, it had been a struggle on the ear drums. It sounded as if a thousand trains had bulldozed throughout the once eerily quiet streets, the ground shaking slightly as Wolf Pack members stopped their feet in a fierce, rhythmic beat. Scouts whistled, Vultures cawed, Wolves howled, Foxes cheered, even the Buskers cried out in excitement. But the big difference must have been from the enormous crowd of Spirits that had pitched in to the outburst as well, doubling its volume, and forcing me to hold my hands over my ears in defence.

Their explosion of cheering and applause continued strong for a good ten seconds, before the Ghoul began signalling for them all to calm down. They did as instructed, gradually lowering their cries until there was only slight murmurs left to fill the silence.

Ezra smiled, tilting his head up to allow the sun to enlighten his features. His shimmering, crystal orbs seemed calm and pleased, and for the first time since meeting the boy, he seemed… _at peace_. It was a reassuring sight.

Finally, the Phantom brought his gaze back to the crowd, stating firmly "This person has proven great loyalty and compassion towards our cause, providing aid, support, and courage that we couldn't survive without. I'm sure that each of you have met him at one point or another, and for most of you, befriended him the same way I and the Founders have. He has proven to us that he is a trustworthy ally, a friend, a _brother_."

The audience bristled in excitement, and even _I_ felt myself growing curious to see who this mystery candidate was. Noticing Torch at my side again, I quizzed "Who'd you think it is?"

His lime-green orbs glanced at me from the corner of his eyes, but only for a moment before they retreated back to the Phantom. "Hard to tell," he said, his tone far more meticulous and thought out than before. "But, I have a suspicion…"

"Anyone I know?" I replied softly.

Torch merely smirked, murmuring "I'd say so…"

"And because of his bravery, kindness and loyalty, the Founders and I have agreed that he is worthy of our Cloak, the official symbol of our Spectres," the Phantom announced with a majestic flick of his cape. "Please step forward…"

The Spirits all held their breath in anticipation.

 _"_ _Garazeb Orrelios."_

I felt my heart skip a beat or two when the name first reached my ears, and even then, I couldn't be sure I'd heard it right. _Did he just say- No, no, that's impossible! Why would Ezra have called my name, it didn't make any sense! It must have been a mistake… unless…_

My thoughts were cut off when I felt the gaze of many eyes boring into my skin. I glanced around the Safe Haven, and realised how all the Spirits were now focused on me, awaiting my response keenly. All I could do was stare in awe as my mind ran a thousand miles an hour, unable to understand what was happening. It was only when I shifted my focus to Ezra and the Founders that I noticed their hopeful gazes, Ezra's electric eyes following me expectantly.

That's when I realised that they weren't joking. They hadn't made a mistake. They were _actually_ wanting me to join the Spirits….

"Well?" a voice mocked beside me, one I quickly realised was Torch as he and the other Wolves grinned at me widely. "What are you waiting for? Get in there and get cloaked Tough Guy!"

The silence now broken, others began cheering me on in encouragement, urging me to enter the circle. They clapped and whistled, those I knew even chanting my name excitedly. Their care and joy filled my chest with warmth, but my legs seemed to be frozen, too scared to move. It took Torch grabbing my shoulders and shoving me forward to begin walking, stumbling to my feet and nervously approaching the Founders. I tried not to look at the enormous crowd surrounding me, and yet I couldn't help but wave at them in gratitude, my cheeks burning like lava the further I walked.

Finally, after what seemed to take forever, I had made it to in front of Ezra, our height difference causing me to tower over the teen awkwardly. He didn't seem to care though. He simply smiled, obviously pleased with my reaction.

Rubbing the back of my neck sheepishly, I murmured "Kid, what're you doing?"

"I'm giving you a cloak, isn't that obvious," he smirked, a cocky gleam in his eyes. I could tell he enjoyed seeing me embarrassed, but turning to the Ghoul he took the cloth parcel from his hands and unfolded it before me. There, a large, brown cloak hung in the air, with a vibrant red trim and fiery orange stitching. In the sunlight, the colour flared further, reminding me of Torch's vibrant hair or the hypnotising dance of fire.

I stared at the piece in wonder, my mouth slacking open.

The Ghoul snickered at my reaction while the Phantom's gaze shifted back from happily satisfied to his stoic, calculated gaze. He slung the cloak over his arm and stood straight, gesturing for me to kneel. I hesitated at first, but a wave of encouraging thumbs-up's from the other three Founders caused me to lower myself with a sarcastic roll of my eyes.

Once leaning on my knee, almost like a knight, Ezra nodded his head softly and turned to the crowd. And though he spoke as if he were addressing me alone, he said his words loud enough for the entire crowd to hear, explaining "Zeb, throughout the few weeks you've known us, you have shown nothing but kindness towards us. You kept a secret you weren't obligated to keep. You lent us money when you had no reason to help us. And you befriended many of my Spirits, fully knowing that we had nothing other than loyalty to offer in return. And above all, you have the heart of a true Spirit within you. Anyone would be honoured to have a person such as you as their friend."

My eyes shot open in surprise. It was perhaps the most sentimental thing I'd ever heard from the boy before, his words cutting deep as I knew the Phantom was genuine with his testimonies, as he'd displayed with the other recruits.

The Phantom glanced down at the cloak in his hands carefully, treading his fingertips over the fabric with a soft touch. He seemed entranced, like he'd completely forgotten the world around him in exchange for some unseen vision. A new emotion flashed across his face, and though difficult to see due to the light, it was unmistakable. _Greif_.

I wondered what could have possibly caused the sudden shift. Maybe a memory, or maybe a _reminder_. I couldn't tell. But regardless, it had only lasted a mere moment, his eyes flickering to me as he smiled once more, concealing whatever it had been behind his thick emotional walls. And this time when Ezra spoke, his words were purely addressed to me. "You know, here, in Lothal, there are so many awful, cruel people around… that I forget ones like _you_ exist, Zeb," he said, his voice soft and soothing. "You didn't deserve to be drawn up in all of this, and yet… somehow… _I'm glad you were_ …"

Gazing up at the boy, I smiled lightly and replied with understanding "I'm glad too..." He inclined his head in appreciation, but as I shifted my gaze to the many eyes trailed upon me I added jokingly "But there's no need for all of this either ya know."

Ezra's gaze softened, and he explained fondly "If things had been different, and I had met you on the streets Zeb like any other Spirit, I would have invited you to join us anyway. So why wouldn't I initiate you now?"

I blinked a few times in shock, but the boy only smirked.

"Besides," he added, a mischievous tone leaking into his voice. "You're practically a Spectre anyway. I'm just making it official."

I chuckled and shook my head slowly. "Alright kid," I replied. "Whatever you say."

"And Zeb," he spoke, his voice a little more serious than before. I glanced up at him and watched as his eyes swirled with emotions. "Thank you," he finally said, lowering his head in a slight bow. "For everything… you really are as important to me as any of my Spirits or Spectres."

Smirking, I teased "Alright, no need to get all mushy kid."

He smiled a genuine, happy smile and nodded his head gratefully. Turning his attention to the crowd, he stated firmly "Zeb has shown all the qualities of a true Spectre, and so, with approval from all Founders, we have collectively agreed that Garazeb Orrelios will be officially cloaked as a Spectre!"

The crowd cheered at their leader's announcement.

Turning back to me, Ezra shot me a smile of pride and held the cloak in his hands. Max, who stood at the boy's side, shot me a subtle hand signal, gesturing for me to lower my head. I did as instructed which allowed for the Phantom to swing the light, cloth fabric over my shoulders, draping it gracefully down my back. Ezra tied the two strings around my neck to keep the cloak in place, before giving me a sharp nod, the signal for me to stand.

I rose to my feet, the bottom of my cloak swaying hypnotically in the breeze as I gently ran my hands over the fabric on my shoulder. It was coarse yet, warm, being able to defend slightly against winter's icy touch. The fire red rim shimmered in the sunlight, giving the cloak an extra bit of flare compared to the default cloaks. It wasn't exactly practical for stealth but then again, I wasn't exactly the stealthiest person anyway.

The crowd burst into a joyful cry once more, and I felt my heart soar with the sudden pride that swelled within. These people, who lived in a constant state of risk and danger, sometimes even death, had willingly accepted me into their ranks. They didn't care where I was from. They didn't care where I'd been. All they knew was that I respected them, and hence, they respected me. And seeing the entire Spirit organisation cheering and applauding for _me_ humbled me to the core, almost bringing me to tears.

Max stepped forward with a cheerful grin on his face, flashing off his sharpened, glinting teeth. He patted my back fiercely and laughed "Now I bet you're glad you came today!"

I chuckled, replying warmly "Wouldn't've missed it for the world."

The teen smirked, his aquamarine eyes gleaming with delight. "Well then," he said, grabbing my hand and thrusting it into the air, as if presenting the champion of a fight to the crowd. With a booming voice, as clear as day, the entirety of Safe Haven sung out in harmony at the Ghoul's finishing statement.

 _"_ Welcome, the newest member of the Spectres _, Hotshot Orrelios!"_


End file.
